Bleeding Out
by Abaddon DeWitt
Summary: (UA) Los dioses al final de todo, no son tan distintos como los humanos. (Milori)
1. Regreso a ti

**Antes que nada gracias a todos/as quienes pasen a leer este humilde escrito =) bueno ya tenia en mente hace mucho este Fic pero por cuestiones académicas, y bla, bla, bla (Flojera) no había podido hacerlo, anyway. Espero que me dejen sus reviews siempre claro de manera cordial si tienen algo que criticar, y con respeto para todos.**

**.-Los personajes de SS no me pertenecen**

**.-Esto es enteramente Milo x Saori, así que si no te agrada creo que hay más fics que puedes disfrutar ^^ tengo un Crush con esa pareja xD**

**.-Después de años no escribia un fic de Saint Seiya**

**.- Agradezco toda critica constructiva, apoyo y sobre todo aliento a continuar.**

_**Y cuento mis pecados y cierro los ojos y me estoy desangrando Estoy sangrando por ti... para ti (Bleeding Out - Imagine Dragons)**_

"Reglas, las reglas son para romperse, a veces la adrenalina de sentir que tu vida se extingue te hace sentir más vivo que en todos los años de los que tienes uso de razón, ¿Cómo un instante tan corto puede causar aquella deliciosa sensación?" Sus pensamientos permanecían centrados en una sola razón, aquella no era más que una mujer, una mujer por la que probablemente llegaría a romper todo lo escrito por los dioses; aquellos dioses egoístas, vanidosos, llenos de ira y una cantidad incontable de pecados a los que claro, condenaban a los mortales, pero hipocritamente ellos cometían a diestra y siniestra sin el más mínimo pudor por el simple hecho de ser "Dioses" vaya bazofia. Y sin embargo entre todas esas lacas existía alguien que escapaba a sus depravaciones, cierta diosa virgen que había decidido entregar su vida a los humanos: Athena, el ser al que servia, por el que moriría... o mejor dicho, por el que murió y regreso de las garras del tártaro solo para volver a defenderla, entregar su carne una vez más a la causa de la paz y el honor. Solo recordaba que al parpadear tras el sonido seco de su cruda agonía en las tierras de la oscuridad, una calma se apoderaba de su cuerpo, y tras de aquello la nada.

Tenues rayos de sol golpeaban su rostro de manera inclemente, su cuerpo se agito debido a la sensación familiar que experimentaba después de sabría Zeus cuanto tiempo, no pudiendo hacer más que solo sentirse extrañamente feliz, abrió sus ojos de manera dolorosa, el cuerpo le pesaba, sus músculos tensos comenzaban a relajarse y una brisa cálida jugueteo con su cabello, la confusión fue mayor cuando alguien se le lanzo encima escondiendo el rostro en su cuello con una sensación de alivio porque estuviera a salvo.

-**Vaya, eres el ultimo en despertar, que fastidio, comenzábamos a preocuparnos, tantos esfuerzos para traerte de regreso y tú sin querer despertar**.- Articulo Aioria con cierto tono de burla.

Una voz familiar lo saco del trance que sufría, seguía sin entender nada, ya no existía más el dolor, al menos no el que sentía en aquel lugar oscuro, el frió y la angustia se desvanecían quedando solo unas inmensas ganas de dar gracias por regresar, sonriendo de manera cálida oculta por su cabellera cobalto; tras unos momentos alzo la mirada, allí estaban los 12, una vez más, todos, se incorporo con dificultad, y estiro el cuerpo notando que estaba vestido con su ropaje dorado, lo había extrañado tanto, suspiro aliviado mientras miraba a su amigo que aun estaba prendado en un abrazo fraternal. **-¿Quién eres y qué le has hecho a Camus?-** Cuestiono de manera burlona debido a la actitud afectiva de Acuario, que con vergüenza se separo de su recién despertado amigo **-Y bien... Alguien me dice que paso, cómo regresamos, la ultima vez que parpadee, alguien me estaba azotando.**

Una ligera punzada en la espalda lo hizo dar una molesta mueca... todos se miraron mutuamente, hasta que el mayor de todos hablo tranquilizándolos, siendo acompañado por aquella figura que, él tanto deseaba volver a ver; seguía tan hermosa como la ultima vez que la vio, sus preciosos ojos verdes no se permitían llorar, pero sentía claramente aquella sensación de alegría desbordante que ella emanaba al verlos una vez más reunidos.

**-Caballeros...**

Hablo Shion, si, hasta él estaba de regreso de una manera inesperada, todos se quedaron paralizados antes de reaccionar y formarse en manera descendente, desde Afrodita hasta Mu, arrodillándose frente a su patriarca y por supuesto su Diosa.

**-Es para mi una enorme felicidad volver a verlos mis amados, no saben cuanto espere a que los trajeran de regreso a nuestra casa.**

La voz de Athena sonaba tan bien, su cuerpo se reconforto por completo a solo escucharla, y sonrió para si mismo, a la par que suspiraba resignado, una vez más la tortura de su corazón daba inicio.

**-Mi Lady, si no es una molestia preguntar, ¿Cómo es que estamos de regreso?, todos morimos, por usted, y aceptamos nuestro castigo...**

Hablo el León dorado haciendo que sus compañeros de armas levantaran el rostro observándolo de manera fija, era verdad, aquella era una pregunta que debía ser respondida, a lo que Athena suspiro pesadamente, haciendo memoria de lo ocurrido.

_Ya en la tierra, tras la brutal guerra contra Hades, las perdidas debían ser reparadas, y sin embargo se sentía tan vacía tras aquella victoria, hubiera preferido morir a lado de sus caballeros antes que regresar a ver la devastación de todo a su paso, no evito que sus lagrimas cayeran de manera abundante, sus otros fieles seguidores y supervivientes trataron de levantarla, antes de recibir una negativa, entendiendo que ella necesitaba estar a solas, desahogando su dolor. Sin saber cuanto tiempo paso así escucho unos pasos que se acercaban, incapacitada de detectar quién era. -Dije que quiero estar sola- Respondio Saori con desazón, pero el ser continuo caminando hasta quedar a escasos pasos de ella._

_**-Duermo por unos miles y así es cómo me tratan.**_

_La voz pertenecia a una mujer, que sin saber por qué, causaba una tranquilidad infinita a la diosa de la tierra, que se quitaba las manos del rostro para limpiarse las lagrimas y levantar la mirada hacia aquel ser de infinita calidez. **-Ha pasado tanto, y mira lo que han hecho sufrir a mi amada-** Su tono firme pero maternal a la vez la tranquilizo. **-Tú eres...-**_

_**-Gea, Gaia, Madre tierra, madre diosa, como prefieras llamarme, bisabuela?.**_

_Una delicada sonrisa escapo de la preciosa entidad que se encontraba a su lado, un vaporoso vestido blanco y resplandeciente con enredaderas preciosas de color esmeralda que la abrazaban desde el cuello, esternón, cintura y piernas, el color canela de su piel besada por el sol, y una cabellera abundante de color verde acompañada por preciosas gemas de color azul, afrodita se quedaba corta en comparación a la madre de la tierra, la verdadera madre. **-Mi dulce niña-** Suspiro con melancolía **-¿Qué es aquello que tanto duele en tu corazón, y me ha traído hasta ti?**_

_Gea lo sabía, ella tenia uso de razón para conocer lo que a la pequeña diosa acongojaba, pero de lo cual quería escuchar de sus propios labios, Saori desvió los ojos tomando valor para revivir y dejar escapar aquellas dolorosas palabras. **-Solo los quiero de vuelta-** Dijo con la voz quebrada. **-A quienes?-** Gea alzo una ceja esperando que ella fuera sincera, no más. **-A los trece, catorce, mis catorce santos que han dado su vida solo por mi bienestar egoísta.-** Entonces se soltó a llorar, sus lagrimas volvían a bañar la tierra estéril bajo sus pies, la impotencia había ganado, mientras como una madre Gea la envolvía con sus brazos._

_**-Shh, shh, hay una manera.**_

_**-No, Zeus no lo permitirá, debe estar furioso.**_

_**-Y a quién le importa Zeus?**_

_Gea miro a Athena de manera determinante y fría, la diosa suspiro mientras la hierba comenzaba a crecer bajo sus desnudos pies, tan grande era el poder de aquella hermosa deidad primigenia, que la tierra en regocijo volvía a nacer tras el terror por el cual anteriormente se había cimbrando, a la par que el cielo despejaba las nubes dando un hermoso espectáculo, las aves volvían a cantar._

_**-Pero.-** Trato de agregar la niña, y entonces miro la sonrisa grande y confiada de la madre de madres._

_**-Zeus ahora solo es un niño comparado a nosotros.**_

_**-Nosotros?...**_

_**-Si, nosotros, solo mira al cielo, no lo ves?**_

_Entonces Athena confusa no entendía las palabras de su bisabuela, la cual con un poco de paciencia trato de explicar de la manera más breve que le fuera concedida._

_**-Cuando destruiste a Hades, este perdió completo poder sobre el Inframundo, permitiendo que todo se volviera caos y destrucción, sin embargo, de aquel total desorden, Tartaro despertó del sello que le fue impuesto por los Olímpicos desde que tomaron el poder, Hades se encargaba de mantenerlo sellado, y dentro de él, a mi y mi amado Urano.-** Gea miro al cielo con un amor infinito y el cielo en respuesta su calor. **-Todo el tiempo que permanecimos en letargo, sirvió para reflexionar sobre nuestros errores, sobre nuestro deber, a través de la olla de Pontos, miramos con dolor todo lo que tú, mi pequeña, has tenido que sacrificar por el egoísmo, soberbia e ira de aquellos que se proclaman por encima de los que les dimos vida, me avergüenzo de haber salvado a Zeus aquel día, de saber el error que cometía, hubiera preferido dar yo misma finalidad a la vida de mi amado, y no seguir con ese bucle de tragedias y sangre.**_

_Saori ato cada palabra con sumo cuidado, y entendió, asintió con la cabeza. -**Y eso cómo hará que ellos regresen?.**_

_**-Aun no he terminado-** Gea rió por su impaciencia, mientras calidamente un arbusto nacía de la tierra para que ambas pudieran sentarse. **-He mirado tu sacrificio, y el mismo merece una recompensa mi amada, recompensa que Yo la madre de la vida misma, y Urano su padre, te daremos a ti, como una medalla por tu valentía y dedicación a salvar a este hermoso lugar que nació de mi ser.-** Enseguida un cosmos enorme pero cálido y lleno de la más pura vida nacía desde el centro de Gea hacia sus extremidades, expandiéndose por todo el territorio cubriéndolo de un precioso verde, pasto, flores, arboles, todo nacía de un momento a otro producto del poder de la madre tierra, **-Te regreso a tus caballeros, a cada uno de ellos con sus resplandecientes armaduras, para volver a defender el honor, la justicia y a los humanos.**_

_14 montículos de tierra se formaron un circulo, y en medio de este mientras era estrujados por enredaderas cristalinas de agua y plantas, brillando calidamente hasta que el viento soplo agitando la arena suave que parecía diamantina dorada dejando expuestos a cada uno de los caídos caballeros de oro, Saori se impacto tras el hecho mientras se levantaba de manera estrepitosa y corría a ellos, inclinándose para poder admirarlos, y comprobar que no era un sueño._

_**-Pero-** La voz de Gea la paralizo esperando lo peor, un "pero" siempre era algo que incomodaba a cualquiera. **-Solo son cuerpos vacíos cariño, sus almas aun están bajo el dominio de tu padre.**_

_**-Entonces qué haré?.**_

_**-Bien esa es una tarea que Ambas tendremos que hacer, estas dispuesta a eso?, nos enfrentaremos a la ira del Olimpo, los rayos de tu padre probablemente caigan sobre nuestras...** -Antes de terminar Athena mantenía a Nike sostenida con su mano derecha y una mirada desafiante desbordaba su cosmos divino admirando a la madre tierra que respondió con gentileza. **-Veo que has decidido, pues bien vamos, no te preocupes nada les pasara.**_

_Un portal se abría frente a las diosas, y Gea daba una mirada más al cielo que le mandaba sus bendiciones... Ya en el Olimpo, ambas se materializaban en la sala principal, al parecer las esperaban pues cada dios tomaba un lugar en lo alto de la sala sin sorprender a Gea._

_**-Me asombra la arrogancia con la que se encuentran mis queridos nietos-** Gea hablo con sarcasmo y fastidio, repudiando a cada ser presente._

_**-Así que has traído a la traidora, esperas que eso te haga ganar un lugar entre nosotros?-** Hablo Hera en tono despectivo mientras los otros dioses reían por su comentario._

_**-No hablemos de traición Hera, que entre nosotros tenemos a una puta, a un indecente, a un bruto, un incestuoso oh y por qué no, a una sucia mujerzuela de la discordia.-** Las palabras de Gea dejaron callada a toda la sala, mientras sonaban de manera potente, punzando en las fibras más sensibles de algunos dioses, mientras Hera levantaba su mano lista para enviar una maldición, antes de que Zeus la detuviera dejando una dolorosa marca en su muñeca. **-Oh pero si aquí esta a quien busco, el mayor de los traidores.**_

_**-Qué haces aquí Gea.-** Su luz era tan divina y fuerte que doblego a todos incluida a Athena, pero Gea se mantenía firme, solemne._

_**-Tú que todo lo sabes, que todo lo oyes y que todo lo ves, no tienes una idea?.**- Una vez más el elegante sarcasmo de Gea hacia que los dioses se revolcaran internamente en su bilis al desafiar al "Padre" de los dioses. **-Quiero catorce almas, que han castigado con injusticia.**_

_Fue entonces cuando el poder de Zeus se encendió causando el terror de todos, menos Gea por supuesto, su sombra tomaba figura, la figura de un hombre robusto y musculoso, con una barba blanca y cabellera del mismo color ondulada._

_**-Injusticia! se han levantado contra los Dioses, el mayor de los pecados!-** Sentencio mientras clavaba sus ojos sobre la menor de sus hijas que se escondía tras de Gea. -**Y por qué? por sentirse superiores!**_

_**-En ese caso, tú y tus hermanos deberían estar en el tartaros retorciéndose de dolor.**_

_**-Nosotros somos dioses!**_

_**-No eres más que un infante caprichoso, mordaz e hipócrita hijo de Chronos!**_

_Gea hizo estallar parte de su poder, causando que el mismo dios retrocediera con asombro, la calidez de la madre tierra se volvía agresiva y furiosa aplacando cada alma en el recinto y conmocionando a su ahora adversario, miro hacia los lados y suspiro calmándose una vez más mientras con su brazo envolvía la espalda de Athena._

_**-Dile pequeña, dile.-** Hablo con amor y no ese furtivo odio anterior._

_**-Padre-** Dijo Athena con temor **-Por favor padre, ellos solo defendieron la tierra, soy yo quien debiera ser castigada.**_

_**-Silencio traidora.-** Contesto Zeus mirándola con odio y rencor **-Han desafiado a nuestra divinidad, hemos enviado a los mares, a los muertos y al sol mismo para aplacar su blasfemia, pero aun así se levantan en nuestra contra, deberían alabarnos, temernos! y por ello tanto Tú como esta mujer sufrirán las conse...**_

_Antes de terminar un nuevo cosmos se hizo presente a lado de Gea, un cosmos grande esplendoroso y aterrador para el mayor de los Olimpicos, un cosmos que nadie esperaba volver a ver más nunca sobre aquellos aposentos, entonces una voz gutural y seca termino por decretar._

_**-Consecuencias querías decir?... Ya solo te queda la arrogancia, tu gallardía se ha desvanecido entre prostitutas, excesos y caprichos Zeus.**_

_**-Urano-** Dijo Gea haciendo una reverencia. **-No esperaba que intervinieras mi señor.**_

_**-Mi preciosa amada, tenia que hacerlo, antes de que este terrible ser osara levantar su pútrido y corrupto cosmos en vuestra contra-** Un cuerpo alto y gallardo se presento, su cabello era largo y plateado, su piel como la nieve y sus ojos tan azules como el cielo de la mañana, un ser perfecto vestido solo por una túnica, el padre cielo. **-Entonces, dijiste Consecuencias?, no recuerdo haberte nombrado señor de los cielos ni padre de los dioses, sembraste aquella errónea idea sobre todo cuanto se cruzo en tu camino, abusaste de tus hermanos para apoderarte de todo, y castigaste a toda alma, toda, solo por tu enferma sed de poder, cuanto más Zeus? cuanto más se debe sufrir para saciarte.**_

_**-Incluso ustedes son incapaces de detener mi poder y mi furia, podría destruirlos, debí destruirlos!**_

_**-Destruirnos? No soy una diosa que pelea ni mucho menos un ser bruto como al parecer ustedes lo son, mi deber es solo el de dar vida pura, limpia y cálida, no simples intentos de la misma, verdad Demeter?.-** Una vez más las palabras de Gea dolían como agujas incandescentes sobre la carne viva. **-Pero si quieres que iniciemos una guerra, encantadamente a lado de mi señor el padre del cielo, y señor de la existencia, lo haré.**_

_**-Tenemos a Athena y Nike de nuestro lado Zeus, y deberia recordarte la profecia?, uno de tus hijos se levantara en tu contra y te derrocara del trono de tu falso cielo.**_

_Aquello estremeció a Zeus causándole impotencia por primera vez en su vida, observando a Athena resguardada por ambos señores de la creación, miro que con la llegada de Urano, los ojos de su hija se llenaban de fuego salvaje, anteriormente sumisos tras las faldas de Gea. Medito unos segundos antes de decidir._

_**-Bien, les regresare esas 14 almas con una condición, nunca más Athena escucha bien. nunca más regresaras a mis dominios, estas Expulsada del Olimpo, esto también va para ustedes-** Refiriéndose al resto de los dioses. **-Si alguien se atreve a ir a la tierra con sus ejércitos, sera bajo su responsabilidad y criterio, no quiero más problemas de los que ya he tenido, mi gobierno sobre ustedes es absoluto!.**_

_La arrogancia seguía presente, Zeus temía a la profecía, levantarse contra Urano y Gea no le era posible con la diosa de la tierra, la guerra, la sabiduría y la diosa de la victoria juntas, además que no sabía se igualmente los Titanes estaban despiertos, sus ejércitos se veían reducidos debido a la imprudencia de Poseidon y Hades, si esos dos no hubieran hecho tanto por un puñado de tierra, tal vez nada de eso habría pasado, suspiro y se sentó nuevamente sobre su trono, y antes de que Hera lo envenenara como de costumbre la callo con una mirada llena de repudio e ira, dejándola desolada y horrorizada. Medito una vez más y lo considero_

_**-Esperen**_

_Antes de que los tres se retiraran Zeus los detuvo con un ademán y su voz ahora más calmada, no sabían, no los dejaría ir tan rápido, no, Zeus era un dios caprichoso y terco como el mismo._

_**-Vida por vida Gea, trae de regreso a Poseidon y Hades, estaremos equitativos, ella tiene lo que desea de mi, yo exijo mi parte.**_

_Urano estaba por desatar su furia ante tal atrevimiento, pero la bondad de Gea lo detuvo mientras ella se volvía hacía el dios. **-Te regresare a Hades y Poseidon con sus cuerpos, sus almas seran liberadas de mi hermano Tartaro, y podrán gobernar en sus lugares para mantener el equilibrio, Athena expulsada del cielo es soberana intachable de la tierra con sus catorce caballeros perdidos, y tú no vas a intervenir en lo que tus dioses hagan o dejen de hacer, pero recuerda que las profecias se cumplen mi amado Zeus, yo te crié en mi seno, y espero que tu sangre lo bañe para regresarme el favor.-** Eso ultimo lo hizo temblar, pero mantuvo la quietud de sus acciones. -**Así que vigila que tus seguidores-** Apuntando a Hera con la mirada afilada **- Espero no te hagan cometer un error, sigue en tu gobierno cruel y soberbio, con su permiso excelencia.**_

_Así la trinidad divina se retiro, todo el asunto había sido arreglado por Gea y la pequeña intervención de Urano, Athena se sentía un tanto decepcionada al no poder hacer frente a su padre, pero feliz porque ellos regresarían._

_A los pies del Santuario los tres llegaron mientras la diosa buscaba la hora en que las almas de sus Santos regresaran a sus cuerpos, hasta recordar que eran solo 14, pero faltaba Seiya el más valeroso, y fue entonces que Gea la consoló. **-El quince aun tiene el alma en su cuerpo, y su maldición sera rota mi amada niña, tiempo al tiempo. Ahora** -Dijo con tristeza y resignación- **Nosotros nos retiramos, somos entes de paz y armonía, no vamos a intervenir a futuras guerras solo mirar, así hasta el final de los tiempos, nuestro poder no es para destruir, comprendes?, lo que acabamos de hacer es porque te lo has ganado con todo ese sufrimiento y tristeza, ese sacrificio tan grande que haces por la humanidad. Pero recuerda, otros seres igual de arrogantes, soberbios y malvados como tu padre amenazan la paz, tu deber sabes perfectamente cual es.**_

_Gea dio un beso en la mejilla y Urano solo una pequeña reverencia, ambos desvaneciéndose, él directo a los cielos en un rayo de luz plateada y ella en la tierra dejando un precioso oasis..._

**-Así paso, por eso es que están de regreso.**

Athena termino de hablar parecía algo cansada por la historia contada mientras todos se miraban de manera aun desconcertada, pero estaban vivos y eso era lo que importaba, antes de hablar sobre la reconstrucción del Santuario mientras caminaban de regreso al mismo se admiraron ante la belleza que los esperaba, un ultimo regalo de la madre tierra antes de marchar a su vida de paz oculta de todo, los templos se alzaban en mármol puro, decorado por hermosos jardines y riachuelos, animales silvestres mantenían la paz de tan bello lugar, y Saori sonreía con lagrimas dando gracias en sus oraciones a la gran diosa que la había salvado en su más terrible momento, observando la estatua de ella siendo coronada por la luz del cielo, la esperanza y tranquilidad estaba de regreso una vez más.

Habían pasado dos días desde el regreso de los Dorados, los caballeros se reunían en la sala del Patriarca para hablar sobre los planes, los nuevos reclutas, pupilos, todo lo debido a las actividades que se acomodaban a su estilo de vida, mientras a sus afueras rondando cerca del coliseo se encontraba Saori, admirando el paisaje regalo de su bisabuela, le encantaba pasear por sus alrededores, habiendo lugares que siquiera sabía que existían.

**-Mi señora, no debería pasear sola y menos lejos de sus aposentos.**

Una voz la paralizo, una voz masculina y profunda, su corazón latió rápidamente, girándose con delicadeza para mirarlo... Algo, gallardo, cubierto por su reluciente armadura dorada, su cabello azul se movía por la brisa y sus ojos cobalto apuntaban de manera filosa hacia ella, causándole un sonrojo que no se molesto en ocultar.

**-Milo, yo solo quería pasear, por favor no me regañes.-** Saori sonrió y causo que el corazón del escorpión casi se detuviera en ese momento, oh si había sido una mala idea acercarse.

**-S.. se... señora, nunca me atrevería a regañarle o reprenderla en algo, las disculpas son mías.**

Saori le dio la espalda mientras se inclinaba, quería tomar una de las rosas pero en ese momento, sintió un dolor punzante en su dedo indice y un hilo de sagre corrió hasta su palma, un gemido de dolor alerto a Milo que por el instinto de defender a su diosa se acerco agachándose para quedar casi a su altura, observando la nimia herida.

**-Estoy bien, tranquilo no es nada, ves?-** La herida sanaba inmediatamente gracias a su cosmos cálido mientras un acto de ella causaba que el escorpión casi tuviera un infarto. -**Toma es para ti.**

Milo la miro con asombro, y después vio la rosa que Saori le ofrecía con humildad, el rojo vivo estaba a punto de subir a sus mejillas, queriendo ocultarse o correr al lugar más seguro posible al sentir una amenaza inminente, pero solo desvió su rostro y lo escondió bajo la sombra de su cabellera. **-Mi señora eso no es correcto.**

**-Por qué no?-** Pregunto con curiosidad, si, estaba claro que las reglas del cielo dictaban que su amor debía ser repartido por igual, y bla bla bla, pero si bien recordaba, ella había sido expulsada del Olimpo por ellos, sus caballeros.

**-Usted es una diosa, y no debería... yo**

**-Milo... no estamos haciendo nada malo.**

El santo dorado volvió a mirarla, avergonzado tomo la rosa y otro atrevimiento de Saori lo hizo desconcertarse aun más, ella lo tomo de la mano y se levanto para comenzar a caminar por los alrededores, se sentía sola, Seiya aun seguía en su coma, Shun, Hyoga, Ikky y Shiryu se encontraban fuera tratando de recuperarse por las heridas, así que debía ganarse totalmente a sus santos de oro por los que había desafiado al mismo Zeus, Milo era la primer victima, aun que... él tenia algo, especial, bastante especial, lo supo en cuanto toco su mano por primera vez hace escasamente minutos. Tras su paseo ella regreso a sus aposentos, mientras Milo regresaba a la octava casa, aun llevaba la rosa que Saori le había regalado, depositandola a lado de su cama, tratando de cerrar los ojos y conciliar el sueño de manera fallida, recapitulando una tras otra vez el momento en el que ella le ofrecía la flor.

**-Deja de pensar así Escorpio, solo fue un acto de... acto, solo eso, pensar así nos traera problemas.**

Suspiro y poco a poco espero dormir sin siquiera acomodarse las sabanas encima, por otra parte en sus aposentos, Saori cepillaba su cabello lila mientras tarareaba una canción, sintiéndose extrañamente feliz, quién diría que su sonrisa sincera y cálida volvería, todo gracias a Milo, lo que la sorprendió, no había dejado de pensar en él durante todo su recorrido a su lado, era extrañamente lindo, nunca se había detenido a pensar sobre los hombres, pero desde que Zeus la había vetado, aquella idea comenzaba a rondar por su cabeza, Seiya había sido una especie de primer amor, algo infantil, pero Milo, Milo era diferente, él era un hombre maduro, no tan maduro solo con 22 años pero la idea tomaba forma, valiente, gallardo, arrogante... sus mejillas tomaron un rubor al que ella no temía, a pesar de sus 14 años, había leído varios libros sobre la adolescencia y sus cambios, vendrían cambios en su cuerpo mortal, y uno de esos era esa extraña atracción más allá de amor infantil que se sentía hacia los del sexo opuesto.

Se tumbo en su cama, respiro un poco agitada y los ojos cobalto del escorpión volvieron a su mente, mientras con sus dedos largos y finos delineaba sus piernas por encima de la bata para dormir, sin detenerse las sintió, subiendo hasta su vientre donde todo se contenía, haciendo un recuento... por qué de todos solo Milo le causaba esa sensación. Cada uno era atractivo a su manera, hasta Aldebaran que parecía una enorme muralla, tenia lo suyo, pero él, él era tan... él. Sonrió de manera picara y prefirió acomodarse para dormir. Quizá regresarles la vida y ser expulsada no había sido una idea muy buena...


	2. Deseo es Cruel

**Antes de continuar: Este fic tiene algo un poco más diferente a otros fics de Milori ya irán viendo por qué pero les adelantare algo... Milo esta enamorado de Saori, ella en cambio por el momento solo tiene curiosidad y atracción sexual (Evidentemente ella igual le quiere pero haber sido expulsada del Olimpo [Cosa que se enmarcara mucho aquí] y sus cambios físicos / emocionales, la confunden) lo que va a frustrar demasiado a Milo estos primeros capítulos por lo que pido que se despidan del Pudor y no se santigüen, pues como lo clasificado en "T" así que habrá escenas bastante fuertes y dígase "Explicitas".**

**Respecto a otros detalles, me inspire mucho en canciones de Imagine Dragons y en "Seed of the Prophet", un TUMBLR muy especial para mi ^^**

**Gracias a mi primer Review :'D me siento tan OSOM! de verdad gracias espero que continuemos en este viaje un poco retorcido... un beso y abrazo enorme! Respecto a Seiya si va a despertar pero si la va a tener difícil con Milo va a ser peor con otro personaje que entrara en el conflicto. **

**Sin más el capitulo de hoy:**

**.-**

_Intenta... Intenta escuchar mi voz, te puedes ir, es tu elección, tal vez si duermo no voy a respirar bien, tal vez si me voy esta noche no vuelva, lo he dicho antes, no quiero repetirlo, el amor es un juego para ti no vamos a fingir" (Hear me - Imagine Dragons)_

La mañana siguiente a su atrevido encuentro, Milo se levantaba, el sol apenas quería dar sus primeros rayos, era un hombre lo suficientemente responsable como para entrenar desde el alba para tener el resto del día tranquilo, sin sospechar que alguien lo estaría espiando en el coliseo, se había deshecho de la camisa y solo quedaba con unos pantalones azules holgados con una cinta roja, estando totalmente descalzo, daba golpes y distinta clase de patadas sobre el aire. Escondida en un pilar se encontraba Saori, observándolo cual animal silvestre, procurando dejar su cosmos tan oculto que ni el patriarca se percato de que ya estaba despierta, sonrió y suspiro, aquel hombre era tan varonil, su temple inquebrantable era tal que una sensación de opresión se sintió en el vientre bajo de Saori haciéndola cerrar los ojos ligeramente oprimiendo sus labios para no dejar escapar un incorrecto gemido que alertaría muy probablemente a Milo, dejo que el oxigeno escapara de sus labios silbando de manera tenue, era suficiente por ese día. Se dio la media vuelta dispuesta a regresar hacía su recamara, antes de que Shion notara su ausencia.

Mientras tanto el caballero de Escorpio se detenía sintiéndose raro, miro hacia sus lados e incluso se giro para observa detenidamente a su alrededor, acaso alguien lo había observado?, no... era solo su paranoia, se encontraba a la defensiva desde la noche anterior, esa mujer, a pesar de ser su diosa volvía a ser un dolor de cabeza, y es que no era la primera vez que ella le causaba esos deseos impuros, logro armar en sus memorias, el día que ella llego a establecerse en el santuario por primera vez.

_Habían sido meses antes de la guerra santa. Todo era "aparentemente" tranquilo, pero al no haber patriarca alguien necesitaba llenar las necesidades de Athena, necesidades tan básicas como informarla sobre los avances en los nuevos reclutas, vigilar que comiera y acompañarla durante ello, la opción más viable era que Shaka se encargara de eso, si... pero para su fortuna o desgracia, la decisión de Saori fue que, todos compartieran al menos un día con ella, algo así como, Patriarca por un Día, por los dioses eso sonaba tan infantil, lo molestaba de sobremanera, pero Athena lo ordenaba y no debía ni podía resistirse a sus peticiones._

_**-Milo-** Hablo Mu desde mitad de camino en la octava casa **-Recuerda que hoy te toca hacer guardia en el salón del patriarca, hasta mañana por la tarde, así que anda, muevete, no hagas esperar a su alteza.**_

_**-Sigh-** Fue el único sonido de Escorpio, estaba molesto, no podia creer que eso pasara, le molestaba estar cerca de ella, sentir su aroma tan hostigoso, su voz dulce, el candor que emanaba su piel... su andar con esas pequeñas caderas moviendose de un lado a otro a cada uno de sus pasos debajo de ese vestido blanco tan. ¡Pero en qué pensabas Milo!. **-Si, ire ya mismo-** Suspiro y trago saliva de manera espesa, detestaba su trabajo, no veía la hora de que un dios apareciera y... debía admitirlo, tenerla cerca solo le provocaba todo menos desprecio._

_Divagando en todo lo que le pasaba en su vida "personal" se distraía mirando las 12 casas desde lo alto, quizá ser el Patriarca no era tan malo, no cuando tenia a esa bella mujer cerca, y sin embargo, tan lejos. La hora de comer estaba cerca, debía vigilar que todo estuviera en perfecto orden, la mesa estaba lista, cada detalle en su lugar, hasta que la puerta se abrió, y allí estaba, tan linda, tan pura, tan ella, le sonrió forzosamente esperando no parecer hipócrita, Saori sin en cambio le ofrecía la más dulce de sus sonrisas, sincera y transparente como un libro abriendo sus paginas para ser descubierto, ambos tomaron sus lugares, deseaba tanto que la mesa fuera más chica para tenerla cerca, y como si los dioses lo hubieran escuchado..._

**_-Milo, no me gusta que estés tan lejos, es... incomodo, ven, siéntate a mi lado._**

**_-Pero..._**

**_-Pero nada, por favor, no me gusta cuando todo esta tan frió en una hora que debería ser agradable._**

_Las palabras de Saori lo dominaban tanto que no le quedo otra opción que atender a su petición, finalmente quedaron cerca, por momentos el hielo se rompía con comentarios graciosos de Milo, las risas de Saori y las miradas que se cruzaban de una forma en la que los guardias no esperaban que pasara. Sin saber cómo, Milo de Escorpio había quedado totalmente al servicio de su señora, en un sentido más literal._

Desde aquel día, eso fue el detonante que funciono como una serie de cadenas que lo ataban a Athena, cansado se tiro sobre el piso, el sol ya estaba en su apogeo, había perdido la noción de las horas, y coloco su antebrazo sobre su frente para cubrir sus ojos de la luz, respiraba de manera pesada, estaba cansado y un golpe más lo dejaría totalmente sin fuerzas, escucho unos pasos reconociéndolos al instante, dejo escapar una sonrisa mientras se reincorporaba estirandose cual felino al despertar.

**-Como siempre no te cansas de entrenar.**

**-Hace tiempo que no tengo una buena batalla, ya las necesito antes de oxidarme, o moriré.**

**-No deberías ser tan impulsivo Milo.**

**-Camus, no cambias verdad?... anda vamos te invito a desayunar.**

**-Y tú no cambias Escorpio, necesitas ayuda?.**

**-No, aun puedo caminar.**

Ambos amigos continuaron la caminata, riendo, bromeando, su espíritu y lazo no se había quebrantado ni con la muerte, pero la mente de Milo no estaba conforme, aun tenia a Saori clavada en su pensamiento, y por más que la conversación fluía, llanamente se concentraba en su ser. Era frustrante.

Tras haber visto a Milo entrenar, aun seguía tensa, sus ojos estaban inmersos en el techo adornado por las cálidas telas de seda blanca, pero su mente era bombardeada por aquella figura, era como las esculturas griegas, músculos tonificados, firmes, piel lisa morena, preguntándose qué se sentiría estar abrazada por esos fuertes brazos que la provocaban tanto, las palabras de Zeus la habían afectado en cierta manera... _"Expulsada del Olimpo"_, lo que implicaba que ya no estaba atada a la regla de ser una diosa virgen, ella podía hacer lo que quería, si podía. Una de sus doncellas entro anunciándole que el baño estaba listo, a lo que Saori respondió con una sonrisa, mientras se dirigía al cuarto de baño, indicando que todas salieran de inmediato, necesitaba estar sola con sus pensamientos, frente a ella un gran espejo que la dejaba mirarse, otras veces no le hubiera tomado importancia, de no ser porque ahora se sentia diferente.

Se miro con detenimiento de arriba hacia abajo, noto que desde la ultima vez que se miro algo era distinto, sus caderas se ensancharon más, su busto parecía más grande y firme, sus piernas robustas, largas pero sin ser flácidas, entonces se saco la bata de baño mirándose en todo su esplendor, así que... eso era ser una mujer, a sus ojos algo era diferente a como lo plasmaban en los libros, Saori se sentía como la estatua de Venus, se dio la vuelta para admirar su parte trasera mirando lo levantados y firmes que eran sus glúteos, su cuerpo, ese era su cuerpo. Ahora comprendía por qué Shion no la dejaba pasearse en vestidos ligeros que se ajustaran a su esbelta figura, todo para no despertar los bajos deseos de los hombres que la rodeaban, pero lo que ella quería era que Milo fuera ese hombre que la deseara con fervientes ganas de colocarla contra un muro y deslizar sus ásperas manos sobre sus piernas; una vez más esa tensión en su vientre bajo la hizo respingar, conduciéndola de una vez hacia la tina de agua tibia que la esperaba.

**-¿Pensara en mi?**

Susurro de manera inaudible mientras tomaba una esponja para hacer fricción con su cuerpo; cerro los ojos de forma momentánea, perdiéndose en sus fantasías, Milo la tenia acorralada había silencio en el espacio entre ambos de no ser por las respiraciones entrecortadas que habitaban en su ser, los dedos de él se clavaron de manera insoportable sobre sus piernas dejando marcas rojas en su piel tersa y blanca, entonces comenzaba a morder con fiereza su cuello, haciéndola tensar los músculos evidenciando sus deseos más profundos, sus dientes abrían la carne de manera salvaje causando un gemido lleno de el más bajo placer que ella pudiera imaginar, el ardor era calmado con la saliva de Escorpio, realmente él la estaba envenenando; la diestra de Milo se deslizaba hasta aquel lugar tan secreto que ni siquiera los dioses podían mirar, y que ahora un mortal tenia la osadía de tocar, estaba humedo e hinchado producto de la excitación, Saori quería retroceder pero era tarde, se convulsiono al sentir los dedos grandes y ásperos de Milo danzando en su entrepierna que se ahogaba al pedir más de aquella deliciosa sensación. Mientras su otra extremidad corría hasta sus glúteos haciéndolos contraerse tras una palmada sonora, la marca quedaba como el fuego que la consumía en un tono de rojo intenso.

Ella no podía más que deslizar sus manos sobre la ancha espalda de su caballero, que comenzaba a entrecortar su respiración, cada musculo era marcado a la perfección, era tan hermoso como narciso, con un cuerpo tan perfecto como el de adonis y una fuerza y brutalidad como la de Ares, lo supo en el momento en que su dolor se mezclaba con el insano deseo por más de aquellas mordidas y fieras caricias. Su clímax estaba cerca, uno de esos fuertes dedos trataba de abrir sus vírgenes paredes, Saori solo se podía retorcer, perdiéndose entre lo que era correcto y lo que evidentemente era una indecencia, pero que importaba cuando se sentía tan bien, antes de darse cuenta todo su cuerpo se estremeció en un choque eléctrico de sus emociones y al sensación de su entrepierna que explotaba hasta sus brazos y piernas, perdiendo conciencia de todo alcanzando a mirar solo un brillo de azul cobalto en sus ojos con una sonrisa cruel, estaba agotada, totalmente a su merced, pero la puerta del baño se abrió inesperadamente saliendo de su trance.

**-Señorita ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que se metió, esta bien?.**

Saori se exalto respirando aun agitada después de aquel sueño erótico, mientras trataba de articular palabras con dificultad. **-S... Si, ya salgo, espera afuera.-** Su doncella agacho la cabeza haciendo caso de su petición y al puerta se volvió a cerrar, noto un liquido que se diluía en el agua de la tina, proveniente de su entrepierna, que volvía a su estado natural dejando atrás las palpitaciones e hinchazón que anteriormente tenia, era la primera vez que se sentía tan liberada, era relajante esa sensación, tanto que sus piernas apenas respondían a su cuerpo al tratar de levantarse.

Simplemente salio, y se vistió, el resto no tenia importancia, las doncellas cepillando y secando su cabello ayudándola con algunas cosas tan simples como atar los listones de su vestido y sandalias, haciéndola sentir inútil, cómo un dios podía disfrutar de eso, era patético.

En la octava casa se daba una reunión que hervía en risas y comentarios meramente sexuales entre Saga, Camus, Aioria, Mascara de Muerte y Afrodita que eran los más descarados de toda la corte dorada, sus andanzas con jovencitas y como era que el león en ese nuevo renacer no había perdido el tiempo buscando el calor de unas agradables piernas, Milo sin en cambio solo se limitaba a escuchar, el que alguna vez había sido el más libidinoso de los 12 ahora no hacía más que guardar silencio admirando a sus compañeros; pero era mejor no molestarlo, hasta Aioros que parecía el más tranquilo de todos por labios de Aioria se sabía que tenia sus aventuras, las únicas dos entidades inquebrantables hasta el momento eran Shion y Mu que como maestro y pupilo se mantenían a raya de servir únicamente a Athena, provocando ser la burla.

**-Y entonces, Milo el conquistador por qué tan callado?-** Cuestiono directamente Saga.

**-Hmp-** Fue el único sonido que emitió, perdido aun entre su pensamiento hacia su diosa.

**-Algo me dice que nuestro pequeño Escorpio se enamoro-** Afrodita agrego con cierto cinismo.

**-No digas estupideces.**

Al fin había hablado Milo, dejando a todos un tanto desconcertados, había sido duro con sus palabras, pero sus acciones decían otra cosa, realmente había alguien y tenían que averiguar quién, aun que eso no fuera lo mejor, pues la curiosidad les traería ciertos detalles de los que era mejor que no se enteraran. Aun que la charla prosiguió, Milo camino hasta la salida de su templo mirando hacia donde estaba ella, qué haría, en qué pensaría... **-Si tan solo supieras lo que siento por ti-** Suspiro amargamente, sabía que ella nunca correspondería, pero al menos hace un día su princesa le dio uno de los momentos más memorables de la existencia con aquel regalo insignificante para muchos, pero tan valioso para él.

_"¿Has estado enamorado alguna vez? ¿A que es horrible? Te hace tan vulnerable… Te abre el pecho y te abre el corazón y eso significa que alguien puede ir dentro y revolverlo todo. Te construyes tus defensas, un juego completo de armamento para que nada pueda hacerte daño; entonces, alguna persona estúpida, que no es para nada diferente de cualquier otra persona estúpida, aparece en tu estúpida vida… Les das una parte de ti. Ellos no la han pedido. Un día hicieron cualquier tontería, como besarte o sonreírte y entonces tu vida ha dejado de ser tuya."_

Eso era algo que Escorpio comenzaba a entender, muy a su pesar saldría lastimado, entre más tiempo pasara cerca de ella, más se consumiría en aquel sentimiento que no era más que un tormento ruin, prefería los flagelos del tártaro, su carne siendo secada por los salvajes vientos implacables y cortantes, antes que aquella lenta y dolorosa muerte en vida que le ganaba la batalla; eres un hombre roto Escorpión, eres un hombre roto, la has imaginado en tus brazos incasables veces que la cuenta se ha perdido, has perdido tu honor y camino como caballero por una falsa luz que te dice que continúes sin desistir de aquel instinto por arrebatarle la pureza de su ser para solo ser tuya, te has convertido en un mortal tan simple que el titulo de caballero se ha despojado de tu pensamiento solo por el egoísmo de tus necesidades, un lisiado emocional.

**-A veces, es un error trepar, pero siempre es un error no hacerlo-** Dijo Dohko a la espalda de Milo **-Tienes lo mismo que todo el mundo hijo, toda una vida.**

**-El amor pertenece a Deseo maestro, y Deseo siempre es cruel-** argumento Milo con melancolía, Dohko era de esas pocas personas además de Camus con quién él siempre podía expresar su descontento con algo, o hacía alguien, pero aun no era suficiente para decirle que su amor era para Athena, ese amor que seguía punzando de manera que, sus días de paz y calma estaban extintos.

.-

**Notas de la autora: En los párrafos finales hice una referencia a Neill Gaiman y su novela gráfica "The Sandman", espero que captaran cuales son :D.**

**Oh Saori es una pequeña niña sucia (?) LOL pero comprendan los cambios, las ganas y tener a caballeros con músculos esculpidos y miradas que enamoran no es fácil mantener la compostura, no cuando has vivido para convertirte en una diosa virgen, entre tanta tentación.**

**En el próximo capitulo habrá algo más directo y explicito entre la pareja, lo que desencadena una serie de dramas muy a lo novela mexicana. Saludos y besos :3**


	3. Counting Stars Parte 1

**Primero que nada, muchas gracias a todos sus Reviews que me hacen el día =D.**

**Bueno este capitulo esta dividido en dos partes, la segunda también esta lista pero aun debo ponerle unos detalles para que quede más acorde, como por ejemplo: ¿Cómo fue que engañaron al pobre de Shion?... y ¿Por qué Saga muestra interés en la diosa?, preguntas que se resolverán en la parte 2.**

**Oh DIOS MIO el primer Beso de Saori! Y se lo robo al Escorpión que no se lo tomara muy bien de una vez lo aclaro, bien dice mi madre nunca juegues con fuego.**

**Ahora respondiendo a mis Lectores/as **

DaanaF: Emm Pues no tengo planeado que daddy Zeus intervenga, aun que ya vere al paso de la historia

Dafguerrero: Oh gracias swettie :D me hace feliz saber que hago felices a otros xD muchisimas gracias por el apoyo ^^ y bueno el Pony va a despertar más pronto de lo que imaginan... porque necesitamos DRAMA! Y si Saori es una acosadora over 9000

Asalea19: Este fic es una mezcla de romance de secundaria, picante, odio y cualquier cosa dramática que puedas imaginar, muchas gracias por las buenas vibras, y pues si, decidi hacer un cambio de roles, para aclarar, en esta historia (Lo colocare en negritas)

**Milo es la parte de dominación física, él es poderoso y lo sabe, pero emocionalmente es inestable, a diferencia de Saori que es más inteligente y mueve sus piezas para obtener lo que quiere de Escorpio (_No por nada es la diosa de la Sabiduria_) Saori no es tonta, ella sabe que él siente algo muy fuerte por ella, agregado a su inestabilidad es algo que llevara a los dos a darse cuenta de ciertas cosas que pasaran más adelante, por eso ella es la dominación Emocional, juntos se complementan pero a la vez se destruyen, ya verán por qué.**

Sin más que agregar el capitulo de hoy

**.-**

En una de las terrazas que daba hacia la bahía Saori y Saga compartían la mesa, él no dejaba de mirar a Saori, se había vuelto ya una mujer, a pesar de ir vestida de manera muy formal podía verse lo bien formado que tenia el cuerpo, su piel tan blanca y la naturalidad con la que sus ojos se expresaban, su sonrisa y la manera sutil en la que la escondía tras de sus pequeñas manos frágiles en apariencia; pues sabia que podían empuñar una espada y arrancar una extremidad si se lo proponía. Saori noto la mirada y sonrojada agacho la cabeza mientras cortaba un trozo de carne.

**-Te avergüenza que te mire?.**

**-No, antes no, pero ahora, me siento rara.**

**-Podría mirarte todo el día sin cansarme, a menos que su alteza mande a cortar mi cabeza, aun que claro, tengo el vago presentimiento de que a mi señora, le interesa la mirada de alguien más-** Sus palabras podían ser tan cortantes, era un tipo totalmente maravilloso; de no ser porque Milo abarcaba gran parte de ella, Saga muy probablemente seria el candidato perfecto.

Saori miro por unos segundos a Saga, la mirada fiera del señor de las dimensiones no le incomodaba, pero causaba cierta timidez, lo que en alguien de un carácter tan suave como el de ella, causaba una gracia enternecedora a quién en ese momento los miraba, aun que para otros era signo de perder lo que a su pensar le pertenecía, pues desde lo lejos y discretamente Milo miraba a la Diosa disfrutar de la compañía de aquel detestable, la rabia aumentaba conforme las risas y acercamientos de Saga hacia Saori eran más y más obvios, causando que Escorpio lanzara un vaso con vino a la pared y furico se disponía a ir a ellos, aun sabiendo que podía costarle la cabeza.

Shion miro a Escorpio caminar con prisa, suspirando apresuro el paso para poder alcanzarlo, tratando de ser sigiloso, hasta finalmente tocarle el hombro y detener su paso.

**-Gran patriarca casi me da un infarto-** Dijo Milo un poco nervioso.

**-Ah, bueno es ovbio que voy en dirección de Lady Athena.**

**-Ah si?.-** Milo se detuvo en seco, tragando saliva intento aparentar que no ocurria nada, respiro profundo y contesto de esa manera en la que solo él sabia hacerlo. **-Mi Lady me ha enviado a llamar, me dijo que era un asunto que debía encomendarme.**

**-Pues al parecer tendrás que esperar, me parece que alguien se te adelanto.**

**-No tiene que decirlo.**

Sin más Shion siguió su camino adelantándose a Milo, abriendo la puerta que daba a la terraza.

**-Saga-** Saludo **-Mi Lady-** Hizo una reverencia

**-Patriarca-** Saga se levanto de la mesa para ir hacia su superior que estaba casi a su estatura, y ofreció una honorable reverencia.

**-Y bien de qué me he perdido...**

Antes de terminar la frase, Milo la interrumpió, era fastidioso pero al fin y al cabo era un invitado de la Saori a lo que no se podía oponer, con osadía Escorpio camino hasta Athena mirándola, para luego lanzar sus ojos directamente a Saga, causando un ambiente tenso.

**-No pensé que se pudiera almorzar tan agusto con mi señora, no era contra las reglas?.**

**-Milo de Escorpio, por lo que sé no soy el unico que se ha tomado ese atrevimiento-** Dijo con cinismo.

**-Caballeros-** Irrumpió Shion de manera cortés, sin querer llegar a castigarles

**-Lo siento alteza no debí-** Saga inclino la cabeza cerrando los ojos con humildad

**-Nunca juntes a un Géminis con un Escorpio-** Shion hizo énfasis en su oración mientras los miraba desaprobando sus acciones

**-Lady Athena estoy aquí como me ha solicitado-** Milo coloco una forma de verla más dócil.

**-Si, podrían dejarlos a solas por favor?-** Sonrio mirando a Shion y Saga para darle espacio. Desconcertados y retirándose a regañadientes.

Ya a solas entraron juntos a una sala grande, Milo se poso en el marco de la puerta que daba hacia la terraza y Saori se sentaba en uno de los sofá.

**-Mi Lady dígame que es lo que necesita.**

Saori suspiro tratando de mantener su compostura, cada vez que lo tenia cerca algo en ella quería explotar y lanzarse a sus brazos de manera urgente, pero eso seguramente lo desconcertaría y como consecuencia solo los alejaría.

**-Es algo complicado de explicar**

**-Complicado?.-** Sus nervios se crisparon, un rubor se apodero de sus mejillas mientras respiraba pausadamente evitando todo contacto visual con Saori.

**-Milo, necesito una pareja para un baile de beneficencia, la fundación Graude es una de los principales patrocinadores y me veo obligada a asistir, Saga esta muy ocupado con asuntos del Santuario y pensé en ti.**

**-En... en mi?-** La conciencia de Escorpio se nublo, a caso estaba siendo invitado por su diosa?, qué seria lo que Shion diría, dios no llevaba más de una semana vivo y Saori lo bombardeaba con esas cosas

**-Si te preocupa ya le he informado a Shion sobre lo que necesito y esta de acuerdo**.

**-Bueno, yo, mi señora creo que-** Miro sus ojos suplicantes, ese verde precioso que lo hacia decir cualquier cosa a su favor. **-Bien, si el gran patriarca esta de acuerdo, podría dejar un espacio en mis actividades**

**-Milo...No puedo ir con cualquiera, alguien debe ya sabes, defenderme, cuidarme-** Saori camino hasta él tomándolo de las manos, sus ojos se veían diferentes, parecían encendidos de alegría hacia su caballero. **-Gracias, de verdad gracias, me sentiría tan sola si no accedieras.**

**-Yo...- **Milo le correspondió a la mirada, sus ansias por arrebatarle un osado beso faltaban, pero era aquella responsabilidad lo que lo ataba a amarrar sus sentimientos tras una capa helada de su personalidad **-Y bien, qué día es, y sobre todo en dónde?.**

**-Es un lugar cercano no te preocupes, no pasaremos más de 24 horas fuera del Santuario, sera mañana, te veré a las 7-** Saori volvió a sonreír mientras miraba el horizonte **-Ya te puedes retirar Milo**.

Milo volvió a recuperar sus sentidos y con una reverencia hacia Saori se dio la media vuelta para salir del recinto.

Las horas se fueron tal como los días, viernes por la tarde y Milo se preparaba para la noche que esperaba, cancelando varias citas _"románticas"_... si claro, románticas. Sintio la presencia de algunas personas en su casa, resoplando fastidiado salio solo para mirar en sus rostros la burla.

**-Te apuesto a que Lady Athena tendrá que buscarse otra pareja de baile, Milo tiene dos pies izquierdos-** Dijo Mascara de Muerte riendo por lo bajo y entregando algunos billetes a Aldebaran que gustoso tomaba las apuestas.

**-Hey dejen de molestar, no ven que lleva todo el día decidiendo que color de corbata llevar-** Menciono Aioria y entonces las risas fueron más sonoras, hasta Shaka que parecía el más calmado no evito medianamente sonreír.

**-Bueno ya Basta!-** Milo suspiro sintiéndose agobiado -Es solo un tonto baile, me siento raro sin la armadura.

**-Hey tranquilo-** Camus coloco una manos sobre su hombro animándolo.

Todos lo acompañarían hasta la sala del patriarca conde su señora los esperaba, seria una larga noche; ya con todos presentes e impacientes por ver a su diosa escucharon los tacones acercarse... estaba del brazo de Shion, tan radiante y hermosa, un vestido azul pálido adornaba su figura, con una caída ligera con decoraciones en hilo de oro y un cinturón grueso dorado que enmarcaba su delicada cintura, su larga cabellera había sido ondulada como las olas del mar y sostenido ligeramente por una media coleta que caía sutilmente en su espalda descubierta.

**-Milo-** Shion llamo su atención **-Cuida bien de ella, la encomiendo en tus manos.**

**-Si su ilustrisima.**

**-Dejeme decir que se ve preciosa mi señora-** Saga solto aquel comentario apoyado por el resto de sus compañeros que la reverenciaban y Milo hervia de... celos...

**-Gracias Saga... gracias a todos-** Saori se sonrojo inesperadamente mientras caminaba hasta su acompañante.

Tenia un traje sastre que le calzaba a la perfección, zapatos negros lustrados, se veía tan elegante, y sexy, más con ese cabello salvaje que por nada del mundo debia ser alterado, sencillamente perfecto.

Todos bajaron hasta la casa de Aries, entre chistes a espaldas de Milo y halagos directos hacia la Diosa, un auto lujoso los esperaba, Milo la invito a entrar abriendo la puerta para ella y ofreciendo su mano, aun avergonzado por las miradas, para luego el subir y sentirse aliviado totalmente, mirando a través de la ventana las luces de la ciudad.

El silencio que reinaba en el interior de la cabina era roto en cuanto sintieron llegar, estaban ya en su destino, antes de bajar Saori detuvo a Milo tomando delicadamente su mano, tensando cada musculo de Escorpio que volteo a ver que ocurría, fue cuando todo fue desconcertante; ella le ofrecía una Mascara de porcelana, como aquellas que se usaban en los carnavales de Venecia, a lo que el santo dorado solo respondía arqueando una ceja.

**-Solo úsala, es un requisito-** Giño el ojo mientras se disponía a colocarse la propia, la de ella era en forma de un gato de color perla con detalles en dorado y azul pálido para combinar con el vestido.

_**-'Esto realmente me parece ridiculo'-**_ Fue en lo que pensó él mientras se colocaba la mascara, la cual solo cubría la mitad de su rostro, tenia lo que parecía ser la forma de un conejo, del mismo material que la de Saori, y en el mismo tono perla nacarado, detalles dorados y azules, un azul más intenso como el de sus ojos cobalto, lo que los hacía resaltar **-Algo me dice que esto no es exactamente un baile de beneficencia-** Dijo con molestia mientras ella divertida bajaba del auto sin esperar que por caballerosidad él lo hiciera.

**-Hmm creo que me descubriste-** Y antes de que él pudiera reclamar algo lo jalo del brazo para llevarlo al lugar, un salón grande de estilo vintage, se podía sentir el aire a aquellos lugares de los años 40's o 50's.

**-Saori!-** La llamo por su nombre por primera vez.

El lugar estaba lleno de gente, los hermosos candelabros de cristal colgando, la luz blanca y las barras con luces de neon con elegantes barman, mesas de juego y distintas maquinas de apuestas, los hombres con su Smoking calzandoles elegantemente, bellas mujeres con sus hermosos vestidos largos y ajustados para aquella noche, todos con mascaras de carnaval; todo era tan Vintage y hermoso, pero abrumador a la vez, por Hades, si Shion llegaba a enterarse de eso muy probablemente terminaria muerto.

**-Hey, nadie lo va a saber-** Saori advirtió jalándolo con más fuerza del brazo y Milo se perdía entre tantas cosas, nunca había estado en un lugar así.

Caminaron hacía el centro del enorme salón lleno de gente y entonces las luces se apagaron, causando que por instinto de protección Milo buscara a Saori y tomara su mano, y una luz se fijo directamente en el escenario... Un hombre igualmente de gala y el resto de los músicos también con sus respectivas mascaras como lo demandaba la situación comenzaron a tocar algo suave, mientras el ritmo aumentaba y la gente se reunía para apreciar mejor.

**_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep, _**  
**_Dreaming about the things that we could be. _**  
**_Baby, I've been, I've been playing hard, _**  
**_Soon no more counting dollars, _**  
**_We'll be, we'll be counting stars. _**  
**_Yeah._**

Saori se soltó de la mano de Escorpio, y tras parpadear él ya no la encontró más, mientras luchaba para ir contra el mar de personas que le impedían pasar, la angustia se apodero de él a no saber dónde estaba su Diosa, y a la vez un sentimiento de adrenalina intenso se llenaba el pecho, era como un juego cruel y delicioso, Milo ya no sabia diferenciar muchas cosas en ese momento.

**_I feel your love, and I feel it burn _**  
**_Down this river, everytime _**  
**_Hope is a four-letter word, _**  
**_Make that money, watch it burn_**

Ella se sentía libre, corría con todas sus ganas en un juego de escondidas infantil y seductor a la vez, con aquel vestido adhiriéndose a su cuerpo, sintiendo las miradas traviesas, las sonrisas, el estado de jubilo en la que esa noche todos aquellos invitados se encontraban, por primera vez estaba fuera de su jaula, y no quería regresar, no por el momento.

**_Oh, but I'm not that old, _**  
**_Young, but I'm not that bold. _**  
**_I don't think the world is sold, _**  
**_I'm just doing what we're told_**

Hubo un momento en el que Milo solo miro a su alrededor, así que eso se sentía tener una vida _"Normal"_ cada persona cada rostro oculto debajo de sus mascaras, era como una pieza de él mismo, piezas que deseaban ser unidas otra vez, como si todo lo que él había sido hasta ahora, no hubiera sido explotado, tal vez se enfrento a la muerte, peleo en incansables batallas, pero había una que nunca experimento plenamente, y esa era la de la vida misma...

**_I feel something so wrong _**  
**_Doing the right thing. _**  
**_I could lie, could lie, could lie, _**  
**_Everything that kills me _**  
**_Makes me feel alive._**

Finalmente se encontraron, el juego había terminado, ella estaba agitada, su pecho latía con fuerza, lo miraba con esos ojos verdes tan intensos que lo incitaban a tantas cosas, sus mejillas tenían un delicado color rosado, producto de su intento por escabullirse entre la multitud y correr en ese par de tacones que tenia, Milo estaba por reprenderla, exigir respuestas, por qué estaban en ese lugar?, qué hacían en ese lugar...

Camino hasta su diosa, la luz de la luna caía sobre sus hombros desnudos, moteados por sutiles pecas, dándole un brillo tan especial, realmente esa mujer era una diosa; estuvo frente a ella, la diferencia de estaturas era considerable, pero eso no impediría el acto que dejaría al Escorpión totalmente idiotizado.

Sin pensarlo más Saori lo tomo de las solapas y sin oponer resistencia debido a tomarlo desprevenido, lo atrajo directamente hacía su boca, finalizó su movimiento cuando ambos pares de labios chocaron, los alrededores estaban completamente silenciosos, el beso fue sordo, no hizo ruido alguno y no duró mucho más que un simple contacto antes de separarse apenas a unos milímetros de ella, sintiendo aún la respiración de la diosa sobre sus labios, por instinto la rodeo con sus brazos y la tomó con un poco más de fuerza por la cintura mientras sus ojos permanecían cerrados tras aquel beso.

Todo se detuvo por un momento, aquel sentimiento de confort con él mismo cada vez crecía más al estar con ella, sonrió para sus adentros, en ese instante no eran más que un hombre y una mujer sin títulos, pero en cuanto al pasado era algo distinto para él, lo sabía muy bien, probablemente dejarse llevar por completo por lo que sentía por su diosa, por Saori, lo iba a hacer pasar por una pésima etapa tarde o temprano, iba a encontrarse nuevamente con la soledad, ya fuese por un motivo u otro.

**-Nos vamos a casa?-** Milo no sabía que más decir, aquello no había cruzado ni por el más retorcido de sus sueños o deseos, simplemente era inconcebible.

**-Aun no.**

Ella contesto con una sonrisa de satisfacción, sabía que tenia al Escorpión a su merced, esa noche podía hacer lo que quisiera con él, y no desaprovecharía aquella oportunidad, después de todo, engañar a Shion no había sido tan malo, no si todo salia tal y como ella lo esperaba.

**.-**

**Notas de la Autora: La canción que puse se llama Counting Stars de One Republic creo que va muy acorde entre lo que pasa con Milo y Saori**

**Para el escenario de la fiesta de carnaval me inspire en los grandes bares y salones de Rapture (Bioshock Burial at Sea) **

**Igualmente para las mascaras y personas (Pueden Goglear: Bunny Splicer Mask Burial at Sea)**

**Como dije es un capitulo que se divide en dos partes así que espero que sea posteado a brevedad, gracias a todos y un abrazo enorme y saludos ^^ **


	4. Counting Stars Parte 2

**Y estamos de vuelta con la parte 2 del capitulo 'Counting Stars' Gracias a todos/as por seguir esta humilde historia que comenzara a dar giros demasiado intensos... **

**_.-_**

**_"Permanecí temblando en sus brazos, la noción del tiempo era distinta cuando me perdía en aquel calor reconfortante, no importaba si mis costillas se constreñían por la fuerza que llegaba a implementar solo por no separarse de mi, nunca más. Muchas veces me había preguntado si el amor era capaz de traspasar barreras más allá del designio divino, y ahora experimentaba que cada respiro cerca de sus labios era la más dulce muestra de apego que podría darle; me miro fijamente con esos ojos gatunos de color verde, su sonrisa me perdía y apenas podía articular palabras, tenia un nudo en la garganta por la emoción del momento, ofuscado y sin otra acción más apropiada roce mis labios contra los suyos de forma que pudiera percibir su dulzura._**

**_Aun recuerdo aquel primer contacto, mis sentidos explotaron de manera que mi cuerpo parecía etéreo, la sostuve, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que, en efecto, era la persona que soñé durante noches enteras, aquella que me conmocionaba."_**

Alguna vez has sentido esa sensación de que nada más te importa cuando estas en una situación totalmente acelerada?, esa mezcla de emociones fuertes, la adrenalina que corre por tu torrente sanguíneo despertando tu sistema sensorial, nada importa en ese momento, nada, solo... Solo salir con vida para poder rememorarlo. Eso era lo que Milo experimentaba, no era como en sus batallas en las que arrogantemente salia victorioso, o quedaba totalmente al borde de la muerte, no, ahora disfrutaba de una adrenalina distinta, había hecho algo malo, algo que seria su pequeño secreto, al diablo con la moralidad, ¿o no?, su cabeza solo daba de vueltas alrededor de un solo pensamiento, y ese se concentraba en Saori que hacia escasos momentos le había robado un beso.

Aun seguía sumergido, ahogándose y pidiendo que el tiempo volviera a avanzar antes de que la locura lo dejara totalmente inconsciente. **-Esto, yo, no... Mi se...-**

Antes de seguir el dedo indice de Saori se poso en los labios de Milo, y dibujo una sonrisa más amplia **-Nadie tiene porque saberlo-** Su mueca era aun más expresiva.

_**"Nadie tiene porque saberlo"** esa frase era la que podía llevarse la semana, el Lunes por la mañana había llegado un sobre para ella, el remitente era desconocido, pero parecía de carácter formal, lo sabía por el membrete que tenia en la parte frontal del sobre que venia adornado en las orillas de un tono dorado en papel opalina; el cual abría con un abrecartas de manera que no dañara el contenido, que parecía presuntuoso... Una invitación, si, eso era, un baile de beneficencia para una casa hogar de Grecia, y esperaban con ansias a su mayor benefactora, Saori Kido, quién dudo por momentos sobre si asistir a esas reuniones seguramente aburridas y frívolas._

_Medito por momentos la decisión, pero entonces lo recordó, aquella mañana temprano, mientras estaba de paseo acompañada por Saga y algunas de sus doncellas en el pueblo, observo en el ventanal de una pequeña tienda un volante que hacía referencia a una fiesta, el mismo día y casi a la misma hora en que se organizaba el evento al que había sido invitada; más sin embargo, aquella celebración era distinta, la temática era el "Carnaval", como esos de Venecia, y se llevaría acabo en un bar llamado **"Rapture".**_

_Rapture, según los rumores, era un lugar muy prestigioso pero divertido, allí se reunían personas que gustaban de algunos placeres mundanos como las apuestas y la bebida, por supuesto que iba incluido conocer a personas que no temían vivir sus vidas explotándolas al máximo, en palabras de Shion eran como la Sodoma y Gomorra de los centros "recreativos", aquello le sacaba una sonrisa a la diosa que en esos momentos se encontraba asfixiada al no poder ir más allá de donde el patriarca la dejaba llegar._

_**-Rapture, interesante lugar, ya he ido un par de veces, es muy... reconfortante-** La voz de saga hizo temblar a Saori que solo lo miro con asombro._

_**-No sabía que los frecuentabas-** Contesto con naturalidad ocultando su vergüenza._

_**-Kanon me ha llevado, no se lo digas al Patriarca-** Rió con su cinismo tan particular **-A caso Lady Athena quiere ir a esa clase de lugares tan mundanos?-**_

_Las palabras de Saga sonaban más a un reto que una advertencia, últimamente el santo de Géminis era casi como un hermano mayor, al que podía confiarle casi cualquier cosa, y claro hablar de cualquier cosa, era curioso como es que de todos sus caballeros, era quien más descaradamente la trataba, quizás para que ella no se sintiera tan incomoda en un lugar tan estricto como el Santuario. Suspiro observando en la tienda un par de antifaces que llamaron su atención, un conejo y un gato, muy peculiares._

_Regresando a su realidad, Saori no lo pensó más de dos veces, antes de armar un plan para poder hacer algo que muy probablemente le costaría más que un regaño, o terminaría en la mejor de sus noches, en determinado caso no había plan perfecto sin riesgos, y Rapture lo valía, así que la idea era la siguiente:_

_Apoyada por una de sus más fieles doncellas, compraría un boleto para entrar a Rapture, claro a escondidas de todos y sin exponerla, algo que aparentaba ser complicado pero no lo era, Saga cambio su nombre para no levantar sospechas, la señorita **"Lizzie Comstock"** sería la que esa noche viviría la experiencia. Ahora debía hablar con Shion sobre el asunto._

**_-Por favor patriarca, me he sentido muy ofuscada aquí dentro y, creo que seria algo relajante para mi._**

**_-No lo sé mi señora Athena, es muy arriesgado._**

_**-Puedo ir con escolta si quieres, pero el pase es solo para dos personas-** Argumento Saori de manera que no sonara sospechoso -Así que uno de mis santos de oro me puede acompañar._

_**-Pero-** Shion dudo, algo no cuadraba muy bien en las palabras de su Diosa, pero obligadamente tampoco podía cuestionarla abiertamente, y al parecer en algo tenia razón, estaba muy asfixiada dentro del Santuario **-Bien, pero quién de los doce te acompañara, si me permites creo que Aioros seria la mejor opción.**_

_**-Si-** Dijo ella mientras pensaba rápidamente para cambiar su pareja teniendo a Milo como su opción más obvia **-Pero usted me dijo que Aioros debe partir el sabado muy de madrugada para una misión-** Hablo serenamente **-He pensado en Saga y en Milo, ellos dos serian excelentes escoltas.**_

_Saori sabía perfectamente que Saga tendría cosas que hacer ese viernes, asuntos relacionados con Kanon, por lo que evidentemente Milo era el candidato para dicho evento, Shion continuaba nervioso sin terminar de convencerse pero la mirada suplicante de su diosa lo hizo acceder ante tal petición tan osada, quedándose sin armas para retenerla._

**_-En ese caso si no es molestia me gustaría ver su invitación mi Lady, para asegurarme de que todo estara bien, igualmente contrataremos un auto que la lleve y la regrese a salvo._**

_Shion esperando encontrar algo fuera de lugar y caer en cuenta de las intenciones de Saori, no obtuvo más que lo que había pedido, ella le entregaba gustosa la invitación con dirección hora, fecha, todo en regla, nada más había de lo que desconfiar... Resignado al fin, accedió y organizo los preparativos de todo para darle una noche especial a Saori, su pequeña niña._

_Saori lo tenia todo calculado, era verdad, ella le dio la invitación, ella lo dejo llamar al auto, pero sin esperar que, ella en toda su inteligencia, confundiría al chofer para que este accediera a llevarla a Rapture, ahora, para evitar que este regresara por ellos a la hora acordada se requería de un poco más de astucia, pidiéndole que esperara en un bar cercano por si se ofrecía algo, y dentro de este un par de muchachas evidentemente contratadas por la doncella de confianza de Saori, sacarían a su chofer de la misión embriagarlo... Algo que era un poco cruel, pero era mejor así, lo único que podía pasar no era más que sus servicios no volverían a se requeridos._

**-Entonces usted engaño al patriarca?!-** Milo estaba anonadado con la confesión de Saori, realmente ella era perversa, no en un sentido literal, pero al menos si en uno infantil y calculador, la diosa de la estrategia comenzaba a mostrarse más abiertamente aterrandolo en cierta manera.

**-Vamos no es tan grave-** Dijo con orgullo **-Además, si regresamos y le cuentas a Shion sobre esto, a ambos nos ira mal, y entonces tendremos problemas enserió, él te perderá confianza y a mi me encerraran-** Aquello sonaba con tristeza tal que el corazón de Milo se estrujo -Por favor Milo, es solo por hoy.

Ya habían llegado demasiado lejos, para comenzar ir a ese lugar mintiéndole a Shion, luego ese beso tan directo que lo había dejado totalmente desarmado ante su Diosa haciendo que sus emociones se volvieran más desequilibradas de lo que ya estaban, y ahora ella le pedía tan solo disfrutar de esa noche.

**-Esta bien Lady Athena-** Suspiro resignado pero emocionado a la vez.

**-Sera nuestro secreto, hoy seremos _Lizzie_ y _Corvo_-** Esos eran los nombres a los que Saori había pedido el par de pases para su noche especial. **-Miralo así, Milo es un hombre que sirve a la diosa Athena y la protege de todo mal, pero _Corvo_ es solo un hombre normal con una vida normal, igual que _Lizzie_.**

Milo se admiraba aun más al ver todo lo que Saori hacía solo por un suspiro de libertad, enterneciendolo, ella, solo ella tenia el poder de hacer que cada pieza de su ser estuviera tan expuesta, que el peligro inminente de salir severamente herido era un riesgo que tomaba como todo un Escorpio, orgulloso y sin arrepentirse de sus acciones.

**-Y Lizzie quiere que Corvo la lleve a la playa-** Saori sonreía al ver que Milo era tan fácil de malear en sus manos, aun que una parte de ella le decía que estaba siendo demasiado cruel, no tan lejos de ser como su padre, manipuladora y perversa... Sin embargo, los ojos azules de Milo eran tan sinceros y le ofrecían una protección tan cálida a Saori, que ese sentimiento era aplastado.

Milo ya no era Milo, ahora era _Corvo_, un hombre con una vida normal, un hombre que accedía a los deseos de _Lizzie_, un juego de roles que lo emocionaba e intimidaba a la vez... A poco más de quince minutos, ambos se encontraban frente al tranquilo mar nocturno, el cielo despejado alumbrándolos con las estrellas y la Luna, aun tenían puestos los antifaces, hasta que Saori se quito el suyo, y después las zapatillas para sentir la agradable arena bajo sus pies, él solo seguía pensativo.

La pequeña diosa se levanto el vestido a la altura de las rodillas, mientras caminaba hacia el agua que estaba en un vaivén suave arrullando a las criaturas que la habitaban; causándole un cosquilleo que se difuminaba por su cuerpo, la temperatura del agua sorpresivamente era tibia, reconfortante, causando que Saori diera un suspiro agradable, y el Escorpión solo la miraba desde unos metros atrás, con sus manos en los bolsillos, una mueca de alegría se escapo de su rostro.

**-¡Ven!-** Lo llamo ella desde su posición, mientras se soltaba el vestido mojandolo.

El hombre se acerco retirándose con cuidado el antifaz, quedando a una distancia prudente, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. **-Baila conmigo-** Saori se acerco a Milo ofreciéndole ambas manos esperando no ser rechazada.

En la playa, un súbito viento comenzaba a correr, helando el ambiente con rápida tranquilidad, de repente parecía que todo el frío que siempre aguardó, llegaba de golpe. Aquello le recordó la noche justo antes de morir, sin evitarlo, se puso un poco susceptible por aquello y suspiró, mientras sentía deslizarse una mano sobre su nuca. **-'Saori'-** pensó casi por inercia, mientras descendía su rostro para ver a la fémina frente a él.

El hombre extendió su mano para tomar la ajena con suma delicadeza y elegancia, elevándola a una estatura promedio de ambos y sosteniéndola con cuidado, mientras deslizaba su mano libre por la espalda de ella, acariciando con su palma la espalda de la joven, sintiendo la calidez y suavidad de aquella blanca piel, que ahora no podía salir de su mente.

En un lento movimiento pegó más el cuerpo ajeno al propio, endulzando un poco el frío ambiente, acariciando con las yemas de sus dedos las pequeñas áreas de la espalda desnuda, mientras con sus pies marcaba el ritmo de una tonada que sonaba de manera inexistente en el fondo. La luz de luna se hizo un poco más opaca, brindando cierta nostalgia al lugar.

**-Pensaba que nunca más volvería a bailar… pero me alegra que sea precisamente usted, quien me acompañe después de años en esta velada.-** Comentó el hombre en voz baja, casi susurrando cerca de ella, sólo percatándose de que la chica lo escuchara.

La música resonaba en sus oídos, junto a la voz de Milo, una sensación de confort le lleno el cuerpo, su vestido largo se movía enmarcando sus largas piernas, las manos de su acompañante sobre su piel descubierta eran como la cálida brisa del verano, en ese instante se sentía más libre que nunca, era como un ave que revoloteaba sus alas por primera vez para emprender el viaje. Cada momento que pasaba a lado del peli azul le parecía meramente uno de esos sueños del que no quería despertar, mientras se tomaba el atrevimiento de jugar con ese cabello largo y salvaje que distinguía a Escorpio.

**-Y podría acompañarte si me dejaras.**

Decía, mientras continuaba siguiendo los pasos de él, y sin previo aviso, enterró su cabeza sobre el cuello de su caballero, respirando su aroma varonil, perdiéndose entre la música imaginaria y ese aroma tan reconfortante. Entre aquel baile, la muchacha entrelazo su mano con la de Milo, era como si no quisiera soltarla, esa sensación que él le otorgaba nunca la sintió antes, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no era más una niña, sus emociones se volvían como fuego salvaje que la consumían tras cada instante que pasaba a su lado.

**-Solo somos tú y yo, sin títulos, sin pasados.**

Susurro Athena cerca del su oído, y en un acto más atrevido roso sus labios con la mejilla de su acompañante sintiendo su dura mandíbula que tanto le gustaba, entre el toque deposito un cálido beso por instinto, ciertamente aquel momento intimo dejaba que Saori solo actuara de manera casi inconsciente, tenia el corazón a mil por hora, cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo estaba alerta ante el tacto de Milo. Enseguida alzo el rostro para mirarlo volviendo a tener aquella batalla entre sus ojos que tuvieron la primera vez que se conocieron, en aquel entonces Saori solo se limitaba a comportarse distante, pero ya no más, ella solamente quería sentirse libre entre esos brazos que la sostenían con tal protección y delicadeza.

**-No dejes de mirarme así**.

Con sutileza detuvo el paso y soltaba la mano de su acompañante, para colocarla igualmente en su cuello, rodeándolo con ambas, y sin dejar de clavarle la mirada. La música se había silenciado hace rato, pero los movimientos continuaban amenguando el acercamiento más intimo de sus cuerpos.

Milo sentía las suaves caricias sobre su cabello con la mano más cercana de esta, aquellas se sentían tersas y suaves, pero a la vez firmes y seguras. Tras un instante, en un pequeño segundo en el que él se perdía en la inmensidad de la pista improvisada y en la grandiosidad de sus pensamientos mientras movía sus pies por inercia, la joven introdujo su cabeza entre su cuello, sentía la respiración cálida que salía de sus poros de una forma dulce, amena, algo bastante agradable. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella al sentir un movimiento de la mano de la diosa, no sabía por qué, pero cada vez, Saori se introducía más en su ser, más allá de su piel y alma.

**-Qué hora es?-** El escorpión rompió el silencio y aquel momento mágico.

**-No lo sé, no importa o si?, no quiero regresar, un rato más-** Suplico.

**-Lady Athena**

Antes de seguir ella se detuvo y lo miro con molestia, recriminándole.

**-No soy Lady Athena, mucho menos Saori, esta noche solo por esta noche soy Lizzie recuerdas?.**

Sus ojos cobalto la volvieron a invadir, tenia que admitirlo, para ser una niña de tan solo catorce años, tenia carácter, y estaba totalmente inmersa en su personaje de "_Lizzie_", tal vez él debía poner de su parte, o de una vez por todas terminar con esa farsa antes de que alguien pudiera salir lastimado, el debate entre lo que estaba bien, y lo que era una mala decisión daba comienzo una vez más.

**-Solo un rato más-**

Eso era mejor a ser descubiertos; sin aviso previo ella comenzaba a jugar como una niña lanzandole agua a él de manera tal que se fastidiara y terminara por perseguirla en la orilla del mar, tratando de alcanzarla, evidentemente él era más rápido, y Saori lo sabía, su plan daba inicio, el control emocional había sido un éxito, ahora solo debía ser precavida en cuanto a su próxima acción.

El jugueteo era como el de dos infantes que trataban de tener uno control sobre el otro, al comienzo Milo solo trataba de seguir sus acciones de infante, pero cada vez se veía más retado, su instinto y orgullo se encendían cada vez que Saori le lanzaba agua y corría inocentemente saliendo desprovista de consecuencias, algo que ciertamente tenia un sabor agridulce para alguien tan arrogante como Escorpio, quien aumento la velocidad para alcanzarla, y en un movimiento no calculado ambos cayeron a la suave arena, una situación incomoda...

La gente miente todo el tiempo, sin embargo el cuerpo los delata, por momentos sus miradas se clavaron de una manera extraña, como si se conectaran entre si y supieran en ese instante lo que claramente deseaban, la aplastante presión que él ejercía sobre el pequeño cuerpo de su diosa lo hizo respirar en forma pesada y pausada, levantándose y dejando su peso sobre sus codos para no seguir lastimandola, su pecho se inflaba por la respiración, la rodilla de Milo se encontraba entre las piernas de Saori cubiertas por la tela mojada de su vestido, en ese momento un calor inesperado la golpeo.

Inconscientemente el escorpión la miró de arriba abajo, y sus ojos se detenían en ciertos puntos, nuevamente encontrándose con esos benditos ojos tan sinceros, maldita sea, cómo es que alguien tan delicada podía jugar y ahogar a un hombre a su antojo, la gargantilla de encaje en su cuello suplicaba por ser arrancada con sus dientes y su boca, dios esa sensual boca hambrienta que permanecía entreabierta; sin darse cuenta la frustración que comenzaba a acumularse en su cuerpo lo nublaba de todo juicio del que pudiera gozar.

Quiso levantarse, lo deseo con todas sus fuerzas, pero los lánguidos brazos de la mujer lo detuvieron en el peor de los momentos, su rodilla chocaba contra la entrepierna de Saori, causando en ella una electrizante sensación de placer mezclada con vergüenza. _**-'Tienes lo que quieres y ahora te acobardas'-**_ Fue el fugaz pensamiento que divago de forma cínica en su cabeza, aun sosteniendo a su hombre con ese delicado agarre.

Estaba mal, todo estaba mal, ellos no podían, no debían, pero el trato era que sería su pequeño y sucio secreto recordando una vez más _"Corvo y Lizzie"_, sin saber en que momento paso, los labios comenzaron a tener pequeños roces, el cuerpo de Escorpio cedía ante los encantos de Athena, sentía su calor, ese calor que emanaba un dulce aroma fresco y sagrado _**-'Ya tienes lo que quieres, feliz?'-**_ recriminaba él en su subconsciente, pero todo se fue al averno cuando la lengua de la dulce mujer lamia los labios de aquel hombre que terminaba por quebrarse.

Su sabor era nuevo, no esperaba que Milo supiera tan... bien... hace unos momentos tenían un momento sacado de un cuento de princesas, y ahora sus instintos suplicaban por llenar una necesidad carnal. No podía continuar resistiéndose, ella ya había derribado todas sus barreras, ahora estaba dentro de su carne, tentándolo a continuar, solo le basto entreabrir sus labios para que entonces, ella introdujera aquel musculo húmedo en su boca, era veneno puro, un veneno por el que no temía morir. en comparación al primer inocente beso, este era más apasionado, cargado de todos esos deseos reprimidos por tanto tiempo; los roces de su lengua parecía la furia de Poseidon chocando contra las rocas, robando un trozo de su alma en cada movimiento, Milo solo terminaba por sumirse en un abismo frió, pidiendo clemencia.

Sus músculos se tensaban, odiándose a si mismo por no tener auto control, su lenguaje corporal se volvía cada vez más animal, hasta que se separaron por la falta de oxigeno, sus mirabas mantenían una batalla por el control de esa situación, pero... El cuerpo de ella vibro en cuanto la lengua de Milo se deslizo por sobre el eje de su cuello, excitándose por el golpe de su respiración húmeda sobre el mismo, erizandole la piel desde la espalda baja hasta la nuca, el corazón estaba por salir de su caja torácica.

**-Regresamos al Santuario-** Hablo secamente incorporándose, ocultando su mirada bajo el cabello que le caía en su frente.

Saori se quedo callada, no podía argumentar, lo había tenido todo y por su falta de temple lo echaba a perder, felicidades, eres la mayor de las estúpida Kido!, aplausos amargos resonaban en su mente, mientras se levantaba sacando fuerzas de donde fuera para aparentar que todo estaba bien, cuando en realidad su centro estaba tenso, debido a la pasión desmedida que se acumulaba; y comenzaron a caminar, ya no estaban tomados de las manos, ya no había esa alegría de ser libres, todo eso se desvaneció debido a la imprudencia de la diosa al pensar que seria capaz de dominar al escorpión.

Se froto los brazos, comenzaba a helar, entonces sintió un ligero y cálido peso sobre sus hombros, el saco de Milo la cubría, tenia su aroma impregnado, ese hombre no era solo un deseo, no era solo su pase hacía una vida de candentes encuentros, él comenzaba a ser una pieza de su vida, una pieza rota que podía ser abandonada, o reparada, dependiendo de sus decisiones futuras. Todo el camino fue un silencio espectral, hasta llegado su destino... Saori camino dejando atrás a Milo que aun no asimilaba lo que paso, pero la detuvo de la muñeca, con la mirada baja.

**-Lo que paso allá solo fue entre Corvo y Lizzie... verdad?-** Pregunto con el alma pesándole.

**-Si-** Contesto en forma melancólica tratando de contenerse... No, eso no había sido solo producto de su juego de rol, aquel no había sido Corvo, ni ella había sido Lizzie. Esas dos personas eran Milo y Saori / Athena -Es mejor subir, deben estar esperándonos.

**-Lady Saori!-** Alguien grito desde lo lejos, Kiki corría de manera eufórica directamente hacía la diosa con una alegría incontrolable.** -Seiya! Seiya comenzó a despertar!.**

Saori se exalto, su vida ahora daba un vuelco totalmente inesperado, sus pupilas se dilataron y la respiración la abandono dejándola en un estado de trance que la ofusco haciéndola caer de rodillas, mientras Milo se paralizaba de terror, la peor de sus pesadillas se había cumplido, aquel hombre estaba de vuelta.

_"Toda historia tiene un final feliz, solo hay que saber cuando hay que parar de contarla"_

**.-**

**Notas: 'Rapture' estoy ampliamente inspirada en esta ciudad ficticia (Pero en el Fic es un bar) en el que se van a desarrollar varios eventos importantes, digamos que este "Misterioso" lugar muy Vintage tendrá un impacto interesante en la historia.**

**Si My Little Pony ha comenzado a despertar lo que no traerá exactamente felicidad a la vida de los protagonistas**

**El nombre de Lizzie es un giño a Elizabeth Comstock de BS Infinite, ella al igual que Saori ha vivido una vida atada a un poder que la aterra, y están dispuestas a lo que sea por su Libertad, sin darse cuenta que lastiman a otros (Milo ;-;)**

**Iba a ponerle como un mote "Booker" a Milo pero era demasiado obvio y predecible LOL así que decidí cambiarlo por Corvo, otro personaje igual de misterioso e interesante que nuestro Escorpión favorito.**

**No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios :'D para el capitulo 5 llevaremos a los dorados de JUERGA!**


	5. La Sangre del Wyvern

**Una vez más gracias por los Reviews! :D Y bueno aquí esta el capitulo 5! **

**Honestamente este capitulo me costo un poco xD el pobre de Milo esta sufriendo :c y eso duele, pero hay que darle contenido a esta historia... Un nuevo personaje aparece, y tal como el nombre del capitulo, veremos volver de cierta manera a un personaje que tanto Kanon como Milo conocen muy, muy bien.**

**Sin más espero que este capitulo las tense igual que los anteriores, tercera llamada abrimos el Telón! **

**.-**

_"El escenario de Rapture tiene el placer de traer para todos ustedes, a la exótica belleza Alemana Daenerys!"_

Esbelta figura tallada por las más talentosas manos artesanas del Olimpo, piel blanca como leche con miel, una cabellera larga y ondulada de precioso brillo platinado, unos ojos de color amatista tan profundos como las cuevas más deliciosos de los jardines de afrodita, y labios carnosos de un rosado nacarado sin igual como frambuesas tiernas, la musa e inspiración de incontables artistas.

Mejor conocida como _"El beso del Diablo"_ o al menos así la presentaban en los escenarios del prestigioso bar Rapture, y ahora en su regreso la anunciaban como atracción principal en un cartel, Aioria lo tenia entre manos, mientras suspiraba perdido en sus sueños despiertos, la imagen de la mujer ataviada en un entallado vestido blanco, con guantes sensuales que envolvían sus manos, las cuales sostenían un largo micrófono.

**-Esa mujer nunca te haría caso León lujurioso-** Hablo alguien a sus espaldas mientras le propinaba un golpe suave en la nuca, haciéndolo casi caer de los escalones en donde se encontraba sentado **-Y sera mejor que te deshagas de ese cartel o seguro Shion nos va a dar un buen castigo, sabes que le desagrada ese lugar-** Aioros reía por la cara de idiota que tenia su hermano en ese momento.

**-Hey!, déjame en paz, quién dijo que iba a tener este pedazo de papel por siempre, solo lo encontré-** Trato de defenderse mientras ocultaba su vergüenza con un enojo hacía su hermano mayor **-Pero debes admitir que es preciosa-** Suspiro.

Rapture, ese lugar comenzaba a ser una situación peculiar para el Santuario.

**-Daenerys?, conozco a esa mujer, la verdad es que me cuesta admitir que es todo un espectáculo verla-** Kanon se agregaba a la conversación, mientras subía los escalones para pasar por la casa de Leo.

**-Y a ti quién te llamo-** Aiora comenzaba a desesperarse **-Nadie les dijo que vinieran o si?.**

**-No pero nos gusta molestarte-** Y como si por obra de los crueles dioses fuera, el siguiente en unirse era Shura **-Así que Rapture, la verdad he tenido curiosidad por echarle un vistazo.**

**-Oh pero que hermosa señorita, toda una delicia para nuestros ojos.**

Antes de que Aioria reaccionara, Aldebaran le arrebataba el pequeño póster, admirando a la belleza que lo adornaba, el pobre muchacho se sentía acorralado por sus compañeros, evidentemente no había sido una buena idea llevarlo al santuario, molesto se dio la media vuelta para irse antes de comenzar una guerra campal, él solo contra todos esos hombres que solo querían burlarse, después de todo era el más joven de la orden dorada, con tan solo 19 años.

**-Quieren ir?-** Kanon persuadió a sus compañeros que aun miraban detenidamente a la muchacha que hasta ahora.

**-Hmm... no creo que sea muy buena idea.**

Aioros no estaba convencido, dudaba de salir a divertirse por un rato con sus compañeros, el Patriarca había dejado claro que el deber de un caballero era el de permanecer a lado de su diosa todo el tiempo... si, todo el tiempo, quizá eso era porque durante su época las cosas eran más severas y no había mucho que hacer, el siglo XX distaba mucho de ser igual al XVIII, lo que causo que Sagitario aguantara una risa debido al carácter tan represivo de Shion, que parecía aun no acostumbrarse, distante de Dohko, que a pesar de ser uno de los caballeros más maduros y de la misma época de Shion, disfrutaba de la vida y de los cambios de tiempo, adaptándose en poco tiempo.

Tres semanas, tenían tres semanas de haber regresado de la muerte y en esas tres semanas, muy reducidamente disfrutaban de algún tipo de libertad, todo el tiempo eran misiones, retiros "espirituales" que al parecer al único que le agradaban era a Shaka, pero bueno Shaka era... Shaka, ni que decir del entrenamiento, un bucle infinito que a todos comenzaba a cansar, si tan solo pudieran salir, evidentemente el unico con más libertades dentro del recinto era Kanon, pues no tenia porque acomedirse a proteger una casa, a menos claro que Saga estuviera ausente, y por lo que se tenia entendido, continuaba siendo un general marino; cosa que los otros veían más como una ventaja muy amarga.

**-Saben que nuestra responsabilidad es cuidar de la señorita Athena-** Shura no sonaba muy convencido, la verdad es que una parte de él la deseaba y la otra la golpeaba regresandolo a su realidad, Capricornio no debía darse esos lujos, no mientras Athena fuera su prioridad.

**-Solo va a ser una vez, además nos envían a misiones por días dejando solos nuestros recintos y nada pasa en el Santuario-** Aioria comenzó a decir tratando de convencerlos.

**-Si pero solo salimos en parejas o de manera individual-** Recalco Shura.

**-Cuando ustedes estaban muertos solo eramos cinco los que cuidábamos del Santuario-** Contesto Aioria recordando los meses antes de la Guerra Santa.

**-Somos cinco, quedan siete para cuidar de la señorita Athena-** reforzó Kanon.

**-Cuatro, solo son cuatro, la verdad es que yo prefiero quedarme en casa, Margarita vendrá de visita-** Aldebaran agrego, Margarita era su hermana que llegaba desde Río, conmocionada por la noticia de su regreso.

**-Bien cuatro, eso implica que Ocho y el patriarca, nueve están para cuidar de la señorita Saori, si agregamos que con lo ocurrido con pegaso hace un par de semanas traerá a los caballeros de Bronce, los números siguen a nuestro favor-** Finalmente ese comentario de Kanon convenció a sus compañeros.

Desde lo lejos y cruzado de brazos, Milo observo a sus compañeros, quien fuera ellos que disfrutaban de su alegría, hace dos semanas había sido la mejor de sus noches, y hace dos semanas en esa misma noche la peor de sus desgracias, sin saber si lamentarse o tratar de reconstruir los pedazos de su vida; aun tenia en sus labios esa marca de fuego que Saori había dejado con pasión, y en su corazón las grietas que la noticia que de ese fatídico sábado por la madrugada lo sentenciaba.

_**"Señorita Saori, Seiya esta despertando"** Kiki había dicho esas palabras con la mayor de las alegrías, uno de sus más cercanos amigos regresaba de su cruel letargo, producto de su enfrentamiento con el rey Hades, sus ojos comenzaban a recuperar luz, Seiya se encontraba en uno de los cuartos del recinto del Patriarca, vigilado por algunas doncellas, frecuentemente era visitado por Saori que se sentía responsable por lo sucedido, y otras por Shion para vigilar su evolución, aquellos días habían sido difíciles para todos, sus amigos tuvieron que dejarlo para recuperarse y tratar de recuperar sus vidas._

_La noche transcurría con tranquilidad, mientras Kiki vigilaba el bienestar de su amigo, sin saber si él podía escucharlo, verlo o sentirlo, sin embargo no había perdido la esperanza._

**_-Vamos Seiya, sé que puedes lograrlo, la señorita Saori te necesita._**

_El niño lo miraba con un aire de nostalgia y a la vez de esperanza, después de todo Pegaso eso era lo que representaba, la esperanza y la fe de que todo se podía lograr, no existían imposibles. Al comienzo dudo, acaso un dedo de pegaso se había movido? o era un juego cruel de su cerebro lo que alimentaba su sugestión, tratando de no exaltarse lo miro detenidamente esperando que el cerebro no volviera a jugar sucio con sus emociones. **-Sa... Saori-** Un susurro, una esperanza, una luz que se encendio de manera estrepitosa en su alma, si, era real, no era un juego de los dioses, era real, su amigo comenzaba a despertar._

_Sin pensarlo salio corriendo de la habitación mientras gritaba buscando desesperadamente a Shion que se encontraba en la biblioteca arreglando algunos pendientes, el lemuriano lo observo desconcertado, qué había ocurrido... Ya se encontraba nervioso por la salida de Athena, por lo que se levanto de manera rápida preguntando de forma exaltada._

**_-Qué ocurre! acaso le paso algo a Lady Athena?!_**

_**-No, no, un milagro patriarca un milagro!-** Grito entre lagrimas el infante -Athena nos bendice, Seiya esta despertando del coma!_

_Shion se quedo paralizado, acaso Pegaso una vez más hacía uso de su leyenda para volver a desafiar a los dioses?, retandolos nuevamente y saliendo victorioso, Shion sonreia ampliamente mientras tomaba al pequeño de los hombros y lo interrogaba -Dime que ha pasado, habla!._

**_-El llamo a la señorita Saori, lo vi, lo escuche, no le miento gran patriarca._**

_Aquello Shion debía mirarlo con sus ojos, saliendo de inmediato para encontrarse con una escena tan conmovedora como deprimente, Saiya se encontraba tirado en el piso tratando de arrastrarse por el mismo; entonces corrió hacía él, abrazándole y con las lagrimas en el borde de sus ojos ambarinos._

**_-Pegaso estas de regreso._**

_Shion aclamaba, mientras Seiya solo balbuceaba el nombre de la diosa, buscándola con desespero. Saori, su Saori, había peleado en la más encarnizada de las batallas por ella, entregándolo todo para sumergirse en un estado que no le deseaba a nadie más, y lucho, lucho con todo su ser solo para ella, por ella. Sus ojos aun estaban nublados y una fiebre inminente lo golpeo, Shion inmediatamente pidió que lo trataran mientras lo acomodaba en la cama._

**_-Kiki, ve e informa a los caballeros de Oro, también quiero que envíen a alguien para informar a Athena cuanto antes._**

_Las ordenes de Shion eran atendidas de manera rápida, la noticia corrió como la pólvora, todos se alegraban y deseaban lo mejor para la recuperación de su gran amigo, ese valiente joven que mostró, que no existían imposibles a la hora de defender a la humanidad y a su protectora, algunos como Shaka, Shura y Aioros subían a verlo para conocer mejor su estado, otros solo asentían esperando que se recuperara, y continuaban con sus actividades._

_Sin embargo cuando Saori y Milo llegaban de esa noche "magica" la tragedia avasallo como Ares contra los imperios..._

_Ella se encontraba de rodillas confundida, totalmente sacada de su zona de confort, Mu que se encontraba cerca corrió hasta ella para sostenerla y ayudarle a levantarse, mirando que estaba totalmente mojada, y con la mirada punzante observo a Milo que no salia de su sorpresa, juraba haber visto odio y rencor en los ojos de Escorpio._

_Y cómo no?, la sangre le hervía, percatándose de que todo había sido solo un juego de Athena para su propio bienestar personal sin considerar siquiera sus sentimientos, claro, a falta de pegaso que bien le caería un plato de segunda mesa, y ese había sido él, su orgullo estaba herido, derrotado, quebrado como el hierro que se somete al agua helada tras colocarlo en la fragua, antes quebrarse que doblegarse, pero para su desgracia ambas cosas habían sucedido._

_**-Mu-** Susurro casi con la voz quebrada **-Lleva a Athena con Pegaso y el Patriarca, me siento demasiado cansado, fue una noche larga.**_

_Antes de ser interrogado Milo paso de largo, y Saori solo vio su sombra, la sombra de un hombre que estaba derrotado, cansado, perseguido por sus demonios, haciéndola sentir aun peor, el despertar de Pegaso no era en nada lo que había imaginado, no quería correr a sus brazos y decirle que todo estaba bien, no deseaba sentirlo cerca de su piel, no deseaba que hubiera despertado; una vez más se flagelaba **-'Te estas volviendo igual que tu padre'-** Mu la levanto, pensando que aun estaba agitada por la noticia, y con cuidado la conducía por las 12 casas para que se encontrara con Seiya._

_El camino fue largo, tortuoso, un silencio que la azotaba sin piedad, cada vez estaba más cerca de chocar con un impacto emocional que la intimidaba, no quería verlo, no quería oírlo, solo ansiaba regresar con Milo y desaparecer en sus brazos, hacerse etérea con él._

_En el gran salón Shion la esperaba mirándola empapada y con el saco de Milo en sus hombros. **-Athena, qué ocurrió, por qué ha llegado en esas condiciones?!, y Milo?, dónde esta escorpio?-**_

**_-Patriarca, Escorpio se sentía cansado, menciono que había sido una noche pesada y se retiro a sus aposentos... me pidio que yo trajera a Lady Athena._**

**_-Ese muchacho, pero que falta de respe..._**

_**-Patriarca-** Dijo Saori deteniendo su oración **-Milo esta cansado, déjelo por favor, yo solo me cai en un charco de regreso al Santuario, no entremos en detalles, solo... solo quiero.**_

_**-Ver a pegaso comprendo-** Interrumpió Shion._

_No, ese no era el deseo de Saori, ella solo quería encerrarse en su habitación y soltarse a un amargo llanto que la despedazaba lentamente, pero se resigno, tenia miedo... Si tan solo Milo... no, Milo ya estaba lo suficientemente lastimado como para volver a someterlo a sus caprichos. Llevándola hasta donde su santo de bronce las puertas se abrieron, el sonido de las bisagras le daba terror, y lo observo tirado en la cama respirando de manera pesada._

**_-Déjenme a solas con él_**

_Ella pidio, era lo minimo que podían hacer por ella y Shion accedió, cuando las puertas se cerraron a sus espaldas sintió caer en un abismo helado sin fondo; se acerco lentamente y dudando de sus acciones, tal vez lo mejor era salir, no mirar atrás, ignorar a ese hombre, olvidarse de él y hacer lo que su tierno corazón suplicaba... Los brazos de Escorpio, que tras ese beso la tenia encadenada a su piel. Pero su deber como Diosa la tenia sometida, y al costado de la cama un levantada lo observo, rechazándolo con unos ojos fieros y congelantes, no sabía si él la escuchaba pero desde lo más profundo de su ser se libero._

_**-Ojala no hubieras regresado-** Sono dura, cruel, insensible._

_**-Sa... Sa... Saori**._

_Ella se estremeció quería darse la vuelta y marcharse pero la mano de Seiya sobre su muñeca la detuvo, un parálisis invadió sus extremidades, y las piernas no le respondían._

**_-Sabía que estarías a mi lado cuando despertara._**

_Alcanzo a decirle con la poca fuerza que le quedaba antes de caer rendido por el esfuerzo y quedar dormido nuevamente, ella solo se volvió a tirar de rodillas al piso llorando, las mejillas le ardían y su garganta tenia un nudo que la incomodaba, le debía tanto a ese caballero que no sabía que hacer, abandonarlo o quedarse a su lado por mera gratitud, que era lo unico que podía ofrecerle, gratitud y cierto grado de lastima._

_Mientras Milo tumbado bocarriba en su cama y con una botella de Whyski en su manos que caía de manera pesada por el borde, continuaba torturándose, ella, esa mujer, cómo había sido tan estúpido para quererla y casi entregarse a sus insanos deseos, por qué justamente debía mostrar su lado perverso, la amaba con tanta intensidad que odiarla le era imposible, y eso solo lo consumía en ira y rabia. Seguramente en ese momento estaría abrazando a Seiya, orando por él, esperando a que regresara totalmente para entregarse. Eso lo hizo enfurecer más y estrujo la botella hasta hacerla pedazos en su mano que comenzaba a sangrar, la herida se mezclaba con el alcohol que ardía, no tanto como el ardor de su corazón humillado y destrozado en un solo día._

**_-Nunca más Saori, juro por los dioses que te sacare de mi vida y mi corazón, juro que nunca más volveré a caer en tus juegos, todos los de tu raza son crueles, despreciables._**

_Quería llorar pero las lagrimas sencillamente no salían._

_Los días fueron pasando, Milo solo se dedicaba a entrenar o a encerrarse en su soledad, sus compañeros comenzaban a preocuparse, desde la noche que había pasado como escolta de Athena y el despertar de Seiya estaba más frió, distante, como si nada importara... Solo vivía por instinto._

_Cuando se reunían en la sala del Patriarca, era el primero en irse, huía y si debía atender un asunto privado trataba de ser lo más severo posible y retirarse desairando a la joven diosa que solo se contenía de gritarle que no podía sacar de su sistema esa noche. Saori sufría las consecuencias de su juego, y ese sabor era demasiado amargo, y si no fuera suficiente las constantes charlas de Shion solo la orillaban a atarse a Pegaso, no por gusto, si no porque en palabras del Patriarca **-'Pegaso merece su gracia, él ha desafiado a los dioses y ha salido victorioso por usted, y eso es lo mínimo que merece'-** Por lo que en los días que Seiya seguía en cama recuperándose Saori solo lo cuidaba, recibiendo las gracias, pero sabía que tarde o temprano Pegaso le pediría algo más._

_Al igual que el resto Milo había visto aquel cartel, Rapture, ese maldito lugar, pero... últimamente ese era el único sitio en el que se sentía más liberado del peso emocional que cargaba sobre sus hombros, sin pensarlo dos veces salto desde su sitio y se acerco a sus compañeros que sorprendidos lo miraron, estaba con una sonrisa falsa por supuesto, pero eso nadie tenía por que saberlo._

**-Veo que van a Rapture, yo me apunto.**

Estaban desconcertados, el carácter de Escorpio las ultimas semanas había sido hostil, frió y grosero, pero por otro lado les alegraba que se uniera a la causa, por lo que quedaron en un pacto, los cinco irían esa misma noche a Rapture, a olvidarse de todo, a disfrutar, a vivir.

Un bar a media Luz inundado por el humo de tabaco, el olor de los perfumas finos de las damas que se reunían, las risas, las apuestas, un ambiente relajante para cinco hombres que llegaban para olvidarse por un momento que el bien de la humanidad recaía en sus hombros, al parecer habían llegado un poco temprano, eran las 8:30, y la presentación principal seria a las 9:00, pero aprovecharían esos minutos para beber algo.

**-Esta noche yo invito-** Dijo Milo a sus compañeros.

Todos se sorprendieron un poco, pero... quién se negaba a una invitación como esa?, Kanon fue el único que no se tragaba aquel repentino comportamiento y llevo a Milo a una mesa para charlar mejor, pero solo obtuvo a un Escorpión que se comenzaba a ahogar en Whisky, sus preguntas no eran respondidas, solo muecas de molestia que si continuaban terminarian en una pelea, y ello a ser echados del lugar, por lo que desistió y se unió a los otros para seguir bebiendo. Aioros charlaba con una recién conocida, una hermosa dama elegante de cabello chocolate y ojos azules, Shura jugaba Poker con algunos hombres, al parecer estaba de racha pues sonreía de manera arrogante.

Y Aioria, Aioria esperaba impaciente la salida de alguien... Final mente las nueve en punto.

Un saxofón sonaba en el oscuro escenario antes de encenderse en una luz blanca que bañaba a una mujer, en persona era más impactante verla. El bajo sonaba como si siguiera el movimiento de su fina cadera, sus labios se movían de manera sensual y sus manos rodeaban el micrófono, todo quedo en silencio, todo hombre y mujer presente volteo a mirarla, incluso el perdido Milo desviaba sus ojos por momentos en dirección a tan enigmática figura.

Un aire de misterio y sensualidad se apodero de todo Rapture.

**_Well I need something,_**  
**_to sooth this pain_**  
**_to cool the love-a you pump through my veins_**  
**_'cause I'm burnin'_**  
**_I'm burnin' up for you_**

**_And I need something_**  
**_to quench this fire_**  
**_before it becomes_**  
**_a funeral pyre_**  
**_Yeah I'm burnin'_**  
**_with yearnin' so much for you_**

**_You struck the sparks,_**  
**_you fanned the flames in me_**  
**_and now my heart's a blazing ruin_**  
**_You say that you were... only foolin'_**

**_Don't walk away_**  
**_Don't do me wrong_**  
**_Don't leave me singin'_**  
**_this torched song_**  
**_When I'm burnin'_**  
**_I'm burnin' up for you_**

**_Your love's a drug_**  
**_I have to drop_**  
**_It hurts me so much_**  
**_but I just can't stop_**  
**_I can't stop burning_****_  
_**

Entonces ella desvió sus ojos amatista hacía Milo, por instantes se conectaron, él tenia un aire que le recordaba tanto a alguien, juraba verlo en sus ojos cobalto, físicamente eran literalmente diferentes, pero ese fuego salvaje era casi el mismo, entonces la canción termino y todos aplaudieron con fuerza, pétalos de rosas caían sobre ella, ramos de flores, y los flashes de las cámaras se abalanzaban sobre su cuerpo casi asfixiandola, el espectáculo había terminado. Incluso Shura que era el más distante del espectáculo aplaudió ante la actuación de Daenerys.

**-Con ustedes Daenerys, la reina Dragón, acaso no es fantástica?... Quiero escuchar esos aplausos Rapture!, pero sigamos con la diversión y el placer.**

El presentador trato de esparcir a la gente mientras Daenerys aun clavaba sus ojos en Milo que desinteresado volvía hacía su bebida, su única acompañante y amante de esa noche, y ella regresaba a su camerino.

**-Estuviste fantástica Dany!-** Una joven de cabello azabache morena la abrazaba y envolvía en una toalla **-Dios los aplausos fueron, por dios**.

**-Vanesa tráeme por favor un vaso de Whisky-** Lidio Daenerys.

**-Si.**

La rubia platinada camino hasta su tocador mientras se deshacía de los guantes, las joyas y suspiraba cansada, aquel hombre la había conmocionado tanto... Acaso seria que él... Negó con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta mientras quitaba el botón de la parte de atrás de su cuello que sostenía al vestido y lo dejaba caer por sus hombros, mirando en su espalda el gran tatuaje de color purpura y negro que adornaba su lienzo, un _Wyvern_.

**-Dany-** Vanesa llamo su atención **-Aun piensas en él?.**

**-Fue mi esposo y la única persona que he amado, y allá afuera un tipo me lo recordó tanto**

**-Radamanthys no va a volver, lo sabes, por qué no tratas de olvidar?.**

**-No sé, yo... se lo prometí, pero ese hombre allá afuera.**

**-Dime cómo es?, es guapo?... Bueno más que el señor Radamanthys lo dudo, pero anda cuéntame.**

Daenerys rio delicadamente por el comentario mientras se zafaba de la vestimenta dejando una lencería de encaje negro que se ajustaba a su figura, entonces de repente un incauto se escabullía hasta el camerino de la cantante, Aioria había querido verla y no se iría sin antes mirarla más de cerca, sin esperar lo que miraba, dejándolo como una roca...

**-Oh por dios, quién eres?! Dany cúbrete!.**

Vanesa corrió hasta su amiga y con una sabana trato de cubrirle el cuerpo, mientras Léo seguía sin responder, hasta que sintió que alguien le lanzaba una zapatilla que trato de esquivar.

**-Lo siento! de verdad lo siento! Yo solo quería un autógrafo de la señorita Daenerys!.**

Daenerys se soltó a reir con una carcajada sonora y detenía a Vanesa en su furia, suspirando y acercándose al muchacho que aun seguía conmocionado por la figura de Daenerys en lencería.

**-Calma Vanesa, él joven solo desea un autógrafo-** Suspiro **-Así son los fans-** Agrego mientras jalaba una mejilla de Aioria de manera coqueta, sus uñas tenian un color rojo rubi tan seductor, su aroma era embriagante.

Entonces Leo se sonrojo tanto que trago saliva con dificultad y ante eso Daenerys solo reía por lo bajo, la inocencia del muchacho era tanta que le causaba una mezcla de ternura y curiosidad.

**-Y bien, para quién es la dedicatoria?.**

**-Aioria... Señorita Daenerys.**

**-Vamos no me llames así, solo dime Daenerys o Dany... Toma.**

En una servilleta había colocado con una perfecta y hermosa caligrafía _"Con todo mi agradecimiento, para mi fan más inoportuno pero apreciado Aioria"_ aquello dejaba casi sin habla al muchacho que suspiro profundo tratando de mantener la calma.

**-Has venido solo?.**

**-N.. No Seño... es decir, Daenerys, llegue con unos amigos.**

**-Oh que bien, me gustaría conocerlos, solo permite que me cambie y bajare a su mesa.**

**-Oh eso seria maravilloso Daenerys!, entonces los reuniré, estaremos cerca de la barra-** Era su día de suerte! el dorado sonrio alegre e inmediatamente salio del camerino de la muchacha que aun reia divertida por su actitud tan infantil.

**-Esta sera una noche interesante, algo me lo dice.**

Mientras tanto Aioria reunía a todos, Milo aun no estaba lo suficientemente ebrio, solo fastidiado, meditando o solo perdiéndose en la nada, Shura había ganado ya bastante plata haciendo enojar a algunos varones que perdieron ante él, pero eso no le importaba, Aioros invitaba a su nueva amiga a sentarse a la mesa que su hermano había reservado, y Kanon fue el ultimo en llegar preguntándose por qué tanto alboroto.

**-Bien, pues prepárense, la señorita Daenerys vendrá a nuestra mesa!**

**-¿Cómo?!-** Dijeron al unisono todos menos Milo.

**-Si, fui a su camerino.**

**-Un momento Aioria estas tratando de decir que te volviste una especie de acosador? León pervertido!-** Lo reprendio Aioros.

**-Hey, tranquilo que tú no has perdido el tiempo-** Shura trato de defender al pequeño León y las risas no se hicieron esperar.

**-Bien solo espero que tu Daenerys no te deje plantado-** Kanon trato de incomodar a Aioria.

**-No, creo que es una mujer muy confiable, no lo sé algo en sus ojos... Son tan sinceros, como los de Lady Athena.**

Aquello hizo que Milo casi incinerara a Léo con la mirada, pero fue ignorado por las charlas de sus compañeros, es que acaso en todo momento debían recordarsela?!, hace momentos esa mujer, Daenerys, lo había dejado un tanto intranquilo, algo en ella le recordaba a Saori y eso lo molestaba, lo enojaba, no quería compartir la mesa con ella pero era demasiado tarde, antes de tomar su ultimo trago e irse de mala gana ella llego.

**-Caballeros, buenas noches, así que estos son tus amigos Aioria.**

Una vez más se encontraban, Milo se paralizo... Tenía un vestido negro entallado, marcando su ya perfecta figura, sus labios ahora eran rojos e intensos como el aguijón de su aguja escarlata, y su voz, su voz natural era totalmente de otro mundo. Kanon no se quedo atrás, en el instante en que ella llego algo en su interior se acelero de sobremanera, ella tenia algo, algo que deseaba, lo dejaba totalmente expuesto a sus más profundos deseos, lo quemaba.

Shura y Aioros se limitaron a saludar de manera cortes, mientras Aioria aun como un niño no se percataba de lo que su nueva amiga Daenerys había provocado entre el gemelo y el escorpión... Daenerys... la sangre del Wyvern.

**.-**

**Notas: Daenerys es la misma que Daenerys Targaryen de Song of Ice and Fire, que en los libros tiene el cabello casi plata y los ojos de color amatista.**

**La agregue ya que al ser la "Madre de dragones" y esposa de Drogo me acorde de Radamanthys que es un dragón Wyvern y en personalidad es un poquito parecido al Khal xD delirios de la escritora. **

**La canción que interpreta se llama "Torched Song" y la canta Claudia Brucken, me pareció un tema acorde a la situación por la que esta pasando Milo, además de ser una song super sexy!.**

**Oh Daenerys no sabe que su Esposo murió a manos de Kanon y como veran Kanon ha quedado idiotizado por ella, así que sera nuestra pareja secundaria, aun que debo agregar que antes tendrá un roce con Escorpio, lo que va a levantar la Ira de nuestra diosa Saori! se va a poner muy candente el drama. **

**Como siempre espero sus reviews, un abrazo y un beso enorme a mis seguidores/as los amo 3 **


	6. Dame una razón Final de Temporada

**-Suspiro- Bien mis lectores, este es el fin de una primera temporada, que estuvo escrita con todo cariño, claro que tendremos segunda y quizá tercera temporada de este Fic, pero por cuestiones Universitarias me tardare en hacer la segunda, (Aproximo que no sé mm dos semanas más o menos) Aclaro que ya tenia escrita esta temporada en borrador, cambie algunas cosas y nombres. Y ya llevo capitulo y medio de la temporada 2 (Me siento como los de la HBO) Soy una persona que le agrada hacer desde antes sus proyectos y presentarlos en un tiempo medianamente corto.**

**Dafguerrero: Gracias por los consejos Swettie los tomare en cuenta ^^ un besho u un abasho enorme, créeme que me ayudas a ser mejor persona y escritora, tanto que ya te he tomado un cariño especial algo así como la consentida (?) xD.**

**Aclaro que la pareja protagonista es Milo y Saori, y la secundaria es el trió de Kanon x Daenerys x Radamanthys por lo que lectores míos, mi deber como seudo escritora _fracasada_**** es hacer unas preguntas que pido de todo corazón me respondan:**

**¿Quién debe quedarse con Daenerys? Kanon o Radamanthys?**

**¿Qué les pareció la primera temporada y qué les gustaria leer en la segunda?**

**Si, si ya sé que me van a recriminar algo del capitulo pero vamos, Dany es un personaje bastante diferente a los que normalmente vemos como OC**

**.-**

Daenerys se sentaba mientras pedía un Whisky en las rocas, la charla comenzaba a fluir entre preguntas sobre su profesión, de dónde venia y a dónde iba... Era hija de un empresario Alemán y una cantante de opera Finlandesa, _Daenerys Fitzroy Holopainen_, vivió durante su niñez en Holstein Alemania, y dominaba ocho idiomas, algunos mejor que otros, era aficionada a la pintura y la fotografía, adoraba la carne, no toleraba los climas extremadamente cálidos pero amaba los extremadamente fríos, tan solo tenía 23 años, los cuales en sus palabras había disfrutado al máximo, actualmente vivia en la ciudad de Rodorio, por cuestiones laborales.

**-Bueno, aquí viene la pregunta del millón y que creo que a todos aquí nos va a interesar-** Giño un ojo Aioria y aclaro la garganta para preguntar **-Casada, Soltera, Viuda?.**

Esa pregunta dejo a Daenerys en blanco, hace mucho nadie preguntaba sobre su situación civil, y en su mente se veia a si misma, leyendo un cuaderno que entre sus cosas en la casa que compartió con Radamanthys en la Campiña Inglesa encontró, estaba lleno de notas, de vivencias, pero sobre todo de recuerdos que él había dejado especialmente para ella, como una especie de despedida que la desolaba cada vez que la leía, y comenzó a recordar...

**.-FLASH BACK-.**

_-Los recuerdos van y vienen, no sé si es el pasar de los años y todas las vidas pasadas lo que vuele más difícil dibujar rostros en mi memoria, pero hay uno que no he podido borrar, entre victimas, amigos, camaradas, incluso familia, no sale de mi mente, es como un fantasma, mejor dicho es un fantasma. Recorre cada rincón oscuro y frió de mi tormentoso pasado. Aun que en mi presente ya no sé como debiera interpretarlo... Todo comenzó en Alemania, hace siete quizá ocho años, no recuerdo bien, solo puedo revivir las veces que pude sentirle como algo verdadero._

_Desde el primer encuentro, Daenerys y Yo forjamos una especie de lazo, en uno de mis tantos viajes, escuche a alguien decir que en las lejanas tierras de Japón existía un mito, o leyenda, cada ser vivo nace atado con un hilo rojo en el meñique a alguien más, y este no puede ser roto, aun ni con la voluntad del universo ese hilo seria separado de ambos seres. Entonces lo creía, porque Daenerys, era la primera en causarme una serie re revuelos en la cabeza y el pecho que en varios milenos experimente, y es que no es por presumir, pero pase entre tantas cálidas piernas y lechos, que el amor de pareja, me parecía algo tan insignificante.-_

La oscuridad de la noche caía sobre Holstein en Alemania, entre edificios que se levantaban como colosos habia una luz encendida en especial, la de una vieja construcción que mantenía sus ventanales del segundo piso abiertos, como si invitaran a entrar, en su interior se encontraba ella, esa bella criatura, sus ojos amatista se concentraban en un espejo grande mientras cepillaba sus largos cabellos rubio platinado y suaves. Ataviada aun con un vestido de seda ceñido a su perfecto cuerpo, suspiro de forma profunda mirando su reflejo hasta que algo perturbo su calma, sabia que era él, quién más si no?; giro su cuerpo suavemente observándolo con una media sonrisa, seguía siendo el mismo animalillo que se escabullía entre los edificios solo para verla.

**-No cambias nunca Radamanthys**

Un alto hidalgo retrancado sobre el marco de un ventanal miraba a su dama con ojos de ternura y deseo, era tan fascinante verla así, salvaje y libre, adoraba aquella pose de femme fatale calculadora y mordaz perfectamente sazonado con la elegancia de sus palabras y su fino tacto al caminar. Sin dudarlo salio de las sombras, su piel era blanca como la de ella, con un cabello rubio y alborotado, con ojos que parecían oro liquido.

**-Vas a seguir enojada Fitzroy?**

El hombre tenia una voz profunda, burlesca pero tranquila, camino con cautela hasta la muchacha mientras la rodeaba y tomaba por la cintura en una manera más brusca e intimidante, la giro para dejarla de frente y observar sus profundos ojos que a él no le podían mentir, mientras con su mano diestra hurgaba en el interior de la ropa de Daenerys; un sonrojo por parte de ella no se hizo esperar, y una mueca de enojo.

**-Ya basta, lo nuestro se termino, te recuerdo que me cambiaste por esa tipa.**

**-Tu reacción no dice lo mismo, sabes, odio cuando estas vestida así, es más difícil arrancarte la ropa, dime a que hora llega Vanesa?**

**-A las 3 quizá 4...**

**-De la mañana?**

**-Tal vez.**

**-Tenemos tiempo.**

La discusión se torno en un apasionado beso, Radamanthys, que era el nombre de aquel muchacho, comenzó por sacarle el vestido a Daenerys, entre los botones y cierres opto por la opción más fiable, arrancarlos de manera brusca entre la batalla que sus labios disputaban, finalmente la ropa quedo rota dejando expuesta su ropa interior, un sostén de encaje blanco que tímidamente asomaba los senos de la fémina que aun sonrojada intento vanamente detener a Wyvern, quien por su lado inicio mordiscos hambrientos de la piel de ella, dejando ligeras marcas rojas desde su cuello hasta la clavícula, oliendo ese perfume que solo ella tenia.

**-Si vuelves a irte de la casa, no me hago responsable de las consecuencias, tu lugar esta conmigo, eres mi mujer.**

Musito el rubio entre las feroces caricias que hacían gemir a su amante, que solo se limitaba a emitir aquellos excitantes sonidos, finalmente el sostén fue sacado de su lugar dejando totalmente expuestos esos finos senos blancos rebosantes, que fueron atacados con hambre por la boca de Radamanthys. Y al igual que ella, él se saco la caqueta y camisa, dejando desnudo aquel varonil y fuerte torso lleno de cicatrices, las manos de su mujer se sentían tan bien cada vez que pasaba sus finos dedos entre los recovecos de su espalda ancha.

**-Y te parece Bonita?-** Pregunto Daenerys.

**-Sigh-** Solo hizo un sonido **-Si, eso te molesta?-** Termino por contestar de manera seria el Wyvern.

Ambos estaban sobre una destendida y muy alborotada cama, Radamanthys se encontraba recargado sobre el respaldar con un vaso de Whisky y un habano, Daenerys por su parte estaba boca abajo sosteniendo su peso con los codos alzando el rostro para mirar mejor a su amante, la tenue luz nocturna alumbraba la habitación de amplios ventanales con espesas cortinas pesadas. Ambos desnudos con la blanca tela de las sabanas cubriendo solo lo que debían cubrir.

**-Es más bonita que yo?-** Dejo escapar en un tono preocupado, aun que sin esperar mucha respuesta de su pareja.

**-Enserió mujer, eres insufrible-** Mascullo con un suspiro largo dándole un trago profundo a su bebida y con sus ojos de oro liquido perdidos en la inmensidad de la nada, sin embargo tras pasar el trago de áspero alcohol sonrió **-Nadie es más bonita que tú.**

Susurro de forma casi imperceptible, Daenerys sonreía sumergida en sus pensamientos acomodando su cabeza en la almohada y con los brazos cruzados, cerro los ojos y respiro tranquilamente, Wyvern volteo a mirarla unos instantes, miro su larga espalda las curvas naturales de su cuerpo eran tan seductoras, esa mujer era el diablo, pensó, grabo en su memoria cada detalle de aquel dragón grabado en Daenerys que abarcaba desde sus omóplatos, descendiendo en manera atrevida hasta su espalda baja, los colores purpura y suaves sombras negras eran una delicia en su piel.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que él se acomodara sobre el colchón, colocando su brazo izquierdo para sostener su cabeza y con el derecho arremolinar sus dedos en esos finos hilos de plata y oro que tanto le gustaban, bajando hasta su nuca, tocando la piel cálida de su mujer, conocía cada parte de ella a la perfección, sabía que zonas eran sensibles a su tacto, Daenerys era un libro abierto para él, delineando la larga linea de su vertebra con el dorso de la mano, sin hacer presión, solo un roce que la haría temblar, recibiendo como respuesta suaves suspiros.

Acorto distancias y comenzó a besar su espalda, bajando hasta su zona lumbar, Daenerys en respuesta se movió arqueando delicadamente la zona, recibiendo un choque eléctrico de placer.

**-Hmm, alguien esta muy encendido hoy**

**-Sigh-** Antes de poder hacer algo más se lanzo al ataque con caricias y besos, mordiendo la carne blanda, sintiendo sus músculos contraerse y los largos suspiros que escapaban de su garganta llenándolo de satisfacción, tomándola con ambos brazos la giro para mirarla, perderse en sus ojos y esos labios que eran como un fruto salvaje de los bosques ingleses, su hogar, aun que sabía que esa hermosa mujer era producto Alemán; enseguida su diestra se apodero de un muslo de Daenerys, atrayendola hacía su cadera haciendo chocar sus intimidades, girando sobre la cama y dejándola sobre su cuerpo que era ligero, así podía acariciarla mejor sin lastimarla por el peso de su cuerpo, Dany deslizaba sus manos a traves de la tonificada musculatuda del Wyvern.

**-Te he dicho que eres como el diablo?.-** Gruño él.

**-Bueno, alguien debía corromper al gran Duque-** Contesto Daenerys con una mueca peculiar, levantando la ceja y con un intento de acento inglés, causando una media sonrisa del rubio.

Enseguida la escena se encendió conforme las amplias palmas de Wyvern paseaban por la piel apretando y dejando a su paso marcas rojizas, se besaron, pero no apasionadamente, no, los labios comenzaron una danza suave y seductora, tomando sus tiempos para respirar, fundiendo no solo sus carnes, también sus almas. Daenerys se apodero del cuello del Juez, lamia y mordía su lóbulo haciéndolo tensarse.

**-Se acabo el Whisky-** Radamanthys pauso las acciones de Daenerys.

**-No es enserió verdad?-** Ella lo reprendió mirándolo desconcertada.

**-Si, es enserió, anda trae más.**

**-Eres un pesado Radamanthys-** Dijo golpeándolo en el pecho mientras él solo reía, se levanto y busco algo con que cubrir su desnudez para ir por la bendita bebida.

**-Hey, no, así desnuda**

**-Eres un sucio de lo peor.**

Daenerys se levanto de su cuerpo y como reprimenda molió su cadera contra la entrepierna de Wyvern causando que su sangre fuera directamente a esa zona, aun así él aguanto, sabiendo que ya se desquitaría, caminando por la habitación hasta un pequeño bar, busco entre las botellas, por su parte Radamanthys la miraba deseoso de vertir la fuerte bebida sobre sus senos para beber de ellos, su mente creaba una serie de fantasías perversas y excitantes a las que ella accedería.

**-Se llama Pandora-** Menciono Radamanthys en un comentario totalmente fuera de lugar.

**-Mmm-** Contesto ella mientras volvía con la botella

**-Es Alemana igual que tú.**

**-Es que acaso tienes predilección por las Alemanas o algo?.**

Daenerys le lanzo la botella y él la atrapo milagrosamente con molestia por ese comentario, haciéndolo levantarse sin pudor alguno y tomándola en un abrazo casi asfixiante la recargo contra la pared abriendo sus piernas en el acto, dando una estocada que lo hizo cerrar los ojos y dar un ronco gemido, la mujer solo alcanzo a tomar una bocanada de aire aferrándose a la espalda de su esposo enterrándole los dedos y uñas.

**-Ella no tiene tu cabello-** Dio una estocada más **-No tiene tus ojos-** Empujándola con más fuerza y moviendo los cuadros de la pared **-Y no tiene tus piernas, tu vientre, tu sabor.**

Ambos se quedaron quietos y se miraron a los ojos diciéndose todo lo que debían... Radamanthys era un hombre de naturaleza dominante, agresiva, curiosa, soberbia y sexual, mientras que Daenerys era equilibrada, diplomática, fuerte, valiente y sobre todas esas características, la que más amaba el Juez era su sentido de libertad, ella era tan libre, el vaivén de Wyvern se hizo lento acomodándose a sus necesidad de placer, sus centros estaban perfectamente mezclados. La noche transcurría entre caricias y besos.

**-Cuando te marchas?.**

**-Mañana por la tarde.**

**-Y cuando regresas?.**

El silencio reino por un momento, el rubio la abrazo nuevamente contra su pectoral, no quería soltarla, las despedidas no eran su fuerte, generalmente solo se iba sin decir adiós, como una sombra, pero lo menos que podía hacer por su esposa era despedirse, sabiendo que muy probablemente no volvería.

**-Dany, si te dijera que la reencarnación existe, me creerías?.**

**-Eso qué tiene que ver?.**

**-No, nada, olvídalo...**

**-Aun no me respondes**

**-Ya lo hablamos, seguramente no vuelva**

**-Entonces si no regresas tendré que buscar a otro hombre?, sabes que...**

Antes de que Daenerys terminara, él ya la tenia contra la cama, sostenida de las muñecas, un sentimiento de temor la invadió y sus ojos se clavaron en el rubio que parecía molesto, pero más que molesto, triste.

**-Escúchame bien, tú me perteneces, eres mía, eso nadie lo va a cambiar, y si lo intenta que venga y me lo diga en la cara, quedo claro?. Pobre de aquel que trate de acercarse a ti.**

**-Eso es un Si.**

Volvieron a besarse.

_Dicen que antes de morir los recuerdos de toda una vida pasan por tu cabeza como rápidas diapositivas que con compasión te dejan mirar los momentos más valiosos de tu vida._

**-"Yo Radamanthys te acepto a ti Daenerys Fitzroy como mi mujer... esposa, te amare, te respetare, algunas veces tal vez no tanto, te protegeré como un dragón a sus crías, viviré para ti, por ti, de ti, y así sera hasta que dios venga y me lleve de las bolas al infierno, probablemente pasee por el mismo y te busque como Dante"**

**-"Yo Daenerys Fitzroy, te acepto a ti Radamanthys como mi esposo, para amarte, respetarte, velare por ti en el bien y el mal, y así sera hasta que la muerte nos separe"**

_**.-Los declaro Marido y Mujer, señor puede usted proceder a besar a su esposa-.**_

**-Rada... tienes miedo de dios?.**

**-No, pero tú si me das miedo...**

_Y entonces poco a poco te desvaneces en el frió averno que te espera._

**-Es nuestra casa?.**

**-Si, te gusta?**

**-Por dios es preciosa! pero hay un lugar en especial que quiero conocer**

**-Hmm la cocina?**

**-Radamanthys eres un pesado!**

**-Ja!, ya sé, pero así te encanto no?, además podemos hacerlo en el piso de la sala, en la cocina, el comedor, en cada rincón de esa casa dejaremos nuestras huellas.**

_Una sonrisa de satisfacción te llena la cara cuando sabes que valió la pena._

**-Eres insoportable!**

**-No podrías vivir más de cinco minutos sin mi, eres una...**

**-Una qué?! Anda contesta, macho prepotente**

**-Cómo me llamaste?!**

**-Macho prepotente! eso es lo que eres.**

**-Ya veras endemoniada mujer!**

**-No! No! Radamanthys suéltame, No, me haces cosquillas basta, basta me rindo!...**

_Y ese ultimo recuerdo, ese ultimo momento queda grabado en tu alma por el resto de la eternidad, y ese recuerdo tiene un nombre._

**-Me gusta tu cabello largo... Daenerys.**

_En días pasados durante nuestros fugaces encuentros, me había comentado que tenia el deseo de huir a Paris, y allí, liberada de sus cadenas, tener una pequeña cafetería, en un edificio pequeño y caluroso, dónde también quería vivir, ver la torre eiffel desde su balcón y tomar una taza de té mientras veía al sol ocultarse en la ciudad del amor. En una tienda cercana a mi hogar temporal mire en la vitrina una hermosa bola de cristal con la torre Eiffel dentro, con brillantina y piedritas que al agitarse danzaban dentro del esférico haciendo un lindo espectáculo de luces; sin pensarlo dos veces lo compre._

**-Un día quiero ir a Paris.**

_Siempre me lo decía pero nunca me aburrí o fastidie de escucharlo, cada día lo decía con más tristeza, pero esa tarde en especial, su tono fue melancólico y lastimoso, que me afecto, mirándola como nunca he mirado a otra mujer, ternura, pena, tristeza y amor, amor de pareja, un amor que me quemaba el pecho de una manera tal que contenerlo ya no me era posible; por lo que sin más me levante para tomarla entre mis brazos ocultando su triste rostro en mi pecho, no quería que nadie me la arrebatara, era solo mía._

**-Yo te prometo que te llevare a Paris**.

_Fue lo único que pude decirle, mientras Dany solo me abrazaba con fuerza aferrándose a mi; nadie podría separarnos en ese instante, de ser posible me la llevaría hasta los confines de la tierra, pero... mi Dany, no sabia que yo, Radamanthys era un demonio, el dragón del infierno que juzgaba a los hombres y los condenaba al servicio de Hades, quizá cuando lo supiera huiría despavorida y nunca más volvería a verla, muchas cosas más pasaron por mi mente, pero aquello no impidió que entre ese abrazo, y con solo ese extenso paisaje como testigo, le besara._

_Un beso cálido y suave, sus labios eran tímidos, me sorprendió saber que era el primer hombre en saborear sus labios, en estrecharla de esa manera y arrebatarle un suave gemido de gusto ante aquel acto tan sorpresivo. Sus ojos brillaron como nunca antes y sus mejillas tomaban un tono rojo que me hacia sentir tan satisfecho; ella no sabia que hacer, más que tomarme con fuerza con esas pequeñas manos que se aferraron a mi abrigo, y nueva mente, nos besamos, pero esta vez, fue ella quien tomo la iniciativa, hasta que el oxigeno nos falto a ambos y nos separamos, sonriendo en complicidad, haciendo de aquel acto, nuestro más intimo secreto._

_Recordé mi regalo, el cual tenia escondido entre las bolsas del abrigo, sacándolo con cautela sin que ella no notara, se lo mostré, su expresión es inolvidable, tenia lagrimas de felicidad, la mire tan feliz, quizá estaba llena de joyas y oro, pero para Daenerys, nada de eso se comparaba con aquella esfera que le regale._

**.-FIN FLASH BACK-.**

**-Entonces eres Viuda?, perdóname la intromisión, pero, qué edad tienes?.-** Kanon pregunto como si nada.

La noche avanzaba conforme las botellas se terminaban, y no porque fueran unos ebrios, Escorpio se servia vaso tras vaso sin siquiera degustarlo, él solo quería sentir la reacción de sopor que la bebida le brindaba; oh Milo de Escorpio, eres patético.

**-23-** Respondió ella con una sonrisa, sin duda era una mujer totalmente transparente.

**-Hmm, y cuanto duro tu matrimonio?-** Continuo Kanon.

**-7 casi 8 Años, yo tenia 15 y él 20.**

**-Debió ser un hombre muy afortunado, eres una mujer realmente encantadora-** Sonrió con galanura.

**-Gracias Kanon, hace tiempo que no recibía halagos tan sinceros de alguien-** Contesto con una cálida sonrisa.

**-Y cómo sabes que son verdad?-** Interrumpió Milo de manera brusca, apenas se entendían sus palabras pues estaba ebrio.

Inmediatamente Daeneris se giro para verlo, y una vez más se topo con la esencia de su Radamanthys, tan seco, agresivo, rudo con las palabras pero con el lenguaje corporal que lo delataba, apenas podía sostenerse y sus mejillas estaban rojas por la ingesta de alcohol que comenzaba a tener sus reacciones.

**-Sera mejor que nos retiremos, antes de que Milo se ponga agresivo-** Shura hablo con preocupación.

**-Si claro, y que Shion nos descubra y terminemos todos con la cabeza en una pica-** Replico Aioria fastidiado por la actitud tan irresponsable de su amigo.

**-Qué hacemos entonces?-** Pregunto Aioros que tenia a su joven amiga en el regazo durmiendo, rendida por las horas de baile y bebidas a lado de Sagitario.

**-Qué les parece si dejan a su amigo en mi casa, así se ahorran el disgusto con su padre-** Daenerys dejo a todos perplejos con el comentario, asta el momento ella era una "Desconocida"

**-No lo sé, no creo que sea buena idea-** Kanon se sentía incomodo, Daenerys realmente tenia algo que a él le gustaba y que no quería desaprovechar, y menos a manos de un Escorpión ebrio y perverso.

**-Es eso o que Shion vuelvo a reiterar nos mate-** Replico una vez más Aioria.

**-O peor aun no expulse-** Agrego Shura mientras todos volteaban a verlo de manera extrañada **-Qué?-** Contesto ante las miradas.

**-Creo que Daenerys tiene razón, en las condiciones de Milo es mejor dejarlo en su casa y mañana por la mañana él regresara-** Aioros no tan convencido pero ya cansado opino.

**-Bien entonces, llevamos a Milo a la casa de Dany, y de ahí todos regresamos al Santuario, esperando a que Shion no se percate de lo sucedido, de acuerdo?.**

No les quedaba de otra más que asentir, mientras Daenerys se dirigía por sus cosas al camerino miro a vanesa que ya se encontraba durmiendo sobre una silla y recargada sobre un mueble, causándole ternura y gracia, despertandola e indicando que era hora de retirarse a casa, pasaban de las 3:00 am. Mientras tanto, Aioros subía a su acompañante a su auto indicándole a chofer que cuidara de ella, y que le entregara una nota:

_"Me la he pasado increíble, te veo en la plaza a las 2:00PM el día Martes, Chao"_

Daenerys igualmente ya en la salida del bar le solicito al chaperón que trajera su auto, un Impala 67 de color negro, lo suficientemente amplio para que todos entraran, apretados claro, pero al final podían ir dentro del Auto esperando que eso no trajera problemas con la policía local. Llegando hasta su casa entre chistes, risas y comentarios que divertían a todos con la música del auto encendida... Daenerys conocía la canción, le gustaba y subió el sonido.

**_"Dead Man's Gun"_**

Sin saber por qué los recuerdos fluían entre los caballeros, Shura recordaba sus batallas, una tras otra como fantasmas, al igual que Aioros, Aioria y Kanon, mientras Milo estaba perdido en la ebriedad. Leo miraba por la ventana como las luces pasaban frente a sus ojos, y todo le parecía tan pequeño, por su parte Kanon no despegaba los ojos de la cabellera de Daenerys que tarareaba la canción haciendo muecas y palmeaba de vez en cuando el volante, y de la manera más extraña, dibujo con claridad y nitidez su encuentro con el Juez del Wyvern, cada momento de esa pelea pasaba por sus ojos, al parecer ese recuerdo había quedado perfectamente grabado en su mente.

**-Bien hemos llegado-** Se estaciono fuera de un pequeño edificio de solo cinco pisos, que requería de escaleras para subir a cada apartamento. **-No se preocupen, vivo en el primero-** Saco las llaves de auto y abrió la puerta mientras el resto la seguían.

Vanesa se frotaba los ojos y bostezaba cansada adelantándose hacía el apartamento para encender las luces, mientras entre Aioros y Shura sostenían a un Milo inconsciente.

**-Quieren pasar un rato?-** Invito la muchacha.

**-No, esperaremos aquí afuera, que lo tumben en un sofá y nos vamos-** Aioria bostezo, no veía la hora de tumbarse a dormir en su casa, y su cama.

Daenerys sonrió dándoles la espalda y caminando adentro, detrás de ella los caballeros que sostenían a su ebrio amigo, entraron a la pequeña construcción, era cálida, de un estilo sofisticado y minimalista, colores fríos, hasta ver un amplio cama sofá que Vanesa había ya preparado con sabanas y una almohada, se acercaron para tirar a Milo sobre este, dejándolo boca abajo, estaba totalmente inconsciente. Aioria recorrió cada espacio con los ojos, hasta encontrarse con una imagen en especial.

Era Daenerys fuera de una casa pequeña pero con un jardín muy bonito, a lado de ella un hombre, alto, bastante más alto que ella, intuyo que casi de la estatura de Kanon, quizá un poco más alto, una mirada dorada, fiera y fría totalmente indiferente a lo que pasaba, parecía un poco fastidiado, se notaba joven no pasaba de los 20, una cabellera salvaje y ceniza de tono rubio, algo en él era bastante perturbador pero a la vez familiar. Dany se veía feliz y rebosante, tenia la mirada llena de luz, tal vez era su hermano... no, ella ya había mencionado que era viuda, entonces casi estaba seguro de que era el esposo, un esposo que la había dejado muy joven y sola.

**-Si te estas preguntando, si, él es mi esposo.**

**-Mmm me parece familiar...**

**-Su nombre era..**.

Antes de terminar Aioria gritaba desde afuera que se apresurara, Aioros se disculpo con un gesto colocando de regreso la fotografía en la repisa y despidiéndose de Daenerys, ella lo acompaño a la salida para despedirse del resto.

**-Si quieren puedo prestarles el auto para que no caminen en el frió, y mañana lo traen temprano y de paso se llevan a su amigo-** Ofreció en un gesto sincero.

**-Emm, si bueno... es que... nadie de nosotros sabe manejar un auto-** Aioria sonaba avergonzado.

Daenerys alzo una ceja, de dónde venían esos hombres misteriosos?, de verdad nadie de ellos tenia noción de cómo usar un vehículo?, sin embargo vio imprudente hacer preguntas cuando todos tenian prisa por retirarse pues era tarde, y sin más se despidió, antes de eso Kanon espero mientras el resto se adelantaba, sorprendiendo un poco a la mujer.

**-Yo, quería saber si te apetecía salir uno de estos días-** Le pregunto casi desinteresadamente aunque en el fondo estaba ansioso por mostrar otras intenciones.

**-Mmm... te parece el Lunes? es mi día libre.**

**-Si... a las 2, te llevare a comer algo.**

**-Me parece perfecto.**

**-A las 2 entonces, nos vemos Daenerys.**

Kanon se dio la vuelta y con un ligero trote alcanzo a sus compañeros, dejando a Daenerys en el umbral de la puerta, dio la media vuelta y entro, volvió a la foto que Aioros anteriormente había tomado, mirándola fijamente, lo extrañaba tanto, Kanon realmente era un hombre atractivo, le gustaba ese misterio en sus ojos como el mar profundo, pero, ella lo había prometido, nunca, nunca volvería a entablar una relación, no traicionaría la memoria de su esposo, al menos no en el sentido emocional, ella era una mujer enteramente libre, y podía compartir el lecho con alguien que realmente la encendiera, para desquitar la frustración desde que Radamanthys había muerto, sin embargo su corazón, su ser solo le pertenecía al ya fallecido Juez.

La mañana se asomaba, el despertador sonaba enérgicamente despertando a Daenerys desganada, había podido pegar los ojos recién a las 5:00 y de la nada ya eran las 7:30, dos horas y media de descanso, bufo y se levanto arrastrando los pies en el piso de madera mientras estiraba su cuerpo como un gato, mirando el costado derecho de la cama. **-Buenos días Rada-** Sonreía tiernamente acariciando la almohada a su lado, se coloco una bata de color verde y la ato a su cintura, enfundo sus pies en unas pantuflas cómodas y bajo por las pequeñas escaleras que daban hacía la sala observando que Milo aun dormía. Camino hasta el cuarto de Vanesa y toco un par de veces, noto su ausencia, probablemente había salido ya a trabajar, recordando que ese día Vanesa ingresaba más temprano a sus labores.

Suspiro profundamente atravesando la sala para caminar en dirección a la pequeña cocina, como siempre, el desayuno estaba listo, con una notita _"Te he dejado leche de Soya en el refri, no te olvides, también prepare algo extra para el invitado ;)"_ Daenerys miro todo en perfecto orden, se dirigió a la cafetera y busco una taza en la alacena, hasta escuchar un ruido que provenía de la sala... Probablemente ya se había despertado, y no de muy buen humor, pues le esperaba una larga y dolorosa resaca.

Antes de moverse hasta la sala de regreso, miro al hombre en el marco de la puerta, con una mano en la cabeza y la otra en el estomago, estaba palido y con una expresión no muy agradable.

**-Dónde estoy?**

**-Buenos días, pues, antes de que te alarmes no estas en casa de algún secuestrador, ni traficante de órganos o mafia... Café?, esa cara que traes no tiene buena pinta.**

Daenerys continuaba con sus actividades sirviéndose el desayuno, tomando el plato de fruta colocandolo en la mesa y destapando una olla con un agradable y apetitoso aroma que no paso desapercibido por Milo.

**-Esos cuatro me abandonaron a mi suerte?, malditos idiotas-** Contesto con desagrado permaneciendo aun quieto.

**-Hey, no querían que tu padre terminara echándote de la casa-** Agrego en defensa de los caballeros **-Deberías ser más considerado, pudo ser peor, y si amanecías en una calle?**

Milo sonreía por primera vez en varias semanas, su estomago sonó en cuanto percibió el aroma del pan recién salido del Horno, mezclado con el café apenas preparado. **-Dos de azúcar, tienes mermelada de manzana?-** Pregunto acercándose y tomando lugar en la mesita redonda que contaba con cuatro sillas color blanco, el mantel de tono negro combinaba a la perfección, se masajeo la cara con ambas manos y suspiro profundo.

**-Si quieres puedes asearte cuando termines para ir fresco a tu casa.**

**-No tienes idea de quién soy verdad?-** Milo arqueo la ceja y tomaba el pan, untando la mantequilla y mermelada en su tostada.

**-Debería?-** Cuestiono Daenerys con cierto tono de sarcasmo, sirviendo dos tazas de café y acercando los cubos de azúcar antes de volver a sentarse.

**-Mmm, tal vez, una señorita sola, un hombre desconocido como yo, no sé hay muchas probabilidades.**

Dany nego con la cabeza, suspiro y empezó a ingerir sus alimentos, tenia unos modales perfectos en la mesa, no hacia ruido al masticar, bebía en pequeñas porciones, e ingería con cuidado los sólidos, en un momento determinado Milo se sinrio incomodo, le recordaba a Saori, oh por Hera, de verdad ese nombre debía llegar a su cabeza?...

**-Pasa algo?-** Se detuvo antes de tomar un sorbo de café y observo a Milo.

**-No, no es nada-** Contesto fastidiado **-Entonces, Daenerys verdad?-** termino por agregar prestando poco interés pero intentando no ser grosero.

**-Si, y tú eres Milo, o me equivoco?.**

**-Ajá-** Se quedo callado por momentos observando su reflejo en la taza de humeante café **-Por qué me recibiste en tu casa?.**

**-Bueno, Aioria me agrado bastante, al igual que Kanon, Aioros y Shura, son buenos chicos, es lo menos que podía hacer por ellos**

**-Tan rapido entablaron una amistad?**

**-No necesitas conocer tanto a la gente, no importa si son solo cinco minutos o toda una vida, te percatas cuando son candidatos a forjar un lazo.**

Milo alzo la mirada para admirar esa amplia sonrisa, transparente y amigable, solo tenia cinco minutos de conocerla en sus cinco sentidos, y parecía que eran años, largos años de convivir a su lado, sintiéndose incomodo bajo la mirada y regresando nuevamente a su amarga realidad sobre las mujeres, su vida estaba totalmente deteriorada gracias a una, los residuos de su ser eran enjuagados con alcohol, sentía como si todo lo estuviera ahogando poco a poco, era una muerte lenta y dolorosa, ¿Cómo se reconstruía una vida rota?, los excesos, la manera subversiva en la que ahora miraba todo, la noche anterior no había sido grata igual que todas las que recordaba, mientras pasaba sus manos entre su rostro como un instinto de resignación y otro más de cansancio.

**-Quieres un consejo?-** Daenerys no lo miro solo seguía desayunando como si nada **-Déjala ir, y entierra los pedazos que te quedan, renace de eso como el fénix de sus cenizas-** Su sinceridad era como un brutal golpe en la ingle **-Es gratis, igual que el desayuno.**

Milo rió por lo bajo con el ultimo comentario, Daenerys era una mujer que saltaba la regla de que todas eran crueles, manipuladoras e insensibles como su amada y a la vez odiada Saori.

**-Escuche que eres viuda?**

**-No pierdes el tiempo verdad griego-** Su sonrisa se hizo picara deteniendo su desayuno y colocando los brazos sobre la mesa se inclino hacia adelante **-Si, Viuda, sin hijos, sola, pero libre.**

**-Tan malo era el tipo? digo por lo de Libre-** Aquello lo anuncio con un tono afilado

**-No, era el mejor en todo, T O D O-** Haciendo énfasis en la palabra final.

**-Eso es un reto?-** Los ojos de Milo se afilaron de manera soberbia, el interés despertaba en su cuerpo, Daenerys tenia algo que él quería, no sabia qué, pero ya había roto demasiadas reglas, como para detenerse a pensar en la moralidad. **-Te ves demasiado frágil.**

Dany soltó una suave risa y lo desafió con sus ojos clavados en los suyos para comenzar una guerra **-Mi esposo decía que podía pasar un ejercito Espartano sobre mi, y ni siquiera me inmutaría-** Soltando eso con orgullo.

**-Y quién dijo que te compartiría con un ejercito de Espartanos?... - **En ese instante Daenerys miro a Radamanthys, estaba reflejado en sus ojos, en su actitud, se sintió pesada y agobiada. **-Qué?, acaso tan rápido te has rendido?**

Ella negó con la cabeza y se levanto de la mesa recogiendo los platos y las dos tazas vacías de café, llevándolas al fregadero, suspiro y cerro los ojos momentáneamente, estaba por moverse antes de sentir un peso sobre ella, el cuerpo de escorpio la rodeaba, sus manos ansiosas la aprisionaban por la cadera, respingo de forma agresiva tratando de salir del agarre pero Milo no se lo permitió.

**-Soy yo, o ahora soy el blanco de tus frustraciones sexuales?**

En respuesta Milo la pego más contra su cuerpo, una vez más Radamanthys llego a su cabeza, recordaba cada vez que él se molestaba, la mejor forma de desquitarlo era sometiéndola de manera sexual, cosa que a ella no le desagradaba en lo absoluto, declarándose culpable incluso, de molestarlo y llegar a dejarlo excitado solo para que desatara su deseo y furia lujuriosa sobre ella.

**-Apenas sé tu nombre, pero te deseo**.

Milo la giro de manera brusca tomándola de los muslos, cargándola para llevarla a la mesa, la sentó con las piernas abiertas y su caderas empujando con ferocidad contra su entrepierna, sin pensarlo más la beso, sintiéndose aliviado, necesitaba tanto de una mujer, darse placer a si mismo durante el transcurso del las pasadas semanas lo tenia frustrado, agregado al candente encuentro que había tenido con Saori, lo dejaba en la peor de las situaciones.

**-Escorpiones, todos son iguales.**

**-Tsk-** Chasqueo la lengua molesto pero sin dejar de morder y lamer **-Pero yo soy el mejor.**

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que los sonidos de lo que parecía una escena de guerra comenzaran, fuertes gemidos, jadeos, cosas siendo tiradas al piso quebrándose, el rechinido de una cama y finalmente un largo clímax que dejaba a ambos tirados en el piso cubiertos solo por una sabana de la ahora deshecha cama, respirando agitados sin mirarse, solo sexo casual.

**-El baño esta a mano derecha**

Daenerys se levantaba desnuda y caminando como si nada, camino hasta la cocina para tomar agua, Milo podía verlo todo desde su lugar, cerro los ojos pensando en lo que sucedió, ella era una desconocida, apenas tenia noción de quien era, pero si de algo estaba seguro, es que poseía una fuerza de atracción que lo arrastraba hacía algo que le daba un alivio momentáneo.

**-Hey, no te sientas mal, todos tenemos que llenar nuestras necesidades, es como comer, o respirar.**

Daenerys le ofreció una mano para levantarse a lo que Milo accedió, tomándola y agradeciéndole solo con sus ojos además de una pequeña sonrisa... con los pies arrastrándose hacia el cuarto de baño, retiro la única pieza de ropa que lo acompañaba, sus pantaloncillos, que lanzo directamente al canasto de ropa sucia... Abrió las llaves de la regadera, y metiéndose directamente en ella sintió el agua helada caerle por la piel, sus músculos inmediatamente se contrajeron causando tensión, que tras unos segundos desaparecía cuando la temperatura del agua aumentaba de manera agradable, Milo levanto el rostro dando un profundo suspiro.

**-Milo?**

Daenerys lo llamo con mientras tocaba la puerta un par de veces con suavidad, esperando a que él respondiera...

Cada vez más se parecía a Radamanthys a quien desde que había conocido, él se mostró hostil, duro, distante, aun incluso en las situaciones más tensas no lo vio quebrarse, al contrario, a pesar de estar golpeado, molido, y de más destrozos corporales, él continuaba en pie de lucha como un macho alfa en defensa de su territorio; podía admirarlo tanto como casi llegar a asegurar que le temía, y no porque él la pudiera lastimar, al menos no físicamente, considerándolo, el temor era producto de la incertidumbre al no saber por qué sus ojos ámbar, oh esos ojos ámbar tan profundos, siempre estaban pensativos, sin importar que era lo que ella hiciera, Radamanthys era un hombre solitario.

Cuando Escorpio hubo terminado su aseo personal, la puerta se volvió a abrir, dejando salir el vapor tibio de la ducha, y permitiendo ver de a poco su figura, llevando solo una toalla que le ajustaba sobre su cadera.

**-Te he dejado algo de ropa sobre la mesa, creo que te quedara, es de mi marido.**

Ella paso de largo introduciéndose al cuarto de baño para asearse de igual manera, necesitaba pensar, y el confort de una ducha le ayudaría para despejar sus pensamientos.

Eran las 10:00 AM y era hora que Milo no se asomaba por el Santuario, sus compañeros no podían seguir cubriéndolo, Aioria suspiro temeroso en cuanto Shion preguntaba por la ausencia del Escorpión, por su parte Shura y Aioros titubearon por si decirle al Patriarca sobre lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, no fue si no por Kanon que dando un paso adelante se dispuso a aclarar la situación que cada vez era más tensa.

**-Anoche Milo salio de juerga, salimos a buscarlo, pero estaba con Daenerys una amiga de los cinco, estaba muy ebrio y se quedo en su casa.**

Shion se froto las sienes, últimamente Milo le estaba dando demasiados problemas, debía admitir que su desempeño en las misiones era elevado e impecable, pero respecto a su moralidad dejaba demasiado que desear, probablemente ahora se encontraba entre las piernas de esa Daenerys y disfrutando de la vida, algo que Shion reprendería muy severamente.

**-Gracias por el informe Kanon, bien, en cuanto el caballero de la octava casa llegue díganle que lo veré aquí, ha quedado claro?**

**-Si patriarca-** Contestaron los doce al unisono

**-Se pueden retirar.**

Uno a uno caminaron hacía la salida, susurrando y haciendo comentarios sobre lo ocurrido, realmente Shion parecía molesto, por lo que sin mucho que hacer continuaron sus actividades, menos los cuatro que la noche anterior habían salido de fiesta, que antes de regresar a sus respectivas casas fueron detenidos.

**-Aioria, Kanon, Shura, Aioros esperen-** Dijo Saori detrás de ellos dejándolos casi congelados. **-Cómo es eso de que Milo paso la noche en casa de...**

**-Daenerys-** Contesto Shura con seriedad y templanza **-Es una joven.**

**-Muy hermosa por cierto-** Contesto Aioria colocandole limón a la herida de Saori.

**-Bo... bonita?...-** Se contuvo de explotar de ira, y se ahogo en su rabia, Milo no debía, NO! Milo no podía estar con otra mujer, eso era inconcebible, en cuanto la conociera la extrangularia.

**-Lady Athena, Pegaso la esta esperando para su caminata matutina, no lo haga esperar tanto-** Shion se acerco para ver lo sucedido y tomo a Saori por los hombros para llevarla a donde Seiya.

-**Soy yo o Lady Athena se veía cabreada?-** Pregunto Aioros desconcertado y preocupado por su diosa.

Todos se hicieron la misma pregunta, Saori tenia un comportamiento raro, que pensaron, era por Seiya, sin embargo actualmente, cada vez que Milo hacia o dejaba de hacer algo, ella indagaba más allá de lo debido.

Mientras tanto después de dejar a Saori con Seiya, Shion revisaba documentos, papeles varios que parecían importantes, suspiro y de las sombras se asomo su discipulo Mü, tomando lugar en la silla frente a él.

**-Esta seguro maestro?-** Pregunto preocupado

-**Sé que es peligroso... y admito que temo por su vida, pero él es el más capacitado para hacerlo.**

**-Cuando partirá?**

**-En una semana, debe prepararse para uno de sus mayores desafíos.**

**-Sera duro para algunos, principalmente Camus...**

**-Si, pero confió en que regresara victorioso, además Milo me estuvo solicitando esa misión desde hace tiempo.**

**-Él hizo eso?**

**-Si, creo que quiere probarse a si mismo, me duele dejar ir a uno de mis queridos hijos a un lugar tan hostil, pero rezare a Athena para que regrese con nosotros.**

De camino al Santuario, Milo estaba pensativo, cansado, pateaba piedras y tenia las manos en los bolsillos, Saori invadía su mente a cada minuto, deseaba que aquella mañana entre las piernas de Daenerys fuera Saori, que su piel, su sabor, sus gemidos fueran los de Saori, y se mentía a si mismo en el acto para tratar de calmar en algo sus impulsos, se había despedido de ella, agradeciendo el desayuno y el momento de placer, no se detuvo a observar nada, solo quería llegar a su casa y tirarse a dormir todo el día, sin importar los reclamos de Shion.

Ya en "casa" noto a saga que bajaba los largos escalones que conectaban a Cancer con Géminis, lo saludaba con un gesto que Escorpio correspondía.

**-Shion quería verte en el salón, creo que no le gusto mucho su juerga de anoche-** Su tono era seco pero amistoso.

**-Sabes para qué?.**

**-No, pero creo que era algo personal, porque no dijo nada a tus compañeros de fiesta... Milo, no estarás pensando en...**

**-Uh?... Me sorprende que hasta ahora te dieras cuenta Géminis, y si, creo que es sobre ese tema.**

**-Milo, consideraro una vez más por favor-** Colocando una mano sobre el hombro del escorpión.

**-Hey, ya experimente la muerte una vez, la segunda no estaría tan mal, relájate.**

Se despidió alzando el brazo y continuo su camino hasta la sala de Shion que lo miraba con tristeza.

**-Patriarca... estoy listo para partir en una semana.**

**-Ya lo pensaste bien?**

**-Si, ahora si me disculpa quiero descansar un poco.**

Antes de retirarse Saori entraba con Seiya aun en silla de ruedas pero más animado, sus miradas chocaron, ella se contuvo de correr a sus brazos y desafiar a todo para decirle que al final, él había ganado la batalla, que lo amaba, lo deseaba, que era el hombre con el cual pasaría su vida, pero solo recibió el rechazo de Milo que la observo con desdén, y sin esperarlo clavaría un puñal doloroso y cruel en su pecho sin compasión alguna.

**-Por cierto patriarca, creo que mis comunicativos compañeros ya informaron sobre el por qué de mi ausencia-** decía mirando con fuego de ira y reto a Saori que permanecía callada y tratando de sostenerle la mirada **-La pase deliciosamente con Daenerys, por eso de mi descanso, esa mujer no tiene tregua, un ejercito de espartanos podría pesarla encima y ni se inmutaría.**

**-Milo! Cómo te atreves a decir eso delante de lady Athena!-** Shion se exalto.

**-Con su permiso, Lady Athena**

Sin esperar y con una reverencia se retiraba pasando de largo ante Saori, inhalando su aroma, sintiéndose el peor de los hombres por haberse expresado así, cuando en el fondo deseaba estar con ella, vivir por ella, llevarla lejos de toda existencia y compartir su calor y deseos entre sus brazos delicados. Saori presiono sus puños soportando las ganas de llorar, agachando la mirada, se contuvo de abofetearlo, de decirle que era un maldito idiota, un maldito idiota al que amaba... pero era tarde, demasiado tarde para los dos.

**.-CASTILLO HEINSTEIN ALEMANIA-.**

Las ruinas del Castillo Heinstein en Alemania, totalmente desoladas, nadie esperaba que estas por obra y gracia de los dioses se volvieran a levantar tras meses, en una noche se había hecho el trabajo que 1500 hombres realizarían en meses, incluso años, sus interiores continuaban helados, y aterraban a toda criatura que se acercara, tal y como Gea había prometido a Zeus, Hades seria devuelto, y él a su vez devolvería la vida a sus Espectros, sin esperar los 120 años reglamentarios, no para iniciar una guerra santa, aquello debía ser tomado con cautela; en uno de los balcones principales se asomaba una figura omnipotente, deseosa de volver a imprimir su mano de hierro sobre los dominios del bajo mundo.

**-Mi señor Hades-** Hablo una voz femenina **-Todos sus espectros han sido regresados, en seguida reuniré a los tres jueces para que de sus ordenes. **

**-Bien, creo que es hora de ir a saludar a a mi amada sobrina, evidentemente no provocare una guerra, pero si le daré algunas molestias muy amargas.-** La figura dibujo una perversa sonrisa en su rostro, dando la media vuelta y avanzando hacia los interiores.

Afuera del enorme complejo, entre los fríos bosques cerca de un acantilado estaba él, había regresado de la muerte, su mirada pensativa e implacable se fijaba en un cristal de amatista, revivía una tras otra vez los momentos antes de su muerte, Kanon de Géminis, o Dragón Marino, lo que quiera que fuera ese bastardo, le había arrebatado la felicidad, suspiro y dio la media vuelta.

**-Dónde estas Dany?- **Su peculiar voz profunda y ronca preguntaba al viento, esperando ser escuchado por el corazón de su esposa.

Aun pensaría en él? Radamanthys se admiro, una extraña sensación de dolor abarco todo su pecho, y un nudo en su garganta le impidió el habla, él no podía estar con ella, lo sabia, era demasiado oscuro y pesado como para mantenerla a su lado de manera que, trato de dar la media vuelta y luchar contra sus deseos para dejar atrás a Daenerys... Su Daenerys. Sin embargo fue en vano, antes de poder dar dos pasos que serian definitivos, los recuerdos lo rodeaban aferrándose a su persona para no dejarle ir, Wyvern cerro los ojos con fuerza esperando sacar lo más crudo de sus acciones para dejarla y sin embargo su temple quedo cual papel mojado en cuanto la escucho aquella ultima oración que ella dijo antes de que él se marchara hace tiempo. _**-No me abandones por favor-**_ Se sintió paralizado como cuando había probado su poder por primera vez, su sangre era bombeada de manera salvaje por sus torrentes, mientras por instinto se giraba hacia el sur, observando su rostro angelical abrumado por la tristeza de la sola idea de abandonarla; Radamanthys suspiro resignado, una nueva vida, un nuevo comienzo, tal vez no seria tan malo. Y el primer paso para eso, sería ir en búsqueda de su mujer, sin importar cuanto tiempo le llevara, la encontraría.

**-Mi señor Radamanthys, Lady Pandora y nuestro señor Hades lo esperan en el salón principal.**

**-Que fastidio, bien, Valentine ve y diles que no tardare.**

**-Si mi señor**

**-Espera... antes necesito un favor, uno bastante especial.**

**-Usted dispondrá.**

Radamanthys saco una foto vieja y maltratada, afortunadamente aun la conservaba, su hermosa Daenerys estaba plasmada en ella, y con desconfianza se la entrego a su súbdito.

**-Una foto mi señor?**

**-No es cualquier foto imbécil, escúchame atentamente, quiero que busquen a esa mujer.**

**-Y para qué quiere encontrar a esta mujer?**

Radamanthys se enfureció y levanto del cuello a su subordinado aterrandolo, sus ojos hervían como el oro fundido, y la rabia se notaba en sus mandíbula que se tensaba con fuerza.

**-Esa mujer es importante para mi, pedazo de mierda, así que vas a ir y vas a ordenar a cinco hombres de mi facción para buscarla, únicamente buscarla, si alguno se atreve a acosarla o hacerle algo, juro por Hades que te voy a devolver a tártaro, te ha quedado claro escoria?! **

**-Si... Si mi señor, lo haré de inmediato.**

**-Valentine, cuanto contigo, encuentrala en dos semanas, me importa un coño si no duermes o comes, quiero saber en dónde esta.**

Valentine asintió con una reverencia, y se alejo mientras volvía a mirar la foto de la joven que Radamanthys buscaba con desespero, aun sin entender que tenia de especial, aun que evidentemente para sus ojos, ella era aun más hermosa que Pandora, tratando de atar cabos, hasta que recordó... Radamanthys acostumbraba a salir casi a diario, a veces por bastante tiempo, otras no tanto, pero siempre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, no de esas sonrisas perversas y arrogantes que acostumbraba ver en él... Más bien era una sonrisa de felicidad, cayendo en cuenta que en la Caina, en el primer salón se encontraba un enorme cuadro de una mujer, rubia platinada, ojos amatista, piel blanca... BINGO! _"Daenerys"_ era la esposa de Radamanthys.

**.-**

**Bueno aquí terminamos la primera temporada del fic Bleeding Out, para la segunda temporada nos esperan grandes sorpresas. **

**Resumen**

**Milo ha aceptado una misión desconocida que lo enviara lejos de Saori y de todo lo que lo lastima, pero no todo es lo que parece, Escorpio deberá luchar contra todo para mostrarse a si mismo que es capaz de superar todo obstáculo.**

**Saori se ha quedado sola, debe decidir entre si aceptar a Seiya y aceptar la despedida de Milo, o ir contra toda regla impuesta para esperarlo y dejar en claro que al único que ama es a él.**

**Radamanthys ha regresado por Daenerys, y Daenerys ha comenzado a salir con Kanon, cómo reaccionara el Juez al enterarse que su mujer ha estado involucrada con su PEOR enemigo?**

**Kanon se entera de quién es Daenerys, y peor aun, se entera de que Wyvern esta de regreso junto al ejercito de Hades...**

**Una nueva Guerra Santa? Milo volverá de la misteriosa misión? **


	7. Cuestión de Fe Segunda Temporada

Me extrañaron? a que si :D Bueno, decidí adelantar el capitulo de la temporada 2 por 2 razones. 1.-Finales: estoy a 3 semanas de terminar el semestre y ta tengo los otros dos episodios peeero, los iré posteando cad días para no liarlos tanto y para que yo organice mejor mi horario, 2.- Porque los amo y escribo por ustedes :3

Bien pues, este es algo largo igual que el de final de Temporada, iniciamos con todos los motores a full!

Un Saludo abrazo y beso a mis lectores Muack les adoro demasiado.

**ScorpionMar: LOL Me gusta hacer sufrir a todos (?) No te preocupes esta viene con más masoquismo xD**

**Asalea19: Si, en eso te doy razón, arderá Troya, ya me imagino la cara de mi cejudo cuando vea a su dama en brazos de su peor enemigo D: pero aun vienen más sorpresas! :D **

**DaanaF: Creo que este capitulo te va a dejar con cara de What da hell! porque el enemigo NO es Hades O_O**

**Guest: My Little Pony va a dar muchos muchos problemas e_e me gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes!**

**Dafguerrero: Mi cejudo tiene un corazón enorme, solo que no lo saben apreciar (?) Jajajaja imagina como se va a poner la cosa cuando se entere que su amada esta a punto de caer en los brazos de Kanon, dios hasta yo YA quiero llegar a esa parte... Milo se va a arrepentir de lo que le dijo a Saori ya veras xD ambos tendrán que sufrir como en novela mexicana para poder estar juntos LOL**

Sin más... Abrimos el telon:

* * *

Kanon llego desde temprano a su cita, esperaba afuera del apartamento en el que vivía Daenerys, tan solo estaba a unos pasos de su objetivo, por instantes dudo, y si mejor se regresaba y cancelaba con cualquier excusa idiota?... No, no podía dejar plantada de esa manera a Dany, no, el tenia honor y cumplir su palabra era un deber de vida, pero dios, por qué tenía que ser tan complicado salir con esa bendita mujer?. Suspiro profundo antes de levantar la mano derecha y llevarla al timbre, claro, podía matar a cuanto hombre se le pusiera en el camino, pero no podía tocar una puerta... Eres realmente todo un caso Géminis.

Antes de que su indice presionara el botón, escucho la puerta abrirse, trato de mirar detrás de esta pero aun se veía oscuro, hasta que en una mejor vista, se percato de que era Dany, quería huir como una bendita liebre al asecho de un zorro, pero no había mucho que él pudiera hacer.

**-Hola.**

Fue lo único que escapo de su profunda voz, Daenerys estaba como si nada, con una sonrisa amplia, cuando ella dio un par de pasos afuera no esperaba toparse con una de las imágenes más hermosas que pudo haber visto en su vida, tenia un vestido azul pastel hasta las rodillas, delgados tirantes lo sostenían descubriendo su largo cuello, sus delgadas clavículas en las que caía un lindo collar de listones con un cristal, acompañado por un delgado suéter blanco, su cabello estaba sostenido por una larga trenza se espiga y dejaba algunos mechones rebeldes de su cabello caer por su rostro que no llevaba maquillaje como esa vez que la miro en Rapture. Notando que el color natural de sus labios era ese rosa pálido perfectamente delineado, bajo la vista un poco más, el viento provocaba que la tela se adhiriera sutilmente sobre sus largas piernas, sus pies parecían descalzos pero no lo estaban, solo tenia unas ligeras sandalias, los veranos Griegos siempre eran calurosos.

**-Estas listo?-** Pregunto para sacarlo de sus pensamientos **-Nos vamos en el auto o prefieres caminar?.**

Kanon sacudió la cabeza un par de veces tratando de responder en manera lógica, sonriendo con un poco de nerviosismo y dejando de lado su típico carácter serio como el de Saga... aun que... evidentemente Saga era más amargado. Ante tal pensamiento rió por lo bajo y le ofreció el brazo a Daenerys, él tampoco estaba nada mal vestido, jeans azules bastante cómodos, deportivas negras, una camiseta de los All Blacks, a Kanon le gustaba el Rugby, igualmente llevaba un reloj para nada desapercibido, un Armani de diseño deportivo, inmediatamente Daenerys intuyo: _"Dinámico, fuerte y de buen gusto"_

**-Caminemos.**

**-Bien, y a dónde me va a llevar mi cita?.**

El menor de los Géminis pensó, todo, todo le había pasado por la cabeza, aun recordaba que antes de salir, le gritaba histérico a Saga sobre el paradero de su calzado, pero menos el saber a qué lugar podía llevarla, se pregunto si tenía mucho tiempo viviendo allí, pero en sus deducciones concluyo que era recién llegada, como máximo le daba dos meses viviendo en el lugar, su cabeza trabajo inmediatamente y lo primero en lo que pensó, fue el mercado, si, el mercado, era un lugar colorido de olores y sabores variados, agradables, ademas contaba con pequeños establecimientos donde conversar y pasarla a gusto.

**-Entonces... Hablemos sobre ti.**

Daenerys enarco una ceja acompañada por una sonrisa, realmente parecía interesado, Vanesa la había aconsejado que le diera una oportunidad más al _"Amor"_ Kanon parecía ser un buen hombre, Dany se arriesgo, ella era así...

**-Qué quieres saber?-** Volteo a mirarlo con una sonrisa.

**-Bueno, yo... Daenerys, háblame sobre tu matrimonio.**

La joven enarco una ceja con cierta curiosidad, normalmente nadie preguntaba sobre su vida marital, debía admitir que su vida había girado totalmente antes y después de Radamanthys, trato de buscar las palabras para describir su relación.

**-Era un hombre implacable-** Dijo con seguridad mientras perdía los ojos en el extenso cielo **-Arrogante-** Agrego con una sonrisa **-Un poco introvertido, sereno y muy inteligente-** Finalizo.

**-Y así lo soportaste?-** Hablo un tanto socarron

Dani hizo más lento el paso **-Nunca dije que conmigo fuera así-** Argumento defendiendo la memoria de su esposo **-Era cálido, a su manera, siempre velo por mi.**

**-Hmm-** Kanon pensó un poco **-Y de qué murió?.**

En ese instante agacho la cabeza, tratando de ser lo más blanda con sus palabras **-Lo asesinaron-** Susurro dejando que Kanon recibiera el mensaje **-Al parecer peco de Arrogancia-** Finalizo mirando cada vez más cerca su destino.

Géminis prefirió no indagar más, Daenerys no lo aparentaba pero eso le dolía, la cita había sido un éxito entre risas, preguntas, la había llevado a un lugar tranquilo y muy cómodo de comida casera, típica de Grecia, con la que Dany quedo encantada, cada vez más Kanon se embelesaba con la sonrisa de la muchacha.

**-Te gustaría volver a salir?.**

**-Claro, te parece el miércoles?.**

Kanon abrió los ojos con sorpresa, Dany aceptaba nuevamente su invitación. **-Si el miércoles entonces.**

Antes de entrar a su casa, Daenerys se coloco de puntitas y besaba tiernamente la mejilla de Kanon que se quedaba en silencio con un suave rubor en las mejillas, de regreso al Santuario todo el camino había sido solo pensar en ella.

Sus citas cada día se volvían más frecuentes, a veces a mirar las estrellas en una colina cercana, el griego le explicaba cada mito que se ocultaba en ese hermoso firmamento, un día le enviaba flores, al siguiente paseaban por la plaza, rozando de vez en cuando sus dedos, entrelazándolos, tener una vida normal era bastante satisfactorio para el menor de los Géminis.

**-Entonces-** Dany miro desconcertada a Kanon que solo agachaba la cabeza esperando lo peor **-Eres un... Caballero... de Athena?**

**-S... si, algo así, ahora vas a decirme que no quieres verme o algo así cierto?.**

Inesperadamente Daenerys le tomaba del mentón mirándolo con sus brillantes ojos amatista, una sonrisa dibujada y luego un beso en la frente. **-Por mi no hay problema, te creo, tus ojos no me mienten-** Susurro separando sus labios un poco, haciendo que su respiración meciera con suavidad el cabello azul de Kanon.

**-Lo tomaste demasiado bien-** Suspiro aliviado

**-Bueno, todos guardamos secretos-** Se separo de él tomando asiento nuevamente y tumbandose en el pasto verde respiro profundo.

**-Qué secretos guardas tú?-** Oh mala pregunta Kanon, algo dentro de él le indicaba que no debía hacer esa pregunta, recordó vagamente que tampoco ella había mencionado el nombre de su esposo, su mente sagaz le indicaba que algo en ella era _"Diferente"_

Daenerys parpadeo un par de veces, trago saliva de manera espesa y sintió por un instante que el alma se le escapaba del cuerpo, se incorporo con delicadeza, y en un acto que géminis no imagino, ella le depositaba un beso en los labios, un beso que solo consistió en presionar ligeramente sus labios con los de él.

**-A veces hay secretos que es mejor no revelarlos-** Contesto al separar sus labios respirando contra los de Kanon.

* * *

**.-SANTUARIO-.**

* * *

Nix era testigo de los pesares de Milo, que permanecía acostado en el techo de la octava casa observando la bóveda celeste, juraría que esa mañana los ojos de Saori eran diferentes, estaba... Triste, opaca, sin ganas de vivir, no, eso no debía ser posible, después de todo ahora ya tenia a su Pegaso, ella debía ser feliz, lo tenía todo de un solo chasquido, trato de no pensar, de olvidarse de sus penurias sin la necesidad de su últimamente excesivo consumo de alcohol, cerro los ojos momentáneamente, delineando el cielo con los dedos, como si pudiera dibujarla en la nada, y ella se materializara en ese momento para entregarse, sin embargo se sentía idiota, eso nunca iba a pasar.

Divago en sus memorias esa misma mañana una vez más, tal vez Daenerys tenía razón y él debía dejar ir a Saori, deshacerse de todo sentimiento hacía ella y continuar adelante, la pregunta era ¿Cómo?, si la tenia bajo su piel, dentro de su torrente sanguíneo que hacía latir su corazón, exhalo con fatigo, de verdad esa mujer estaba tan dentro de él, que tratar de sacarla era doloroso, y muy vano, prefería no pensar en el tema, no cuando estaba por partir, esa mision que lo atemorizaba y a la vez, despertaba su instinto de supervivencia, de manera que lo sentía casi tan necesario como respirar.

Sin sospecharlo siquiera, ella también pensaba en él, estaba en su balcón dejando que el fresco de la noche bañara su raciocinio, Seiya era más una carga que un apoyo emocional, cada vez era más dependiente, a tal grado que a veces le pedía que lo acompañara hasta quedarse dormido, la sola idea la amedrentaba, aquello comenzaba a salir de sus manos, sin embargo las palabras de Milo de ese día le hacían padecer, su corazón se sentía apabullado, trataba de sellar aquel dolor que la mataba de a poco, dejándola sin muchas opciones más que olvidar... Si claro, olvidar.

Olvidar sus labios, su sabor, su calor. Saori se turbo ante tal pensamiento que se expandía desde su espalda baja hasta la nuca erizandole la piel, amaba a ese hombre y lo había estropeado todo de la manera más imbécil posible, volvió a meditar, debía existir una manera de acercarse a el nuevamente, tratar de hacer las paces y reconquistarlo, él no le era indiferente, lo sabía, lo miraba en sus ojos cobalto, trataba de convencerse de que Milo también sentía algo por ella, y no iba a detenerse hasta estar en sus brazos, aun que eso implicaba colocar a Seiya en un termino secundario, por Zeus que las cosas no eran nada sencillas.

Antes de dormir miro a su hermana la Luna y oró para que sus pensamientos llegaran hasta el caballero de Escorpio; sin saber por qué Milo sintió su corazón oprimirse, y el cuerpo le tembló como esa vez que mantenía a su diosa entre los brazos y a su merced en la playa, seguro estaba comenzando a alucinar. Bajo del techo en un solo salto para entrar a la casa, debía dormir.

Entretanto la semana voló, igual que los pétalos de los arboles de cerezo que florecían en el Santuario, Shion se estaba angustiado, inquieto, algo le indicaba que debía detener a Milo en su insistencia de dirigirse a lo desconocido, se mordió el labio inferior tratando de ser fuerte, Milo era un caballero de Athena y su responsabilidad como tal, debía ser acceder a todo por el bienestar no solo de ella, también del mundo. el reloj y su tic-tac lo impacientaban, respiraba pesadamente hasta que la enorme puerta se abría dando paso a Milo, estaba vestido con ropa casual, para no llamar la atención durante su viaje, mientras en la espalda cargaba con su caja de pandora, con una rodilla en el suelo y la cabeza agachada se presento ante el Patriarca.

**-Ya es hora-** Sonó determinado.

**-Milo...**

**-No, no podemos seguir posponiendolo, es mi deber como Caballero Dorado.**

**-Al menos permite que te acompañen algunos caballeros.**

**-Lo siento su Ilustrisima pero no creo que eso sea posible, seria demasiado peligroso, es mejor que solo me presente yo.**

Shion se resigno a no argüir más con el necio Escorpio, se afligió, trato con todas sus fuerzas de imponerse como Patriarca y no permitirle el paso hacía aquella particular tarea, pero no pudo, su deber, su honor, no le permitieron detener a uno de sus doce hijos, se acerco a él y coloco su mano sobre el hombro de Milo, mirándolo con serenidad, ese era el rostro de un hombre que se preocupaba por sus hijos, un padre.

**-Al menos permite que Athena te de su bendición.**

**-No, es mejor partir ya, no quiero preocuparla.**

Sin saberlo Saori escuchaba todo desde atrás del trono, al escucharlo el pavor atizo su cuerpo dejándola estática, su corazón comenzó a latir queriendo salir disparado de su caja torácica, Seiya se presento en el acto sin decir nada, toco su hombro asustandola, miro sus ojos verdes inundarse de cristales líquidos, escucho los pasos de Milo salir del salón, Pegaso la sostuvo de la muñeca, si la dejaba ir todo habría terminado... Saori trato de zafarse del agarre y gimió por la fuerza que Seiya por instinto implemento dejandole una ligea marca roja.

**-Athena eres tú cariño?, estas bien?.**

La voz de Shion distrajo a Seiya que aligero el agarre, permitiendo que Saori saliera de la parte trasera del trono y sin pensarlo dos veces dejo caer la Nike en el suelo dejando totalmente congelado al Patriarca, Seiya solo se lamento...

Comenzó a correr pidiendo a los guardias que abrieran las puertas, y sin oponerse lo hicieron, detrás de ella le siguieron Shion y Seiya-

**-Athena detente!-** Grito Shion pero ella lo ignoro.

**-Saori!-** Exclamo el castaño sintiéndose impotente e igualmente lo ignoro.

**-MILO!- Vocifero Saori**

Cuando ella grito Escorpio se detuvo por unos segundos levantando su semblante. No quería mirar atrás, no debía mirar atrás, pero ella insistía, podía casi sentir sus ligeros pies luchando contra sus músculos para mantenerse en movimiento, corriendo y bajando escaleras, ella levantaba su vestido con ambas manos para permitirse mayor movimiento, su cabello lila se agitaba intensamente, su respiración comenzaba a fallar signo de la fatiga, pero su fuerza de voluntad la incitaba a continuar... **-MILO-** Exclamo cuanto pudo y con cuantas fuerzas tenia en la voz, pero él solo caminaba, los caballeros solo miraban a su diosa correr detrás del Escorpión.

Estaba por alcanzarlo, estaba a punto de sostenerlo, no podía contenerse más y a escasos metros de él, tan solo a unos pasos más de estrecharlo...

**-Yo te amo! Te necesito!**

Pero él no se giro, las lagrimas brotaron a borbotones, se quejo con enojo, por qué ahora?, por qué cuando todo estaba escrito, cuando pegaso había regresado, cuando ella había jugado de manera cruel, cuando la había traicionado entre las piernas de Daenerys, por qué tenia que ser tan cruel, trago amargamente todo lo que deseaba, se contuvo de regresar y abrazarla, besarle. Lucho contra todo su ser para no mirar atrás, si lo hacía, estaba perdido, perdido en el amor que esa mujer igualmente le ofrecía con devoción. Saori cayo al piso rendida, y él continuaba dándole la espalda.

**-Solo prométeme que vas a volver, solo eso, no voy a detenerte.**

Escorpio no pudo más, dejo caer la caja de su armadura al piso y de un movimiento estrecho a su princesa, la escena dejo como roca a todos los que la miraban, sin importarle nada, Milo levanto el mentón de Saori, ambos tenían lagrimas que compartían, beso sus mejillas secando esos cristales con sus labios, pero no dejaban de brotar, sus preciosos ojos esmeralda estaban hinchados y sus mejillas le ardían, ella se aferro a él con fuerza.

**-Solo dime que vas a volver.**

Murmuro en los oídos del caballero que estaba estático, sintiendo el abrazo, memorizando cada sensación, cada aroma que escapaba de ello para retenerlo eternamente en su memoria. **-Volveré-** Fue lo único que él dijo antes de soltarla y retomar la compostura, tomando nuevamente su armadura camino, y con un salto se desvaneció como una estrella fugaz, la vida de Saori se consumió en un instante, sus caballeros la rodearon y solo Mü se inclino para cubrirla con su capa, la diosa cubría su rostro con las manos, inhalando el aroma que quedaba de su amado Milo, rezando para que volviera.

* * *

**.-ALGÚN LUGAR DEL MUNDO-.**

* * *

El viaje era largo y pesado, incansables búsquedas de algo que desconocía, adentrándose cada vez más en un mapa sin comienzo ni fin, los escarpados montes pirineos, los extensos desiertos africanos, las saladas aguas de la península balcánica, los hermosos bosques de Irlanda, casi podía asegurar que olía la muerte a cada paso que daba. Solo la imagen de Saori confesandole ese devoto amor lo animaba a continuar por los más inhóspitos rincones de la madre tierra, fue hasta que, en las ricas tierras verdes de Mongolia, encontraba lo que tanto había buscado. Adentrándose en sus espesos bosques arrinconados de toda civilización, sus sentidos le indicaron que allí estaba.

**-Tsk-** Chasqueo la lengua con una sonrisa arrogante **-Demasiado fácil-** Antes de poder dar un paso más el peligro inminente se lanzaba en su contra y gracias a su agudo sentido de reacción se coloco para cubrirse con su armadura.

Un potente ataque que venia desde su costado con la clara intención de impactarlo; evadiendolo por unos escasos milímetros, que definieron su supervivencia, Milo se posiciono en ataque, localizando toda concentración de Cosmos que lo amenazara, lo detecto, se sintió sorprendido ante el hecho de que este pudiera rivalizar con el de él, causándole cierto placer de encontrar por primera vez en todo el camino un digno oponente.

**-Sal de una vez y da la cara-** Exigió preparando su Aguja Escarlata, quien quiera que fuera, no le tendría piedad

Y como si de una invocación se tratara, una figura salio a su encuentro, corpulenta e imponente, rasgos toscos, ojos pequeños que apenas podían distinguirse y un cabello azabache largo, a pesar de tener esos rasgos tan poco atractivos, su voz y algunos indicios daban a entender que era "Mujer".

-Así que se percataron de que estamos aquí- La voz resonó entre los pacíficos sonidos del espeso bosque **-Arrodíllate ante tu dios mortal.**

Milo al escucharla escupió al suelo y la miro con furia **-Yo solo me arrodillare ante Athena.**

**-Maldito insulso! Mi madre Hera tiene razón, ustedes los mortales deben ser eliminados.**

Poco despues la salvaje mujer se lanzaba contra Escorpio que esquivo los ataques, dando comienzo a una lucha que al pasar de los minutos se volvía encarnizada.

Por ordenes de Ares al ver a Milo acercarse peligrosamente a donde temporalmente se resguardaba con ayuda de Hera (Ahora una traidora) enviaba a Enio, para acabar con la vida del caballero dorado.

Rumores habían llegado al Santuario de que, muy probablemente los ejércitos del señor de la Guerra se levantarían luego de que Zeus retirara su favor a Athena, Hera al sentirse ofendida por la audiencia con Gea, bajo del Olimpo engañando a Zeus (A pesar de que este dejaba en claro las consecuencias) para así ayudar a su hijo por ende acabar de una vez con la diosa de la Tierra. No escatimarían en poder, usarían toda su ira, que no era comparada ni con la de Hades y Poseidon juntos.

Y así había sido, la reina de los dioses se revelaba contra su esposo (sin que él lo supiera) contaminada por la sed de poder, venganza y soberbía, pero no todo terminaba ahí, Hera pecaba de ambición y a espaldas peor aun de Ares, planeaba igualmente ir a por la conquista de Poseidon y Hades.

Cegada por la presunción y la represaría, antes de consultarlo con Ares, del Olimpo tomaba el rayo de ceo, del inframundo la guadaña de chronos y de los mares la furia de Océano.

**-ESTÚPIDA!-** Se escucho seguido de un golpe seco sobre la mejilla de Hera **-Sabes lo que acabas de hacer?! Si nos encuentran y vienen por nuestra caza antes de que yo me recupere, hare que seas devorada por el cerbero.**

Hera miraba con rencor a Ares, sin embargo, debajo de ese odio se encendía una sonrisa oscura y perversa, tal vez Hera no era tan precavida, pero era una mujer desafiante, con cizaña y cuando se lo proponía, un enemigo implacable casi mortal. Pero no debía entrar en más detalles, ella le mostraría más tarde a la carne de su carne, que no era un ser débil y sumiso (por ahora) que se sometería solo por el "amor" que sentía por él.

La batalla con Milo proseguía a favor de Enio, los golpes eran brutales, ardían y punzaban sin misericordia, la hija de Hera reía con burla ante las muecas de dolor de Escorpio que apenas se podía mantener en pie, la sangre escurría por su armadura en pequeños riachuelos. Sin embargo ella no estaba desprovista de estar lastimada, tres de las agujas de Milo punzaban en sus piernas y el hombro izquierdo, lo que causaba una furia que hizo que el cielo se ennegreciera, dejando caer una torrencial lluvia.

**-Maldito bastardo, no te lo voy a perdonar!**

Milo se preparo, estaba por recibir el ataque final de la mujer, y él preparaba toda la fuerza que le quedaba en un ataque, y todo se volvió oscuro, solo imágenes borrosas estaban en su cabeza, Enio no había salido bien librada, tenia una hemorragia y se adentraba en el bosque, sonriendo, estando segura de que había acabado con el caballero.

Sus sentidos apenas le respondía, sentía las frías gotas de lluvia caerle encima lavando su sangre, estaba cada vez más frio, y perdido la consciencia, dedicándole su ultimo pensamiento, su "ultimo" cosmos a Saori, su Saori, lamentándose no haber podido cumplir con la promesa de regresar.

* * *

**.-SANTUARIO-.**

* * *

"La Calma antes de la Tormenta"... Saori solo pensaba cuanto tiempo más podía resistir la ausencia de su amado caballero, después de haberle confesado su amor, cosa que al comienzo nadie tomaba bien, le costaba lidiar con las constantes discusiones con Shion, la recriminación de Seiya, los ojos de desconcierto y decepción de los otros caballeros, nadie, nadie podía entenderla, y entonces deseaba con todo su ser, que Milo regresara para llevársela lejos de todo y todos... Pobre niña ingenua.

Habían pasado dos meses desde su partida, la cual pesaba más en su alma, haciendo que su salud se deteriorara, casi sin comer, o dormir, tan solo la incertidumbre que la consumía lentamente como la cera de una vela encendida. Oraba por su caballero frente a la estatua erguida en su honor.

**-Vuelve a mi, Caballero de Escorpio.**

Súbitamente la temperatura bajo, el frio se adentro hasta sus huesos estremeciéndola, en su garganta sentía como si algo la presionara asfixiandola, frente a sus ojos solo se plasmaba la imagen del caballero siendo abatido por un ser que le arrancaba la vida, quería gritar pero el sonido agudo de su garganta se negaba a salir dejandola en agonía, sus musculos se tensaban y su cosmos se descontrolaba, algo había pasado con Milo. Finalmente un desgarrador y doloroso grito salio desde sus cuerdas vocales lastimandolas, su corazón era desgarrado salvajemente palpando en su carne como este se contraia por la intensidad de la cruel evocación, soltó a Nike con desesperanza dejándola caer de manera seca al piso.

El Santuario completo se sacudió y todos miraron en dirección a la estatua de Athena, los caballeros dorados por instinto corrieron hacia donde su diosa que permanecía tirada en el frió suelo, sus ojos estaban abiertos con lagrimas escapando en manera persistente, Shion se horrorizo al mirar la escena y corrio hasta ella para sostenerla en brazos, su cuerpo estaba tenso y totalmente helado, sin reaccionar.

Saori buscaba a Milo con su acelerado cosmos, su desesperación la hizo entrar en Shock, los caballeros de bronce junto a los de Oro sintieron la sangre helarse al ver en ese estado a la diosa, sin explicación alguna... Inmediatamente la llevaron a sus aposentos.

El Patriarca solo acariciaba su sedoso cabello, Saori estaba de espaldas a él tirada sobre la cama con algunas mantas encima, sin querer hablar, sin querer nada más que encontrar a Milo, o al menos lo que quedara de él, su cosmos se había desvanecido y ella no admitía aun esa cruel realidad en su vida, el ambiente en todo el Santuario era de tristeza.

**-¿Qué habra pasado para que la señorita Athena entrara en ese estado, acaso un nuevo enemigo del que no nos percatamos?-** Aioros pregunto preocupado, sus compañeros lo observaron negando con la cabeza, al parecer era el más ingenuo de todos, o solo quería cegarse a no ver lo que pasaba en realidad.

**-Milo-** Susurro Mü -Su cosmos se apago, pude sentirlo.

**-La pobre debe estar destrozada, y nosotros no ayudamos en nada con nuestra actitud-** Suspiro Afrodita indignado, después de todo, ellos habían tenido cierto rechazo por su acción con el caballero de Escorpio.

**-Ustedes creen que Milo este-** Aioria bajo la cabeza pensando lo peor

**-Su cosmos no esta-** Contesto Shaka en manera fria

Dentro de la habitación de Saori, Shion continuaba tratando de saber que ocurrió, aun que era más que obvio, la respuesta estaba en sus narices, él también había sentido el cosmos de Milo extinguirse, y en ese momento la diosa había perdido toda fuerza de vivir, si no los hubiera dejado ir a ese baile... No, eso pasaría de todos modos, Saori era de un corazón demasiado humano como para no sucumbir ante las tentaciones.

-Patriarca- Musito Saori -Los dioses pueden morir de tristeza?.

Aquello causo una colisión en el Patriarca que no tenia fuerzas para afrontar esa avalancha, su diosa... Athena se estaba dejando morir por un humano, lo inconcebible sucedía, y para su desgracia los problemas no terminaban allí.

**-Athena, la humanidad te necesita, tus caballeros te necesitan, nos tienes a todos para amarte y protegerte.**

**-No, usted no comprende...**

Shion se levanto de su lugar un tanto molesto **-Athena ere una diosa, y no tienes que dejarte caer por un simple caballero!.**

**-Escuchate Shion-** Se incorporo dándole la cara con enojo y frustración **-Tratas de decir que los caballeros solo son como ovejas criadas para el matadero?!-** Grito con furia mientras afuera todos se quedaban paralizados **-Nunca lo entenderás! Nunca sufrirás la angustia de ser un dios que esta atado a leyes absurdas, por qué no puedo amar a alguien que me ame igual?.**

**-Tienes a toda la humanidad que te ama y ora por ti-** Hablo más tranquilamente -**y nosotros nos sacrificamos igual que Escorpio para protegerlas, a ti y a la tierra.**

**-Encarne en una humana porque quería sentir que significaba ser un Mortal! Su dolor, su alegría, su frustración y por eso los admiro, porque pueden vivir una sola vez con intensidad-** Agrego con dolor **-Y al igual que ustedes quería amar, sentir, ser Yo, pero me atan! Me atan a ser una diosa que esta por sobre todas las cosas cuando yo quiero ser su igual!-** Shion se quedo en silencio **-Solo quiero ser una humana normal.**

**-Athena...**

**-No Shion, si no sabes la carga que llevo a cuestas ahórrate todo lo que quieras decirme, si no quieres verme como Saori no te obligare, seguiré protegiendo a la tierra que amo hasta que mi cosmos me lo permita, seguiré a su lado, nunca voy a abandonarlos, pero no me pidas que deje de amar a Milo porque no lo haré.**

Apretó los puños con fuerza, sintiéndose vacía, había dejado escapar toda su frustración sobre Shion, y el a su vez se sentía totalmente abrazado por una desolación enorme, comprendía en parte sus palabras, su carga, y deseaba con todo su ser liberarla de aquel sufrimiento atroz.

**-Al menos déjame llorarle lo que le tenga que llorar.**

**-Entiendo Saori, me retiro.**

**-Shion-** Lo detuvo con la voz **-Discúlpame, tú no debías ser blanco de mi sufrimiento.**

El patriarca suspiro, regresando en sus pasos para abrazarla como un padre, tratando de protegerla y sentir un poco de ese dolor que la destrozaba. **-Nosotros siempre estaremos contigo, y Milo lo estará desde su estrella más brillante Antares-** Trato de consolarla, y la chiquilla solo lloro hasta quedarse dormida, pero aun gimoteando entre el cansado sueño.

* * *

**.-HEINSTEIN-.**

* * *

En el castillo Heinstein las cosas no eran para nada mejores, el humor de Radamanthys cada vez era más erratico, en sus momentos de ira destrozaba todo liberando todas sus frustraciones contra cualquier objeto, o cualquier persona... Razón por la que sus tropas trataban de pasar lo más ocultas posibles de su vista. Cómo desapareció?, no tenía más de un año desde la ultima vez que la había visto, desde que se habían despedido, y así de la nada se desvanecía... Temió lo peor, era angustiante saber que no debía buscarla en la tierra, tal vez entre los muertos, y eso, lo desesperaba aun más.

**-Valentine!-** Grito con furia **-Han pasado semanas, meses! dos meses y ni rastro alguno de ella, te dije que la encontraran, pedazo de mierda!**

El espectro solo permanecía sumiso, agachado casi humillándose para que el Juez le perdonara la vida... La habían buscado incansablemente, y cada día sin encontrarla, era una sentencia, cada lugar, cada zona del planeta había sido examinada por los ojos de cinco espectros de la facción del Wyvern, y nada, era como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado.

En su furia Wyvern destrozo un escritorio y con él un espejo mientras buscaba con la mirada el cuadro de Daenerys, estaba frustrado **-Dónde estas Dany?-**

Las puertas de Caina se abrieron de par en par, el sonido de unos pasos desinteresados resonó, mientras Radamanthys estaba a punto de estallar en cólera y asesinar a cuanta alma se le cruzara en el camino.

**-Hey Wyvern, a que no sabes que me encontré-** Sono una voz familiar y un tanto desagradable **-Me llego el rumor de que has estado buscando a alguien.**

**-Lárgate de aquí Aiacos antes de que te destroce el cuello.**

**-Tranquilo dragón, solo venia a ayudarte, lo que tu incompetente facción no hizo en semanas, yo lo hice en un día-** Sonreia arrogante y victorioso.

**-De qué mierda hablas?, dilo ya que no tengo tu tiempo.**

**-De esto.**

Aiacos le lanzo un trozo de papel arrugado, en cuanto lo abrió sus ojos quedaron totalmente desorbitados... era ella, su Dany, por un lado se alivio, ella estaba viva, pero por otro, cómo carajo es que sus hombres no habían dado con Daenerys?, la sangre le hirvió por el fracaso de sus espectros y de un grito terrible todos ellos salieron despavoridos.

**-Jaja, vamos no es para tanto, por cierto de nada.**

**-Dónde lo encontraste?.**

**-Uh? oh, eso, pues-** Aiacos se tomaba su tiempo torturando a Wyvern que cada vez estaba más tenso **-No te va a gustar nada.**

**-Habla ya!**

**-Rodorio, Grecia... pero te advierto que esa zona esta protegida por Athena, y si nos llegan a ver o el señor Hades se entera... ya sabes, te desollaría vivo.**

Grecia, GRECIA?! Dany estaba en Grecia, peor aun, cerca de Athena, algo que lo enfurecía, esa condenada mujer de todos los lugares en la tierra, justamente debía irse a vivir entre esos detestables, suspiro pensando qué hacer, su cabeza estaba demasiado ofuscada como para tomar una decisión fría.

**-Cómo te enteraste?.**

**-Bueno, digamos que tengo mis contactos.**

Aiacos se marcho sin decir nada más, volvio a ver el pequeño pedazo de cartel, no había cambiado en nada, seguia tan hermosa como la tarde que la dejo para no volver. Pensaría en él como Wyvern pensaba en ella? Aun lo amaría?.

Alguien lo saco de sus pensamientos cuando le indicaron que Hades lo solicitaba con suma urgencia en el templo principal, a lo que el Juez solo accedió con fastidio, sin esperar lo que se avecinaba...

**-Mi señor hades pero.**

**-He dicho que te calles Pandora!-** Exigió dedicándole ira y desprecio **-Yo también detesto esa idea, demasiado, incluso me da asco solo de pensarlo pero no tenemos alternativa.**

**-Me parece que no soy el único que lo piensa-** Agrego Poseidon que estaba sentado frente al rey del inframundo **-Sabes hermano, deberías darle lecciones de educación a esa mujercita se toma atribuciones que no le corresponden-** Dijo con total serenidad **-Si le hicieras caso en este momento serias el primero en caer de los tres, Zeus nos ha dejado a nuestra suerte, en las fauces de Ares y la zorra de su madre Hera.**

**-Bien, Radamanthys-** En ese instante una energía color purpura materializo al Juez de Wyvern que se arrodillaba ante ambas deidades **-Prepárate, saldremos al Santuario de Athena.**

**-Si mi señor-** A pesar de no demostrarlo el juez estaba totalmente desorientado por la orden de su señor, pero no podía desobedecer, menos sabiendo que dentro de sus territorios se encontraba Daenerys **-Cuando partimos?.**

**-Ahora-** Poseidon interrumpió **-Si seguimos protocolos estúpidos, sera una ventaja para el enemigo**.

**-Enemigo?-** Susurro Radamanthys.

**-Si-** Le contesto Hades con cierto desinterés **-Ares y Hera son el enemigo, desde la estupidez de Zeus de vetar a Athena del Olimpo y su ridícula Ley de que cada quien podía hacer lo que le entrara en gana bajo sus riesgos, esos dos creyeron que sería una buena idea venir a hurtar en mis territorios y en los de Poseidon.**

**-Mi señor Hades-** Dijo Pandora indignada **-Pero usted y el señor de los Mares podrian hacer eso solos, no necesitan a la idiota de Athena**.

**-Otra Hera pero con un saco de carne mortal, perfecto Hades,tienes a una manipuladora como tu mayor comandante-** Chasqueo la lengua mirando de arriba hacia abajo a la heraldo.

**-Dije que te callaras!-** Hades libero una descarga eléctrica sobre el cuerpo de la mujer que gimió de dolor y cayo al piso adolorida. **-Solo tú me acompañaras Radamanthys, y tú Pandora, más te vale atenerte a mis decisiones si no quieres que cerbero te haga pedazos.**

-Si- Contesto la mujer de cabello negro aun tirada sobre el piso con dolor.

Las dos Deidades se desvanecieron junto al Juez en dirección al Santuario.

* * *

**.-SANTUARIO-.**

* * *

Una Athena deprimida miraba el horizonte oliendo el miedo y el peligro acercándose, tomo con firmeza a Nike, presintiendo lo que venía.

**-Athena-** La llamo una voz de ultratumba **-Reúne a tu élite dorada y ven a darnos la cara-** Conocía esa voz... era Hades.

**-Shion-** llamo la diosa y el Patriarca que estaba detrás de ella atendió **-Lo sentiste?-** Pregunto **-Reúne a los caballeros, tendremos visitas.**

Con todos reunidos en la sala del trono, Saori se levantaba altiva sorprendiendo a sus Santos, hace apenas un día estaba destrozada por la muerte de Milo y ahora se encontraba totalmente serena, aun que sus ojos no mentían... Antes de que alguno se atreviera a preguntar, tres cosmos familiares se presentaban, cada caballero permanecia paciente, aun que de una u otra forma deseaban colocarse a la ofensiva. De un portal salían Poseidon, Hades y detras de ellos como su escolta el Juez de Wyvern, las miradas de desconcierto no se hacían esperar, sobre todo en Kanon que sentía rabía y unas profundas ganas de destrozar al Juez sin razón aparente.

-**Athena-** Poseidon hizo una ligera reverencia.

**-Poseidon, Hades-** Regresando el acto **-Qué es lo que desean dentro de mis territorios?.**

**-No es lo que solo nosotros deseamos, es lo que tú también deseas-** Hades la miro desafiante como siempre **-Tu hermano Ares y tu madrastra Hera.**

**-Descendieron a la tierra, robaron el poder de Crhonos en el Hades, la furia de Océano en la Atlantida y el rayo de Ceo en el cielo.**

Saori sintio una punzada en el pecho casi perdiendo el equilibrio, y se sentó sobre su silla, Shion exaltado la sostenía del brazo.

**-Estamos bajo amenaza y muy probablemente mañana o ahora ataque, así que... tanto yo como Poseidon hemos venido a ofrecerte una tregua una alianza.**

**-Tregua?, tratan de decir que**.

**-Así es-** Podeidon dio unos pasos más adelante **-Si nos separamos cada uno por su reino, caeremos como piezas de ajedrez nos van a acorralar y no habrá salida, incluso tú que cuentas con cinco caballeros de bronce "legendarios"-** Agregando lo ultimo de manera despectiva **-Caerías.**

**-Déjenme pensarlo-** Titubeo.

**-Te lo dije-** Hades respiro con fastidio **-Esta niña nunca aceptaría, ni siquiera cuando las probabilidades de que su amada tierra perezca son 10 a 1, es una cobarde, como su padre.**

Los caballeros estaban por reaccionar ante tal comentario insolente, pero el sonido de Nike golpeando contra el suelo se hizo resonar dejándolos en silencio.

**-Bien-** Trago saliva **-Nos uniremos los tres en esta nueva guerra que se avecina.**

**-Perfecto-** Poseidon aplaudió un par de veces **-Ahora debemos ver cómo atacaremos, o esperar a que ellos ataquen.**

**-Me parece que ya lo han hecho sus majestades-** Shion llamo la atención de todos -**El Santo de Escorpio había sido enviado a una misión que consistía en ciertas fluctuaciones de cosmos muy anormales y sospechosas, desgraciadamente, perdió la vida, no sabemos si a manos de Hera y Ares, pero para haber derribado a un Santo como Milo, debió ser alguien poderoso.**

**-Muerte?-** Hades alzo una ceja **-Radamanthys-** llamo a su Juez **-Acaso has visto entrar a un Caballero de Athena a nuestro reino?.**

**-No mi señor, el caballero de escorpio no ha pisado las tierras del Hades.**

En ese momento el corazón de Saori brillaba con la esperanza de encontrar a Milo, que no se encontraba en el Inframundo, tal vez, solo tal vez el estaría vivo, mirando a todos con determinación.

**-Caballeros, estamos en una nueva guerra por la tierra, hay que prepararse- **Anuncio con fuerza y fe en su mirada y palabras **-Hades, Poseidon, gracias por el apoyo, prometo que saldremos victoriosos.**

Los dos dioses asintieron.

* * *

**.-ALGÚN LUGAR DE MONGOLIA-.**

* * *

Vagos recuerdos de su pelea con Enio golpeaban la mente de Milo, su cuerpo entumecido no le permitía moverse, se frustraba y trataba de gritar sin éxito alguno, la voz de Saori no estaba, o quizá, si, en un segundo un fuerte dolor lo golpeo en el centro del pecho, despertando con un gemido de dolor agudo, sentía que todos sus huesos estaban pulverizados, su carne ardía y el corazón apenas bombeaba su sangre de manera que sobreviviera.

**-Dónde?-** Mascullo

Solo podía distinguir sobras y un olor a hierba y tierra mojada, trago saliva, incluso eso era doloroso, notando que la gran mayoria de su cuerpo estaba vendado, luego un brillo dorado a su costado lo tranquilizo, al menos la armadura seguía allí, aun que estaba totalmente armada en la forma del Escorpión, exhalo tratando de ignorar el dolor que tenía hasta que escuchaba una voz femenina.

**-Creo que ****despertó**

**-Hmmm, eso parece-** Contesto una más anciana en su idioma **-Los dioses lo bendicen, muy pocos hombre sobreviven al demonio de la tribu.**

Milo abrió despacio sus ojos cobalto, buscando a las entidades, a su costado izquierdo una jovencita de cabello marrón y ojos grises lo miro con alegria mientras una mujer mayor robusta hacía lo mismo, Escorpio les regreso el gesto y volvía a quedar tendido perdiendo el conocimiento.

Fue así hasta la mañana siguiente que se sentía con más fuerza y ya no tan adolorido, aun que aun levantarse er un suplicio, escucho a alguien entrar y trato de recostarse. -Hey no, tranquilo- Lo detuvo una voz suave, era la misma niña del día anterior -Tus heridas se pueden abrir otra vez.

Milo no la entendía, el idioma era totalmente diferente para él, negando con la cabeza y haciendo señas que la niña no comprendía muy bien, Escorpio exhalo con paciencia, sería una recuperación larga... La niña salio del pequeño Tipi donde el caballero permanecía tumbado, al menos estaba vivo, podía ser peor, aun que ciertamente no tenía idea de donde estaba.

Estiro la mano para alcanzar su armadura y enseguida un dolor punzante lo hizo levantarse causándole dolor, algo lo había mordido, busco con la mirada, hasta encontrarse con un Águila hermosa de color blanco, moteada con manchas negras y alas doradas que brillaban, Milo se rió por lo bajo, una criatura tan insignificante y él asustándose, aun que la mordida si había sido dolorosa.

**-Hey que agradable-** Acerco su mano esperando no volver a ser agredido y acaricio la cabeza del ave que gustosa aceptaba las caricias **-Hmm, bien la ultima vez que tuve conocimiento estaba entre los limites de Rusia y Mongolia-** Dijo en voz baja, tratando de analizar el lugar...

Antes de llegar a conclusiones la niña de anteriores minutos volvía a entrar, tenía una pequeña charola con queso, pan, agua, un poco de carne, pescado y lo que parecía ser leche, ofreciendolo con una sonrisa, Escorpio se sentía un tanto apenado por el acto pero acepto, ella solo lo miraba con insistencia, no habían visto un hombre de armadura dorada con sus rasgos, la chiquilla se sonrojo y salio corriendo nuevamente.

Al terminar de comer sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo, cuanto tiempo había estado en hambruna?... Al parecer esas eran buenas personas, habían acogido a un total extraño en su tribu, días después de su despertar se comunicaba mejor con las señas aun estaba muy débil como para hacer un viaje de regreso, insistía pero la Chamana de la tribu se lo negaba, él por respeto asintió, aun no sabía como comunicarse al Santuario, su cosmos seguía débil como para alcanzar tales magnitudes desde Grecia hasta Mangut en Mongolia. La "pequeña" que lo mordió en días pasados no se despegaba de él, lo seguía y a veces se paraba en su hombro, sorprendiendo a los nómadas que lo adulaban por gran proeza.

Milo no sabía que el ave rapaz, era una de 6 que serían sacrificadas debido a su mal comportamiento en la actividad de la caza, era demasiado rebelde, pero ante el caballero, se sometía y hasta incluso parecía que le tenia afecto, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Escorpio... Entonces una idea llego a su mente. Llego con la Chamana de la tribu que lo acogio y entre señas y largas horas para tratar de entenderse al fin ella había comprendido.

La chamana con lenguaje corporal y mostrandole el precioso cielo limpio y lleno de estrellas le contaba que hace tiempo, el poderoso Genghis Khan contaba con una hermosa Águila de preciosos colores, con la que siempre llevaba en sus largos viajes, un día,él se detenía para tomar de las dulces aguas del Hovsgol, cuando él trato de tomar de las sagradas aguas el águila lo mordió y se enojo, trato una vez más de ingerir el agua pero nuevamente el animal lo agredía, lo que causaba la ira del gran señor y con arco y flecha en mano daba muerte al ave, dispuesto entones se aterro al ver la escena, había un nido de serpientes venenosas que casi lo mataban. Afligido Khan tomo a su amiga que había tratado de salvarle la vida, y él injustamente le castigo, Genghis Khan le dio los máximos honores y le creo su propia tumba en la que descansaría por la eternidad, en su honor y compasión los dioses subieron al Aguila a las estrellas para que desde ellas cuidara de su entristecido Amo... Finalmente la Chamana entre señas le indicaba que el vinculo que Milo había forjado con la criatura ahora era irrompible y que él podía ordenarle incluso que atravesara el mundo con él y por él.

Milo se quedo a meditarlo mientras la chamana regresaba a su tipi, esa Aguila era como los caballeros de Athena dispuestos incluso a morir por ella, la hermosa criatura le mostraba el camino que debía seguir... No podía regresar a Grecia, debía continuar el camino y terminar con lo que había comenzado, en tres días más partiria nuevamente al lugar al que fue enviado.

El escorpión se despidió de los amables hombres y mujeres que lo abrigaron durante más de un mes en el que estuvo al borde de la muerte, pero no conformes con eso le ofrecieron un caballo y le permitieron llevarse a su nuevo amigo, ir con la armadura a cuestas era un peligro y la oculto en una caja hecha a mano por su nueva familia nómada de la que se despidió, la cargo en el caballo con algunas otras provisiones, y en su hombro se poso "Antares", si el Aguila ahora se llamaba "Antares" como su estrella más brillante que lo acompañaría.

Se detuvo en un rio cercano unas horas después sacando un trozo de tela y con su aguja del dedo indice pincho su dedo, escribiendo un mensaje, con una pequeña muestra de su Cosmos baño a Antares de un dorado intenso, como si ambos pudieran comunicarse, mostrandole al ave todo el recorrido, los escenarios y finalmente el Santuario, pero principalmente a Saori. Ato el mensaje a la pata de Antares y con su antebrazo la impulso a levantar el vuelo, llevando el desconocido mensaje.

* * *

**Eneo en la mitología Griega es hija de Hera y se le ve a lado de Ares en la guerra, representa la destrucción**

**Mongolia es un país que me encanta, sus etnias son preciosas y me parecio lindo enviar a Milo a ese lugar.**

**Yep ahora Milo tiene una mascota :D fiel y que va a necesitar demasiado toda la temporada xD**


	8. La cacería del Oráculo

**Holi c: pues como verán nuevo capitulo OH YES!, Ahora para aclarar, no me he centrado mucho en el Milori porque como verán están separados por KILOMETROS! xD pobres creo que los hago sufrir demasiadou.**

**Si, Daenerys toma un papel importante en la guerra, creían que solo era una chica linda para calentarle la cabeza a Kanon y Rada? pues NO señores NO!**

**Jabed: Si de hecho Saga en mi universo es el más cercano a Saori, pero eso se vera más adelante, causara algunos problemillas pero no tan graves como el orgullo de Escorpio xD, respecto a lo otro... DIOS YO AMO el trió de Rada x Dany x Kanon creo que haré otro fic centrándome en ellos, como un spinoff de esta historia, no creí que ese trió pegara entre mis seguidores, soy alguien complaciente así que al publico lo que me pida LOL**

**DanaaF: Oh Sweetie esta historia va a dejarte al borde de las lagrimas en más de una ocasión e_e pero bueno no hare Spoiler de nada, solo esperen con paciencia... Y si, ese trió de Dioses da mucho de que hablar, en este capitulo explico algunas cosas que espero que les despejen las dudas sobre la posicion de Hades y Poseidon ^^**

**Asalea19: NO hare Spoiler D: jajajaja pero tranquila no se impaciente, agradece que no soy la hija de George R.R Martin como para comenzar a matar a cuanto personaje se me cruce xD en ese caso este fic debería llamarse: Juego de Tronos LOL Ya mencione que hare un fic de ese trio? sera Universo Alternativo, pero veo que les gusta el drama de esos tres, lo publicare en cuanto se acabe mi semestre ^^**

**Dafguerrero: Saori debía sufrir un poco u_u Milo no merecía eso, pero ya se están arreglando 3 el amor debe triunfar aun que tengan encima a una guerra que sabrá dios como van a ganarla xD debe haber drama, more drama like a Baws... Cejamanthys esta que se lo lleva el... Hades LOL**

* * *

**~SE ABRE EL TELÓN~**

* * *

Hera, la eterna villana, desde la época del mito la "Reina" de los dioses, había tenido un inmenso odio contra Athena, siendo muy obvio que Zeus jamás daría el brazo a torcer contra su hija favorita, persuadió a Eris de ayudarle a convencer a Pandorax que abriera la caja que con tanto recelo Zeus había puesto en su custodia y con ello contaminar al mundo de males, provocando así que el señor de los dioses se diera a la tarea de destruir lo que Athena más amaba. Sin esperarlo la caja en efecto libero todo mal que pudiera afectar al mundo, pero lo que no sabía es que esos males también contaminarían al Olimpo.

El primero en contagiarse fue Poseidon con envidia y soberbia, desobedeciendo las ordenes de Zeus de mantener la paz para no afectar a los mortales, desato a sus ejércitos en contra de Athena, que sin más se vio en la necesidad de pelear contra su tío desencadenando la primer guerra santa.

El segundo en ser afectado por los males de la caja fue Hades que hasta ese momento permanecía indiferente a todo lo que pasara en la tierra; pero no fue desprovisto de contagiarse con Avaricia e Ira, arremetiendo contra Athena, desencadenando que el señor del cielo, decidiera parar todas las guerras que solo afectaban al equilibrio del mund. Molesto, pero sin poder controlar a sus hermanos, Zeus dictamino que las guerras santas entre los tres dioses se llevarían a cabo, pero solo cada 200 o 300 años, de esa manera darían tiempo a la piel de Gea reconstruirse dando vida nueva, y marchitándose en cada guerra santa.

El ultimo en contaminar su mente y alma con los males fue Zeus que se resistía a ceder ante los caprichos de lo que estaba más allá de su voluntad, desgraciadamente fue el más afectado, Lujuria, Vanagloria y Temor fueron la gota que derramo el vaso, Zeus comenzaba a temer de Athena que salia victoriosa en cada guerra y con ello se volvía más fuerte. El plan de Hera rendía frutos, Zeus con una orden implacable y a espaldas de su hija la apuñalo de la manera más cobarde posible.

Como Rey de los Dioses, Zeus ordeno a Poseidon y Hades atacar al Santuario del siglo XX casi al mismo tiempo, reduciendo las filas de Athena a la nada, cuando el dios máximo del cielo daba por sentada su victoria y arrebataría a su hija el trono de la tierra para que ella no pudiera arremeter contra el del cielo... Apareció quién menos esperaban, Gea acompañada de Urano.

_**-Te regresare a Hades y Poseidon con sus cuerpos, sus almas serán liberadas de mi hermano Tartaro, y podrán gobernar en sus lugares para mantener el equilibrio, Athena expulsada del cielo es soberana intachable de la tierra con sus catorce caballeros perdidos, y tú no vas a intervenir en lo que tus dioses hagan o dejen de hacer, pero recuerda que las profecías se cumplen mi amado Zeus, yo te crié en mi seno, y espero que tu sangre lo bañe para regresarme el favor.-** Eso ultimo lo hizo temblar, pero mantuvo la quietud de sus acciones. **-Así que vigila que tus seguidores-** Apuntando a Hera con la mirada afilada **-No te hagan cometer un error, sigue en tu gobierno cruel y soberbio, con su permiso excelencia.**_

Más sin en cambio Hera esperaba que al retorno de Hades y Poseidon se unirían a Zeus para dar por terminada la destrucción de Athena de la que ansiaba con enfermo deseos su cabeza en una pica; para desgracia de la reina, Gea había notado que sus nietos habían sido contagiados por la caja de Pandorax, y al devolver los cuerpos los limpio de cualquier mal que los hubiera afectado, solicitando a Tartaro lo mismo, de esa manera Athena, Hades y Poseidon formarían una trinidad contra la diosa traidora que continuaba bajo la protección de un temeroso Zeus.

Gea no había devuelto a Hades y Poseidon por petición de Zeus, ni por compasión o lastima, Gea había devuelto a los dos dioses para que estos libres de todo lo sucio que contenía esa caja, pudieran ayudar a la pequeña niña de la profecía de los dioses y a su vez, con sus manos cobrar la venganza que terminaría con el ciclo de sangre y muerte que existía entre los dioses del Olimpo por causa de una reina inepta que aun no sabía lo que había desatado.

* * *

**.-SANTUARIO-.**

* * *

**-La ultima guerra santa-** Susurro Athena desde su balcón.

Los ejércitos de Hera y Ares avanzaban destrozando ciudades, pueblos, alimentándose del temor, impotencia y tristeza de todo hombre que era afectado por su sed de poder, la Diosa se sentía débil y cansada, ansiaba tanto volver a Milo para que él le devolviera la fe, la esperanza que necesitaba para poder salir victoriosa.

**-Señorita Athena, Hades y Poseidon la esperan en la sala, para concretar sus estrategias.-** Shion llamo su atención con una sonrisa.

**-Enseguida iré.**

Dando la media vuelta miro al Patriarca y camino de lago haciendo un gesto amable para que la siguiera, las puertas se abrieron, junto a Poseidon se encontraba Sorrento y junto a Hades estaba Radamanthys, que desde la imprudencia y enojo de Pandora ahora era como su mano derecha, de parte de Athena se encontraba Shion, los presentes se miraron, la marina y el Juez hicieron una reverencia, Shion se sorprendió un poco ante el acto de Wyvern que normalmente era agresivo. Saori tomo lugar a la cabeza de la mesa, a su derecha estaba Hades sereno y taciturno como siempre a su izquierda Poseidon que al parecer había solicitado algo para beber, una confortante taza de café, los dioses se dedicaron miradas antes de comenzar.

Shion coloco un extenso mapa de Europa y Asia, marcado con algunos puntos rojos. **-Mis señores, mi señora, permitanme mostrarles, los puntos rojos indican las posibles bases del enemigo, en los dos últimos informes que recibí del caballero de Escorpio antes de su desaparición.**

Aquel comentario le peso a Saori que trataba de mantener la templanza, analizando con la mirada de forma detenida, cada lugar del mapa, prácticamente estaban muy dispersos, algo que extrañaba a Athena. Armenia, Rusia, Polonia, Dinamarca, Francia e Irlanda eran los panes que, estaban bajo sospecha de tener escondidos a Hera y Ares, por lo que los tres intuyeron de inmediato que muy probablemente esos eran anzuelos que si pescaban dificultarían todo.

**-Si enviamos a más hombres a reconocer dichos países, y al estar alejados y característicamente regados casi al azar, les pasara lo mismo que a Escorpio-** Dijo Hades en forma sombría **-Y por la posición actual al parecer lo que esas dos ratas cobardes quieren es derribarme a mi.**

**-Si, eso parece, te tienes rodeado con Polonia y Francia-** Poseidon analizaba el mapa con detenimiento **-Eres el más vulnerable, Athena y Yo prácticamente estamos en Grecia, les sería facil acabarte y tomar tu pozo al hades para directamente llegar hasta el Santuario y la mansión Solo.**

Hades suspiro molesto, a veces su hermano solía ser de poco tacto con las palabras, pero no se podía quejar si el era igual, dio una amarga media sonrisa.

**-Si tan solo tuviéramos una idea de dónde se esconden, podríamos contra atacar y debilitarles-** Saori trataba de organizar un movimiento en su cabeza.

**-Si atacamos la base de Polonia y Francia?-** Pegunto Poseidon.

**-No... Seria demasiado obvio, estaríamos expuestos a un ataque frontal desde Armenia, si atacamos Armenia estaríamos a merced de Francia y Polonia, Si nos dividimos y atacamos por partes sus tropas de Irlanda Rusia y Dinamarca tendrán lo que quieren, derribar primero a Hades y después a nosotros Poseidon.**

Shion se sorprendio un poco ante las palabras de su diosa.

**-No arriesgare la vida de nadie, ni espectros ni marinas, para mi todos en este momento son del mismo valor e importancia, debemos pensar en algo que nos mantenga como un pilar.**

Tanto Hades como Poseidon se sorprendieron, Athena estaba hablando en serio, lo podían sentir, Radamanthys no se quedo atrás del asombro, al principio sonaba como un insulto ser comparado con las ratas doradas, pero más tarde... Esa diosa sin lugar a dudas tenia un enorme sentido de la justicia, de cierta manera se había ganado la simpatía del Juez que no expreso nada en su mirada, su prioridad era encontrar a Dany.

**-Bien-** Hades suspiro -**En ese caso, si así lo deseas Athena a partir de este momento el inframundo es vía libre para tus caballeros.**

**-Al igual que la Atlantida,**

**-Patriarca Shion-** Lo llamo el Rey del Inframundo **-Podemos hablar en privado?, Radamanthys te puedes retirar, te llamare cuando te necesite, no sé da una vuelta o lo que prefieras.**

**-Si mi señor, por aquí...**

**-En ese caso me retiro han sido días frustrantes, Athena un placer como siempre ver su hermosa sonrisa, Hermano, Patriarca, Juez Wyvern con su permiso.**

Poseidon se levanto de su lugar con cortesía y camino hacía la salida con Sorrento, mientras Athena también se retiraba, necesitaba respirar, por su parte Shion indicaba a Hades el lugar a seguirlo para que tuvieran la conversación, era verdad que Shion no se sentía muy cómodo con el dios pero, algo en sus palabras lo intrigaba.

Radamanthys soltó el cuerpo respirando pesadamente, si que había sido un día extraño, demasiado, aun que no tan malo, ahora con el permiso de Athena tenia libre movimiento sobre el pequeño pueblo de Rodorio a pies del Santuario, ese mismo día debía encontrar a Dany.

Tomo vuelo inmediatamente hasta por debajo de la primera casa, caminaba altivo y arrogante como siempre, pero manteniéndose cortes, muy a su pesar, si le faltaba el respeto a uno de las "Ratas doradas" le pesaría con Hades que ahora parecía que se agregaba al lado de la justicia y el honor...

**-Se encuentra perdido Juez Wyvern?-** Pregunto el caballero de Aries cuando subía las escaleras acompañado de su alumno, evidentemente en dirección a su casa.

**-Me dirijo hacía el pueblo de Rodorio, Aries-** Anuncio con solemnidad.

Mü lo miro de arriba hacía abajo, el Juez se molesto por ello pero continuo con su inquebrantable postura imponente, por si el momento incomodo no terminara, detrás de Mü llegaban el caballero de Cancer, Afrodita y Saga. Suspiro manteniendo templanza, serenidad, se lo repetía a cada momento, los dorados lo observaron extrañados.

**-No le recomendaría bajar con su Sapuri al pueblo-** Menciono Mü en tono educado pero distante

**-Tsk-** Hizo sonar su lengua y rodó los ojos mientras se despojaba de su armadura de Wyvern **-Mejor?... y dime ahora a dónde la puedo dejar si no puedo llevarla conmigo-** Finalizo de manera seca y tajante.

**-Si gustas déjala en mi casa y cuando regreses la tomas-** Añadio Mü **-Ahora que de cierta manera somos "Aliados" creo que es lo que puedo hacer por ti.**

Resignado de un chasquido Radamanthys ordenaba a su sapuri entrar a la casa de Aries, no se sentía cómodo, por lo que necesitaba perderles de su vista en ese instante, pasando de largo tratando de ignorar toda presencia, sin embargo no evitaba que su mirada y la de Saga chocaran como una brutal tormenta tropical. El mayor de los Géminis fue contenido por la mirada de sus compañeros, de ser por él ya estaría encima de Wyvern para colocarle en la cara una explosión de galaxias, pero en mayor medida lo ignoro, el Juez paso de largo, el silencio reino, sin embargo...

**-Si, luego de meses Dany le dijo que podían tener algo así como una relación-** Saga conversaba con Afrodita a lo que su compañero sonreía orgulloso de su camarada **-Esa mujer es toda una maravilla en palabras de Kanon.**

Sin saber la razón, Radamanthys se detuvo en seco "Dany" Saga hablaba de una "Dany"... Daenerys?, no, los dioses tenían que ser demasiado injustos y crueles como para jugarle algo de esa manera, pero su corazón estaba por estallar, su sangre hervía y las ganas de matar a Kanon en ese momento eran inminentes, la tensión podía percibirse en el aire, con lo poco que le quedaba de paciencia prefirió desaparecer del lugar antes de tomar acciones que le pesarían.

**-Alguien vio que el Unicejo se molesto con lo que dijo Saga?-** Se burlo en ese momento Angelo.

**-Es un amargado sin vida social, qué mujer en su sano juicio saldría con un individuo como él?-** Saga le siguio el chiste

* * *

**.-RODORIO-.**

* * *

El pequeño pueblo era totalmente desconocido para Radamanthys que estaba perturbado aun por las palabras del gemelo menor, algo estaba mal con esa "Dany", pero se siguió negando a que fuera su Daenerys, vago por varias calles buscando su cabello plata, sus ojos violeta inconfundibles, su piel de leche y miel, llego a un pequeño establecimiento preguntando por ella, sus rasgos eran demasiado peculiares, alguien debió haberla visto en determinado momento... Cansado y sin muchos ánimos se sentó de manera pesada en una banca de un parque que estaba casi a orillas del pueblo, tenía un claro con una vista agradable, su cuerpo estaba tenso, no podía relajarlo, tenía que encontrar a Daenerys, de una u otra manera, así tuviera que poner de cabeza a todo Rodorio.

No muy lejos del lugar se encontraba la tan buscada mujer tomada del brazo de su ahora _"Novio"_ tenían bebidas frías en mano y reían uno por la ocurrencia del otro, hace tiempo que Daenerys no se sentía tan libre, se había atado al recuerdo de Radamanthys, no lo negaba, si lo tuviera frente a ella se lanzaría a sus brazos sin dudarlo, lo amaba demasiado, sin embargo a lado del gemelo algo distinto se sentía en su pecho, era como si a su lado ya no tuviera miedo de nada, le causaba una seguridad profunda.

**-Kanon, qué es esa extraña luz de allá, es como si... Hubiera un segundo sol.**

Dany había desviado su mirada al cielo a su costado derecho, un extraño punto luminoso del cielo la desconcertaba realmente, Kanon que estaba distraído pensando en ella y un posible futuro inmediatamente lo sintió, un cosmos grande, en realidad eran muchos cosmos concentrados en un punto fijo que venían en dirección a Rodorio, más exactamente hacía ellos, como una especie de meteoro que se acercaba a gran velocidad, dejándolo totalmente congelado.

**-Dany tenemos que irnos.**

**-Pero...**

Antes de decir algo la tomo con fuerza de la muñeca, tras unos pasos apresurados la luz impacto, la gente comenzó a desesperarse y correr ante el peligro, en ese instante Kanon corrió con Dany por las calles sosteniéndola con fuerza para no perderle entre la alterada multitud, la ciudad estaba bajo ataque, lo supo en cuanto se levantaron una serie de hombres desfigurados con lanzas y escudos que comenzaban a atacar.

**-EL ORÁCULO QUEREMOS AL ORÁCULO!**

Radamanthys desde su puesto observo los altercados, dos meteoros más venían en dirección al pequeño pueblo, su cuerpo se tenso al pensar que Dany podría estar entre todas las personas, o siendo atacada, sin pensarlo dos veces con su poderoso cosmos llamo a Wyvern que no tardo más de unos segundos en presentarse y vestirle, no sin antes enviar un mensaje a los caballeros y marinas que se encontraban en los alrededores _"Estamos bajo ataque!"_, tenía que encontrarla antes de arrepentirse, corría en dirección hacía las personas.

**-Daenerys corre!**

Kanon exigió en cuanto miro la masacre que se estaba suscitando, no podía llamar a la armadura de Géminis, pero eso no sería excusa para él, le dio momentáneamente la espalda a ella, sin pensarlo dos veces estuvo a punto de atacar con brutalidad antes de que Daenerys lo detuviera **-Kanon vas a lastimar a los civiles!-** Ella dijo sin saber por qué, solo había salido de su boca de la nada, antes de poder a tomar nueva marcha eran separados por toda una estampida de personas y enemigos que se interponían, alguien había tomado a Dany de la cintura jalándola con fuerza.

**-KANON!**

El gemelo escucho el grito de Daenerys asustada y se giro para buscarla entre la multitud sin tener éxito.

**-Daenerys, Daenerys... Dany!**

La busco desesperado con la mirada, si algo le pasaba nunca se lo iba a perdonar, antes de reaccionar una armadura lo vestía, estaba totalmente desconcertado, la escama de Dragón del Mar le cubría el cuerpo reconociéndolo como dueño, antes de detenerse a preguntar por qué, era mejor usar ese tiempo para buscar a la muchacha, intento hacerlo con su cosmos pero ella no poseía uno, era frustrante.

Dany lucho contra su captor que se negaba a soltarla, entre el caos y las multitudes la joven logro zafarse cayendo pesadamente sobre el piso, se aferro a toda su fuerza de voluntad para levantarse, tratando de huir con desesperación, la adrenalina corría por todo su torrente sanguíneo, pero las piernas le comenzaban a fallar, sintiéndolas adoloridas y pesadas, tropezó en una de las calles principales, mientras que unos hombres de capuchas negras la rodeaban, su respiración estaba agitada, quería gritar, gritar por Kanon, pero el terror silencio sus cuerdas vocales.

**-A ti te estábamos buscando muchacha.**

La voz era suave, una mujer, Dany como respuesta se movió hacia atrás arrastrándose con las manos y piernas que apenas le respondía.

**-Mi señora Hera te quiere muerta.**

De la capucha saco una larga espada, si la atravesaban con ella probablemente se podría ver un orificio considerable, destrozarían toda su caja torácica y órganos, Daenerys solo cerro los ojos con fuerza cuando la dirigieron a su dirección, antes de que su vida pasara como diapositivas por sus trémulos ojos, una sombra imponente se poso frente a ella... Kanon, pensó por momentos antes de percatarse de que no era él...

**-Ponle un dedo encima y te saco las vísceras para ahorcarte con ellas.**

Esa voz... Daenerys la reconocería en cualquier parte, alzo la mirada, un hombre de reluciente armadura purpura, su casco tenia cuernos, en su espalda unas alas de dragón, parecía un demonio, y no estaba tan lejos de acertar...** -Dany, te lastimaron?-** Pregunto el hombre que ella aun temía reconocer, ella solo se quedo callada tratando de levantarse en manera torpe... Aquel hombre que la había salvado de una muerte grotesca se giro inclinandose ante ella con una rodilla en el suelo, el casco le cubria el rostro debido a la sombra que había, pero podía percatarse de que tenía una mirada fiera y fría como la de...

**-Radamanthys...**

**-Te tardaste mucho en reconocerme, dime estas lastimada?, Tranquila ya estoy aquí.**

Daenerys estaba aun peor que antes, era él, su Radamanthys, estaba frente a ella rescatándola, enfundado en esa armadura que lo hacía parecer el peor de los demonios, la tomo entre sus brazos para levantarla aferrando su brazo izquierdo a la cintura de su dama y con el derecho apuntaba a los seres que osaron atacarla, una medía sonrisa se dibujo en sus facciones.

**-Muy bien pedazos de mierda NADIE toca a mi mujer,**

**-Osas ir en contra de la voluntad de los dioses? Son ordenes de la señora Hera, el Oráculo tiene que morir! MATENLOS!**

Exigió la voz femenina mientras sus secuaces se lanzaban al ataque contra Wyvern que de un salto se impulsaba con Daenerys en brazos, protegiéndola, debía llevarla a un lugar seguro, y lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era el Santuario, busco con la mirada a alguien. Desde la altura que había tomado reconoció a tres santos de Oro, Aries, Tauro y Libra, dos Marinas, Sirena y Kraken, que se encontraban controlando la situación, las batallas habían dado comienzo y él no se quedaría atrás, pero primero, Daenerys era prioridad, aterrizo sobre el techo de una casa, notando que Daenerys seguía asustada y temblando, haciéndolo sentir un poco de ternura.

**-Wyvern! Deja de perder el tiempo y ven aquí!.**

El maestro Dohko lo había visto, y en palabras de Athena ahora eran compañeros de armas por lo que, debían tratarse como iguales, Radamanthys volvia a tomar a Daenerys entre brazos bajando con ella de un salto. **-No puedo dejarla-** Contesto el Juez dejando con una ceja levantada a Libra que soltó una carcajada.

**-Comprendo hijo, de cualquier manera puedes llevarla a la entrada del Santuario, Saga esta allí con el resto, después de eso trae tu trasero aquí, no quieras huir.**

Antes de que Radamanthys arremetiera con agresividad, un enemigo más atacaba a libra enviándolo varios metros al asfalto, la pobre Dany continuaba callada debido al Shock, primero querían matarla, y ahora su esposo muerto regresaba con una rara armadura en el cuerpo para defenderla, ese si que era un día de locos... A las puertas del Santuario el Juez llegaba con su esposa entre brazos, Saga se sorprendía al mirarla con el Juez, Aioria abría la boca con sorpresa mientras Aioros se la cerraba.

**-Necesito que la dejen entrar al Santuario.**

**-Esta no es posada Wyvern, y deberías estar en la batalla no seas cobarde.-** Contesto Saga con enfado y cruzado de brazos.

**-Dany?-** Aioria se acerco a la joven

**-Aioria, necesito que alguien me diga que pasa.**

Sin embargo en ese momento Aioros recordaba, Wyvern era el hombre que había visto en la foto que estaba en la sala de Daenerys, Wyvern había muerto en la guerra santa con Hades, Wyvern era el esposo de Dany, se quedo callado ante el amargo descubrimiento, inmediatamente pensó que si él y Kanon se miraban en medio de la pobre mujer, se desataría una guerra más.

**-La llevare a Sagitario, déjala aquí Juez-** Anuncio Aioros que lo observo serio.

Sin más remedio y receloso, Radamanthys se la entregaba en brazos, la pobre temblaba de miedo, y estaba demasiado incolora, antes de articular una palabra, solo miro a Radamanthys partir nuevamente... **-Así que el Juez de Wyvern es tu esposo-** Le dijo con seriedad, ella solo agacho la cabeza, recorrieron el santuario hasta la novena casa, cuando Sagitario la observo ya estaba profundamente dormida, seguramente estaba agotada.

Mientras en batalla las cosas estaban inclinadas hacía el Santuario, los dorados junto a las marinas y Radamanthys tenían acorralados a los causantes de tal caos y destrucción.

**-A qué vinieron?-** Pregunto Dohko con seriedad **-Hablen ahora.**

**-Solo queremos que nos entreguen al Oráculo Delfos-** Contesto con serenidad un encapuchado **-Entréguenos al Oráculo y saldaran su deuda.**

**-Qué el Oráculo de Delfos no era un templo?-** Sorrento soltó ese comentario intrigado.

**-Estúpido-** El ser carcajeo en su rostro **-El Oráculo ha caminado entre ustedes, y Tú asqueroso espectro-** Señalo a Radamanthys **-Lo has llevado ante Athena, la furia de Hera caerá sobre tu cabeza.**

En ese momento Radamanthys pensó en Daenerys... Daenerys el Oráculo?, no, ella era una mujer totalmente ajena a cualquier afrenta entre dioses, molesto ignorando a sus "compañeros" tomo a la criatura de la capucha levantándola por encima de su cabeza mirándola con furia.

**-Nadie de ustedes va a tocarla y si la furia que esa zorra caera sobre mi, que venga y me lo escupa en la cara, no temo a esa bastarda traidora.**

Antes de que el Juez pudiera eliminarlo una fuerte descarga eléctrica lo hizo lanzarlo al suelo; los prisioneros se retorcían de dolor, para luego ser convertidos en cenizas, los presentes no salían de su Sorpresa y Radamanthys solo pensaba en Daenerys, la había encontrado, sin embargo ahora ella era el punto de caza de Ares y Hera. Wyvern se dio la media vuelta caminando en dirección al Santuario, tenía que verla.

* * *

**.-ALGÚN LUGAR DEL MUNDO-.**

* * *

Milo continuaba su camino a paso discreto, su instinto lo llamaba hacía unas montañas del Himalaya, el rincón más apartado de toda civilización, sus fríos eran terribles alcanzando temperaturas que rivalizaban con las de su amigo Camus, causando cierta gracia en Escorpio que con su cosmos ya más restaurado se calentaba pero aun así sus dedos se entumecían, busco una cueva donde refugiarse, sabía que estaba a menos de un día de encontrar lo que tanto lo llamaba.

**-Hey Khan, ya falta poco, veras que cuando estemos de regreso en Grecia, te va a gustar, es cálido.**

Milo se dirigió al caballo que llevaba, un hermoso ejemplar de color negro intenso con unos ojos que jamás había visto en su raza, color esmeralda, estaba cubierto por unas mantas para mantenerse caliente, agregado al cosmos de su dueño, seguramente el animal no pasaría fríos, pero si cansancio,

**-Me pregunto si Antares ya entrego mi mensaje, bueno tampoco es que sea una estrella fugaz.**

El caballo relincho como si entendiera los comentarios socarrones de Milo, el caballero busco ramas y algunos otros objetos de un canasto al costado de Khan, encendiendo entonces una pequeña fogata y preparando algo caliente para medio alimentarse ese día, a su caballo le ofreció algo de alfalfa y hierbas secas que encontró en el ultimo lugar de estepa en el que había una fuente de alimento para el animal; bajo sus pies noto un pequeño riachuelo de agua cristalina que iba hacia la salida y continuaba debajo de la espesa nieve.

**-Estamos de suerte Khan**

Khan enseguida bebía de las dulces aguas, algo que sorprendió a Milo, debían estar heladas, sin embargo no era así, su temperatura era fresca, ideal para no perder calor ni tan tibias para ser desagradables, se sentó sobre el piso con la fogata que le servía como fuente de luz, meditando sobre lo que pasaba, dios extrañaba tanto a su Saori, necesitaba terminar esa misión cuanto antes para verla y estrecharla a sus brazos, no le importaba enfrentarse al mismo Zeus por verla una vez más, porque fuera su mujer. Ella era lo único que le daba fuerzas, y seguramente ella, fue quien lo había rescatado de morir en esa batalla de hace tiempo, notando que aun tenía algunas cicatrices.

Un Sonido extraño provino desde el fondo de la caverna, a lo que escorpio inmediatamente presto atención, probablemente algún animal depredador se encontraba cerca... Pero, era un sonido diferente, pasos, una especie de pasos ligeros, demasiado pesados para ser un animal pequeño y muy ligeros para ser un animal grande, era de dos patas lo supo por el sonido, y algo le indicaba que debía seguirlo.

**-Iré a explorar, espérame aquí Khan.**

Sugirió acariciándole la frente a su caballo, tomando un trozo grueso de madera le coloco un trapo empapado en brea para que funcionara como antorcha, así, Escorpio se aventuro dentro del lugar, camino varios metros hasta perder la vista de Khan, no sabía cuanto había caminado, pero su instinto lo empujaba más hacía lo desconocido, escuchaba cascadas más y más cerca de su sentido auditivo, observando una luz... acaso había atravesado toda la montaña?... No, se detuvo a orillas de un desfiladero, procurando no dar paso en falso e inmediatamente observo el precioso panorama.

Tenía vegetación fresca, y noto que el riachuelo que iba en dirección a la salida, era producto de una suave cascada, sin embargo eso no era lo que llamo su atención, al fondo se encontraba una especie de templo, se acerco lo más cuidadosamente posible para no caer hacia el profundo lago que se veía mínimo a unos cien metros de caída libre, suspiro esperando no cometer un error, nuevamente el sonido de alguien corriendo lo hizo alertarse.

**-Quien eres?-** Dijo una delgada y temerosa voz infantil **-Te ha mandado Shion?...**

Milo se quedo estático, acaso había dicho Shion?, frente a él detrás de un monolito apareció una Niña sucia vestida solo con un costal de manta que le servía de ropa, con cabello del mismo color que Daenerys excepto por sus ojos que eran azules, si por él fuera, apostaría que eran la misma persona pero con una diferencia de edad de 15 años.

**-Milo, me llamo Milo, vengo desde Grecia.**

Al escucharlo la pequeña se asomo más y contenta corrió hasta él abrazándolo de una pierna, era realmente pequeña, debía calcular que estaba entre lo años, Milo se inclino tratando de quedar a su altura mirándola fijamente, sus ojos reflejaban tristeza y soledad, todo lo contrario a Dany.

**-Dime quién eres tú?-** Trato de sonar lo más amable y suave posible.

**-Esperanza-** Susurro **-Vas a llevarme con Shion?.**

**-De dónde lo conoces?-** Pregunto Milo tranquilamente.

**-Mi maestro me dijo que Shion me cuidaría, y que pronto enviaría a uno de sus valientes caballeros a buscarme.**

**-Ya veo, quién era tu maestro y dónde esta?.**

**-Se llamaba Cirra... y...-** Las lagrimas inundaron sus ojitos mientras temblaba **-Murió, murió hace meses, desde entonces he esperado aquí, creí que nadie llegaría por mi y tenía miedo.**

**-Miedo?, qué ha pasado, vamos confía en mi, te llevare con Shion.**

**-Unos hombres malos me buscan en nombre de un señor cruel llamado Ares, huí del templo que había en Mongolia y llegue aquí señor Milo, he enviado señales de mi cosmos para ser encontrada.**

La niña era demasiado inteligente y para tener ese manejo de cosmos lo era aun más, a pesar de solo parecer un infante indefenso, Milo se deprimió en parte al saber que la pequeña había tenido que pasar por demasiadas cosas antes de ser encontrada, culpándose a si mismo por haber tardado tanto, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y ahora podía volver al Santuario.

**-Dime, tienes hambre?, ven vamos a comer algo, hmm pero con esas ropas vas a morirte de frió.**

Milo se quito la capa la cubrió, tomándola con el brazo izquierdo mientras con el derecho sostenía la antorcha para ir de regreso con Khan... En el transcurso Esperanza le contaba que, ella venía de un lugar llamado Valyria, un pueblo extinto lejos de la civilización en Islandia,

**-Sabes tengo una amiga que se parece a ti-** Llegaron hasta su destino, Khan seguía en su sitio y al parecer la noche caía sobre sus cabezas por lo que el fuego de la pequeña fogata iluminaba un poco menos.

**-Delfos?-** La niña se exalto en sus brazos

**-Mmm no, la conozco con otro nombre pero de dónde la conoces?-** La soltó acomodándola cerca del fuego para calentarla.

**-Mi maestro me conto que hace muchos años, muchos antes de que yo naciera, en las estrellas Apolo el Sol les dijo que en la aldea nacería Delfos.**

**-Qué eso no era un templo?...**

**-No-** Se encogió de hombros antes de continuar **-El dios les dijo que debían entregar a Delfos en Grecia para no despertar la furia de los dioses; el patriarca entonces llamo a todas las mujeres embarazadas, cuando nacieron los infantes los miraron uno a uno, de todos ellos solo una era diferente, Delfos tenia ojos violetas como la _nebulosa de Orion_.**

Escorpio estaba totalmente desconcertado, apenas entendía que Dany y Esperanza venían del mismo lugar pero si su memoria (de ebrio) no fallaba, Daenerys dijo que sus padres (según ella verdaderos) eran de Alemania y Finlandia, que creció en el país germano y que además era de una posición económica muy considerable.

**-Delfos sería llevada a Grecia en una caravana escoltada para estar a salvo, pero dos lunas antes de llegar a su destino, los atacaron.**

**-Quién?.**

**-No lo sé... mataron a todos, nadie quedo vivo, a la siguiente Luna, Apolo desato su furia llevando a la extinción al pueblo de valyria, todos murieron, solo sobrevivieron el maestro y mis padres-** Comenzo a sollozar y Milo la abrazo con cariño.

**-Por qué tu maestro quería enviarte a Grecia?.**

**-Dijo que tenia una misión muy importante antes de que los dioses trajeran el Armaggeddon.**

**-Bien, mañana por la mañana saldremos de vuelta a Athenas-** Le limpio las lagrimas y le ofreció la mas sincera de sus sonrisas.

**-Gracias señor Milo.**

La niña se quedo dormida entre brazos, por momentos pensó que tal vez un día, Saori y él tendrían una niña igual de hermosa, antes de dormir, le dedicaba sus pensamientos a su princesa Saori, debía llegar a Grecia cuanto antes, volver a verla eso era lo que más deseaba, volver a verla.

* * *

**.-SANTUARIO-.**

* * *

Tras el inesperado ataque directo de Hera las cosas se tensaban, Shion permanecía con Hades para su charla en privado, el señor del Inframundo despedía una sensación de intriga y confusión, lo que inquietaba al Patriarca.

**-Shion-** Hades lo saco de sus pensamientos **-Alguna vez te han hablado de la caja de Pandorax?.**

**-Si mi señor...** **Sé que Zeus la mantiene bajo estricta custodia según el mito ya que contiene todos los males del mundo**

**-Bien, pues lamento decirte querido Patriarca que esa caja ya ha sido abierta desde antes de la primer Guerra santa.**

**-Cómo?!-** El patriarca abrió ampliamente los ojos ante la confesión de Hades.

**-Hera por el odio hace tu diosa, abrió la caja para destruirla, no le importo causar un terrible desequilibrio entre los dioses, hasta apenas me di cuenta de lo que pasaba, luego de que mi abuela, Gea nos regresara nuestros cuerpos y almas.**

**-Pero... eso significa que, no, esto no puede estar pasando.**

**-Pero esta pasando Shion, por eso te he pedido que habláramos en privado, tu caballero de Escorpio, dime, fue a buscarla?.**

**-S... si...**

**-Si regresa con ella, tenemos una oportunidad de sobrevivir a lo que se avecina**

**-No entiendo que tiene que ver la mision de Milo con la guerra.**

**-Lo comprenderas cuando estemos frente a lo que Milo busco, ahora si me permites estaré descansando.**

Hades se retiro dejando un dejo de nervios y desconcierto en el Patriarca, dedicándose a buscar entre los viejos libros que tenía para encontrar lógica a todo lo que estaba pasando, Hades ya no despedía un cosmos terrible ni cruel, era verdad que aun se mantenía oscuro, pero ya no con sed de destrucción y poder como en las guerras.

Saori en su balcón miraba el humo que se despedía desde el pueblo de Rodorio, estaba totalmente abatida por lo ocurrido horas atrás, aun se preguntaba el por qué, sus santos aun no entregaban un reporte concreto pues estaban vigilando la zona para asegurarse de que no quedaran enemigos, además de calmar a la gente ante la inminente amenaza de Hera, se sentía cansada, necesitaba de su caballero de dorada armadura representado por Escorpio... Cerraba los ojos y podía ver esa arrogante sonrisa altiva, atractiva, más que tisteza lo sentía más cerca de ella, listo para volver a sus brazos.

Un silvido se escucho haciendola mirar al firmamento que ocultaba al Sol, miro un ave acercandose, un aguila hermosa que cada vez estaba más cerca de ella, dando algunas vueltas en el cielo, como si se asegurara de a quien estaba observando desde los cielos, dejandose caer en picada y extendiendo las alas frente a la diosa, algunas plumas escaparon acompañadas de una suave brisa que movio el cabello de Saori.

**-Hola pequeño...**

El Águila se acerco a ella moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro mirándola curiosa, entonces Saori lo noto, el animal le indicaba con el pico un trozo de tela que tenía amarrado a la pata, el cual Saori le quito con sumo cuidado, sus latidos fueron rápidos, torpemente desenvolvió la tela, tenía un mensaje con su nombre "Para mi princesa Saori" y debajo de este otro trozo del mismo material con dedicatoria a Shion... antes de ir a con el Patriarca leyó el mensaje con dedicatoria a ella.

_"Mi amada Athena, espero que no estés preocupada por mi, estoy bien, regresare a tu lado para protegerte, pero antes debo cumplir con mi deber como caballero... Saori, no te lo dije al marcharme y me arrepiento tanto pero, Te amo, eres la razón por la que cada mañana despierto con ganas de vivir, eres el ser más hermoso y maravilloso que conozco, juro por las estrellas como testigo de este mensaje, que cuando regrese, seras mía, te llevare a recorrer el mundo entre mis brazos, solo espera un poco más mi diosa, mi amada diosa"_

Los ojos de la deidad se llenaron de lagrimas de alegria, y apreso el mensaje en su pecho calentandolo con su piel y los latidos de su corazón, Milo, su Milo estaba en camino por ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia la sala del Patriarca, Shion meditaba en el trono sobre los acontecimientos y con él estaban Afrodita, Dohko, Kanon, Sorrento, Isaack y hasta Radamanthys, quedando impresionados por la entrada tan brusca de Athena a la sala.

**-Milo! Milo nos envió un mensaje!**

**-Qué?-** Shion se levanto efusivo de su asiento.

**-Si, envio un águila con un mensaje para ti-** Dijo mientras escondía el que estaba dedicado a ella **-Toma.**

**-Veo que cumplió con lo prometido-** Suspiro aliviado en cuanto leía las primeras lineas **-Ese muchacho tonto, bien y dónde esta Antares?.**

**-Antares?...**

**-Así se llama el águila que mando, dime princesa dónde esta?.**

**-Lo deje en el balcón.**

**-Vamos por él, o ella, que se yo, gracias Athena, con tus bendiciones ese testarudo volverá a casa... Oh muchachos pueden retirarse gracias por el informe.**

Los presentes se miraron unos a otros, y sin más salieron uno por uno, Kanon se veía preocupado, pensando en dónde estaba Dany sin esperar que ella se encontraba pisando el mismo suelo, antes de salir seguido por el Juez, Aioros se presento.

**-Radamanthys-** Cuando lo llamo miro a Kanon, oh por Zeus estaba en un problema muy gordo e incomodo, trago saliva **-Tu... emm, tu esposa, si este... ella, ya desperto.**

**-Daenerys?!-** El Juez salio disparado de la sala Patriarcal para ir hacia la novena casa por su mujer.

**-Qué?!-** Kanon contesto furico, esposa? desde cuando Dany era esposa de un ser tan despreciable como Wyvern, a menos claro que no fuera SU Dany.

**-Si este... Kanon, yo-** Suspiro profundo **-Bueno...**

Sin prestarle atención Géminis salio detras de Wyvern, se iba a armar una mini guerra santa dentro de la novena casa, si pasaba lo que Aioros temía lo que iba a pasar, no podia dejarlo así, debía buscar a Shion Athena y Hades antes de que la disputa estallara, había sido una pésima idea ofrecerse a cuidar a Dany.

_**FLASH BACK.**_

_Dani se movía de la cama en la habitación de Aioros, estaba sudando y su cuerpo permanecía algo frió... Abrió los ojos pesadamente mirando al santo de sagitario a lado de ella sonriente._

_**-Aioros?... Dónde, dónde esta Radamanthys, fue un sueño?...**_

_**-Hey tranquila, no, no lo es, es... algo complicado de explicar.**_

_Ante la insistencia de Daenerys por saber la verdad, Sagitario le explicaba lo ocurrido, que su esposo no era tan noble como ella pensaba, era un Juez del Inframundo bajo las ordenes de Hades, se sorprendió al saber que Daenerys al menos sabia una parte de eso, pero lo omitido por su "esposo", era la parte en la que se enfrascaron en una guerra contra Athenea y que en ella se había hecho de un terrible enemigo, Kanon, que casi mata a los caballeros de bronce y tres de oro en una batalla desigual amañada y que finalmente murió en su ultimo enfrentamiento con el mencionado gemelo, Daenerys estaba confundida._

_Llego la parte en la que Athena rogó porque sus caballeros regresaran a la vida, gea le concedía el milagro pero a cambio también debia devolver a Hades, y a su vez Hades resucito a sus Espectros, entonces Daenerys solo se quedo callada, sus ojos que siempre habían sido llenos de vida, se ocapaban, tratando de no llorar, se contenía y solo suspiraba._

_**-Llamalo por favor, necesito hablar con él.**_

_**-Estas segura?, es que... Kanon también esta aquí, y si tomamos en cuenta que... ya sabes, esos dos se odian y están, Daenerys estas en un problema muy gordo.**_

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

El primero en llegar a la Novena casa fue Radamanthys que buscaba a Dany, abriendo casi todas las puertas que encontraba, finalmente dio con ella, estaba recostada sobre una amplia cama cubierta por edredones blancos, ella alzo sus hermosos ojos violeta para mirarlo.

**-Dany?-** Radamanthys se quedo en el umbral de la puerta

**-Hola-** Contesto ella con una media sonrisa

**-Yo, creo que...**

**-Hay muchas cosas de que hablar.**

**-Estas enojada?**

**-No, confundida sería la palabra correcta-** Agrego pesadamente **-creí que no te vería nunca más.**

Ante ella se quebraba, dejaba de ser el implacable juez y el más poderoso espectro del ejercito de Hades, solo sus ojos como un par de profundas y preciosas nebulosas le causaban esas reacciones, trato de mantenerle la mirada pero se sentía demasiado aterrado como ella como para hacer algo más que solo acercarse y sentarse al borde de la cama mirando el piso.

**-Creí que te perdería cuando vi a esos tipos amenazándote.**

**-Esto aquí, oh Rada, te extrañe tanto-** Daenerys se movió para colocar una de sus níveas manos sobre la dura mandíbula del Juez **-Mírame a los ojos.**

**-No sé, no puedo... Dany yo, perdoname.**

Cuando Daenerys estaba por articular su discurso, entro Kanon, la situación era demasiado pesada, tensa, Radamanthys estaba cerca de su "Novia" y ella le acariciaba el rostro, seguía sin comprender, el Juez se levanto agresivo en cuanto noto su presencia dándole la espalda a Daenerys y enfrentándose a su archienemigo Kanon.

**-Qué quieres aquí Kanon, no ves que es una discusión privada?.**

**-Que le salvaras la vida no significa que ella tenga que hablar contigo en privado Wyvern.**

**-Yo hago lo que yo quiera con lo que me pertenece.**

**-Pertenecer?! Pertenecer?! eres un hijo de...**

Antes de soltar la palabra ofensiva y acertarle un agresivo golpe, Saga entro de inmediato, separando a ambos y mirándolos de manera determinada, esos dos eran un par de animales, al parecer peleaban más por su territorio y ego que por la chiquilla que respiraba de manera agitada.

**-La asustaste IDIOTA!-** Grito Kanon que trato de ir por Daenerys.

**-Si te acercas te mato pedazo de escoria!**

**-Atrévete Wyvern ya te mate una vez, volvería a hacerlo de nuevo.**

Lo ultimo dejo a Daenerys en shock, Kanon, el hombre por el que comenzaba a sentir cosas, el hombre por el que había abierto su corazón una vez más, era el asesino de su esposo, aquellas palabras le pudieron en el pecho, se desgarraba como si una bestia arremetiera con sus garras en carne viva dejando expuesto el musculo conductor de sangre, trataba de respirar pero solo causaba que un nudo más espeso se formara en su caja torácica.

**-Kanon, eso es verdad?... Tú... tú mataste a Radamanthys?**

**-Si, se lo merecía, no sabes las atrocidades que provoco este tipo... es un monstruo!**

**-Mide tus palabras Kanon-** Radamanthys sonreía de manera perversa **-Estas frente a mi mujer.**

Su mujer, eso resonó en la cabeza del menor de los gemelos, Daenerys era su esposa, bueno fue su esposa tomando en cuenta que la muerte ya lo había separado, por lo que oficialmente su matrimonio no tenía validez, a Kanon no le molestaba (o eso creía él) que ella fuera esposa de Radamanthys, en el pasado claro estaba, lo que le enfurecía es que el Juez tan cinicamente la buscara como si ella fuera un monopolio, tratando de someterla, de dominarle como una mascota, algo que evidentemente no le perdonaría por más alianza que hubiera entre sus dioses.

**-No me importa que estuviera casada contigo, pero aléjate.**

**-No tengo porque separarme de Daenerys, eres tú el que tiene que desaparecer, primero me mataste y me alejaste de ella, y ahora te interpones como una piedra, por qué tú tienes que quitarme lo que amo?.**

**-Tú Wyvern solo te amas a ti mismo.**

Sin más Radamanthys paso por encima de Saga, y Kanon esperándolo lo golpeo, más bien, ambos se golpearon con fuerza, puñetazos llenos de rabia y odio, ambas partes estaban equilibradas, Daenerys miro horrorizada el acto, parecían animales, dos bestias que se debatían a muerte, lo penso porque los dos se separaron y extendieron sus brazos para preparar sus mejores técnicas. **-Detenganse ya basta!-** Ella grito con desespero pero ambos la ignoraron, victimas de la ira, cuando miro los destellos de ambos cosmos elevarse a su máximo Saga inmediatamente intervino.

**-OTRA DIMENSIÓN!-** Tanto Radamanthys como Kanon desaparecieron, Daenerys caía de rodillas al piso y Saga acudía en su ayuda, sosteniéndola. **-Estas bien?**

Al momento Hades Athena y Shion entraron a Sagitario, antes de preguntar una terrible explosión hizo vibrar el suelo, venia del coliseo, Saga suspiro con resignación mirando a ambas deidades.

**-Mis más sinceras disculpas les pido, si no usaba la otra dimensión esos dos iban a matarnos en la casa de Sagitario, ahora deben estar debatiéndose en el coliseo.**

Shion negó con la cabeza, Daenerys se incorporo saliendo de Sagitario y siguiendo los destellos que causaba el coliseo debido al choque de ambos comos, uno dorado y el otro purpura, iban a matarse, lo supo en cuanto trato de detenerlos pero hicieron caso omiso de lo que pasaba.

* * *

**.-NOTAS-.**

* * *

**Valyria es una ciudad ficticia de la saga épica: Song of Ice and Fire, es el lugar de origen de la casa Targaryen en el que esta inspirado el personaje de Daenerys**

**Si, el Oráculo de Delfos no es un templo xD trate de hacer esa referencia con algo de "Humor"**

**Quién es en realidad Esperanza?**

**Cómo Dany termino siendo el Oráculo de Delfos?**

**Por qué Hera quiere asesinar a Dany?**

**Radamanthys y Kanon se mataran por ella?**

**Milo estará de regreso! Las cosas entre él y Saori se verán a prueba al afrontar sus sentimientos en medio de una devastadora Guerra...**

**No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo de su Fic favorito (?) Bleeding Out! **


	9. Reencuentro

**Nuevo Capitulo D: Emm ya lo había subido pero hubo problemas de edición así que bueno ya lo solucione...**

**Bien pues adivinen que, ya hay más Milori :D y es FA BU LO SO**

**Kanon y Rada continuan su pelea y Hades ha hecho algo inesperado O_O**

**Cosas cosas muy intrigantes en el capitulo de Hoy.**

**Antes de continuar quiero dar gracias a mis seguidores (Ya son 5 Faq Yeah Niggah!) Se los agradezco de todo corazón, y tenemos 25 reviews! Og gash me siento feliz y saben que escribo por y para ustedes Sin cosas que agregar, bienvenidos y disfruten:**

* * *

**.-ALGÚN LUGAR DEL MUNDO-.**

* * *

—**Eres una maldita Idiota!**

Ares arremetía de manera sádica contra su propia madre, Hera no podía más que soportar el flagelo del furioso dios, que a pesar de no poseer un cuerpo totalmente físico, tenia la suficiente fuerza para someterla en un rincón del enorme complejo en el que se resguardaban, dos hombres altos y robustos tuvieron que separarlo de encima de la reina de los dioses para evitar una "Desgracia" que más bien seria un regalo para la humanidad, sin embargo para su cruda desgracia la necesitaban.

—**Tenemos que matarla-** Hera se defendió levantándose y limpiando su labio manchado en su propia Sangre.

—**Y para eso mandaste a una manada de animales?! **

—**Bueno y que esperabas? **

—**Creí que deje claro que no quería que le tocaran un solo cabello a Delfos, dónde esta la imbécil de Enio?!**

—**A mi hija no vas a tocarla con tus sucias manos...**

Tras ese comentario el dios tomo a su madre del cuello estrujándola con fuerza y dejándola casi sin oxigeno, Hera solo le arañaba tratando de zafarse, Ares la soltó dejándola caer con brusquedad en el duro suelo.

—**Ahora tendré que pensar para arreglar tu error, siempre debo arreglar tus errores, aun no sé que vio mi padre en una maldita imbécil vanidosa como tú****—** Le grito en la cara **―****Deimos Phobos**

En ese momento dos muchachos de una edad aparente entre 26 años aparecieron frente a Ares, ataviados con escudo y espada, largas capas rojas como la sangre caían desde sus hombros, con armaduras relucientes como el sol en tonos rojos y naranjas.

—**Busquen a Delfos y tráiganla hasta aquí, y más les vale no herirla, la necesito viva, y sobre todo cuerda.**

—**Para qué quieres a esa maldita basura viva?...**

—**Esa basura querida madre, es la pieza clave, o ya se te olvido que Athena posee ahora la ayuda de Hades, Poseidon y por si fuera poco tiene a Nike?**

—**Tienes miedo Ares?-** Hera reía de manera insana **-De qué te servirá esa niña, es mejor matarla.**

—**Claro que no, necesito sus servicios, además me dijeron que es muy bonita... Y un Rey necesitara de una Reina, tú****—** La miro con desprecio **—****Ya eres muy vieja.**

Los ojos de Hera lanzaban llamas internamente, conteniendo toda su rabia para poder planear sus siguientes movimientos, movimientos que probablemente como siempre serian estúpidos, pero de temer.

* * *

**.-SANTUARIO-.**

* * *

Bajo un nublado y oscuro cielo, dos poderosos colosos se debatían en una pelea llena de rencor y furia, Radamanthys y Kanon llevaban más de una hora en pie de guerra, uno arremetiendo con la misma brutalidad que el otro, sin nada más que fuego en sus cosmos, literalmente, nadie sabía quien iba ganando, Daenerys solo miraba desde lo alto del coliseo, sus ojos derramaban lagrimas de manera amarga, ambos no causaban más que mortificarla, si pensaban que cuando solo uno quedara en pie, lo elegiría, estaban lejos de tener la razón, se sentía traicionada, dolida y aterrada.

—**Hades no vas a detener al Juez?****—** Athena intervino mirando la batalla complacido.

—**Sin ofenderte Athena, pero déjalos que luchen un rato más.**

—**Pero, Hades qué dices, no hablaras en serio.**

—**Si, y mucho, Radamanthys tiene que aprender algunas lecciones que yo no le voy a dar****—** Exhalo cansado **—****Media hora más y me lo llevare al Inframundo.**

Todos se miraban unos a otros, intervenir por el momento ante las palabras del dios, no era una opción, la única que sufría en ese momento era Daenerys. Pasado el tiempo Hades dio un paso hacía adelante y desviando sus ojos a Poseidon.

—**Tengo entendido que es uno de tus generales, me vas a ayudar o se lo pido a Athena?.**

Sin darles tiempo para ponerse de acuerdo Hades cerro los ojos y en ese instante una potente descarga eléctrica dejaba al juez fuera de combate, o al menos eso pensó cuando lo miro levantarse dispuesto a continuar peleando, a pesar de que en ese instante supo que su señor Hades era quien lo detenía.

—**No, no voy a dejar a este idiota con vida, no va a quitarme a Dany.**

—**No cabe duda que los mortales son seres interesantes-** Una vez más libero una descarga aun más potente que la anterior.

Poseidon observo a una indecisa Athena, y sin otro camino hizo lo mismo que Hades, Kanon cayo al suelo y se volvía a levantar, Saga solo negaba con la cabeza, esta vez no podía ayudar a su hermano, antes de que los dos prosiguieran Daenerys bajo corriendo las escaleras, primero fue al extremo dónde estaba Kanon mirándolo con desdén.

—**Me decepcionaste****—** Susurro ella con lagrimas en sus ojos, dándose la media vuelta antes de que el gemelo tratara vanamente de sostener su muñeca, luego se poso frente al Wyvern que sonreía orgulloso **—****No sé para qué sonries Radamanthys si eres igual o peor.**

Una sonora bofetada en la mejilla del juez lo hizo caer como un costal sobre la arena, Dany se sostuvo la muñeca adolorida por el golpe y luego miro algo de sangre de su esposo sobre la palma de su mano, tomando fuerzas se dio la media vuelta para retirarse.

Hades se acerco mirando desde su posición solemne al Juez de Wyvern con fastidio **—Levántate**** Wyvern, nos vamos de regreso al Inframundo, le pediré a Minos que vuelva conmigo.**

—**Pero mi señor.**

—**Basta de insolencias Wyvern! Has dejado en ridículo a nuestras estirpe, no cuestionare tus razones pero pudiste arreglarlo sin manchar el buen nombre de su Suplice.**

En ese momento el señor del infierno abría un portal para llevarse a su Juez maltrecho y casi inconsciente, dedicándole una ultima mirada a Kanon, y pensando aun en Dany.

—**Kanon****—** Saga estaba ahora frente a su hermano **—****Vamos a la casa de Géminis hay mucho que arreglar.**

—**Dragón Marino, que esta sea la ultima ofensa, agradece que Hades es el más frio de los tres y ha perdonado tú estupidez, de lo contrario tendríamos otra guerra santa, suficiente basta con Ares y Hera.**

Poseidon se daba la media vuelta y luego indico a Saga que podía llevarse a su gemelo, el resto de caballeros solo regresaban poco a poco a sus casas, Saori afligida no podía hacer nada, Shion la tomo de los hombros y la condujo a sus aposentos, había sido un día demasiado cansado y necesitaban descansar, todos lo necesitaban.

En la casa de Sagitario Daenerys se encontraba esperando a Aioros que llegaba acompañado de Shura, los dos la miraron con cierta pena, la muchacha no lloraba pero su semblante mostraba todo lo contrario, estaba herida.

—**Quiero darte las gracias por acogerme en tu templo Aioros.**

—**Te vas?****—** Cuestiono Aioros

—**Si, es mejor que me retire ahora****—** Tomo aire profundamente **—****Kanon esta aquí y seguramente Radamanthys volverá, quiero... necesito aclarar mis ideas.**

—**Pero es peligroso, la ciudad esta en alerta de ataque****—** Shura la miro con seriedad.

—**Pero necesito irme, estaré bien, además quiero saber que Vanesa esta a salvo en casa, y partiremos.**

—**A dónde?****—** Aioros estaba preocupado.

—**Es mejor que no lo sepas**

—**No confías en nosotros?****—** Shura alzo una ceja tratando de convencer a Daenerys de hablar.

—**Son amigos de Kanon, y si yo tuviera amigos como ustedes, sé que por ese gran cariño se lo dirían, así que, gracias.**

—**Te escoltare al menos hasta Rodorio****—** Aioros se coloco a su lado sosteniéndola gentilmente del brazo

—**Bien, ustedes ganan, vamos.**

Los tres bajaron por cada casa, el camino fue silencioso, Daenerys tenia un sabor amargo en la garganta, estaba tan enojada como triste y decepcionada, aun que feliz por volver a ver a Radamanthys, con todo eso en la cabeza no tenía tiempo de pensar, llegaron entonces hasta Géminis, Shura y Aioros se miraron suspirando deteniéndose frente a Dany.

—**Allí esta Kanon con su gemelo, Saga, es obligado que crucemos****—** Sagitario trato de persuadirla una vez más.

—**Vamos****—**Daenerys siguió firme.

Se adentraron, las luces estaban bajas y el silencio era aterrador, de una de las puertas salia Saga, dejando ver a un Kanon abatido y tumbado en la cama, Daenerys se sintió culpable, trago saliva y percibió la mirada del gemelo mayor sobre ella, por una parte estaba en todo su derecho, si ella no hubiera aparecido en la vida de su hermano, nada de eso estaría pasando, apretó los puños.

—**Perdón****—** Susurro Dany.

—**Tranquila, se va a recuperar, no fue tu culpa, si yo también tuviera a alguien a quien amar creo que reaccionaria igual****—** Saga trato de hacer el ambiente menos tenso.

—**Podrías**** prestarme tinta y papel por favor?****—** Daenerys miro a Saga haciendo su petición amable mente.

Saga busco entre algunas gavetas hasta regresar con Daenerys, entregándole lo que ella pedía, la muchacha se acomodo en una silla que se encontraba cerca y comenzó a escribir, suspiraba con pesadez, realmente algo le dolía y era algo trágico mirarla de esa manera, terminó y entrego ambas hojas dobladas, al igual que las beso.

—**Esta entrégala a Kanon por favor, y esta a Radamanthys si lo ves.**

Daenerys dio la media vuelta sin dar más razones y salió de la casa de Géminis, Saga solo sonrió a medias, finalmente Dany estaba fuera del Santuario, aun que en su pecho una punzada le indicaba que no lo abandonara, que debía quedarse en el lugar, ella se negó, su temple era aun más fuerte que su instinto, y se despidió de Aioros y Shura.

* * *

**.-GRECIA-.**

* * *

Los días de viaje habían sido largos pero no dificultosos, afortunadamente, Milo y Esperanza sabían como pasar desapercibidos entre cada ciudad, prácticamente cruzando Asia y Europa para estar nuevamente en Grecia, una semana de largos recorridos entre los paisajes y culturas más características de ambos continentes, cuatro meses, casi cuatro meses fuera de casa y se sentía extraño.

—**Señor Milo, en que piensa?****—** Pregunto la pequeña esperanza

—**En nada especial****—** Milo suspiro estaban a menos de medio día de su destino.

Ahora más que nunca el tiempo le parecía eterno.

Las horas se fueron, lentas, pero marcharon para dejar ir a un día más, Milo ya miraba las murallas que dividían al Santuario de las otras ciudades de Grecia, incluido Rodorio, observo las calles y sus aromas inconfundibles, cuando estuvo a poco menos de la entrada, golpeo suavemente a Khan para que este comenzara a galopar con velocidad, en cuanto los guardias lo miraron no dudaron un segundo en dejarlo pasar, y allí estaba, nuevamente de regreso a casa, el primero en verlo fue Aldebaran que recientemente llegaba de unas compras en Rodorio.

—**Hey Kiki!****—** Le grito Tauro al pequeño pelirrojo que se encontraba sobre una roca **—****Ve y dile a Mü que el escorpión ya esta de regreso en casa!**

El niño no dudo en ir de inmediato para ver a su maestro, la noticia corrió como pólvora, los dorados comenzaban a bajar de sus casas para recibir a su hermano, incluso DM a regañadientes estuvo presente para mirar nuevamente a Milo, Camus no dijo absolutamente nada más que abrazarlo directamente, ambos se habían extrañado, pero tenían tantas cosas sobre las cuales conversar

—**Bienvenido a casa Hermano****—**** Acuario sonreía.**

—**Así que el escorpión regreso, la señorita Athena va a volver a sonreír****—**El comentario de Aioria hizo que el resto lo mirara con seriedad. **—****Qué? no me miren así, todos vimos cuando Athena corrió detrás de él, y el ingrato solo se fue, la pobre tenia una mirada tan triste.**

Milo agacho la cabeza, se sentía mal por aquel comentario inoportuno, suspiro mientras pensaba en que pasaría cuando la volviera a ver, hasta que recordó un pequeño detalle, se dio la medía vuelta y miro a la pequeña niña que aun se escondía en el lomo de su caballo, cubierta totalmente por la capa sin dejar mirarse.

—**Tengo que ir a ver al patriar...**

Antes de finalizar, miro en el cielo a un ave acercarse, era Antares, el águila se posaba sobre su hombro y Milo le rascaba el pico cariñosamente sonriendo, detrás de ella llegaba el Patriarca que tenía una lagrima a punto de rodar por sus ojos, su hijo estaba de regreso con la familia. Inmediatamente todos se formaron de manera solemne y reverenciaban a su santidad, que solo camino hasta el caballero de Escorpio y con un gentil gesto, le revolvía el cabello y daba una palmada en su hombro.

—**He cumplido con la misión tal como lo he prometido Patriarca****—** Milo se posiciono de manera recta y con el rostro en alto **—****Y, he traído...**

Se quedo callado por un momento, tratando de armar las palabras, Shion lo miro a los ojos ladeando la cabeza haciéndole entender lo que pasaba e incitándolo a mostrar lo ocurrido en su viaje, accediendo Milo camino hasta el caballo, colocándose a un lado de este y estirando los brazos, del pequeño bulto blanco salían un par de manos pequeñas sosteniéndose del caballero, Escorpio la bajo, y Esperanza se quitaba la capa de la cabeza para dejarse ver.

—**Maestro Shion?****—** Pregunto ella con curiosidad ante lo desconocido.

—**Si, soy yo, entonces tú eres.**

—**Aja****—**Enseguida la pequeña se aferro al patriarca que sonreía tiernamente por su acto. **—****Mi maestro dijo que aquí me protegerían.**

—**Espera que no se parece a Dany?****—**Susurro Aioria a su hermano.

—**Ahora que lo dices... Tal vez, solo un poco, los ojos de Dany son de otro color****—** Aioros respondido observando a la chiquilla.

—**Patriarca****—** Musito la niña mirando al lemuriano **—****Necesito ver a Delfos****—** Sus palabras sonaban con una determinación clara, tenia el ceño ligeramente fruncido **—****Necesito darle el ultimo mensaje de mi maestro.**

—**Delfos?****—** Shion trato de comprender **—****Pero... No sabemos en donde esta.**

—**Su Santidad****—** Interrumpió Milo **—****Creo que debemos hablar de eso, la niña tiene razón, Delfos ha estado entre nosotros****—** Hablo con suma seriedad, luego se mordió el labio **—****Literalmente****—** Mascullo sin que nadie prestara mucha atención.

—**P... pe... Pero cómo?**

—**Daenerys Fitzroy****—** Anuncio dejando a todos sus compañeros totalmente helados **—****Sus ojos como la Nebulosa de Orion, ella es el Oráculo de Delfos, es una larga historia Patriarca.**

—**Así que todo este tiempo estuvo escondida**

La voz resonó de manera inesperada, todos la reconocían, a Milo se le heló la sangre en cuanto lo escucho, Hades se presentaba bajando las escaleras y mirando a los presentes con su típico aire de superioridad y frialdad, Escorpio se colocaba en pose de batalla mostrándose fiero y a punto de atacarlo, de no ser porque Shion lo detuvo inmediatamente.

—**Milo, Lord Hades es ahora un aliado de Athena, junto a Poseidon, así que cálmate, han pasado demasiadas cosas****—** Dijo con cansancio muy notorio **—****Cosas que te dejaran un poco abatido.**

—**De haber sabido hace tiempo que el Oráculo era la esposa de mi Juez más cercano y poderoso, oh cuanto habría cambiado la historia****—** Restando atención a Milo Hades continuo su paso hasta quedar frente a Shion y la pequeña esperanza que sostenía en brazos **—****Así que eres tú, te pensaba más grande, pobre creación de los dioses****—**Suspiro con fingida tristeza **—****Prometo que tu estancia en Elíseos sera la más placentera.**

Milo ya estaba enfurecido ante Hades por más aliado que fuera, de cierta manera se había encariñado con Esperanza y no permitiría que le pusieran una mano encima, Saga y Camus tuvieron que contenerlo, hasta que analizo lentamente las palabras de Hades una vez mas... esposa de su juez... Daenerys el Oráculo... Daenerys era esposa de Radamanthys!.

—**Así que el cejudo tuvo como esposa a alguien como Dany, no cabe duda que algunos bastardos tienen demasiada suerte****—** Sonreía con aire de cinismo.

—**Si te enteraras querido Milo****—** Afrodita interrumpió pasando frente a él y colocándole una palma en el hombro **—****Kanon aun se recupera de las heridas que esa bestia le causo.**

—**Hey más respeto floreadito****—** Gruño Saga **-Que Wyvern tampoco se quedo con la cara limpia.**

—**A ver no estoy entendiendo nada, Dany es esposa del cejudo, a su vez Dany es el Oráculo, qué tiene que ver Kanon en todo esto?**

—**Simple Milo****—** Contesto Afrodita una vez más **—****Kanon cayo en los encantos de Daenerys, pero y quién no?****—** Sonrió con sorna **—****Dany se pensó viuda, bueno estaba viuda literalmente hasta que el señor Hades****—** Lo señalo, estando alejado con Shion conversando de manera sería **—****Fue revivido y él trajo de regreso a sus espectros.**

—**Osea que...**

—**Eres insufrible escorpión tonto****—** Bufo Piscis **—****Radamanthys lo primero que hizo al volver a la vida fue buscar a su mujer, que ya estaba en amoríos con nuestro querido gemelo y cuando uno supo del otro, ya sabes, casi se matan.**

—**Oh por los dioses eso debió estar Buenísimo!****—** Milo se soltó a reír en cuanto escucho el relato y Saga solo lo atravesaba con la mirada.

—**No exactamente****—** Suspiro Aioros **—****Radamanthys fue devuelto al Inframundo, en su lugar ahora esta Minos mientras Hades permanezca aquí, Kanon recuperándose y...**

—**Y?****—** Milo enarco una ceja

—**Chicos****—** Aioros trago saliva **—****Daenerys se fue del Santuario.**

En ese instante Shion llegaba a lado del Rey de los Infiernos, quedándose totalmente en silencio, Dany se había marchado hace algunos días, las cosas del trió habían salido tan mal, que la muchacha no había tenido opción más que marcharse, Aioros y Shura eran los únicos que lo sabía pues la hospedaba en sagitario, solo había dejado una nota para Kanon y una más para Radamanthys la cual Aioros entregaría a Minos y él la llevaría al Juez. Si las cosas no podían salir peor, encontrar a Dany era como buscar una aguja en un pajar, pues carente de cosmos, y sin saber a dónde pudo haber escapado, las cosas se complicarían.

—**Hay que encontrar a Delfos****—** Aun que su voz parecía calma, en realidad Hades estaba demasiado nervioso **—****Llamare a Poseidon, si Delfos cae en manos de Hera y Ares créanme ineptos, cada uno de ustedes lo van a pagar muy dolorosamente.**

El dios camino inmediatamente hacía las doce casas para reunirse con su hermano y sobrina.

—**Ya escucharon, hay que encontrar a la señorita Daenerys, no quiero saber lo que va a pasar, de verdad ustedes son... son... Alguien que busque a Athena ahora!.**

—**Iré yo****—** Milo dio un paso adelante **—****Los demás busquen a Dany, ustedes la conocen mejor.**

Un claro pretexto de Milo, tal vez se encontraban en guerra y no era momento adecuado para nada más que no fuera atender los asuntos, sin embargo necesitaba verla, necesitaba al menos decirle que como lo había prometido, estaba de regreso.

Saori miraba un pequeño riachuelo que corría en uno de los tantos campos floreados regalo de Gea en el Santuario, sostenía entre sus manos una corona de flores hecha por ella misma, el viento agitaba los mechones de cabello suelto que tenia, pues lo sostenía con una trenza de espiga, su largo y ligero vestido blanco se tendía en el pasto como las nubes por el cielo, estaba totalmente descalza, ese era uno de los pocos días que podía disfrutar en tranquilidad, a pesar de la inminente guerra que afuera la esperaba.

Le gustaba el agradable sonido de las aves entre los arboles, la suave brisa fresca que venía desde el no tan lejano mar, cerro sus ojos dejándose llevar por el momento, si Milo estuviera allí, si Milo...

Desde una pequeña colina el caballero de Escorpio llegaba montado sobre Khan, luego de dejar a la pequeña Esperanza con Shion, el solicito ir en búsqueda de Athena, aun que las verdaderas intenciones eran evidentes; la miro tendida sobre el pasto y flores, realmente era una diosa, solo una diosa brillaba como ella, su corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido que su respiración se volvió irregular, trago saliva pensando en un discurso ideal para ella, acercándose con total tranquilidad.

El viento soplo con más fuerza, una sombra cubrió el sol que bañaba a Saori, y ella lo sintió, abrió los ojos que querían llenarse de suaves lagrimas que contenían todas sus emociones en un solo nombre _"Milo" _

Escorpio bajo del caballo mientras daba algunos pasos antes de detenerse, su voz no salía, los dos estaban totalmente inmersos en una realidad que era más como un sueño, Saori miro la sombra de su amado caballero, con cuidado giro su rostro para asegurarse que era él, y en ese momento los pétalos de flor de cerezo volaron entre ambos tal como en las escenas de romance más tiernas de una novela de León Tolstói, sus corazones latían a un compás intenso pero no desenfrenado, la Princesa y el Caballero se volvían a reunir, sus miradas se entremezclaban de manera que la calidez del ambiente fuera agradable, Milo le ofreció su mano cubierta por el guantelete dorado, allí estaba, su caballero de reluciente armadura que había vencido las adversidades desde tierras muy lejanas para mirarla una vez mas.

—**Te prometí que volvería.**

Una sonrisa, una sonrisa orgullosa de Milo la hizo regresar a su realidad, era él, ella en respuesta le dio su delicada y nívea mano, el tacto los hizo respingar como niños que compartían una travesura. No existían testigos, solo ambas almas que se fusionaban, Saori se levanto aun con los ojos sobre su atractivo Escorpio, y él se deleitaba con la mirada llena de luz de su amada Diosa.

—**Milo****—** Ella solo susurro para que solo él la pudiera escuchar **—****Sabía que regresarías, Milo****—**

Con la mirada se dijeron cada uno de los pensamientos que en ese momento cruzaban por sus rostros inmersos en la ternura y calor, entonces se fundieron en un abrazo, a pesar de la fría armadura de Milo cubriendo su cuerpo, Saori percibía los latidos de su corazón y la calidez de su piel bajo el precioso metal, y él percibía la suave caricia de Saori sobre su cuerpo, y ante las miradas inertes de todos, se separaron unos centímetros unicamente para dedicarse un gesto.

Un beso, un beso casto, unieron sus labios en un tacto suave, las manos de Milo la sostuvieron de sus omóplatos y cintura, ella le rodeo el cuello con sus frágiles brazos, sus respiraciones danzaron a un ritmo suave antes de entregarse totalmente al acto, sus bocas se presionaron una contra otra antes de abrirse y permitir que sus lenguas se rozaran, sin dejar que el beso se transformara en solo pasión, el objetivo era comprobar que verdaderamente el momento era real y no un sueño.

—**Yo también te amo y te necesito****—** Milo susurro antes de separarse de su princesa, sonriendo con un cariño que solo podía dedicarle a ella.

Miro que de sus preciosos ojos salían las lagrimas contenidas, y con su dedo indice las quito de sus mejillas para luego besarles, haciéndole cosquillas, Saori suspiro aliviada, si, era él, entrelazo sus pequeños dedos con los de Milo que no dejaba de mirarla, quería llevarse esa imagen en su memoria por siempre, la imagen de la mujer a la que le tenía la más ciega de las devociones. Ambos dispuestos a luchar contra los dioses para defender lo más puro que tenían, su ahora declarado y oficial Amor.

A pesar de la edad, de sus cargas, del hecho de que ahora estaban en medio de una guerra, todos merecían una oportunidad, oportunidad que ni Milo ni Saori dejarían escapar.

—**Supongo que ahora tu padre va a querer mi cabeza****—** Susurro Milo con una sonrisa en los labios sosteniendo a Saori entre brazos —**Y Shion, y todos tus caballeros...**

—**Tonto****—**Saori rió por el comentario **—****Zeus ya no tiene poder sobre mi, me ha expulsado del Olimpo.**

—**Así que expulsada ah, en ese caso ahora puedo llevarte conmigo por todo el mundo****—** La cargo como princesa mientras caminaba hacía Khan **—****Pero antes de hacer nuestro viaje por el globo terráqueo, tienes que reunirte con el Patriarca**

—**Si que eres bueno rompiendo momentos****—** Saori bufo molesta.

—**Vamos ya, es importante, ya habrá tiempo para arreglar las cosas.**

—**Qué puede ser más importante que tenerte a mi lado?.**

—**Además de que seas la diosa de la guerra en medio de una guerra, y que el Oráculo este desaparecido?, Saori tienes un deber y no voy a interferir en el así que vamos, dejare a Khan pastando.**

Antes de que ella pudiera protestar Escorpio la tomo entre brazos para dar un salto hacía unas escaleras cercanas que los llevarían en dirección al salón principal.

* * *

**.-ALEMANIA-.**

* * *

—**Bienvenida a tu Jaula, Fitzroy**

Las puertas de una enorme residencia daban la bienvenida a su antigua dueña, había polvo y varios muebles cubiertos por telas viejas, sería un largo día... Había ya tomado un vuelo desde Grecia hasta Alemania, cortesía de su Padre, el cual luego de un sermón por teléfono, se sentía aliviado de que Daenerys se recuperara de la aparente perdida de su esposo, y regresara a su vida de antes, una jaula, una jaula lujosa rodeada de sirvientes y nada más que una Daenerys Fitzroy Holopainen vacía...

Vació las maletas en su vieja habitación, los recuerdos llegaban a su cabeza, el ventanal frente a su cama, si las paredes hablara, seguramente contarían las incontables noches en que Radamanthys subía hasta su recamara por el balcón de afuera para visitarla, para que ambos se entregaran a su amor, un amor que Daenerys en ese momento creía una farsa después del comportamiento de él en días anteriores, su esposo, ese gallardo caballero de la nobleza Británica era un Juez que sentenciaba almas en el Infierno... el solo recordarlo le erizaba la piel, y a pesar de eso, sentía que su piel lo necesitaba una vez más.

Y Kanon, él era el hombre ideal, educado, respetuoso y valiente, no podía negar que ese hombre era todo lo que ella antes de su matrimonio, añoraba, el caballero de reluciente armadura, que una señorita de la alta élite alemana, encerrada en una jaula de oro, esperaba para ser liberada, sus cabellos azules y largos, sus ojos verdes tan profundos como el mar.

Pero no podía estar junto a ninguno de los dos, no cuando ambos se odiaban a muerte, literalmente, la distancia aun que dolorosa, era lo mejor.

—**Así que mi pequeña Delfos apareció**

Una voz de ultratumba la dejo paralizada en medio del gran Lobby principal de la casa, Daenerys busco por todas partes, sin éxito alguno, sus ojos estaban abiertos plenamente, su respiración se agitaba a la par que su cuerpo se estremecía.

—**Apolo****—** Anuncio sin explicación alguna, su voz y su cuerpo reaccionaban solos **—****Mi señor Apolo.**

—**Mi amada niña, cuantos años han pasado, por Zeus eres más preciosa que Afrodita, mira esas hermosas nebulosas violeta, ese cabello de plata y oro, tu piel de porcelana bañada con la leche de Gea y tus encantadores labios de ambrosía.**

Frente a Daenerys aparecía el dios Sol, el astro rey se posaba en todo su esplendor ante la muchacha que ahora carecía de toda voluntad, bañada con una luz blanca, y sus hermosos iris danzaban en tonalidades azules, violetas y verdes como verdaderas nebulosas. Apolo vestía una larga túnica blanca adornada con ornamentos de oro, su cabello era como las llamas del mismo astro que representaba y sus ojos eran hermosos rubíes que brillaban cual crepúsculo, tomando el rostro de Dany con ambas manos para mirarla mejor.

—**Mi precioso regalo de Temis y Febe, has pecado de maneras horrorosas caminando entre los mortales y postrando tus ojos en un Espectro y en un General... por eso estoy aquí mi amada doncella, no puedo intervenir por orden el Omnipotente, pero tampoco dejare que esos cinco dioses blasfemos hagan uso de ti... Vivirás aquí, encerrada en esta jaula como el hermoso gorrión que eres, sellare este lugar contigo dentro de él, y volverás a salir solo cuando la tierra sea purificada.**

Los ojos de Daenerys desprendieron lagrimas, su conciencia humana gritaba tratando de salir, liberarse, se sentía prisionera, pero su instinto primordial la vencía, no era un dios, no era un humano, Delfos solo era una creación divida hecha para el beneficio de los dioses, las edades pasaban ente sus ojos, los templos elevados en su nombre, las ninfas rodeandole, sus consejos dados a los sabios y reyes... Un objeto, Delfos era solo un objeto, y ahora era el juguete de Apolo.

Sus ropas mortales se desprendían de ella, revistiendo su cuerpo con largas tiras de seda, sus manos se juntaron en su pecho y en ellas Apolo colocaba una esfera de cristal de color violeta, para luego elevarla al techo. y una jaula dorada la encerraba, una ultima lagrima caía desde sus ojos brillantes pero carentes de toda vida.

—**Prometo regresar por ti, mi preciosa Delfos.**

Y Apolo desapareció, la enorme casa solo era rodeada por una espesa neblina que impedía verla.

—**Radamanthys... Kanon...**

Susurro el cuerpo inerte de la joven que flotaba en lo alto del techo, su alma se sumergía en un profundo sueño, dónde estaba su hidalgo de reluciente armadura cuando lo necesitaba.

* * *

**.-SANTUARIO-.**

* * *

Las cosas en Grecia no mejoraban en nada, el Oráculo había estado frente a sus narices y de la nada desaparecía, gracias a dos personas en particular, Kanon aun se recuperaba en la casa de Géminis, por lo que se ausento de la junta que se realizaba en la sala del Patriarca, Hades y Poseidon se sentaron a lado de Athena, ella en el medio sobre el trono que regularmente usaba Shion, él permanecía detrás de las deidades acompañado por Sorrento y ahora Minos, pues Wyvern y sus heridas no lo dejaban volver a sus labores momentáneamente... Eso y el que causara destrozos con solo mirar a su jurado enemigo a muerte.

Todos los presentes murmuraban, solo los dioses permanecían en silencio. **—****Caballeros por favor, silencio****—**Shion llamo la atención de todos los presentes, del lado de Athena ya estaba toda su élite dorada reunida, Hades solo venía acompañado por Minos, y Poseidon igualmente tenia a sus Generales excepto Kanon. Se miraron unos a otros esperando las resoluciones de sus lideres, el primero en Opinar fue Hades.

—**Supongo que esperan que solucione el problema?****—**Su sarcasmo oscuro no causo más que un silencio abrumador que le gustaba **—****Bien, en mi opini...**

Hades era interrumpido por Minos que le susurraba al Oído, el Dios suspiro y luego sonrió como solo él sabía hacerlo, todos se fijaron en Hades.

—**Es irónico, al parecer termine resolviendo sin querer el problema****—** De manera desganada prosiguió **—****Me acaban de informar que un cosmos enorme que conozco muy bien estallo en Alemania.**

El silencio fue aun más severo y Hades enarco una ceja, hasta que comprendió que nadie entendía sus palabras, es que todo tenía que explicarlo?, hizo algunas muecas y tomo mejor posición en su asiento.

—**Apolo sello una residencia, bueno yo no la llamaría residencia ahora.**

—**Apolo también entro a esta guerra?, oh por Cronos es lo que nos faltaba****—**Poseidon se abrumo ante las palabras de su hermano.

—**No exactamente, déjenme continuar, ustedes siempre tan impacientes, como decía, solo bajo a la tierra unos minutos antes de sellar el lugar, al parecer nuestro querido Apolo nos ahorro el trabajo.**

—**Delfos?- Pregunto Athena **

—**Si, Apolo la encontró y nos ha ahorrado todas las preocupaciones al menos la de Hera y Ares detrás de la muchacha. Pero por otro lado al parecer se ha mantenido neutral en este altercado ya que su único objetivo era sellar a Delfos, nada puede entrar o salir sin terminar pulverizado.**

—**Y qué esperábamos?, que el hijo caprichoso de Zeus nos diera la bienvenida?****—**Poseidon rio con amplio sarcasmo mientras negaba con la cabeza **—****Y cómo haremos para sacar a Delfos?, si lo hacemos por la fuerza esta guerra sera aun más grande.**

—**Poseidon tiene razón****—**Athena volvió los ojos hacia su tío Hades **—****Podemos negociar con él, de alguna manera.**

—**Y de eso voy a encargarme yo****—**Hades se fastidio **—****Yo le daré una visita a mi agradable sobrino, por cierto para eso voy a necesitar a tu general Kanon****—** Tanto Caballeros y Generales se miraron desconcertados unos a otros Athena solo respingo con temor y Poseidon frunció el ceño **—****Si quieren que saque a Delfos de su prisión antes que Ares solo déjenme actuar.**

—**De qué manera?, qué es lo que planeas Hades?****—** Saori trato de mantenerse en calma.

—**Simple Athena, un Juicio por Combate.**

Finalizada la oración Hades se levanto sin siquiera despedirse, camino hacía el fondo de la sala desapareciendo con su Juez Minos, los planes del dios del Inframundo eran totalmente desconocidos; la guerra se comenzaba a tornar más complicada de lo que ya era.

Uno a uno se levantaron de sus lugares, entonces al final de cuentas Dany ya no tenía que ser buscada, aun que en palabras de Hades, sacarla de su nuevo templo sellado por el dios del Sol, no sería una tarea muy gratificante, Saga estaba nervioso, el dios de los muertos requería a su gemelo y eso no le daba un buen presentimiento.

—**Qué es un juicio por combate?****—**Pregunto Saga acercándose a los dos dioses que quedaban en la sala, acompañado por Milo Aioria Camus y Shura que estaban preocupados por la petición de Hades sobre Kanon.

—**Es algo complicado de explicar****—** Dijo Saori preocupada.

Milo la observo, sus ojos estaban inquietos, y ante el asombro de sus amigos se coloco a su lado sin importarle nada, colocando su diestra sobre el hombro de su diosa, transmitiéndole su confianza.

—**A diferencia de una guerra Santa, cuando dos Dioses o más, pelean por un objeto en particular****—**Poseidon comenzaba a explicar **—****Envían a sus mejores campeones, el ultimo en quedar en pie gana.**

—**Y por qué Hades no manda a su Juez?****—** Gruño saga con molestia.

—**Hades no es un tipo tonto****—** Le contesto el dios de los mares **—****Enviara a Radamanthys pero si él llegara a perder tiene a Kanon como comodín, él sabe que esos dos pelean y compiten para ser mejor que el otro, y si agregas que el premio mayor es Delfos, mejor conocida como Daenerys.**

—**Y si Ares también lo solicita?****—** Athena se tenso ante su propio comentario y por instinto tomo la mano de Milo que estaba sobre su hombro, presionándola suavemente.

—**No creo que se atreva, Ares nunca ha sido bienvenido ante los ojos de Apolo, y esta demasiado débil como para mantener un enfrentamiento ante el Sol y el señor de los Muertos.**

Tras el comentario el dios se levanto y con una reverencia se despidió de Athena, retirándose igualmente, los caballeros presentes debían hacer lo mismo, tenían varias cosas en que pensar y otras más que hacer debido a la amenaza en la que ahora vivían, Saga salio acompañado por Shura y Aioros, Camus miro a Milo que con un gesto le indico que luego lo alcanzaría, Acuario solo negó y resignado salio de la sala, ahora solo quedaban Athena y Milo, Shion había ido en busca de la pequeña esperanza.

—**Al fin solos****—** El escorpión sonrió con malicia mientras acortaba distancia con su diosa.

—**Milo Shion puede llegar****—** Saori se sonrojo ante la actitud ahora descarada de su caballero.

—**Si no es ahora entonces cuando?****—** La miro casi suplicante, aun que en realidad era más una técnica de manipulación.

—**Yo****—** Respiro entreabriendo sus labios **—****Te veré a las once en mi balcón, que nadie te vea- Saori desvió su rostro sonrojado que provocaba la risa de Escorpio.**

—**Bien, bien, tú ganas solo por esta vez, te veré a las 11.**

Antes de retirarse Milo no se fue sin la satisfacción de robarle un beso inesperado a la Diosa que estaba con los colores cálidos sobre su rostro, dejándola literalmente sin respiración, lo que provoco la satisfacción del dorado, soltándola suavemente y retirándose de la sala en silencio.

La noche transcurría de manera serena, los guardias en sus puestos, las guardias ya se habían repartido; Milo no tendría guardia esa noche, Shion había considerado que probablemente se encontraba demasiado casando como para realizar la labor, sin esperar que, el caballero tenía otros planes más arriesgados... El balcón que conectaba directamente a los aposentos de Athena se mantenía abierto, lo que le indicaba al Escorpión que era una señal de Saori, como si se tratara de un depredador se escabullo sin ser detectado desde su casa hasta la zona.

Trepo por las rocosas e irregulares paredes, cuando hubo llegado se escondió entre las espesas sombras sin hacer ruido alguno, suspiro y tranquilamente entro a la habitación, y allí estaba, tan hermosa y radiante, cepillando su larga cabellera lila que tanto le encantaba, parecía estar distraída, algo que enteramente aprovecho Milo para acercarse rodeándola con sus brazos, la pobre mujer respingo y casi grito de no ser porque Milo le cubrió la boca.

—**Shh, soy yo****— **Hablo despacio procurando hacer el menor ruido posible **—Deberías de ser menos distraída Athena— **Soltó una risa burlesca mientras la soltaba de su agarre.

—**Eres un tonto!—** Saori coloco su mano en su pecho tratando de calmar su respiración debido al susto, relajando su cuerpo y observando a Milo detenidamente **—No te vieron verdad?**

—**Me crees idiota?—** Enarco una ceja un tanto molesto

—**Yo no quise decir eso— **Se excuso Saori bajando la mirada

—**Tranquila—** Colocándole una de sus manos en el pequeño mentón de su diosa **—No seas tan literal, y bien, dígame mi diosa Athena, qué es lo que desea de su humilde sirviente?**

—**Primero que dejes de ser tan sarcástico— **Curvo ligeramente sus labios con molestia mirando a Milo **—Y segundo, que me digas... de verdad quieres estar conmigo?.**

—**Bien, es una pregunta retorica?**

—**Milo, no estoy jugando**

—**Yo tampoco, lo que te dije y te escribí es verdad, espera para empezar, recibiste mi mensaje verdad?**

—**Si****—**Saori elevo sus ojos para mirar fijamente los del caballero, eran en cierta manera atemorizantes, no cabía la menor duda de que él era un depredador **—****Y no sabes lo feliz que me hizo saberlo.**

—**Saber qué?****—** Arqueo una ceja acompañado por una maliciosa sonrisa **—Podrías citarme**** lo que te ha llegado.**

Saori se sonrojo de sobremanera y golpeo con fuerza el pecho del caballero que estaba cubierto por su armadura, lo que provoco que reaccionara con una mueca de dolor y sostuviera su mano, Milo no evito reírse pero a la vez, la tomo del dorso lastimado para besarle con sutileza acariciándolo para aliviar el dolor. La diosa volvía a sonrojarse a la par que su respiración se entrecortaba, desviando sus ojos esmeralda a otro lugar de la apenas iluminada habitación.

—**Milo, tú me amas de verdad?****—** Se atrevió por fin a articularlo.

—**No, solo quiero tu cuantiosa fortuna para despilfarrarla en trago y mujeres****—**Anuncio con una mueca irrebatible **—****Claro que te amo, qué te esperabas mujer?.**

—**Lo siento****—** Mascullo Saori sintiendo el alma pesarle **—****Tal vez si yo no me hubiera portado como una niña tonta, no hubieras ido a esa misión y no te habrían lastimado.**

—**Meh****—** Hizo el sonido un tanto fastidiado **—****Soy un caballero de la élite dorada, era mi trabajo y no lo acepte por ti, bueno, al comienzo no era por ti, era solo para probarme a mi mismo la fuerza y capacidad que poseo... Y después, si, quería estar lo más lejos posible de una manipuladora egocéntrica como lo es mi diosa.**

—**Aun crees eso de mi?****—**El semblante de Saori era desolador, aun que Milo tenía razón, era una diosa egocéntrica y hasta manipuladora.

—**Si yo aun creyera que eres esa clase de persona, no me hubiera detenido a escucharte el día que me fui****—** Milo se tiro sobre la cama mirando al techo pensando en todas las cosas que ocurrieron en su viaje, entre ellas el incidente de no poder olvidara por más que lucho con su recuerdo **—****Sabes Saori, el día que... el día que le pediste a Saga que te quitara la vida, yo, solo deseaba que fuera una pesadilla y despertar a tu lado para el siguiente día****—** Cerro los ojos recordando el momento en que aquello había ocurrido **—****Sabía que era tu deber como diosa, y el de nosotros como caballeros acatar tus ordenes, pero fuiste muy tonta****—** Sus palabras en ese momento a pesar de ser duras eran sinceras **—****Si hubieras confiado en nosotros, tal vez... Si hubieras confiado en mi.**

—**Milo, yo confié y confió en ti, aun que, tal vez tienes razón, yo los mande a morir injustificadamente, mis actos fueron... impulsivos, aun hay cosas que me pesan****—**Saori se acostó a lado de Milo colocando su mano sobre el pecho de él.

—**Eres mi diosa****—** Milo sintió su tacto a pesar de llevar puesta la armadura, y no evito sentirse nervioso pero conservo su temple **—Y aun que tus decisiones no sean las mejores, siempre te seguiré con devoción.**

—**Me amas por ser tu diosa o me amas por ser Saori? Se sincero.**

—**Ambas, te amo por ser ambas, a mi no me importa si eres una diosa, reina, dictadora o una niña mimada, te amo con todos y cada uno de tus defectos y virtudes, te amo como Saori y como Athena, que Zeus venga y me patee el culo, pero no es mi culpa que su hija sea tan hermosa... Y, bondadosa.**

—**De verdad te enfrentarías a Zeus por mi?**

—**Bueno... Ya me lance al Infierno literalmente por ti, y use mi cuerpo como proyectil nuevamente de manera literal por ti, acepte el castigo impuesto por tu padre por ti, creo que eso debería ser prueba suficiente no?.**

—**Quisiera pagarte de alguna manera otorgarte de manera equitativa todo lo que has dado por mi.**

—**Con tu amor me basta— **Milo se acomodo rodeándola con su brazo izquierdo por la cintura mientras que con la mano derecha acariciaba el rostro de ella **—Pero no ese amor que le tienes a todos tus caballeros, llámame egoísta, pero... quiero que me ames como Milo y como Escorpio, como yo te amo en tus dos facetas, quiero que viajemos por el mundo sin importar lo que los dioses designen, y que enfrentemos ambos, la carga de ser hombre y mujer, caballero y diosa.**

—**Soy tuya caballero de Escorpio, y si los dioses se oponen no me importa, quiero estar a tu lado hasta el ultimo respiro— **Saori se aferro al cuerpo de Milo, y en un movimiento se subió sobre su cuerpo dejando caer su ligero peso sobre él.

—**No digas que no te lo advertí— **Con una sonrisa la abrazo y acerco su rostro para besarle, su boca era tan dulce que lo hacía perder los estribos.

Entre el beso y sin notarlo Saori ya había desprendido de Milo parte de su armadura, con sus pequeñas manos acariciaba la musculatura enmarcada de Escorpio que suspiraba perdido entre sus pensamientos y el gusto de tener finalmente a su amada correspondiendo a sus sentimientos, nuevamente tocaba el cielo cuando sus dedos rozaban la piel desnuda de Saori y sus largos cabellos lila.

—**Milo, quiero ser tuya—** Saori mascullo entre un gemido

—**Ahora?...—** Milo solo se quedo estático, eso lo había tomado por sorpresa, no podía rechazarla no ahora, pero tampoco podía acceder, Saori no era cualquier mujer a la que pudiera tomar como si nada, Saori era SU Saori.

—**Si, Ahora—** Expreso ella de manera suplicante

—**Saori no podemos, mírame, te juro que seras mía, pero quiero hacer las cosas bien.—** Milo trato de ser lo más convincente posible, aun que por dentro hirivera de deseo.

—**Y eso cómo es?— **Levanto una ceja sintiéndose rechazada e indignada

—**Siempre tienes que ser tan preguntona?... Bueno, tenemos que casarnos, no voy a aprovecharme de mi diosa, si esto va a ser enserio, tenemos que hacerlo como es debido.**

—**Aja y si morimos mañana?—** Insistió

—**Jajaja, positivismo por favor, vamos a vivir, estas y muchas noches más, además por los dioses solo tienes 14, no te voy a desvirgar tan... tan...**

—**Tan qué?, si lo dices de esa manera suena aterrador y depravado.—** Y Milo había ganado la partida dejándola sin más cartas que jugar.

—**Bien, de cualquier manera, haremos las cosas bien, y no quiero quejas—** Acaricio su larga cabellera y la observo detenidamente, la noche que él la tomara sería especial, o al menos eso pensaba **—Confías en mi? **

—**Más que en nadie en el mundo.**

—**Y Pegaso?**

—**De verdad que eres terrible.**

—**Solo quiero asegurarme de que nadie más que yo ocupe tu corazón**

—**Él es como un hermano, jamás lo he visto como un hombre.**

—**Uhmm... tengo mis dudas pero te creo, y creo que ya es hora de irme, antes de que Shion llegue y...**

—**Tienes miedo?— **Saori lo miro con detenimiento y luego soltó una risa** —Milo quédate conmigo esta noche, por favor, solo quiero dormir en tus brazos.— **Declaro de manera suplicante

—**Solo eso?— **Los ojos cobalto del caballero la miraron de manera persistente a su vez que sonreía de manera cínica y perversa

—**Escorpio! Qué clase de pervertida crees que soy— **Saori alcanzo uno de los almohadones de la cama y la lanzo con fuerza contra su caballero.

—**Hace menos de cinco minutos me pediste que tuviéramos sexo— **Milo lo declaraba con una naturalidad casi aterradora, haciéndola avergonzarse como nunca antes, ese hombre si que era un dolor de cabeza, un dolor de que cabeza que adoraba.

—**Bien si quieres vete— **La Diosa fingió indignación aun que en realidad lo que más anhelaba era que se quedara con ella esa noche, dormir, unicamente dormir segura en sus brazos y sacar de su mente todo lo ocurrido, la guerra y la cantidad de cosas espantosas que la rodeaban.

—**No, me da flojera regresar a la octava casa así que a un lado señorita pido el lado derecho de la cama.**

Sin otra opción se saco la armadura quedando solo con un pantalón verde olivo su torso estaba desnudo enmarcando sus músculos, su cabello azul le caia de manera sensual sobre la piel... Saori solo se sonrojo y fue directamente hacía su cuarto de baño para cambiarse. Al salir lo observo perdido en la vista del balcón, Rodorio estaba tan destrozada que aun se miraba el humo en ella, Milo noto que estaba lista, venia con una bata larga de color rosa pálido, le sentaba tan bien en la piel, que tuvo que contenerse con todo su auto control para no lanzarse como un animal sobre ella, quien se metió inmediatamente a la cama acomodándose y colocando sus brazos alrededor de Milo, en respuesta obtuvo un beso en la frente, sus manos acariciaban el cabello suave y largo, haciendo que pronto comenzara a dormitar, hasta perderse entre el momento y el sueño que los envolvía a ambos.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

* * *

**Apolo y otros dioses entraran en el proximo episodio, sera el unico en el que van a intervenir**

**Hades ira a hacerle frente O_O acompañado solo por Rada y Kanon, cómo hará el dios para mantenerlos a raya?**

**More MILORI **

**Y MILO ENFRENTÁNDOSE A ARES POR PRIMERA VEZ! **

**No se pierdan el próximo episodio :D**


	10. Oscuro Renacer

**Bien primero que nada gracias a todos por los reviews, me alegra que poco a poco la historia atraiga a la gente, honestamente planeaba hacerla de solo 12 capítulos pero xD no creo que me alcance para explicar algunas cosas que deseo, así que a poco de que termine esta temporada ya tengo ideas para la tercera, aproximo que en una semana más publicare un fic de Defteros x Dany x Radamanthys ya que sera un Spinoff sobre la relación del presente, tendrá mezclas varias entre tiempos, así que bueno ya verán****.**

**Dafguerrero: Oh honey y la que te espera solo lee, este capitulo y ya veras la que se va a armar, emm si, planeo publicar un capitulo muy sexual sobre MiloySaori que es el siguiente LOL estará totalmente enfocado en su relación carnarl, este es el preambulo del final de temporada, y bueno, el 11 es altamente candente, y el 11.1 (Si lo dividí en dos para no quitarle feeling a lo que tengo preparado) y 12 la esperada guerra de colosos entre Milo y Ares.**

**DaanaF: Todos sufren por Dany ;-; ya le agarre cariño al personaje xD y pues nah no tan difícil, este episodio lo resuelve.**

**Jabed: Jajajajajajajajaja xD Oh es el impacto de la trama (?) me gusta dejarles esas sensaciones LOL, bueno la historia de Daenerys va a tomar fuerza en el final de temporada (Oh dios ya quedan solo 3 capitulos de la temporada 2 -Salta de un lado a otro-) Espero no defraudarles :D**

**Kagome-Black: Pues bienvenida, créeme es un honor que me sigas en esta aventura ^^ y mucho conflicto e_e moar drama for da Queen Abaddon! jajajaja, bueno pues espero que continues leyendo y dejando tus reviews que me hacen feliz (?) LOL**

**Sin más preámbulos el capitulo 10! de su drama favorito EVER! Se abre el telón! **

* * *

**.-TEMPLO DE DELFOS-.**

* * *

Delfos, ese pequeño cuerpo sin voluntad, sometido al deseo de los dioses, encerrado en lo alto de el ahora templo de "Delfos" resguardado por el poder de Apolo, de la residencia Fitzroy no quedaba absolutamente nada, del suelo raso hasta perderse en las nubes se erguía un enorme monte de difícil acceso con empinados barrancos y desfiladeros, aunados a una espesa flora de enredaderas con afiladas espinas; sobre la cima, un ángel con los brazos extendidos, con una túnica griega, en la mano derecha un faro y sobre la izquierda un bastón adornado con laureles.

—**Así que, este es el nuevo templo de Delfos, bonito diseño, al parecer Apolo se esmero en hacerlo.**

Hades estaba al pie del monte acompañado por Garuda y Griffo que lo observaron en silencio, a pesar de ser uno de los máximos dioses, tenia uso de razón sobre lo que pasaría si con su poder derribara al coloso para liberar al Oráculo, que al parecer ya estaba consciente de su existencia, dejando casi extinta su identidad humana, crear más conflictos entre dioses no era una opción.

—**Esta muchacha ya nos ha dado bastantes problemas**— Medito por momentos la situación antes de abrir otro portal de regreso al Inframundo.

De vuelta en casa el Dios solo meditaba, sus pensamientos sobre qué hacer estaban siendo escrupulosamente calculados, un paso en falso y la destrucción inminente de toda existencia sería provocado debido a una chiquilla con aires de libertad, tras cortos instantes de considerarlo se levanto de su trono, y a su costado hizo materializar su espada, marchándose totalmente solo hacía su afrenta con Apolo.

* * *

**.-TEMPLO DE APOLO-.**

* * *

El templo del Sol, un lugar al que solo los dioses y los héroes de la era del mito podían acceder, con preciosos pilares de mármol con verdes enredaderas y múltiples fuentes de aguas cristalinas, el sonido, un lugar tan hermoso como aterrador, detrás de esa fachada de tranquilidad y belleza existía un dios cruel, el hijo mayor de Zeus, el dios Sol, Apolo... Un ser caprichoso que hacia de su voluntad una ley, sin importarle nada que no fuera su ego. Sentado en su trono sin nada más que hacer solo observando por una fuente el destino injusto que había impartido al ser más inocente de la disputa sin razón de los dioses. Un cosmos entonces se hizo presente, ambos se conocían a la perfección, ninguno de los dos hizo signos de agresividad, aun que la tensión se percibía, y entre un espeso humo purpura se le dio la bienvenida al señor de los muertos, Hades.

—**Qué te ha traído hasta mis aposentos querido tío**— La tonalidad de voz del dios sol era seca casi indiferente pero con clara evidencia de un sarcasmo enmarcado y mordaz.

—**Me ahorro la retorica, quiero algo que tú tienes y que técnicamente me pertenece**— Hades apareció vestido con su larga túnica negra, sus ornamentos igual de elegantes que los de su sobrino pero difiriendo radicalmente en la paleta de colores.

—**Pertenecer?, qué en este lugar puede pertenecer al dios de los muertos?, mi inventario no goza de las reliquias que acostumbras a poseer Hades.**— Apolo arremetio con palabras más directas elevando ligeramente su cosmos.

—**No es exactamente una reliquia, es la esposa de mi Juez.**— Hades continuaba la conversación de la manera más tranquila posible pero sosteniendo con firmeza su espada ante cualquier provocación.

—**Esposa?, es que acaso el tiempo que estuviste muerto te ha dejado sin sentido de la realidad?.**— Nuevamente respondía con reto, sus ojos estaban sumergidos en una furia que solo era aplacada por saber que un conflicto mayor llevaría la situación a algo que nadie deseaba.

—**Apolo, siempre has sido un chiquillo insolente, y tu padre nunca te ha puesto a raya, creo que va siendo hora de que alguien lo haga**

—**Y ese vas a ser tú?**— El sarcasmo del Dios hizo que Hades suspirara resignado ante la insistencia de Apolo de mantener en cautiverio a Delfos.

—**Solo quiero al Oráculo, es la esposa de mi Juez, así que no puedes negarme ese derecho, ante los dioses ella pertenece a Radamanthys, por lo que, antes de comenzar un berrinche sin razón, hagamos esto por las buenas.**— Hades se estaba fastidiando, y eso no era una buena señal.

—**Cómo te atreves a venir a mi templo a pedirme semejante blasfemia! Hades realmente eres un dios loco y sin remedio, por supuesto que no voy a entregarte al Oráculo.**— Apolo se levanto de su lugar mostrándose intimidarte y severo.

—**Entonces quiero un Juicio por combate, exijo un Juicio por combate**— Aun así Hades se mantuvo en sus cabales, Apolo no podía negarse.

—**Te atreves a retarme?! Por un mortal como lo es tu Juez? Has perdido toda dignidad Hades**

—**No lo hago por Radamanthys, solo quiero al oráculo, Delfos es esposa de Radamanthys, y él me pertenece por ende ella también forma parte de mis pertenencias en el Inframundo, lo siento Apolo, las leyes no las rijo yo, las rige él**— Con su dedo indice hacia el cielo dio a entender las cosas, claramente Zeus era parcialmente responsable de ese acto.

—**Nunca!**

Apolo cambio el escenario, todo se volvía de tonos rojos y negros, la luz era como la de una fragua, Hades no se inmuto, solo desenvaino su espada divina, provocando que su sobrino solo mostrara enojo e impotencia, si Apolo deseaba una pelea, Apolo tendría una pelea, y la balanza evidentemente marcaba a un ganador, el mayor de los hermanos del Olimpo claramente poseía una ventaja con su carácter sereno e implacable. En respuesta el ambiente regresaba a su estado original y Hades devolvía el filo a su funda, complacido y con una cínica sonrisa de victoria.

—**Que sean dos contra dos, mi Juez Radamanthys de Wyvern y Kanon de Dragón Marino... ahora elige a los tuyos**— La paciencia de Hades regresaba a su rostro

—**Por qué eliges a un guerrero que no es de tu reino?**— Cuestiono Apolo con molestia, odiando en parte a Zeus y sus estúpidas normas.

—**No veo entre las reglas que no se pueda, mientras el guerrero acepte, así que no trates de invertir nada.**

Ante las palabras de Hades Apolo sonreía con perversidad, no chisto, no aclaro, solo dejo que el propio dios "cavara su derrota", aun que Hades permanecía demasiado tranquilo.

—**Elijo a Odiseo y a Heracles.**— Sus palabras eran claras esperando intimidar a Hades

—**Bien, el juicio sera mañana al alba, sobre el templo del Oráculo**— Su respuesta fue simple, sin nada más que el hecho de saber que al fin su necio sobrino había accedido.

—**A muerte, si tus ratas mortales pierden, no tendrán derecho a reencarnar y vivirán eternamente en el lugar más oscuro y frio del tártaro.**

—**Lo mismo es para tus campeones del Olimpo, me sorprende que eligieras a tan valiosos recursos de tu señor, no quiero imaginar ****lo que pasaría si Zeus se entera**— Hades se dio la media vuelta, mientras se desvanecía de los aposentos de un Apolo claramente furioso.

A la salida, Hades suspiro cansado, esperando dentro de sus pensamientos que toda esa falacia de Athena, el amor y la perseverancia fueran suficientes para que tanto Kanon como Radamanthys fueran capaces de hacer frente a dos de los más grandes campeones del Olimpo, sin dar espacio a nada más que un futuro incierto, más les valía sobrepasar sus limites, si querían a Delfos de vuelta.

Radamanthys estaba aun herido, ni que decir de Kanon, aun que eso no sería problema, si Hades, Athena y Poseidon cooperaban, las heridas de ambos sanarían rápidamente al igual que sus cosmos y respectivas vestimentas, el próximo día a llegar sería totalmente interesante.

* * *

.**-TEMPLO DE DELFOS-.**

* * *

El silencio reinaba Apolo esperaba a la llegada de su Tío, a su costado se encontraba la gracil artemisa que estaba totalmente confiada en que sus amados campeones destrozarían más que el orgullo del dios de los muertos, era sencillamente inconcebible que Hades pensara que podría vencer en ese juicio, pero los hechos hablarían por si solos, ante la insistencia.

Tras haber restaurado las heridas de Kanon y Radamanthys, en cuanto supieron que lo que se encontraba en juego era la vida de Daenerys, sin dudar aceptaron a un a pesar de las represarías, Saga no estaba de acuerdo en nada, pero ni su gemelo lo detendría, y con Hades marcharon al reclamo del Oráculo, llevando ambos las bendiciones de Athena, el apoyo de Poseidon y la confianza de Hades su "padrino".

—**Recuerden que la batalla es a muerte**— Hades lo anuncio en un tono totalmente tranquilo —**Y no voy a poder salvarlos, que eso les quede claro.**

Llegaron a su destino, siendo recibidos por los mellizos, que estaban custodiados por sus rivales, Heracles era imponente con su armadura divina dada por los dioses, y Odiseo tenía una actitud frívola, se veían demasiado seguros sobre sus actos.

—**Bueno, pues qué estamos esperando?, demos inicio a el juicio, ahórrame los protocolos Apolo, solo apresúrate que quiero llegar a la hora de mi almuerzo. **

—**Algunas palabras a tus guerreros antes de que mueran de manera humillante?**— Expreso Artemisa con una amplia sonrisa orgullosa, tipica en ella.

—**Radamanthys, Kanon, por favor terminen antes de mi almuerzo, o seré yo quien los haga pedazos. **

Ambos asintieron, sus miradas chocaron con fuerza, pero se concentraron en lo que debían, ante el sonido de un aplauso de Apolo, se encontraban ya divididos, del lado izquierdo Radamanthys se enfrentaría a Odiseo, y al derecho Kanon con Heracles, el gemelo bufo, vaya suerte la suya, y un "_Comiencen_" por parte de Artemisa, daba pauta a que comenzara la pelea, una pelea.

La lucha daba comienzo, el ángel de Delfos contemplaba como los cosmos chocaban con tal fuerza que el suelo se levantaba a pedazos, la palabra piedad no existía, la fuerza de Kanon y Heracles no daba tregua, los golpes constantes, los puños impactando, sin embargo... Una sonrisa en el campeón del Olimpo se dibujaba, Dragón Marino no era un rival, no cuando desatara todo su poder, y entonces sin miramientos ante la clara orden de ser una pelea a muerte, lo desato, Kanon apenas se inmuto sobre el acto que probablemente cobraría su vida.

Y el suplicio daba inicio, Heracles asestaba cada golpe sin dar piedad alguna, a Kanon no le quedaba más que soportar los golpes, la vida se le escapaba entre la humillante derrota que recibía y la sonrisa confiada de su rival que no se permitía perder, la balanza de la primer batalla estaba a favor del Olimpo. Radamanthys también se veia en una situacion similar cada vez que Odiseo descargaba toda su furia sobre él para darle una muerte rapida, pero el dragón del infierno se aferraba a la vida.

—_No te rindas_

La voz de Daenerys palpitaba desde la jaula que la mantenía cautiva, lo que causaba que por más sometimiento sobre sus cuerpos los hiciera levantarse, no se darían por vencidos, Dany los necesitaba, Dany era la razón, solo Dany, sus huesos se romperían, sus almas sufririan y sus cuerpos se harian pedazos pero ganarían por ver una vez más la sonrisa de la mujer que era considerada el juguete de los dioses.

El fulgor de la furia se veía en los ojos de Kanon que se levantaba nuevamente, con su escama casi cayendo a pedazos y el cuerpo maltrecho ante el bárbaro puño de su contrincante.

—**Muérete**** Ya humano! **

Kanon solo se limitaba a sonreír, no perdería ante alguien como él, y menos ante los ojos de Radamanthys, no perdería porque él sería quien liberaría a Daenerys, "_Lucha"_ era lo que abarcaba sus pensamientos, y antes de que Heracles pudiera volver a golpearlo, el verdadero cosmos de Kanon se abría paso en su cuerpo abatido.

La luminosidad de su intenso cosmos de color dorado con chispeantes destellos azules, el corazón de Artemisa se arrugo cuando un renovado Kanon se levantaba con más orgullo, y cuando Heracles trato de destrozarle la cabeza con un puño poderoso, él solo lo detuvo con ambas manos resistiéndose ante la fuerza, comenzando a someterlo, el piso se agrietaba conforme el enemigo cedía.

—**Voy a sacar a Dany de esa prisión y tú me estorbas.**

La mano de Heracles se incineraba, qué clase de poder era ese?!, Qué clase de mortales eran los guerreros de Athena, Poseidon y Hades, por qué alguien tan insignificante le causaba esos estragos, la pelea era a muerte, y los Géminis se caracterizaban por dar ataques para matar de una a sus adversarios, lo que entonces implicaba que, el final tenía que ser rápido, entre más permitiera que ese cosmos se incendiara, más peligro... peligro?, nunca lo había pensado de esa manera, él, el máximo campeón de los dioses, el condecorado por Zeus ahora se sentía en peligro frente a un sucio mortal, y aun que la furia lo cegó, lo poco que podía hacer era evitar que Kanon lo atrapara.

Su armadura divina se había desquebrajado ante su sorpresa, la sangre brotaba de su cabeza, cayendo desde su frente hacia la punta de la nariz, sus músculos pesaban y sentía que poco importaba ya lo que pasara con él, en cuanto el cosmos de ese mortal se elevaba aun más allá de lo que él había logrado en toda su vida, recordando entonces, que él también alguna vez... fue un Héroe que peleaba por la humanidad y no por el capricho de Zeus. Heracles cerro los ojos comprendiendo entonces que, todo ese tiempo no había sido más que un simple títere igual que Delfos, había perdido la voluntad de ganar, ante la valentía y esperanza de Kanon.

—**¡Explosión**** de Galaxias!**

—**Eres un excelente guerrero Kanon de Dragón Marino**

Fue lo ultimo que pudo articular Heracles antes de que el ataque le impactara de lleno en la cabeza, sus últimos pensamientos eran inundados por la imagen de la hermosa niña de cabellos platinados, el gorrión de Apolo tenía que ser libre, como él nunca lo fue desde que cayo en la arrogancia de sus actos... El primer ganador se alzaba, Kanon alzo la mirada al cielo, estaba a un paso de tener la libertad de Dany, aun que su cuerpo le pesara y sus músculos casi se desgarraran.

_Pelea_ Se escuchaba claramente la voz de Daenerys en sus oídos, tan cerca, esa suave voz de terciopelo que lo hacía tocar el cielo con la punta de los dedos, Odiseo solo lo miraba con desprecio, allí estaba tirado sobre el suelo con la boca tragando el polvo literalmente, el gran Juez Radamanthys era humillado por uno de los campeones del Olimpo, ya no tenía fuerzas, y sin embargo algo lo obligaba a continuar, quizá su orgullo de ser siempre el ente dominante en todo lo que hacía, tal vez era el deseo ferviente de no dejarse vencer por más Campeón que fuera Odiseo, o tal vez... solo tal vez era Daenerys llamándola desde ese enorme monumento en forma de ángel, si, eso era, Daenerys Fitzroy, ella no era un objeto mucho menos un juguete de los dioses, Dany era su esposa, una mujer maravillosa a la que podía contarle sus temores...

—**Aun no me has vencido**

Radamanthys comenzó a levantarse una vez más, no importaba que su brazo estuviera literalmente separado de su cuerpo, de no ser por la carne y músculos que lo sostenían, nunca en toda su vida al servicio de Hades lo habían humillado de esa manera, excepto Kanon, que al parecer tampoco la había pasando de manera agradable, Géminis a penas y pudo lidiar con Heracles; trago saliva y con todas sus fuerzas se sostuvo en pie, Odiseo solo lo miraba con rabia, deseando que el Juez se muriera de una buena vez, pero no obtuvo más que una sonrisa sombría cínica, si creía que Radamanthys estaba vencido, sus conclusiones estaban lejos de acertar.

—**Ninguna rata del Olimpo va a ganarme a mi, el gran Juez Radamanthys de Wyvern y ningún dios de pacotilla, va a arrebatarme lo que más amo... ¡Nadie va a arrebatarme a Daenerys!**

Odiseo no supo en que momento el cosmos de Wyvern estallo en un impulso más, Hades desde su asiento sonreía complacido, _"Muy bien niña consentida tenias razón, tus métodos funcionan" _fue el pensamiento del dios cuando su Juez ya estaba nuevamente de regreso, a pesar de que la suplice estuviera casi hecha pedazos, aun que su orgullo fuera destrozado, su cuerpo subyugado, aun que tuviera todas las probabilidades lógicas en su contra, de la nada, desde el fondo de su ser liberaba una cantidad impresionante de cosmos.

El estallido había sido tan brutal que Apolo debió cubrirse los ojos, rayos de tonalidades purpura y negros se lideraban de las fauces de el imponente dragón del infierno, el verdadero Wyvern daba la cara asestando un brutal impacto contra Odiseo, lo habían mencionado al comienzo, una pelea a muerte...

Golpe tras golpe el campeón del Olimpo no lo soportaba, se enfurecía al fallar sus siempre certeros golpes, él que tenía la puntería de Artemisa, fallaba como nunca antes, y Wyvern parecía hacerse más fuerte con el pasar de los segundos, arremetiendo con más y más brutalidad, perdió la noción del tiempo, incluso de su existencia misma cuando Wyvern le arrancaba la armadura, pero no era suficiente, no, cuando una sonrisa retorcida se dibujo en la cara de Hades, Apolo se horrorizo, Radamanthys era un dragón y los dragones eran unas verdaderas bestias de la carnicería... Y lo escucho, se deleito con los gritos de Odiseo, aquel frio guerrero inmutable, descargaba desde sus cuerdas vocales sonidos aterradores, como los del más profundo rincón del tártaro, allí estaba Wyvern, ya no más Gran Precaución, o Rugidos, ni Ondas infernales, ahora era literalmente un depredador que despedazaba a su victima.

Lo primero fue el brazo izquierdo de Odiseo que arranco de tajo con su brazo sano, los chorros de sangre eran una escena grotesca, los pedazos de musculo cayendo al suelo empapados en el liquido carmesí, mientras la victima solo pensaba en qué sería lo siguiente, el hueso estaba trozado y las astillas sobre el piso, los ojos color oro del Juez brillaban con un fulgor salvaje, su cosmos era más espeso, su cabello se ondeaba y su boca parecía tener un par de colmillos dispuestos a destrozar carne sin compasión alguna.

—**Hades tienes que detenerlo! Ahora!**— Exigió Apolo con desespero, al ver tan visceral escena.

—**Lo siento Apolo, un trato es un trato, esta pelea es a muerte, a menos claro que quieras interrumpir el combate y pagar el precio de la traición**— Hades contesto satisfecho, nunca había visto a su Juez de esa manera tan... inspiradora, y pensar que los humanos eran capaces de hacer tales proezas.

El combate continuo, Odiseo estaba agotado física y mentalmente, esperaba que su tortura terminara de una vez, pero lejos estaba de hacerlo, lo siguiente que miro con horror, era su pierna, primero su tobillo era fracturado hasta exponer el hueso, el dolor era inenarrable, seguido del desollamiento desde su pantorrilla hasta el pie en un intento por huir del furioso dragón. La carne viva palpitaba y la sangre bañaba el suelo, para ese instante Radamanthys estaba colocado en cuatro con el ala de su suplice extendida, y entonces escapo lo que parecía ser un rugido desgarrador... Un verdadero dragón nacía. Odiseo trato de juntar cosmos en su mano apuntando al pecho de Wyvern, grave error, al sentirse amenazado, Radamanthys se lanzo a matar, era todo o nada, vagas y nubladas visiones de Daenerys alimentaban su sed de venganza contra Apolo y sus súbditos, el silencio fue sepulcral, el estallido de cosmos de Odiseo y el cuerpo de Radamanthys en su dirección, la nube de polvo que se levanto por el impacto...

Cuando se disipo el humo gris se dejo ver la escena, Artemisa cayo de rodillas con terror, Apolo estaba impactado, sudando frio, Hades se levantaba con calma y aplaudió un par de veces para finalizar el momento, Radamanthys de Wyvern había vencido finalmente; la cabeza de Odiseo colgaba de su cuerpo sostenida solo por un hilo de cartílago y musculo, su torso era atravesado literalmente por el brazo del Juez y este tenia en la mano el corazón aun palpitante de la victima.

—**Qué clase de bestias son las que tienes como súbditos Hades**— Artemisa reprocho de manera histérica.

—**Los que a ustedes les faltan**— Dijo con total calma mientras veía como Radamanthys volvía al suelo de rodillas abrumado por lo sucedido.

Ambos guerreros tanto Kanon como Radamanthys habían sido unas bestias, al menos Odiseo aun era reconocible gracias a su cabeza, a diferencia de Heracles que solo era identificado por trozos de su armadura, solo un saco de carne quemada, con la cabeza totalmente destrozada cuando Kanon en su ataque final le hizo estallar una explosión de galaxias literalmente en la cara, sin protección alguna ni tiempo para reaccionar; qué clase de hombres eran?... Hades se dio la media vuelta y miro a su sobrino con un orgullo inminente en la mirada, sus dos pequeñas "ratas" habían logrado lo impensable.

—**Bien, quiero al Oráculo.**

—**Solo llévate a la maldita criatura y aleja a esas bestias de nosotros Hades! **

—**Tus deseos son ordenes sobrino.**

Apolo dio un chasquido de dedos, el templo de Delfos comenzaría a destrozarse, y tras eso despareció a lado de Artemisa, Hades suspiro fastidiado ante en hecho de que al ver incapacitados a los combatientes el debía hacer el trabajo, la edificación caía a pedazos dejando expuesta la jaula dorada que contenía a Daenerys, abriéndose para liberarla y dejarla caer, antes de que el dios pudiera hacer algo, Kanon intervenía impulsándose hacía el cielo y sosteniéndola, cubriéndola con sus brazos para no resultar lastimada ante el impacto.

—**Bien Dragón Marino nos vamos, antes de que quedemos debajo de los escombros**

Chasqueo la lengua y con sus manos atrajo el cuerpo de Radamanthys para lanzarlo a un portal que había abierto, tras de él le seguía el gemelo que tenía en brazos a Dany.

* * *

**.-SANTUARIO-.**

* * *

Finalmente el Santuario, llegaron a la sala del Patriarca donde todos los esperaban, Saga corrió hasta su hermano que se encontraba de rodillas semi inconsciente, lo había logrado, Kanon había hecho lo que ningún otro, venció a Heracles en una encarnizada batalla.

—**Ambos están heridos de gravedad, es un milagro que se mantengan vivos, sobre todo Radamanthys.**

El juez no se movía, apenas respiraba, estaba palido y frio, debía ser atendido inmediatamente, sin más algunos soldados de clase baja entraron por orden de Shion, sin embargo Dohko cargaba el cuerpo de Wyvern para sorpresa de todos, y camino a la salida, Saga sostuvo a Kanon y Aioria tomaba a Dany, llevarían a los tres de inmediato con los sanadores del Santuario.

—**Viejo maestro, por qué?... Por qué decidió ayudar a Wyvern?**— Saga se atrevió a preguntar a un serio y determinado Dohko

—**Porque este muchacho, ha demostrado más valor y más determinación que nadie, no lo hizo por su señor Hades, lo hizo por esa hermosa chiquilla que lleva Aioria en brazos, sin importarle que pudiera morir en el acto, así como nosotros lo haríamos por Athena.**

Se quedaron en silencio y continuaron caminando...

La noche había sido critica, Saga estaba sin dormir, esperando noticias de su hermano, sus heridas eran graves, múltiples huesos rotos, contusiones, incluso algunos golpes delicados en órganos vitales, estaba más a un paso de los muertos que de los vivos, Wyvern no se quedaba atrás, su hombro destrozado, la falta de sangre y los brutales golpes lo mantenían en un coma del que dudaban pudiera despertar, a su lado estaba Pandora, parecía preocupada, realmente preocupada. Daenerys ya había despertado, ella no tenía daños fisicos, aun que su estado mental parecía delicado, la noche que la llevaron de regreso al Santuario, durante la madrugada despertó a todos con gritos y predicciones varias, tal vez a ella le tocaba la peor parte, pero esa mañana todo parecía normal en ella.

Hasta el punto en el que mientras Saga salía a tomar algo de café, Daenerys se escabullo hasta donde estaba el convaleciente gemelo, mirándolo y acariciando su mejilla con cariño, en total silencio, habían casi muerto solo por ella, suspiro con melancolía.

—**Hola**— Kanon susurro con debilidad mirando borrosamente el hermoso cabello platinado de Daenerys

—**Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos.**— Dany se acerco hasta él y lo abrazo ocultando su rostro en el cuello de Kanon, se quedo quieta.

—**Hey, hierba mala nunca muere**— Kanon contesto acariciando su cabello, se sentía tan bien, esa mujer extinguía todos sus demonios.

—**Aun no me he olvidado de la paliza que se dieron, pero**— Hizo una pausa suspirando, debatiéndose entre su corazón que se encontraba dividido en dos partes iguales, Kanon y Radamanthys —**Yo estaría perdida sin ti**— Coloco su frente contra la de Kanon, lo miro con detenimiento, sus ojos verdes era tan sinceros, tan honestos que causaban temor.

Antes de que él pudiera expresar palabra alguna deposito un beso en sus labios callando cualquier cosa que él quisiera expresar, un suave suspiro escapo de ambos, los labios de Daenerys eran suaves y cálidos, le gustaban demasiado.

—**Tengo un esposo y una vida, un deber**— Acaricio su mejilla con sus hermosos ojos violeta aun cerrados —**Tú das la vida por Athena, sirves a Poseidon y también a la tierra, nuestros caminos se cruzan y separan a la vez.**

—**Dany**— Fue lo único que él logro articular.

—**Mi destino esta contigo, y también con Radamanthys... ser el Oráculo es doloroso**— Agrego tomando al griego una vez más entre sus manos —**Tienes que descansar.**

Se levanto de la silla y dio una ultima mirada a Kanon antes de retirarse, un vació que no podía ser llenado se formaba dentro de ella, Kanon,tenía un largo y bello futuro delante...

Daenerys se detuvo, una visión venia a ella, Ares estaba en el Santuario, pero guardo silencio, de qué le servia hablar al Oráculo cuando todo ya estaba escrito.

—**Constantes y variables.**

La mañana comenzaba a dar sus primeros rayos, el sol que se filtraba por el ventanal le molestaba los ojos, aun que no podía negar que había dormido de manera muy placentera, tenía tiempo sin experimentar ese deleite, se removió entre las suaves sabanas de algodón, un peso sobre su pecho lo hizo recordar, aquella noche la había pasado con Saori, era curioso puesto que él se declaraba uno de los caballeros más leales a su diosa, y lo que en ese momento pasaba era para ser tomado de una manera nada grata; aun que nada de eso le importaba cuando percibió sobre su piel la sensación tibia que el cuerpo de la joven emanaba, era demasiado bueno como para durar tanto, ya era tarde, al menos para él que acostumbraba a madrugar.

—**Buenos días**— La voz cálida de Saori sonó como un dulce canto en sus oídos, haciéndolo sonreír

—**Buenos días mi diosa**— Milo bostezo tratando de no moverse de manera brusca —**Ha dormido bien?**

—**Si, y mucho gracias**— Saori respondió con naturalidad observando aun somnolienta a Milo que dejaba de abrazarla para sentarse en la orilla de la cama —**Pasa algo?**

—**Saori es tarde, si no me ven en el coliseo o por lo menos en mi casa van a sospechar**— Bostezo antes de estirarse cual gato luego de una siesta, los músculos de su espalda se enmarcaban causando en la diosa un sonrojo.

—**Si, y las doncellas no tardan en venir a verme**— Se movió con agilidad hasta rodear a Milo con sus finos brazos alrededor de su cuello y colocando su frágil mentón sobre su hombro —**Y no quiero quedarme sin novio antes de lo esperado, ya sabes, si Shion te ve aquí.**

—**Lo sé, lo sé no me lo tienes que repetir, no sé que es lo que más me aterra, si que estemos en guerra con dos dioses del Olimpo al mismo tiempo, o que Shion nos descubra.**

Saori soltó una pequeña risa soltando a Escorpio de su agarre, permitiendole colocarse la armadura y salir de la habitación esperando que nadie lo descubriera en el acto, ella también debía prepararse para las actividades del día, las tropas de los enemigos estaban en calma, lo que obviamente era solo de momento, en cualquier instante la inevitable batalla comenzaría, sin dar tregua alguna...

* * *

**.-AFUERAS DEL SANTUARIO-.**

* * *

Desde que Saori había ido tras de Milo, pegaso se sentía totalmente secundario, ella ya no tenía los mismos ojos dulces que solo le dedicaba a él, ahora solo era pensar en ese caballero de oro que parecía haberla poseído de alguna manera, se frustraba al pensar en él... y en el resto de santos dorados que disfrutaban de sus sonrisas, de sus gestos de cariño, aun recordaba noche a noche el día que Saga se suicido frente a ella, y en respuesta ella lo perdono por todos y cada uno de sus actos, la manera en que lo envolvió en sus brazos, en ese momento lo ignoro, pero un sentimiento de frustración y odio se albergo en su corazón.

Caminaba sin rumbo, pensando unicamente en que tenían ellos que él no, él había sacrificado todo por Saori, él la rescato de todos los dioses que se habían cruzado hasta el momento en su camino, solo para su bienestar, a cambio lo único que deseaba era ser correspondido de la misma manera, pero ella lo seguía ignorando. Ya no era la misma Saori que había conocido...

—_Tu corazón alberga odio y eso me agrada__—_ Una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos frustrados, la busco sin éxito alguno, no estaba nadie más que no fuera él y la flora y fauna que lo rodeaba, acaso se estaría volviendo loco igual que Saga?... _—__Sé lo que deseas en el fondo de tu corazón Pegaso, y yo te lo puedo dar._

Una vez más Seiya busco entre sus alrededores sin encontrar nada, comenzaba a ponerse demasiado nervioso.

—**Quién eres? Da la cara cobarde!**— Frunció el ceño molesto, no estaba para bromas de esa índole, al primero que saliera por los arbustos de su alrededor le partiría la cara —**No quieras jugar conmigo, no me conoces, yo...**

—_Tú?, vamos Pegaso dilo, hazlo sin temor_

—**Yo soy el asesino de dioses, soy el caballero más poderoso de la orden de Athena! **

—_Si, lo siento en tu cosmos, has hecho tanto por la tierra y por Athena, pero nadie paga ese precio verdad?, te sientes frustrado porque Escorpio en este momento debe estar entre los brazos de Athena, besándola, acariciándola..._

—**Cállate**** maldito! Da la cara te lo exijo! **

—_El incorruptible, esta siendo ofuscado por pensamientos llenos de ira y venganza?, dime, acaso no desearías ver a Escorpio muerto?, sabes que ella lo ama ahora._

—**Cállate**** eso no es verdad! Saori me ama, lo sé, yo... yo... ella estuvo allí cuando desperté**— Seiya se sostuvo la cabeza con fuerza, la voz en realidad venia desde lo profundo de su psique, se tiro al suelo, sentía que las piernas no le respondían más, los sonidos se intensificaban a un grado en el que era demasiado doloroso lidiar con ellos, y sus nervios se crispaban —**Saori me ama a mi!**

—_No Pegaso ella no te ama, ella ama a Milo de Escorpio, mátalo Seiya, mata a Escorpio, eliminalo de tu camino._

—**No, yo no soy un asesino, yo no mataría a un caballero dorado, no... no quiero, déjame solo déjame!**

—_Deja de negarte, en el fondo es lo que ansias, ya tuviste la sangre de Poseidon corriendo en tus manos, la de Hades, la de muchos guerreros, qué más da la de un caballero dorado?, el caballero que te esta arrebatando el amor de tu amada diosa... Debes matarlo antes de que Saori se entregue a él._

Antes de que Seiya pudiera decir algo más, su mente era bombardeada sin piedad alguna con imágenes de Saori siendo besada por Milo, ambos se reían de él, gozaban con esa agonía que se albergaba en su corazón, Seiya solo quería huir, correr lejos y desaparecer, tal vez el suicidio era lo mejor, pero no se movía, solo estaba allí, siendo torturado.

—**Por qué me haces esto?, por favor detente, te lo suplico solo detente...**

—_No pegaso! Entiende, debes matar a Milo..._

—**No quiero, no quiero**— Sus lagrimas caían como pequeños ríos sobre el suelo... a caso así se sintió Saga?... —**Soy un caballero de Athena.**

—_Un caballero de Athena que no ha recibido su trozo de pastel, el que se conforma solo con las gracias, el caballero que estará para rescatarla pero ella no te rescata a ti._

—**Mentira!**

El grito de Seiya fue desgarrador al grado en que se lastimaba las cuerdas vocales, cayendo al suelo con los ojos abiertos aun derramando lagrimas, pequeños espasmos movían su cuerpo de forma involuntaria, se sentía tan solo... Mientras desde su escondite Ares se retorcía de la risa, su plan comenzaba a rendir frutos, apoderarse de Pegaso sería uno de los golpes más fuertes contra el Santuario, aun que a la vez era patético, Saga le había dado más batalla que ese pobre muchacho.

Y mientras la novena sinfonía de Beethoven resuena por los paisajes verdes de una decadente Europa que se destaza por la guerra entre los dioses, aquel que nunca sería corrompido, el justo, es acosado de manera incansable por el dios de la Guerra, lo que se avecina es tan brutal que ni voluntad o destino se atreverían a intervenir.

Saori se encontraba caminando por los jardines, tranquila, sin embargo se veía nerviosa, su calma era invadida por un sentimiento de inseguridad que, la colocaba alerta, el cielo se nublo, las espesas nubes grises cubrieron todo de un instante a otro, un cosmos que ella conocia bien se acercaba, agresivo y sin nada más que un profundo resentimiento en su corazón, la diosa se levanto haciendo frente a lo que se avecinaba, aun que su palpitar fuera intenso, Athena no se mostro temerosa, respiro profundo y llamo a Nike que se materializo en su mano diestra, sus cabellos lilas se agitaron salvajemente, y sus ojos se abrieron cuando una luz de un color azul se presento a escasos metros de su persona.

—**Seiya**— Saori se planto imponente haciendo brillar su cosmos Pegaso lucia diferente, casi... aterrador.

—**He venido por tu cabeza y la de Milo**— Él dijo en una manera tan natural la oración, que Saori se horrorizo por aquella declaratoria.

—**Tú... acaso, Seiya por qué?**— Trato de comprender, él no era el jovial y alegre muchacho que conocía, sus actos la dejaban con una total tristeza en el corazón. —**Juraste defender el amor y la justicia de este planeta, ahora te entregas a la oscuridad?**— La calma de Athena trato de penetrar en la cabeza de Pegaso que se veía nervioso.

—**Aleja tu cosmos de mi, traidora.**

Fue lo único que atino a decir cuando encendió su energía de manera agresiva, dispuesto a atacar a Saori que dio dos pasos hacía atrás, la ráfaga brutal de Seiya la había lastimado por un descuido, sus puños brillaron de manera intensa, un color rojizo se desprendía de estos, Saori no se movió, permaneció quieta aun a pesar del ataque, tal vez pensaba que en el fondo él nunca se atrevería... error. El caballero de bronce arremetió de manera ruda contra la diosa, lanzando un ken lleno de rabia e ira, la luz roja que cubrió a ambos dejo ver la escena más inaudita que el Santuario pudiera presenciar, el golpe iba directamente al pecho de Saori con la intención de arrancarle de tajo el corazón, ella se paralizo ante el miedo, y Nike cayo al suelo, su rostro empalidecido y sus ojos llorosos aun abiertos a plenitud, Athena tomo una bocanada de aire con todo lo que tenia de fuerza.

—**Muere Athena!**— Vocifero Seiya acercándose de manera peligrosa, impulsado por sus celos y rabia, Ares le había ganado la batalla de control.

Un destello rubi, un cosmos ardiente interrumpió de manera brutal alguien cubría el puño, Saori solo alcanzo a distinguir la capa larga característica de sus caballeros dorados, acompañado del fulgor dorado de su armadura, había detenido el golpe, sus piernas estaban separadas como las de un depredador que esta por atacar, su brazo derecho se posicionaba hacía atrás mientras el izquierdo que disipaba el humo del impacto otorgado se mantenía de manera rígida hacia adelante.

—**Estas bien Saori?**

Era él, al comienzo no le reconoció, sin embargo esa voz, le causo un escalofrió desde la espalda hasta su nuca, Milo... ahora le salvaba la vida, lo observo con su largo cabello azul agitándose de manera salvaje, y con su cosmos ardiendo furico, solo se quedo paralizada, no se podía mover, aquella actitud amable y dulce de Milo ahora parecía de rabia y furia, no era el mismo demonio que conoció anteriormente, se abrazo a si misma, aferrándose con fuerza, dejando su vida en las manos de Escorpio, todo estaba bien, era lo que se repetía una tras otra vez, no se atrevió a mirarlo, no después de aquel acto tan vergonzoso, la dama en apuros, es que no podía llegar a ser más cliché. Moverse le causaba dolor, recordando el impacto que había recibido anteriormente.

—**Si**

Menciono en manera tímida, tratando de aparentar ser fuerte, tratando de aguantar las ganas de caer al piso y soltar su llanto, pero contrario a eso se quedaba prendada como una infante que encontró a su protector, la escena era enternecedora, el terror anteriormente sufrido ya no estaba más.

Milo no tendría consideraciones ante el traidor, Seiya uno de los santos legendarios había levantado el puño indiscriminadamente contra la diosa que le ofrecía su protección, la rabia, de un tirón se saco la capa y se daba la media vuelta para cubrir a Saori con ella mirándola con cariño, Saiya solo se sostenía la cabeza con desespero, Ares estaba furioso, ese mocoso tenía que caer ante su poder, enseguida hicieron acto de presencia Shion y Saga que se admiraron ante los hechos...

—**Si vuelves a levantar tu puño en contra de Saori, voy a despedazarte.**

Milo tomo a la muchacha entre sus brazos, miraba a Seiya con determinación, algo en él estaba mal, demasiado mal, su cosmos estaba alterado, sus ojos normalmente gentiles y juguetones ahora estaban casi inyectados en sangre, su mandíbula estaba tensa y su cabello tenia un ligero color blanco, tal como...

—**A si que... ahora Pegaso es tu nueva victima Ares****—**Saga interrumpió posándose a lado de Escorpio.

—**Pero si es mi amigo de toda la vida Saga, dime Géminis, cómo te ha tratado la vida?.**

Atrás de un desesperado Seiya el cosmos rojo que lo perturbaba tomaba una forma bien conocida por el gemelo, Pegaso caía al piso exhausto, la tortura debía haber sido terrible, ahogado en sus propias conclusiones, sus celos y enfado contra la mujer que creyó, correspondía a sus sentimientos, Shion trato de acercarse pero fue rechazado de inmediato por una barrera eléctrica, Ares solo soltaba una cruel carcajada frente a ellos.

—_Mira Pegaso, mira bien a tu amada diosa entre los brazos de Milo, no le importa que estés retorciéndote en dolor— _La voz del dios de la guerra sonaba en la cabeza débil del joven que no hacía más que derramar sus lagrimas.

—**Cuando le entregaste a Milo tu corazón, me entregaste a Ares!**— Seiya expreso con enojo

—**Aposto su alma a que le serias fiel, su enorme fe en ti me conmovió así que pensé que era un buen contenedor para mi, y todo te lo debo a ti hermana mía, ahora, mi poder inundara su alma, bebe a nuestra unión y juntos recuperaremos el Olimpo!**— El cosmos del dios rodeaba a Seiya, mientras le ofrecía una botella con un liquido carmesí como la sangre.

Saori se quedo en silencio, Saga solo negó con la cabeza, era tarde, Shion caía de rodillas al suelo, y Milo le ofrecía desprecio, había sido débil, se contaminaba por Ares, y todo por qué? Por unos celos estúpidos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, ignorando todo a su alrededor, Seiya consumía de la botella, sus comisuras dejaron caer dos sutiles ríos del liquido primordial, su garganta entraba en contacto con el Icor de Ares... Si, su Icor estaba concentrado en la botella, era su plan desde el comienzo, mientras que a Saga solo lo había dominado mentalmente, para Seiya tenia planes diferentes, el máximo campeón de Athena ahora eras suyo, le quemaba la garganta como fuego griego, su sangre se evaporaba, y su corazón dejaba de latir.

—**El incorruptible ha cedido ante la tentación, quién osa negarme ahora mi derecho?**

El alma de Pegaso era constreñida, era tarde para negarse ante Ares, sus cosmos se mezclaron...

La calma antes de la tormenta, lentamente un espeso humo rojo comenzaba a extenderse desde el cuerpo inerte de Seiya a sus alrededores, viajando rápidamente hasta las afueras del Santuario, las entrañas de la tierra temblaron, y de estas se erguían los muros de la ciudad roja, mezquitas incandescentes, con tres torres, dos de color marfil y la del centro de color negro como un Alfil, **Boadicea** era la torre derecha, grácil y elegante igual que **Hecuba** la de la izquierda, más pequeña que la derecha, y finalmente la mayor de las tres **Atila**, la muralla que dividía al complejo, hecho de hierro y piedra, bautizado **Vigna.**

El palacio de Ares se presentaba.

—**Ahora es un traidor**— Milo bajo a Saori de sus brazos, acariciando su mejilla camino con ella hasta llegar al patriarca —**Llévela a la estatua de Athena, y digale al resto de caballeros que Seiya de Pegaso ha cometido alta traición... Saga! Tú y yo vamos a enfrentarnos a Ares.**

Shion tomaba a Saori entre brazos mientras Milo se disponía a atacar en cuanto Seiya se levantara, su semblante había cambiado, su piel bronceada ahora lucia más pálida, y su cabello castaño se teñía de rojo, los latidos de un corazón sonaron de manera inminente, y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, un par de gemas carmesí brillaron, levantándose con una sonrisa retorcida ignorando a los dos santos de oro, apretó los puños un par de veces, su cuerpo necesitaba acostumbrarse, tenía el control sobre el cuerpo, sentía su sangre vibrar en cada vaso sanguíneo, el aire entraba por sus fosas nasales, y libero una cortina de su poder, era grande, divino, era el verdadero Ares.

—**Mucho mejor**— La voz de Seiya pero ya no era Seiya, después de consumir el Icor no quedaba nada de él, solo el físico, el avatar de Ares.

—**Prepárate Saga**

—**No creo que Ares quiera pelear**— Saga susurro con sus sentidos agudizados ante cualquier ataque del nuevo dios.

—**Arrodíllense ante su dios, mortales... y observen como me llevo la vida de Athena!**

Sin darles tiempo de reaccionar Ares había pasado de largo ante Milo Saga que estaban paralizados, el primero de salir del trance fue Milo, que a toda su velocidad permitida trato de alcanzar al dios, colocándose frente a él, causando un choque de poderes brutal que termino en un estallido que conmociono a todo el Santuario. Ares lo observo con rabia, y Escorpio lo devolvió con cinismo, la batalla daría comienzo.

—**No le pondrás un solo dedo encima a Athena.**

—**Y quién me va a detener, tú? Si solo eres un caballero de oro **

—**No me subestimes Ares**

—**Todos los mortales son patéticos!**

Un nuevo despliegue de poder, hizo que Milo retrocediera unos pasos, el poder destructivo de Ares era tan grande, aun así el escorpión no se intimido, no perdería frente a un traidor, poderosos rayos se desprendían del choque entre ambos, la verdadera y ultima gran guerra santa daba comienzo con el renacer del dios de la Guerra.

La batalla estaba a favor del dios que se burlaba de Milo, solo jugaba, su nuevo cuerpo se sentia tan libre y pleno —**Qué se siente que un caballero de bronce te este dando una paliza escorpión?!**

Milo no dijo nada, solo se levantaba del piso, no se daría por vencido, a pesar de que algunos de sus huesos estuvieran rotos o de que la sangre saliera de su boca y nariz, no se dejaría vencer, su deber era proteger a la mujer que amaba... Nadie lastimaría a Saori mientras él viviera, y antes de recibir un nuevo golpe...

—**¡Explosión de Galaxias!**

—**¡Ejecución de Aurora!**

Saga y Camus lanzaban sus mejores ataques con todo lo que sus cosmos les permitía contra el Dios que retrocedía algunos metros, ambos se colocaron a lado de Milo.

—**Levántate Milo**— Animo Camus —**La única manera de detenerle...**

—**Haremos la exclamación de Athena**— Termino Saga con seguridad,

—**Pero qué?! Estan locos?, no, eso no...**

—**A caso quieres que llegue a Saori?, Ares tiene el control total sobre Seiya, ya no queda nada de Pegaso, y si no lo detenemos ira por la cabeza de Athena.**

—**Prefiero ser un traidor antes que ver morir a mi diosa a manos de ese traidor**— Dijo Saga.

Ares se cruzo de brazos riendo a carcajadas, confiado totalmente en que no podrían detenerlo, Saga y Camus se colocaban en sus respectivos lugares, Milo al medio, encendieron sus cosmos... El dios pecando de orgullo y soberbia extendió las manos preparado para recibir, en ese momento Ikki, Hyoga, Shun y Shiryu llegaban a mirar a los tres dorados atacando a su "Amigo", Ikki trato de ir a defenderlo, pero Shun lo detuvo, lloraban amargamente, pero era verdad, ya no quedaba nada de Seiya, solo el cascaron, un saco de carne como vulgarmente los llamaban los dioses, el poder se elevaba de manera exponencial, sin lamentarse y sin dudar los tres dorados la aclamaron.

**¡ EXCLAMACIÓN DE ATHENA!**

Los tres corearon, y todo el poder concentrado se libero, Saori desde la estatua solo se sintió afligida con suaves lagrimas cayendo de sus preciosos orbes, las doce casas vibraron con violencia mientras el resto de caballeros miraba con asombro el poder desplegado, el clímax de la novena sinfonía podía escucharse en todo el recinto de Athena, Poseidon solo frunció el ceño de manera preocupada en cuanto observo el poder de los caballeros, pero confió... Hades miraba desde un ventanal con una copa de vino, quién lo diría, ese joven que había osado levantar su mano en contra de él, ahora era la marioneta de Ares, castigo divino, suspiro siendo consciente de que ahora él, Athena y Poseidon debían desplegar sus filas ante lo que vendría.

Finalmente estallo con bestialidad, Ares abrió los ojos sin pensar que el poder de aquellos tres era tan grande, y en reacción tuvo que colocar sus manos frente a él para detenerlo, sin embargo la presión ejercida era demasiada, su piel comenzaba a desgarrarse, y no le quedaba más que elevar su cosmos, pero eso traería como consecuencia perder su nuevo cuerpo al que debía acostumbrar primero, por lo que lo único que le quedaba era soportar la brutal técnica. Saliendo disparado con fiereza recibiendo de lleno el impacto no sin antes cubrirse por su armadura divina que le ayudaría a resistir las secuelas del ataque, tenía que huir a su palacio, ya había conseguido lo que necesitaba, un cuerpo, y como pudo escapo, dejando que los estragos de la explosión causaran confusión a todos, excepto los dioses que sabían que había escapado como la peor de las ratas cobardes.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

* * *

**Y bien pues... Si el capitulo de hoy debió ser Impactante para algunos (?) Apuesto a que no se lo esperaban :'D ahora si Milo va a poder ponerse al tu por tu con Seiya/Ares, bueno alguien tenia que ser corrompido en la historia, y My little Pony es el candidato.**

**.-Boadicea, Ecuba y Atila son personajes históricos, en la comedia de dante fueron condenados al circulo de Violencia, por sus horrorosos actos en guerras, son las tres torres del palacio de Ares. Y el muro que los divide se llama Vigna por "Pietro della _Vigna_" otro personaje de la Divina comedia.**

**.-La escena en la que Ares corrompe a Seiya y le da a beber su Icor para ser su "recipiente" es un homenaje al juego Dante's Inferno**

**.-No, no hay esperanza para My little Pony, ya esta totalmente corrompido por Ares, eso lo explicare mejor en el siguiente capitulo**


	11. I'm Bleeding Out (111)

**Hola a todos mis lectores, bien... Creo que este capitulo fue esperado por varias de las chicas que me leen xD y bueno al cliente lo que pida (?) Si...**

**Bueno este es el Capitulo 11.1 es decir, un preámbulo antes de la guerra.**

**Es enteeeramente Milori **

**Chicas por favor contengan sus orgasmos.**

**Y Antes de comenzar, paso a dar las advertencias.**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA LEE POR FAVOR:**

* * *

**El siguiente capitulo tiene contenido enteramente explicito entre los personajes protagonistas de la trama, si eres menor de edad o sensible a ciertas escenas por favor no leas.**

**Las escenas son gráficas y no me hago responsable de cualquier queja que se pueda dar. **

**Si ya has comprendido y aceptas los términos entonces adelante.**

* * *

**.-SANTUARIO-.**

* * *

El primer encuentro con Ares había sido un show del terror, Seiya que sucumbió ante la corrupción del dios de la guerra ahora no tenia salvación, el Santuario estaba en total tensión. Todos estaban alerta de la amenaza que se alzaba imponente a las afueras de Rodorio, el palacio de la guerra, el nuevo enemigo, la batalla seria brutal, tal vez esa sería su ultima noche, la ultima noche que tendría en calma antes de la destrucción y furia de la guerra, a pesar de la retirada de Ares, sabían que este no tardaría en atacar, organizaron a sus tropas, cada hombre dispuesto a luchar había sido comunicado de su lugar.

Sin embargo, Athena estaba inquieta, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, mientras se miraba en el espejo totalmente desnuda, la niña deseaba con ferviente deseo volverse mujer, y para eso ella necesitaba de los brazos de alguien, estaba decidida a que esa noche, Athena pasaría de ser una simple diosa inofensiva, a ser la mujer del caballero más brutal entre sus 88 constelaciones, ella lo había elegido. Tomo sus ropas y se envolvió en una capucha blanca antes de salir al encuentro con su destino y voluntad.

Entre las sombras del Santuario, un grácil cuerpo escapaba en la búsqueda de su complemento, viajando en una aventura que la llevaría hasta la octava casa, no podía dudar, no debía dudar de lo que la rodeaba con ansia... Se adentro con cautela, buscando entre la oscuridad al guardián del templo.

* * *

**.-CASA DE ESCORPIO-.**

* * *

Milo en su soledad pensaba en si mismo, vagando en sus sueños entre la realidad y el mundo de morfeo, cada pensamiento que tenia sobre Saori se volvía más terco, más oscuro, más enfermo, su piel se calcinaba cuando la imaginaba solo para él, ofreciéndole del dulce sabor de su boca, por Zeus.

Y como si de una invocación se tratara, la puerta se abrió dejando que la luz se filtrara mostrando una figura envuelta en una capucha, Escorpio se levanto de golpe colocándose en posición de ataque, listo para matar, entonces quedo como una piedra en cuanto la joven soltó la larga tela que la cubría, dejando al descubierto su hermosa figura cubierta solo por un largo vestido de seda semitransparente, bajo este solo unas bragas de encaje blanco, no tenia sostén, sus pechos caían delicados sobre su cuerpo, y eran cubiertos unicamente por la desinhibida tela y su largo cabello adornado por una peineta de oro, múltiples brazaletes y collares adornaban su piel, como una doncella.

—**Milo de Escorpio, quizá esta sea la ultima noche que estemos vivos, quiero ser tu mujer.**

Saori se adentro a la habitación, bajo la luz de la luna se veía etérea, como una de las más exquisitas que Milo hubiera tenido jamás, negando con la cabeza y tratando de comprender el por qué de aquel acto de su diosa, ella era... perfecta, sus curvas, su piel, solo verla enfundada en aquel vestido que no dejaba nada a su imaginación lo hacia perder los estribos, pero debía mantenerse firme, estaban en guerra, no podían. Ella no se rendiría tan fácil, y con delicados pasos de sus inmaculados pies descalzos se acerco a él que aun seguía sumergido en aquella visión tan erótica de su diosa.

Finalmente sus bocas se unieron, la calidez de su carne que palpitaba hambrienta por el fiero deseo de morderlo hizo a Milo salivar, ni por un instante perdió detalle de sus labios rojizos producto de los constantes roces que se daban, entre movimientos sincronizados, hasta separarse por la falta de oxigeno, apartando su cabeza y exponiendo de manera peligrosa su cuello, dejando el vivo torrente de su yugular dispuesto a ser devorado, pero no, Milo quería algo más, haciendo que volviera a buscar los labios de su diosa con urgencia, abriéndolos para darle paso a ese sabor dulce de azúcar y vainilla en la lengua, con su aliento que le quemaba hasta la garganta, como un trago de Ron, viéndose obligado a ir más allá.

—**Te deseo**

Gruño Milo con molestia haciendo vibrar cada terminación nerviosa de Saori, y su boca aun se movía con furia contra la delicada textura de Athena, exigía más de ella, que aun estaba admirada de la iniciativa del hombre que anteriormente se negaba a darle lo que tanto quería, los pequeños dedos de ella se arremolinaban en la cabellera azul de Escorpio, jalándolos hacia atrás y provocando más a ese depredador que no la dejaría salir de su trampa así como si nada, el pelo de su nuca se erizo en cuanto Saori le devolvió el beso, comenzando a jugar con su lengua en una danza insaciable, comenzando una lucha por el poder, succionando sus labios y mordiendo de manera ruda dejando marcas calientes para recordarla.

Milo no podía más, estaba congestionado por tantas emociones encontradas, su centro estaba a punto de estallar si no hacía nada, perdía el control, toda su sangre viajaba hacia la parte media de su cuerpo centrándose en un punto especifico, su ingle se encontraba incómodamente ahogada dentro de las prendas que aun lo cubrían, y cada oleada de excitación causado por los besos y caricias de su diosa le nublaron el juicio, comenzando entonces la fusión entre sus necesidades físicas y emocionales, abrumando a Milo.

—**Voy a perder el control.**

Milo se agito, moviendo su cuerpo hacía atrás, rechazando el de Saori que aun se encontraba perpleja por lo ocurrido, y sin embargo no lo logro, ella lo aprisionaba con sus brazos y labios causando que una herida se abriera en su boca producto de un mordisco brusco en su labio inferior, la sangre corría y la lengua húmeda de ella lamió. —**Mierda**— Alcanzo a decir antes de volver a esos labios que eran como el diablo.

_"Tócame, llévame, quiero, pruebame, te necesito"_

Sus lenguas volvían a invadirse en una batalla sin cuartel, naciendo una cruda necesidad, aun más grande que cualquier vicio, sus cuerpos querían fundirse como el hierro, desprendiendo calientes chispas, la espalda de Saori se arqueo ligeramente hacia adelante, y su cadera choco contra la evidente erección de Escorpio que solo maldijo en sus pensamientos, aquella mujer lo estaba matando, estaba teniendo el control... aun que él nunca había tenido el control.

Se separaron de mala gana, debido a la necesidad de respirar, sintiéndose libres y prisioneros a la vez, luchando por respirar entre jadeos y algún gemido ronco ante los roces de sus sexos que aun estaban deseosos de más.

—**Te necesito desnuda y gimiendo.**

Las palabras secas y realistas de Escorpio no la incomodaron, contrario a ello, provocaron la ferviente necesidad de tenerlo entre sus piernas, las secciones desnudas de su cuerpo provocaban más a Milo que tenerla totalmente expuesta; era como un reto que deseaba superar, admiro sus hombros tersos, y en sus clavículas algunas marcas de sus dientes sobre la carne que contenían pequeñas piscinas de sangre caliente mezclada con su saliva, ardían pero aquel dolor era un extasis.

La tomo de ambas piernas abriéndolas y haciendo chocar su sexo contra la ansiosa erección que se hundía en ella, aun que la tela estorbara podía percibir como palpitaba como si tuviera vida propia; la azoto contra una mesa despejando con su brazo todo objeto que se interpusiera entre ambos y la hizo sostenerse con sus codos, mientras se agachaba para levantar sus enaguas.

_"Eres endamoniadamente perfecta"_

Pensó mirando las largas piernas desnudas, sus caderas que sostenían delicadamente las bragas de encaje blanco que tenia aquel día, totalmente mojadas por el placer. —Una pequeña niña sucia— Susurro Milo admirando, su dedo indice se enredo en la prenda comenzando a bajarla, las mejillas de Saori estaban encendidas, sin poder pensar en nada más que mantenerse viva al buscar oxigeno. El tiempo fue una tortura en cuando la prenda dejo expuesta su parte más intima, pequeños vellos lilas que nacían desde su monte de venus, todo mojado y caliente.

—**Qué harás?**— Ella pregunto de manera ingenua.

—**Voy a besarte**.— Respondió él con arrogancia.

Besar? a caso dijo besar?... debía confiar en él, por lo que antes de articular una frase más, la vergüenza fue apocada por un gemido profundo, Milo la estaba besando en la entrepierna, tal como la besaba en la boca, su lengua caliente se deslizaba por ese rincón, él no sabia ser suave aquello era meramente una estimulación previa al juego cruel que el Escorpión tenia preparado, y las lamidas se volvieron mordeduras, la carne llena de terminaciones nerviosas palpito, estaba hinchada y deseosa de más, Saori no podía dar crédito a lo que pasaba en su cuerpo, temblaba, se sentía humana realmente,.

Una ola desmedida de la más baja lujuria lleno todo su sistema expulsando la tensión de su cuerpo, temblando de forma descontrolada, ahogando un grito por el poco pudor que le quedaba, pero eso no era suficiente para ese hombre ruin y salvaje, su mano izquierda apretaba y masajeaba sus senos, esos pequeños senos de tamaño perfecto, firmes y con los pezones erectos como reacción ante el placer, y su derecha continuaba libre, llevándola hasta aquel punto sensible, el dedo indice se introducía indiscriminadamente en su ser, estaba apretado y Milo maldecía en voz baja, mientras el pulgar torturaba deliciosamente su clítoris, la boca que alguna vez le daba placer ahora jugaba con la parte interna de sus muslos mordiendo la piel que se enrojecía, sus músculos eran contraídos una tras otra vez, causando un largo orgasmo, el segundo orgasmo que al fin la hacía gemir con fuerza y brutalidad llenando toda la sala envuelta en lujuria.

El centro de Milo se vio una vez más tenso, tras esa respuesta, su sistema sensorial se agudizo, ya no estaba más el hombre amable y solemne que se resistía a la insistencia de Saori, la cordura y juicio se desvanecieron dejando solo a un depredador hambriento que debía saciar sus necesidades que exigían ser atendidas de manera inmediata.

_"Control? Qué es eso?"_

Milo se levanto clavando sus ojos de intenso cobalto sobre ella que tenia la mirada entrecerrada y la respiración batallando para mantenerla en aquel mundo, exhausta y expuesta a cualquier ataque, aun temblaba debido a las secuelas de su orgasmo.

—**Perdóname**— Musito en el oído de Saori que solo podía respirar más calmadamente.

—**Si Milo, te perdono.**

Ella aun que perdida, hablo con sinceridad desde lo más profundo de su corazón, sabiendo que ella era la gran culpable en aquella situación desmedida de pasión; sin saber lo que venia, no existía vuelta atrás a la pagina que estaba por escribirse, y descanso poco antes de continuar aquella terca guerra.

_"Te va a doler, y a mi me va a gustar, te lastimare sin piedad y escuchare tus suplicas pero no voy a parar, no importa si eres una diosa, o una niña, no me importa que me manches de sangre con tu virginal ser quebrándose, vas a llenar mi necesidad de ti, y tú vas a llenar tu curiosidad de mi, y ambos nos vamos a unir" _

Con la mirada le dijo todo, estaba aterrada y excitada, comprendía bien lo que hizo, y estuvo dispuesta a continuar aquel sendero a lado de su caballero. Para Saori el sexo era introducir el miembro del hombre en la cavidad de la mujer, pero Milo ya le había enseñado algo más que eso, ahora comprendía la diferencia entre el Sexo y hacer el amor, ella lo amaba y se entregaba sin pudor al caballero que mantenía un firme control físico sobre ella, la otra parte de su ser solo deseaba satisfacer su frustración sexual... con eso sera suficiente. Ella abrió las piernas de manera ingenua, y espero lo peor, mientras él se reía por lo bajo ante su ignorancia de como es que hacía las cosas, Saori podía tener todo el control emocional que quisiera sobre él, pero ese Escorpión tenia el poder físico, ese con el que estaba por someterla.

La cargo colocandola contra el suelo, con sus manos levanto su cadera dejando su trasero al aire y sus rodillas contra el frio mármol que la lastimaba, su rostro contra una áspera alfombra arrugandole la piel, y sus manos apenas podían sostener su peso, Milo alzo su vestido aun seguía mojada, tanto que considero, no seria difícil introducirse en ella, suspiro una ultima vez sintiéndose un sucio animal, el peor de los hombres, pero qué haría si ya la tenia totalmente sumisa.

—**Aprieta los puños y respira profundo**

Gruño con autoridad a lo que Saori con temor asintió, cerro los ojos con fuerza, inhalo la máxima cantidad de aire que pudo sintiendo las manos de Escorpio abrir sus paredes, su curiosidad fue mayor, sus ojos buscaron de inmediato para saber mejor qué es lo que hacía, y su sorpresa fue mayor cuando lo vio bajarse los pantalones. —**Oh mierda**— Susurro al ver su miembro erecto y grande, un par de dedos dentro no era tan doloroso, incomodo pero no doloroso, qué esperaba de aquel pedazo de carne que deseaba estar en su interior, la mano derecha del caballero sostenía su miembro apuntando a la entrada de ella, cerro los ojos momentáneamente mandando al diablo todo pensamiento de moralidad que le quedaba, estaba por desvirgar a su diosa.

Entonces la punta entro apenas, estaba apretado tibio, resbaloso, ¡Por Zeus! era una sensación tan placentera, jodidamente bueno, entonces empujo aun más con brusquedad, ser gentil en ese momento no era algo que Milo buscara, lo introdujo con brutalidad y por instinto la cavidad de Saori se contrajo abrazando al invasor, trayendo una reacción de placer que le termino por ennegrecer sus pensamientos, dejando solo una frase en la cabeza "_Montala como nunca nadie lo haría"_ Estaba intoxicado de ella, tan intoxicado que no importo el chillido de dolor que Saori soltó, ni la tensión en su cuerpo para detenerlo, no, eso lo hizo arremeter con mayor brutalidad.

—**¡Milo!**— Exclamo la pobre mujer, hasta que recordó lo que él dijo con su mirada, entonces solo gimió con las lagrimas desbordando de sus ojos con amargo dolor.

Milo tomo una gran bocanada de aire, era el paraíso, nada se comparaba a esa sensación que se extendía por todo su cuerpo, con perladas gotas de sudor sobre su frente y pecho, sin dejarla acostumbrarse a él, continuo los movimientos que suplicaban ser más salvajes, con la carne de Saori reaccionando al apretar con fuerza como si no lo quisiera dejar salir.

—**Tranquila, solo trata de respirar y sentir.**

Un proceso demasiado frívolo, su cuerpo se estremecía con cada golpe de su miembro en el útero, buscando la manera de hacer de aquello algo más placentero, rodeo sus caderas con ambas manos para así llevar un ritmo constante, Saori solo trataba de mantener su equilibrio y no caer al piso totalmente destrozada, era doloroso, incomodo, cruel... pero le gustaba, ella lo había querido, había insistido por tanto tiempo, y ahora ya lo tenia, un sabor agridulce, excitante, poco moral.

Sus movimientos eran como los de un caballo a todo galope, el sonido de las cadera de Escorpio chocando contra sus nalgas era algo que la hacia hervir, y Milo disfrutaba de manera retorcida su dolor obligándose a si mismo a ir más profundo, Saori jadeaba, lloraba ante el ardor, tenia unos deseos enormes de zafarse de aquel bestial agarre. _"Duele, y me gusta"_

La posición era poco satisfactoria ahora, por lo que sin dificultad salio de ella lentamente, mirando caer la sangre en un goteo constante, su virilidad estaba bañada en los restos de su virginidad, el color rojo intenso prueba de que había sido suya. Pero aun no terminaba, la levanto con poca dificultad sin detenerse a pensar en los detalles, llevándola hasta la cama y la coloco en ella.

—**Abre las piernas**— Indico jadeando

Saori seguía inmersa en su mundo de dolor y placer, por lo que con escollo trato de hacer caso, sus piernas estaban lánguidas y sus sentidos sensibles, Milo le ayudo y nuevamente acomodo su cadera en el medio para volver a la carga, introduciéndose nueva mente y sin suavidad en ella.

—**Te gusta?**— Susurro Saori de manera que pudiera escucharla.

—**No sabes lo bien que se siente.**

La respuesta de Milo la hizo sonreír, no era tan desagradable después de todo, una experiencia traumatica, pero no desagradable, comprendía ahora sus sentimientos. —Eres hermosa, perfecta, eres mía— Eso la hizo abrir los ojos con asombro mientras buscaba el cobalto de su mirada hasta toparse con ella, él la amaba, la deseaba, y ahora la tenia, en realidad ambos se tenían, más allá del amor profundo y cursi, Saori sentía en su alma que solo Escorpio podía satisfacerla. Por su parte Milo no esperaba decir eso en el medio de un acto sexual, regularmente él solo se dedicaba a satisfacerse, sus necesidades carnales se reducían en terminar dentro de su acompañante, sin besos, sin otro contacto que no fuera el explícitamente satisfactorio, como aquella vez que estuvo con Daenerys.

—**Me amas?**— Pregunto directamente Saori

—**Más de lo que imaginas**— Contesto —**T****e amo tanto como me odio ahora mismo**

Las embestidas disminuían su ritmo, el anterior dolor ahora no era más que un dulce placer que se expandía por su cuerpo, que comenzó a vibrar, juraba ver el universo en toda su gloria en cuanto Escorpio derramo su semilla en el interior de su cuerpo, dejando escapar un ronco sonido de su garganta. —**Shh, esta bien**— Fue lo que Saori articulo luego de tan grande experiencia religiosa.

Su cuerpo cayo rendido, sus sentidos se estabilizaban y su respiración buscaba más oxigeno del que podía tener en ese momento, todo estaba difuso, solo la vaga idea de como habían llegado hasta ese punto danzaba constantemente en su cabeza resonando como un tambor, Milo se percato de la hora y pesadamente decidió levantarse, Saori aun estaba pensativa en lo ocurrido. Su miembro aun seguía erecto, pero eso no importaba.

—**Soy el primero, y el único.**

Saori entendió perfectamente sus palabras, lo había terminado de corromper, ahora era ella quien lo acompañaba en su dolor, se levanto de la cama aun tambaleante pero con fuerza suficiente para tomar sus prendas, el aroma de Milo invadía su piel, miro las sabanas manchadas con pequeñas gotas de sangre, percatándose entonces de lo que paso realmente. Su caballero más inquebrantable la había follado con tanto deseo como con tanto odio así mismo; era una diosa cruel.

_"El amor pertenece a Deseo y deseo es muy cruel"_

Aquellas palabras de Milo hace algunos meses eran nuevamente una tortura en su cabeza, había ansiado tanto ese momento y al final su bestialidad gano, si Saori no hubiera insistido tanto, si ella no hubiera llegado esa tarde a su templo, si no hubieran discutido... Maldito Saga, maldito Seiya, maldito él... merecía estar muerto.

En la soledad de su cuarto de baño Milo solo se miraba al espejo de manera cruda y recriminante, todo estaba mal, tan mal que lo que creía le traería una agradable sensación terminaba por hundirlo en el peor de sus infiernos mentales, quedándose sin aire, negando con la cabeza... comenzó a limpiar los restos de sangre en su ingle, cada imagen de Saori siendo sometida era extrañamente provocadora.

Mientras tanto Saori solo suspiraba buscando sus prendas, era sorprendente la fuerza que ese hombre tenia, aun estaba adolorida, volvió a mirar la sangre en el piso y busco algo con que limpiarla, el aroma ferroso llego inmediatamente a sus fosas nasales. Se mordió el labio inferior y suspiro profundo contando del uno al cinco, mientras eliminaba cada rastro de sangre en el piso, y cuando hubo terminado dejo la tela en un cesto, regresando a la cama para acostarse un rato más, mirando las sabanas, no tenia fuerzas para cambiarlas, solo se tumbo dando la espalda a la puerta en la que Milo se había introducido.

La puerta se abrió dejando escapar la luz del baño, sin preocuparse siquiera Escorpio solo camino hasta la cama y ella continuaba allí, quieta, dormida quizás, el horror se apodero de su cara cuando miro la sangre una vez más, tenia ganas de llorar, unas inmensas ganas de llorar y morir, pero ello simplemente nunca llego; suspiro y se tumbo junto a ella.

—**Deberías**** tomar una ducha**— Milo susurro esperando que Saori estuviera despierta.

Saori se removió ligeramente dándole indicios de que permanecía a su lado, aun con sus cinco sentidos, el frio comenzaba a invadir su cuerpo, el salvaje calor del acto se desvanecía de a poco, ella se giro para mirarlo boca arriba con sus ojos azules directamente en el techo.

—**En qué piensas?**— Pregunto acercándose a él esperando no ser rechazada.

—**Sigh**— Mascullo —**A ti... a ti te gusto?.**

La pregunta fue un balde de agua helada para Saori, sin saber que responder, formulando una serie de oraciones lógicas en su cabeza, pero el corazón reacciono y antes de dar la respuesta más lógica, la sinceridad escapo por sus cuerdas vocales.

—**Fue doloroso**— Susurro con culpa —**Pero me agrado**— continuo con sinceridad —**Y quiero repetirlo**— Finalizo con anhelo.

Milo se quedo totalmente estático, había escuchado bien?, ella quería repetirlo, oh por la madre tierra, es que no lo había entendido?, trato de no ser cortante, su corazón lo ablandaba tanto, mientras desviaba sus ojos para mirarla, estaba tan tranquila, su serenidad aplacaba sus demonios.

—**No creo que sea una buena idea.**

—**Milo**— Ella lo detuvo mientras acercaba su cuerpo una vez más enredándolo con uno de sus delicados brazos —**No dije que ahora, quiero repetirlo mañana, pasado, siempre.**

—**Va a doler, las primeras veces, aun eres... eres una niña**— Eso había sonado tan amargo y poco esperanzador, suponiendo lo que ella diría, muy probablemente saldría corriendo horrorizada.

—**T****e amo, y soy capaz de soportar cualquier clase de dolor por ti.**

Sus palabras eran sinceras, dulces, un néctar que nadie más era digno de escuchar, Saori había aclarado sus sentimientos reflexionando al ver su sangre derramada, sangre que no le importo derramar con tal de permanecer a lado de Milo, de unirse a el en cuerpo y alma, ser uno por una vez. Ese hombre se había metido en su piel y en su alma, lo que comenzaba como un mero acto sexual reprimido, terminaba como una revelación divina, Milo de Escorpio era el hombre, su hombre, pero él aun se sentía quebrado.

—**Qué voy a hacer contigo?, maldita sea Saori.**

Saori solo se limito a sonreír, se veía tan lindo cuando maldecía, tirando de la sabana para acortar las distancias y abrazarse a su cuerpo sin querer ser separada. —**Milo, vamos a seguir juntos, eso es obvio**— Susurro entre delicados besos en el cuello de su amante.

—**Hump**— Se limito a responder el caballero que solo cerro los ojos con cansancio, realmente Athena era su veneno.

Permanecieron abrazados, sin decir palabra alguna, sus cuerpos se habían recuperado, al menos el ardor de la entrepierna de Saori ya no era tan molesto, sin embargo, ella aun no se sentía satisfecha, necesitaba más de él.

Comenzó nuevamente con besos sobre el cuello de Milo, que en reacción abrió los ojos con sorpresa, esa niña estaba jugando con fuego, fuego salvaje que la consumiría, o los consumiría a ambos, sus pequeñas manos jugaban con los duros músculos de Escorpio, adornados por suaves cicatrices que lo volvían aun más atractivo, las manos de Saori eran como seda y fuego a la vez, nuevamente una incomodidad en su entrepierna se hizo presente, esa mujer si que sabía como despertar su lado más animal; trato de contenerse ante el tacto que ella gustosa impartía con sus inexpertas manos.

—**Te quiero dar placer, enséñame**.

Fue lo que la diosa declaro sin pudor alguno, y Milo tembló como un infante, trago saliva pensando en algo rápido para no perder lo poco que le quedaba de cordura, la observo, sus ojos tenían determinación y seguridad, eso era suficiente. Con calma tomo la muñeca de Saori, y ella se exalto cuando sintió el palpitante miembro de su pareja en su diestra, el escorpión sonreía satisfecho, ella se ruborizaba, y con un gesto le indico que se moviera, arriba y abajo en movimientos torpes, pero demasiado placenteros, y sin perder la firmeza del agarre, causando que la vista de Milo se nublara por el placer, se sentía demasiado bien, poco a poco ella entendía la mecánica de aquel juego.

Él la detuvo de un momento a otro, la mirada desconcertada de Saori y a la vez preocupada divertía a Milo, ella solo pensaba si había hecho algo mal, sin embargo las palabras de él la dejaron aun más perpleja.

—**Arrodíllate**** mi amor**— Le indico con picardia —**Quiero ver a mi diosa tocándose para mi.**

La orden era firme y sensual, Saori abrió ligeramente su boca por la sorpresa de tan indecente proposición, pero estaba demasiado excitada y húmeda como para hacer caso a la moralidad, al diablo con Zeus, al diablo con todo.

Exhalo hondo y se arrastro por la cama como un felino, las curvas de su espalda eran perfectas, su largo cabello lila que caía como una cascada en sus hombros y espalda era una escena demasiado erótica, y con timidez se poso de rodillas frente a Milo, que continuaba con esa amplia sonrisa en su rostro, se mordió el labio inferior cuando observo sus senos cubiertos por las finas hebras de cabello, y otros mechones más que se adherían a su rostro por el sudor de su frente, el tono carmesí brillante de sus mejillas con sus labios rosados abiertos para tomar mejor el aire... Saori entonces deslizo sus manos desde su clavícula bajando por su busto hasta su abdomen, bajando lentamente, eso era una tortura visual, entonces fue ella quien solo una pequeña risa de burla ante la expresión ansiosa de Milo.

Finalmente después de ligeras provocaciones poso la palma de su mano sobre su monte de venus, inmediatamente una oleada de calor la golpeo, y él la deseaba más, despacio separo los pliegues de su entrepierna, otra vez hinchada y húmeda, su dedo indice comenzó el trabajo sobre la zona más sensible de su cuerpo, haciendo pequeños círculos, y de vez en cuando moviendolo hacia arriba y abajo, los gemidos escapaban de su garganta como el canto de una sirena que atrapaba a su victima, Escorpio sucumbía ante el encanto visual que le daba su diosa. Sin pudor alguno, él se dispuso a complacerse.

El cuerpo de Saori vibro, sintió que cada terminación nerviosa en su piel daba golpes eléctricos que causaban convulsiones de placer, sus manos temblaron, lentamente las aparto de su entrepierna, lo que llevo que al mínimo roce de sus dedos mojados sobre su piel la hiciera nuevamente estremecerse, se dejo caer sobre la cama buscando con sus gemas verdes a Milo que aun mantenía esa sonrisa de victoria sobre su sensual boca, qué tenia planeado ahora?.

—**Mi diosa, tiene fuerzas para poder venir hasta mi?**— Pregunto con su voz ronca y entrecortada, en respuesta la joven se movió más calmadamente hasta dejar caer el peso de su frágil cuerpo sobre el de Escorpio, su piel ardía de una manera excitante, el sudor sobre la musculatura de su cuerpo derramándose en gotas con un aroma varonil que la embriagaba, Milo la tomo delicadamente de los hombros delineandola, grabando su cuerpo único, perfecto —**Ahora mi dama lo hará como le plazca**

Ella levanto una ceja con cierta expresión de pregunta, que fue respondida con un beso mientras el caballero se encargaba de tomarla por la cadera para dejarla totalmente sobre su cuerpo, con delicadeza abrió sus piernas y sus sexos chocaron de manera deliciosa, la empujo hacia arriba para tener una mejor vista del erótico espectáculo, su inmaculada piel blanca cubierta solamente por su largo cabello, matizada con las marcas rojizas que Milo había dejado entre mordidas y caricias fieras, ese perfecto abdomen y sus senos, esos pequeños y firmes senos que eran todo un manjar, la sostuvo para ayudarla a elevar su cadera, acomodando nuevamente su virilidad entre sus piernas, directamente sobre su entrada, y de un empujón Saori la introducía para solo sentir algo totalmente duro y caliente, le agradaba, ya no era tan doloroso como la primera vez, esa posición reducía en gran medida la incomodidad del peso de Milo sobre ella y las rudas

embestidas que él le propinaba, aun que aun era torpe para hacer sus movimientos.

—**Solo relájate mi amor**— Mi amor, dios esa expresión de sus labios y su profunda voz era un deleite para sus oídos —**Ahora muévete al ritmo que quieras. **

Inicio entonces, sus caderas aun que torpes, se agitaban suavemente acompañadas por el danzar de sus pequeños pechos, sin lugar a dudas el espectador de esa hermosa danza, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella, haciéndola sentir segura, desinhibiendo cada pensamiento "moral" que aun rondara en su cabeza, Saori observo a su gallardo amante, perdiéndose en la profundidad de sus ojos cobalto, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro sonrojado.

El placer y la temperatura aumentaban, se hundían en sus cuerpos, la danza más antigua del mundo era llevada a cabo por la pareja, jadeos y suspiros cargados de necesidad carnal, sonidos guturales de la garganta de Milo, cantos de sirena de Saori, se complementaron, sus almas se habían fusionado al igual que sus cosmos, eran un solo ser, y entonces el Escorpión derramaba su semilla en el interior de la diosa en pequeñas cantidades constantes, ambos cuerpos temblaron, ese orgasmo había sido en definitiva el mejor de la noche, y no por el simple hecho de satisfacerse, si no, porque sus almas se habían encontrado durante el acto que era como una ofrenda a Dionisio. La joven se inclino con sensualidad hacía su amante para besarle con un ferviente deseo en movimientos suaves y profundos, él correspondía de la misma manera, finalmente los fantasmas de culpa y miedo de Escorpio se habían extinto.

—**Es tarde, debería llevarte a tus aposentos**— Susurro Milo acariciando aun la piel de su diosa.

—**Soy tu mujer, y debo quedarme a tu lado**— Le anuncio con total seguridad.

—S**olo eres una pequeña niña pervertida que me corrompió, seras mi mujer cuando nos casemos, y para eso primero tenemos que matar al bastardo de Ares.**

—**De verdad, siempre tienes que ser así de pesado?**— Levanto la cabeza para mirarlo con molestia —**Si sobrevivimos a la guerra, dijiste que me llevarías a conocer el mundo.**

—**Y lo haré, eres mía, me perteneces en cuerpo y alma, literalmente, me casare contigo y me darás hijos de los cuales sentirme orgulloso, seras mi reina, mi diosa, mi mujer.**

Se abrazaron fundiendo sus cuerpos una vez más, dejando pasar un rato antes de regresar a su realidad como diosa y caballero, hasta que la guerra terminara, se pertenecían, y eso no podría ser roto ni por la voluntad de los dioses.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

* * *

**Ese momento incomodo en que tu diosa te pide que la desvirgues una noche antes de que Ares quiera cargarse al planeta... No tiene precio! **

**Bueno espero que les guste y sobre todo que vibren con el primer encuentro de la pareja, dios que son muy candentes! **

**El Proximo capitulo ya sera "Normal" es decir todos van a reventar caras SI! Y veremos un poco más de la historia de Dany.**

**Sin otras cosas que agregar me despido XOXO**

**No se olviden de los reviews e_e **


	12. La ultima Guerra: El Escorpión Azul P1

**Sé que me han extrañado :D (ok no xD) Bueno es el penultimo capi de final de temporada D: **

**Bueno como siempre gracias a sus reviews :D y por su paciencia y cariño, créanme que detrás de una pantalla en algún lugar de México, hay una loca que les ama =) **

**Bueno creo que no tengo muchas cosas que decir hoy, salvo que espero que este capitulo los deje satisfechos y muy, muy contentos!**

* * *

**.-SANTUARIO-.**

* * *

_No es fácil cuando la guerra esta pisándote los talones, el anuncio de un nuevo día, un buen día para morir, el palacio de Ares irguiéndose como un imponente coloso que en cualquier momento al despertar tenga la furia de destruir todo a su paso, la mirada determinada de algunos, el temor de otros, cosas que terminan afectándote porque para tu suerte o desgracia, como prefieras verlo, terminas siendo un mortal igual que el resto, vidas efímeras que se escapan en un parpadeo de aquellos que se proclaman los dueños de cada acto, de cada decisión, a quienes en su ambición te obligan a venerarlos._

Star Hill, ese lugar que solo esta designado al patriarca, era visitado por Daenerys, sus ojos violeta estaban fijos en el firmamento, las estrellas aun brillaban sobre esa madrugada, no era de día, tampoco de noche, puertas, miles, millones de puertas se abrían ante sus ojos, las estrellas no eran más que faros que al ser abiertos mostraban una cara distinta de la realidad, qué pasaría si tomaras otra decisión?, si en una fracción de segundo prefieres ser diferente, ir contra las reglas impuestas?. Para Daenerys eso era simple, una nueva posibilidad se abría ante sus ojos, y lo veía... Constantes y variables, para ella, el juguete más amado por Apolo, ver todo ese espectáculo era tan fascinante como aterrador.

—**Y sin embargo sigo sin poder verlas...**

Susurro, detrás de ella se presento Shion, su mirada era apacible, pacifica, ese hombre que aparentaba tan pocos años en su cuerpo, denotaba claramente la sabiduría de los años en sus profundos ojos, él la recordaba, vagamente la recordaba, era ella, la pequeña niña que una vez, hace más de 250 años había llegado al Santuario para ayudarle a Sage, en su camino por resolver lo que las estrellas no querían contarle a él, se acerco a Dany acompañándola en esa soledad.

—**Qué ves?.**

Pregunto con curiosidad... aquella pregunta alguna vez Dohko se la había hecho antes de que su vida se extinguiera por Hades, aun lo recordaba y ahora la rememoraba hacía la joven Oráculo que permanecía quieta.

—**Infinitos mundos**— Ella contesto con total calma, una sonrisa amarga dibujada en su rostro —**Nunca pude ver las puertas de Defteros, tampoco puedo ver las de Kanon, ni las de Radamanthys, solo veo, muerte, sangre, fuego, ira de los dioses, todo y nada.**

—**No has pensado en descansar?.**

—**No, en pocas horas... Nuestros destinos están marcados por voluntad destino, no por los dioses, incluso ellos tan omnipotentes, están atados a las reglas de la existencia.**

—**Qué has visto?**

—**Me temo que eso no puedo decirlo... **

—**Hay alguien que te quiere conocer.**

Daenerys se giro para observar mejor, detrás de Shion se encontraba la pequeña Esperanza, una sonrisa amplia se dibujo en sus labios, la pequeña se acerco y Dany se inclino para alcanzar su estatura, se miraron en silencio, unieron las palmas de sus manos, y ella lo supo, Daenerys solo dejo caer sus lagrimas al suelo, el silencio era cruel, su silencio era realmente cruel, suspiro y acaricio la mejilla de la infante que asintió con la cabeza, voluntad y destino, las fuerzas que rigen incluso a los dioses, la fuerza cósmica que iba más allá de cualquier comprensión.

—**Sabes lo que tenemos que hacer verdad?**— Esperanza seguía con la sonrisa en sus labios.

—**Solo si nos tomamos de las manos.**— La abrazo en forma maternal, y a sus memorias llegaron los recuerdos de viejas vidas, si ella hubiera sido madre alguna vez... Delfos estaba condenada a vivir más como un objeto que como una persona independiente, y aquello dolía. —**Patriarca, reúna a toda su orden, y las ordenes de Poseidon y Hades.**

Shion regreso de donde había llegado, todos se reunirían, y Daenerys daría el consejo del Oráculo.

* * *

**.-PALACIO DE ARES-.**

* * *

Ares observaba su nuevo cuerpo frente a un espejo, su sonrisa de orgullo estaba ampliamente dibujada, había conseguido lo que quería tan fácilmente, sus planes estaban a pedir de boca, a pesar de no conseguir la vida de Delfos, estaba satisfecho con sus avances, el palacio levantado con la imponente muralla que impediría el acceso de los dioses para frenarlo, ya solo quedaba un pequeño detalle, un sacrificio, un sacrificio de sangre para despertar las reliquias robadas por Hera.

Pero él no necesitaba sangre cualquiera, Ares necesitaba un tipo especial del liquido vital, que solo podía conseguir de una sola persona. Enfundado en su poderosa armadura divina, se coloco la capa sobre los hombros, sus pasos imponentes hicieron eco, era momento de comenzar con lo que había anhelado, y el primer paso era conseguir a su sacrificio...

El sacrificio no era otra más que su madre, necesitaba sacrificar a un dios y derramar su sangre sobre los artefactos que mantenía bajo su poder, con eso él sería invencible, aun que evidentemente necesitaba una manera de engañar a Hera, y que eso no le valiera la furia de Zeus, aun que si lo pensaba bien, con el poder que ya tocaba con sus dedos, ni él le podría hacer frente, tenia el cuerpo del caballero capaz de enfrentarse a los dioses, todo era maravilloso para su enferma sed de poder, y destrucción. Reunio a sus súbditos más cercanos en una sala amplia de color rojo, minimalista, con una mesa larga y a la cabeza el trono de su señor.

Los primeros en llegar eran Deimos y Phobos, seguidos por Enio, Nemesis e Iris, todos tomaron sus respectivos lugares, el silencio abarco todo hasta que el dios decidió hablar.

—**Como saben mi nuevo huésped es Seiya de Pegaso, aun necesito acostumbrarme al cuerpo, atacar en este momento sería entregarnos al matadero**— Chasqueo la lengua con fastidio y rodó los ojos —**Nos llevaremos el palacio a las afueras de Siria, y le daré un ultimátum a Athena, Hades y Poseidon, que no se diga que no soy un dios piadoso.**

Los presentes no evitaron la sorpresa ante las acciones de Ares, después de todo él era de un temperamento dominante y agresivo, sin embargo él tenia sus razones y una de esas era que necesitaba tener toda su fuerza agregada a las reliquias robadas para poder aplastar de un solo puño a todo lo que se cruzara en el camino, además que necesitaba al trió de dioses con la guardia baja para poder atacar.

—**Ya tengo lo que quiero, un saco de carne perfecto, y mi palacio, oh ni que decir de las reliquias, así que me tomare un suave descanso antes de arremeter con furia.**

* * *

**.-SANTUARIO-.**

* * *

El cielo tenía un mal semblante, las nubes grises abarcaban todo el firmamento y el viento se agitaba, en la sala principal se encontraba reunida toda la orden dorada, marinas y jueces, a excepción claro de Radamanthys que aun estaba convaleciente, lo que provoco que Daenerys se sintiera incomoda en cierto momento, más sin embargo levanto la mirada para observar a cada uno de los que habitaban el lugar, tomo aire y sintió una pequeña mano presionando la suya, la pequeña esperanza le sonreía reduciendo el peso de lo que debía informar.

Pero faltaba alguien, Athena no se encontraba presente, lo que desconcertaba a la mayoria, ella era puntual, pero justo ese día tan tenso no se encontraba al igual que Milo de Escorpio, se miraron unos a otros y Shion se preocupaba, la expectación fue mayor cuando ambos llegaron juntos y sonrientes, Hades no evito esbozar una sonrisa y Poseidon unicamente se atrevió a suspirar, habían sido los primeros en sospechar, o más bien asegurar que la diosa y el caballero tenían algo mas que una relación laboral, pero no era momento para hacer preguntas a la jovencita, había una guerra en puerta que atender.

—**Siento la tardanza, estaba confirmando algunos asuntos con Milo.**

—**Si, si como sea Athena**— Apresuro Hades —**Te presento a Daenerys, o mejor dicho Delfos, el Oráculo, ella y la pequeña esperanza ayudaran en este asunto que me esta comenzando a fastidiar, sabes que no he comido a mis horas últimamente?.**

La excusa no dejo tranquilo a nadie, pero la mirada del dios Hades los dejo en silencio, antes de continuar Saori se topo con la imagen de Daenerys, no esperaba que fuera realmente atractiva, su cuerpo evidentemente era mucho más maduro, incluso era algunos centímetros más alta que ella y sus medidas mucho más voluptuosas, lo que causo que fulminara a Escorpio con la mirada, cosa que no paso desapercibida por nadie, Dany le sostuvo la mirada, lo que causo gracia en el rey de los muertos, Delfos era todo un espectáculo, por no decir que era de los pocos mortales o más bien nulos, que se ganaban algo de su aprecio, su temple y manera de desafiar a quien fuera le causaban interés.

—**Así que tú eres Delfos**— Las palabras de Athena fueron duras.

—**Si mi señora**— Contesto aun desafiante con la mirada.

Saga tosió y miro a Milo que mantenía sus ojos directamente sobre un lugar muy ajeno a lo que ocurría, ese escorpión era el culpable por el comportamiento de las féminas, negó con la cabeza, no imaginaba el escenario de un Radamanthys furioso al saber que no solo Kanon había tenido alguna aventura con su mujer, fuera del problema con Aes, las hormonas de algunos eran un problema con el que también se tendría que lidiar.

—**Y bien vamos a socializar o a organizar una guerra?**— Interrumpió Poseidon tratando de que el ambiente fuera más tranquilo.

—**Ares no va a atacar**— Declaro directamente Daenerys, dejando a toda la sala en silencio.

Un silencio que era roto por una presencia amenazadora, los dioses se levantaron de sus lugares, Hades desenfundaba su espada, Poseidon materializaba su tridente al igual que Athena a la Nike, una risa macabra sonó acompañada por unos pasos metálicos que se acercaban con paciencia, las puertas se abrieron de par en par y frente a todos estaba Ares, en un aparente acto suicida de no ser, porque solo estaba materializado en cosmos, aun que usando la apariencia de Pegado, lo que indigno a la mayoría de los caballeros dorados.

—**Por qué nadie me dijo que había una reunión familiar, es de muy mala educación.**— El cinismo de Ares enfurecía a todos los guerreros, mientras los dioses permanecían en silencio. —**Delfos pero que hermosa, no cabe duda que Apolo tiene un guste exquisito, dime ya les anunciaste que no haré guerra?.**

—**Solo informo lo que las leyes de la voluntad me indican.**

—**Siempre tan ruda y directa me encanta esa manera tuya, para ser solo el juguete más bonito de Apolo tienes demasiadas libertades.**

—**Déjate de niñerías Ares, y habla, que todos los incompetentes de aquí no quieran atacarte porque usas el cuerpo de Pegaso no significa que yo no pueda hacerlo**— Hades desafió mostrando la empuñadura de su espada.

—**Mi querido tío, no me digas que no tienes temor, tengo el cuerpo del mortal que acabo con tu vida hace unos meses ¿Recuerdas?.**

—**Que tengas el cuerpo no implica que también poseas la capacidad.**

—**Tsk, siempre tan arrogante, en fin, solo he venido a confirmar lo que la preciosa Delfos les ha dicho, les daré tres meses para prepararse y darme la mayor de las carnicerías.**

—**Arreglemos eso mejor de una vez bastardo**— Milo le hizo frente con la ira corriendo por las venas, el dios lo exasperaba tanto —**Tú y yo, aquí y ahora.**

—**Athena por nuestro padre, calma la arrogancia de tu caballero, a menos claro que desees que lo haga pedazos.**

—**Mira quien habla de arrogancia**— Escorpio se poso frente al dios y sus miradas chocaron con furia.

—**Milo por favor!**— Saori se exalto dando un paso al frente mirando la escena

—**Tres meses, o su rendición y lealtad a mi persona, tal vez les permita vivir si me entregan ahora a Delfos, **

Ante la declaración el siguiente en reaccionar fue Kanon, que, aun con vendajes y movimientos incómodos camino hasta donde Milo para hacerle frente al dios de la guerra.

—**Si tocas a Dany, Milo no va a ser el único en hacerte pedazos.**

En respuesta una carcajada sonora aturdió a todos, Daenerys frunció el ceño y comenzó a caminar en su dirección, deteniéndose a una distancia prudente y tomando con firmeza la mano de Kanon, no dijo nada solo lo miro con seriedad, correspondida por Ares que frunció el ceño, la tensión era inminente, en cualquier momento las cosas se saldrían de control y todo podía terminar de una manera muy desalentadora.

—**Tú ganas Delfos**— Gruño el dios —**No siempre tendrás a tres dioses para protegerte... Tres meses.**

—**Solo vete Ares.**

Sin más el dios de la guerra se dio la media vuelta, Kanon estaba por lanzarse encima antes de que Daenerys lo detuviera, y así como había llegado se retiro, suspirando aliviada y esperando a que todos se calmaran antes de continuar, la situación se volvía totalmente extraña.

—**Por qué lo dejaron ir?!**— Recrimino Milo

—**Porque es la voluntad**— El oráculo respondió de manera tajante.

—**La voluntad de quién?.**

—**Existencia... Haber atacado a Ares o que él nos atacara desataría una guerra en la que Hera iba a morir y ello despertaría la furia de Zeus, los dioses del Olimpo se levantarían y extinguirían todo. **

—**Cómo lo sabes?**— Cuestiono Athena con evidente molestia.

—**Lo vi en una de las puertas... La progenie del omnipotente subirá al trono**

—**Estas diciendo que Ares va a derrocar a Zeus?**

—**No.**

—**Señorita Delfos por favor necesitamos que nos explique**— Al parecer Shion era el único que mantenía la calma —**Sus palabras son confusas.**

—**Las estrellas que usted no pudo leer en Star Hill, son las mismas que me han revelado fragmentos de un futuro incierto**— Aclaro antes de cerrar los ojos con pesadez —**Es lo único que puedo revelar, por el momento.**

—**Podemos confiar en lo que dices?**— Poseidon no se veía tan convencido de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

—**Mi señor, usted es libre de elegir la verdad que mejor le parezca, pero en mi humilde opinión, no nos queda más que aprovechar ese tiempo para encontrar las respuestas y una solución para la futura masacre que vendrá.**

—**Bien, bien, en ese caso habrá que trabajar en nuestras tropas, e investigar más sobre lo que mi querido sobrino y la idiota de su madre preparan, en ese lapso estaré en el Inframundo, Shion necesitare que me prestes algunos pergaminos que tienes, me harías ese favor?**

—**Si señor Hades, mandare a que sean empacados para que pueda llevarlos**— El Patriarca dio la media vuelta y tomo a la pequeña esperanza de la mano para llevarla con él, probablemente estaba nerviosa despues de lo ocurrido.

—**Delfos**— La llamo Hades y Dany se giro agachando ligeramente su mirada —**También te necesito, así que vendrás conmigo, aun eres la esposa de mi Juez y tu lugar esta con él, así que vamos prepara tus cosas nos vamos a Heinstein.**

La mujer solo abrió los ojos con sorpresa y Kanon apretó el puño dispuesto a golpear a dios de los muertos, que se había atrevido a tomar a Dany como un objeto, aun que al parecer ella ya estaba acostumbrada, Saga lo detuvo antes de que cometiera una estupidez, Milo frunció el ceño, los dioses realmente a veces eran demasiado crueles, y Saori que permaneció callada, solo buscaba respuestas a todo, entonces quién era realmente Daenerys?, para ser sincera, tenerla cerca le causaba celos, sobre todo porque al parecer su orden dorada la tenia en un alta estima, pero sobre todo era el hecho de que esa mujer, había tenido que ver con Milo hace tiempo, cosa que había lastimado mucho a Saori.

—**Preparare mis maletas para partir con Radamanthys.**

Dany finalizo soltando la mano de Kanon que aun estaba enojado y dolido. Todo había pasado tan rápido, volver a la vida, conocer a Daenerys, Ares, estar en una guerra y tener un lapso de tres meses para prepararse a la que seria tal vez su ahora si, ultima batalla, el ritmo al que estaban viviendo su nueva vida era demasiado acelerado, no solo para ellos, también lo era para Dany que había pasado de viuda, cantante, a una relación con un guerrero de los dioses y un reencuentro con su difunto esposo, asimilar todo aquello era complicado por no decir que igualmente doloroso.

Tras unas horas, Daenerys estaba a las afueras del Santuario acompañada por Minos y Aiacos que esperaban a Hades que se despedía de Shion y Esperanza, Radamanthys continuaba en una camilla, aun inconsciente, Dany solo lo miraba con el corazón queriendo salir de su pecho, suspiro al ver que era hora de partir. Un portal se abrió directamente al castillo de Hades, el primero en entrar fue Aiacos con la camilla de Wyvern, seguido de Hades, ahora era el turno de Dany y en ese momento...

_En un empedrado camino corría un joven de cabellera larga y azul, tenia puesta una mascara de cuero, ropas desgastadas y vendajes varios en el cuerpo, sus piernas trataban de dar el maximo para alcanzar una carroza que avanzaba tirada por cuatro caballos._

—_D__a__n__y!__—__ Gritaba con todas sus fuerzas tratando de alcanzar el __vehículo__—__Daenerys! _

_La ventanilla se abrió dejando ver a la pequeña de cabellos platinados con sus ojos amatista llenos de lagrimas, el viento agitaba su cabello frenéticamente y su delicada mano se estiraba para tratar de alcanzar la de él, ambos trataban de aferrarse._

—_Defteros! Defteros!_

_El joven ya casi no podía correr, estiro igualmente el brazo y con su mano entrelazo la de Daenerys, dejandole un collar del mismo color de sus ojos, antes de caer al suelo totalmente agotado, esa era la ultima vez que rozaba las manos de Daenerys, él también lloro amargamente al observar como se alejaba la carroza._

—_Juro que te voy a encontrar Dany!_

—_D__efteros siempre voy a esperar por ti! Defteros te amo!_

_Aquello ultimo fue lo que hizo que el muchacho sonriera a medias a pesar del profundo dolor que sentía en el corazón._

Daenerys miro hacia la entrada de la casa de Aries, y ahí parado con tristeza se encontraba Kanon, no se decían palabras directas pero sus miradas confesaban todo aquello que no se dijeron más nunca, al final ella se introdujo al portal que se cerraba y Kanon en un acto de reflejo estiro su brazo queriendo alcanzar el de Daenerys, se había ido.

* * *

**.-HEINSTEIN-.**

* * *

Llegados al castillo Hades y Dany se quedaron en una sala, el lugar le era familiar, cada detalle era como si ya lo conociera, se encontraba pensativa sin mirar nada más que los cuadros y adornos del lugar tan oscuro, aun que le agradaba, se sentía bien en ese lugar sin saber por qué, siendo distraida por la palma del dios sobre su hombro, su expresión fria le hizo erizar la piel, pero se mantuvo firme.

—**Memorias recesivas Delfos, ya estuviste aquí una vez, hace tiempo.**

—**Si, eso creo pero, no recuerdo mucho.**

—**Tiempo querida niña, tiempo ahora ve y descansa tendremos mucho trabajo, pero antes toma.**

Hades le entregaba en sus manos la misma piedra que había visto en sus memorias antes de marcharse del Santuario, la misma que le había regalado Defteros, preguntándose por qué él la tenía?.

—**Con eso podrás ir y venir del Inframundo cuando quieras, tus cosas y tú estarán en Caina con Radamanthys.**

Daenerys se quedaría con la duda por el momento, en ese instante solo deseaba ir a ver el progreso del Juez que al parecer no despertaba, pero, por dónde comenzar?, el lugar realmente era enorme, se sentía tan pequeña, recordando su infancia en la enorme mansión de su padre, sola... Escucho pasos metalicos acercarse, lentos y firmes, giro su rostro para mirar a un joven alto de cabello blanco y piel palida, sus ojos eran afilados con el semblante serio.

—**Valentine de Arpia mi señora, permitame la llevare a Caina.**

—**Danerys**— La joven agacho la cabeza mientras caminaba detrás del espectro —**Nos hemos visto en algún lado?.**

—**Hmm, no, pero he oído de usted, es más bonita en persona que en imágenes.**

—Imágenes**?**

—**Mi señor Radamanthys tiene un cuadro suyo en Caina, cuando lleguemos lo vera.**

* * *

**.-CAINA-.**

* * *

La declaración del espectro tomaba por asalto a Daenerys que detuvo su paso por unos segundos antes de comenzar, Wyvern tenía un cuadro de ella... eso definitivamente tenía que verlo. El camino fue relativamente corto debido a los desgarros espacio temporales que se abrían para llevarlos hasta el Inframundo, cada vez le era más familiar, hasta llegados a Caina donde nuevamente los recuerdos llegaban, mirando a una joven corriendo por sus oscuros pasillos iluminados con antorchas de fuego fatuo, detrás de ella alguien más, un hombre que la perseguía en un juego atrevido.

Salio de sus pensamientos en cuanto miro el imponente cuadro en la sala principal, iluminado unicamente por la roja luz que entraba por los ventanales, era ella, con su largo vestido blanco que alguna vez uso en su boda, el detalle de cada pincelada era tan perfecto que parecía que se miraba a si misma en un espejo.

—**Lo mande a hacer con el mejor artista**— Detras de ella se expreso Radamanthys que le sonreia aun que todavia tenia muecas de dolor —**Aun en el Infierno vería tu hermosa sonrisa solo para mi.**

—**Wyvern deberias estar en cama**— Daenerys respingo al ser tomada por sorpresa, girando sobre sus talones para observarlo —**Me asustaste.**

—**Wyvern?, desde cuando soy Wyvern?**— Radamanthys camino hasta donde Daenerys para deleitar sus ojos.

—**Yo...**

Sin poder seguir, el juez la tenía ahora cerca, sus ojos dorados eran cautivadores, la gallardía con la que se presentaba ante ella, desarmandola tan fácilmente, Radamanthys la tomo del mentón con su brazo sano, clavándose en sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos amatista que tanto adoraba, al fin después de tanto tiempo podía tocarla, la tenía solo para él, y nadie los separaría, su cara se acerco a la de ella con sus respiraciones chocando, los ojos caían de manera pesada cerrándose, rozando los labios, deteniendo el momento para degustarlo, y callaron en un sutil beso que hizo suspirar al Oráculo.

—**Esto esta mal...**

—**Eres mi esposa, no es nada malo**

—**Pero...**

—**Dany, no sabes lo que sentí cuando creí que te había perdido, no me alejes de ti ahora, eres todo para mi, vivo solo para ti, permite reconstruir nuestro matrimonio.**

En ese ultimo susurro Daenerys se dejo llevar por los brazos de su esposo, para Radamanthys eran los Elíseos cuando palpo la tersa piel de ella, cuando sus bocas nuevamente se unían, su sabor aun era el que recordaba, cítrico, picante y dulce, el sabor de su mujer, único e inigualable.

—**Vuelve a decir que esta mal, eres mi mujer Daenerys**

Puede que Wyvern fuera despiadado con sus rivales, que tuviera cargas y responsabilidades mayores a las de un humano promedio, que su temperamento era a veces insoportable, sin embargo, sin embargo... Él era el único capaz de causar que Daenerys no se sintiera sola, Radamanthys llenaba un espacio importante en la vida de Delfos, y ese lazo no se rompería tan fácilmente, tal vez si, ambos estaban hechos uno para el otro.

* * *

**.-SANTUARIO-.**

* * *

Saori miraba el extenso cielo azul de la aparente tranquila tarde desde su balcón; pensativa y con el semblante sereno, el viento movía delicadamente su cabellera, paz, solo existiría la paz por tres meses, preguntándose si siempre sería así, acaso nunca existiría la paz?, todo el tiempo rodeada de muerte y sangre, a veces las cargas impuestas eran crueles, el corazón le pesaba.

—**No crees que a veces piensas demasiado en nosotros?**

La voz ronca y profunda de Saga la caso de sus pensamientos, la razón por la que ella y géminis mantenían una relación cercana era debido a que tal vez era el único caballero que mejor la comprendía, alguna vez él también sufrió una doble carga por designio de los dioses, ambos tenían cicatrices y de alguna manera estaban rotos, mientras el resto conseguía vidas normales, las palabras del gemelo mayor podían reconfortarla tanto como hacerla sentir miserable o hacerla madurar, era como una especie de padre, amigo y confidente.

—**Es mi trabajo.**

—**Normalmente el trabajo de una adolescente es salir con sus amigos y disfrutar de la vida.**

—**Lo dices como si...**

—**He visto tu actitud hacia Milo, y he visto la de él contigo, necesitamos ser idiotas para no darnos cuenta de que entre ustedes hay algo intimo.**

—**Me vas a decir lo mismo que Shion y Aioros?**

—**No, te diré lo que piensa Saga... Y Saga considera que si Escorpio te hace feliz, entonces tú lo hagas feliz, eres mi diosa y él es mi amigo, tarde o temprano Athena tendrá una nueva orden dorada, y todos nosotros nos iremos, así que, ya sabes.**

—**A veces eres tan permisivo y otras tan estricto quién te entiende géminis.**

—**Con que tú me entiendas basta, supongo, digo, después de todo me has perdonado intentar matarte y mírame, estamos aquí solos, entonces yo no tendría por qué juzgarte.**

—**Gracias Saga.**

—**Y hablando del Rey de Roma mira quién va hacía el coliseo...**

A lo lejos, la figura de Milo se movía en dirección al coliseo donde Camus lo esperaba, ambos listos para dar paso a su entrenamiento, aprovecharían esos meses para pulir habilidades, todos debían hacerlo, el ambiente en los últimos días era tenso, sobre todo por el hecho de que un gran amigo y héroe, Seiya, ahora era el recipiente de Ares, a diferencia de los caballeros de Oro que se mantenían fieles y con la firmeza de seguir a Athena hasta el final del mundo, ciertos caballeros de Bronce permanecían con una molestia profunda hacia Saori, que no hizo nada para detener a Ares, en cierta manera el resentimiento los cegaba no permitiendoles ver que, la responsabilidad había sido de él.

Ikki era el más molesto de todos, su actitud era hostil, y desde lo lejos miraba de manera desafiante y cruda a Milo, que estaba concentrado en su entrenamiento, el caballero de Escorpio y Athena a los ojos del Fénix eran los claros culpables de la desgracia de Pegaso.

Shun no sabía que pensar, era el más fragil emocionalmente, Hyoga como su maestro era de una mente fria que consideraba todo lo ocurrido por lo que su fidelidad continuaría a lado de Athena a un a pesar del dolor de perder a un amigo y Shiryu lo secundo, ambos estaban de acuerdo en que desgraciadamente Seiya había sido débil, dolía, si, pero la vida tendría que continuar.

Shion se encontraba intranquilo, sabía que alguien llegaría, las estrellas se lo dijeron y la pequeña esperanza también, esa niña escondía un gran secreto que no sería revelado hasta su momento, es decir el día que estallara la guerra, agregado a sus sospechas sobre Saori y su relación con Milo, nada le ayudaba, se sentía cansado y sin embargo debía mantenerse firme por todos. El día sencillamente se fue.

La mañana del Santuario era totalmente cálida, el aroma de guerra ya no era tan pesado, sin embargo Shion y Esperanza debían trabajar, o al menos eso pensaban, en la biblioteca leían pergaminos varios, tratando de encontrar una manera de derribar el palacio de la Guerra, la tranquilidad gobernaba y... Un fuerte sismo alerto a los soldados, provenía del coliseo, no había cosmos alguno, unicamente una extraña forma etérea que distorsionaba una sección del lugar, los primeros en llegar fueron Aioria, Aioros, Milo y Saga, seguidos por Shion, Esperanza y Athena, finalmente el resto de la orden dorada y algunos caballeros que se encontraban cerca, preguntándose que clase de fenómeno pudiera causar ese evento.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir palabra alguna, el espacio se desgarro dejando fibras del mismo como hebras de algodón, una fuerte ventisca acompañada de un cosmos totalmente diferente al todos los sentidos alguna vez por los presentes, causando que se colocaran a la defensiva, y una luz cegadora, todo en un momento, y así como se había abierto se cerraba poco a poco volviéndose a reconstruir.

—**Te dije que usáramos otra vía de viaje, por qué nunca me haces caso cabeza de cerillo!**

—**A quién le dices cabeza de cerrillo despreciable ojos de sapo!**

Dos voces femeninas se escucharon en medio de la nube de polvo que se había levantado, y seguido de ello estornudos, eran voces agradables y femeninas, de a poco sus figuras se dejaron ver, eran dos, altas y delgadas, para nada parecían una amenaza, pero el poder que habían desprendido de sus cuerpos en una fracción de segundo era suficiente como para no bajar la guardia, aun que ahora todo ese poder desplegado ya no se sentía, solo ligeras perturbaciones en el espacio.

Cuando el polvo se disipo dejo admirarlas mejor, pero no estaban solas, con ellas venia un hombre, al que al parecer no le quedaba de otra que ser el mediador entre las mujeres que hacían buya, dejando a todos desconcertados, excepto a Shion y Esperanza que sonrieron al mirarlas, una de ellas era de cabello rojo intenso igual que sus ojos que brillaban de manera hermosa, de piel blanca y labios delgados, sus facciones eran delicadas y armoniosas igual que las de su contraparte, excepto porque la otra, tenía el cabello y ojos azul celeste, las dos con el cabello suelto y largo hasta la cadera, la pelirroja mantenía uno de sus ojos cubierto por un mechón de su flequillo y la otra evitaba eso con un pasador en forma de copo de nieve, sus trajes a decir verdad eran bastante modernos de corte militar, mientras la peliazul tenía una chaqueta abotonada, la otra mujer mantenía encima de los hombros una larga gabardina negra.

—**Podrían dejar de discutir par de locas!**— Hablo su acompañante, un hombre alto de cabello azul más claro que su compañera y ojos del mismo tono, vestido con un traje totalmente blanco, su chaqueta abierta mostraba una larga cicatriz desde sus pectorales asta el abdomen.

—**Cállate****!**

Dijeron ambas al unisono, sin embargo entraron en razón al percatarse de que eran observadas suspiraron resignadas, la pelirroja de la nada tomo una actitud más severa empuñando una especie de bastón viejo de madera con una empuñadura gruesa, colocandolo frente a ella y golpeando la punta contra el piso llamando la atención de todos los que la rodeaban, una sonrisa ladina se dibujo en sus labios.

—**Shion...**— Llamo al patriarca con tranquilidad —**Nos has llamado?.**

—**Así que, tú eres...**

—**Dialga Opwound.**

Dialga Opwound... Antes de que Erebo, Nix, Eter y Hemera nacieran de Caos, de él se desprendieron dos entidades sin su conocimiento, Dialga y Palkia no eran dioses, tampoco mortales, solo fragmentos de la energía pura del origen, omniscientes y por lo tanto eternos, aburridos de la vida monótona entre si, vivieron entre la vida pasajera de universo, en distintas realidades y distintos planos, siendo humanos, siendo dioses, siendo almas y siendo todo y nada a la vez, a diferencia de las descripciones convencionales de los dioses, ellas no poseían Icor o un don, viajaban entre realidades, solo existían y mientras ella estuvieran consientes de eso vivirían.

—**He venido, bueno hemos venido por solicitud de Gea**

—**Casi nos mata!**— Contesto Dialga

—**Técnicamente**** somos eternas...**

—**Ustedes son dioses?**— Pregunto Saori con curiosidad ante el hecho de estar frente a dos entes que desconocía totalmente.

—N**o, no somos dioses ni mortales, somos... fragmentos de la voluntad de Caos, pero dejemos de hablar sobre nosotros y una historia llena de física cuántica, mitos, y familias horrorizadas, quién es el chico?**— Cuestiono mirando a todos los caballeros de Oro, examinándolos detenidamente.

—**Chico?**— Shion enarco una ceja —Pudieras ser más especifica por favor?

—**Gea me dijo que uno de estos hombres sería al que tendría que entrenar...**

—**Entrenar?**— Shura entro a la conversación.

Entrenar a un caballero dorado? A caso estaba hablando en serio, eso era imposible, se supone que ellos ya no tenían maestros, ellos eran los maestros y preámbulo para el futuro de las nuevas generaciones de guerreros, sin embargo la jovencita que parecía no pasar de los 20 llegaba a declarar que venía a entrenar a uno de ellos.

—**Un rayo de Zeus no se desvía solo**— Comento con obviedad la peliazul que ponía una mueca de sarcasmo.

—**No entiendo nada**— Milo solo suspiro y agrego eso con desinterés, hasta que sintió la mirada de Dialga sobre él, parecía desafiante, pero vacía al mismo tiempo, era incomodo.

—**Tú**— Levanto su bastón y lo señalo con el mismo —**Nombre y Rango.**

Milo se sorprendio ante la directa pregunta de la mujer sin embargo al mirar a Shion asentir, suspiro resignado, tomo una posición solemne antes de dar paso a su presentación —Milo caballero de Escorpio y protector de la octava casa del Santuario al servicio de Athena.

—**Vaya, así que los tienen bien entrenados... Bien no voy a perder mi "tiempo" ahora podría estar dirigiendo al séptimo de caballería, pero le debo algunos favores a Gea, mañana a primera hora te quiero en el coliseo, voy a enseñarte como detener el Rayo de Zeus.**

_Estados Unidos Enero 1894 _

_Soldados estaban reunidos en filas y filas, hombres que darán su vida en una lucha encarnizada, armados, temerosos, frete a ellos se paseaba una mujer de cabello largo y de un rojo intenso, sus ojos detonaban seguridad pero sobre todo cinismo y orgullo, los miraba como si fueran no más que basura, después de todo estaba frente a la milicia._

—_Mi nombre es Dialga y yo seré su capitán, sufrirán, sudaran y morirán allá afuera bajo mis ordenes! Alguna pregunta señores?._

—_No señor!_

—_Yo tengo una__—__ Una voz débil y femenina se escucho en uno de los rincones _

—_Hmm por qué no me sorprende verte aquí?_

—_Necesito que mi capitán se dirija a un campo de batalla diferente en el que lo necesitan más que nunca._

—_Como si eso fuera suficiente argumento— Suspiro resignada y dirigiéndose lentamente a la fémina._

—_Sé que no lo es pero tenemos una deuda mi capitán, y usted es un ser de honor, verdad?..._

—_Déjate de juegos Gea, vamos al grano, qué han hecho tus amados dioses ahora?, Al fin van a despedazar al idiota de Zeus?._

—_No, eso sería horroroso!_

—_La pregunta es, cómo llegaste aquí?._

—_Tú y Palkia no son las únicas interdimensionales._

—_Oh cierto lo olvidaba tú y Urano también lo son, igual que Caos, a veces me olvido que padre y ustedes nos pisan los talones en cada lugar que visitamos._

—_Athena te necesita, Ares ha..._

—_Robado los tres poderes más grandes entre los dioses, ahórrame toda la retorica cariño y vamos al grano... La ultima vez que detuve un rayo fue el de Ceo, y fue para salvar la integridad del camino de los dioses._

—_Dialga, si no le enseñas a Athena, todos moriran... _

—_Por qué te preocupan tanto?_

—_... Padre puede despertar y no hay poder metafísico o divino que lo detenga, escapa a toda lógica._

—_Quién fue el idiota?._

—_Ares._

—_Por la gracia de Caos, a veces creo que la vida inteligente se va a extinguir y regresaremos a los tiempos de Padre._

—_Padre te absorvera y perderás tu independencia..._

—_Eres una sucia manipuladora, bien lo haré con una condición, un humano sera mi aprendiz, no dioses, no semi dioses, solo un simple y plano humano._

—_Eso es... imposible_

—_En este momento estamos en 1890 en una masacre entre Amerindios y Blancos, estamos violando las leyes de la realidad y el espacio, crees que me interesa que alguien me diga que un Humano no es capaz de redirigir un rayo?, vamos Gea, no te limites a pensar como los otros._

_Y de un chasquido ambas estaban en un enorme bosque nevado._

—_Gracias Dialga_

—_Solo recuerdame que hago esto para no despertar a Padre._

—_Lo haces para no despertar a padre, dale mis saludos a Palkia, y a Jagger._

—_Bien, ya escucharon nos vamos a Grecia, iré a conocer a Athena y a elegir un alumno, por mi paciencia que esto va a ser todo un desastre... estúpidos dioses._

Tras los hechos sucedidos hace un par de horas, Shion se mostraba sereno frente a su ventana, detrás de él apareció Dialga totalmente callada y mirándole con curiosidad. —**Sabias que Palkia le enseño a Hakurei como encerrar a los dioses gemelos?.**— Hablo detras de él mientras Shion suspiraba haciendo memoria.

—**Y tú vas a enseñarle a Milo como detener el rayo divino de Zeus.**

—**Mmm, soy una científica, me gusta ver como evoluciona la existencia, si Padre despierta gracias a sus boberias perdería todo lo que he investigado; por cierto esa pequeña que tenias a un costado cuando llegamos, es ella?.**

—**Si, desgraciadamente lo es.**

—**No entiendo, a tus dioses les gusta jugar, estan enfermos, son peores que los humanos... Sabias que Delfos fue un intento fallido de Temis y Febe para copiarnos a Palkia y a mi?**

—**Intento fallido?**

—**Si, Delfos puede ver puertas y todas las realidades, puede ver que pasaría si cambian de opinión de circunstancia, pero no accede de manera física, esta varada, **_**y **_**tampoco puede hablar... Me compadezco.**

Antes de seguir con la charla algunos guardias interrumpieron, Shion debía solucionar asuntos pendientes, se despidió de ella con un gesto, mientras la joven devolvía la vista al exterior, le incomodaba ese lugar, le incomodaba no poder ir a donde le placiera, suspiro y se desvanecio.

La mañana siguiente al alba Dialga esperaba a su nuevo "Alumno" que venia con un semblante serio desde la casa de Escorpio, acompañado por sus compañeros, al parecer querían saber que es lo que Dialga estaba por enseñarle al escorpión dorado, causando que esbozara una sonrisa, parecían unos niños con el deseo de compartir con su amigo lo que había llegado para navidad, se quedaron sobre las gradas, Milo avanzo.

Shion tuvo que rogarle el día anterior para que accediera a ser entrenado, él el caballero dorado de escorpio, siendo tratado como un aprendiz, él que tenía la fuerza para destrozar islas enteras, se sentía humillado ante la petición, pero queriendo o no, accedió cuando Saori se lo pedía personalmente...

—**Debo llamarte maestra?**— Saludo con sarcasmo.

—**Solo llámame Dialga**— Ella se encontraba sobre el piso en flor de loto con su bastón sobre las piernas, se levanto y estiro su cuerpo —**Bien comenzare con lo básico... Tu ataque principal es la aguja escarlata, asestas 14 y la 15 llamada Antares es la definitiva para dar muerte, también usas restricción intimidas al enemigo, muy bien... Golpeame con todas tus agujas.**

Escorpio abrió los ojos admirado, realmente le estaba pidiendo lo que escucho?.

—**Qué? No estoy jugando lánzalas todas, quiero ver tu velocidad, anda no tenemos todo el día, te recuerdo que deberé mostrarte en menos de tres meses lo que requiere décadas... **

—**Por qué yo?**— Milo pregunto fríamente apretando los puños.

—**Porque me dio la gana, ahora deja de preguntar cosas banales, mueve ese culo soberbio y atácame.**

—**Si eso es lo que deseas... Te daré mi aguja escarlata!**

—**Menos discursos y más movimientos...**

Tras aquellas palabras Milo se posiciono en modo de ataque, estaba listo, su cosmos se elevo de un momento a otro mientras de su dedo indice brotaba el mortal aguijón, Dialga no expreso emoción alguna ante el acto, demasiado predecible para ella, el escorpión se lanzo a la cacería, era como si la mujer leyera todos sus movimientos, como si supiera en que instante lanzaría cada punzante ataque, y los esquivo, las 15 agujas eran esquivadas de manera sencilla, no necesito siquiera sacarse el haori que tenía sobre los hombros, ni siquiera movió su bastón del lugar de descanso.

—**Eso es todo?**

Todos incluido Milo estaban helados, ella ni siquiera se esforzó en detenerlo, seguía intacta mientras negaba con la cabeza aparentemente decepcionada.

—**Cómo hiciste eso?**— Milo hablo con molestia y fastidio

—**La pregunta no es como, si no cuando... Eres demasiado impulsivo, es fácil adivinar tus movimientos. Una semana Milo de Escorpio, tienes una semana para quitarme el haori de los hombros, si lo consigues, te enseñare a redirigir un rayo, si fracasas me iré, no voy a perder mi tiempo con un hombre que ni siquiera provoco que me moviera. Tengo entendido que si pelean entre caballeros dorados se desatara una guerra de los mil días, bueno esos mil días los reduciremos a una semana, en esa semana sácame el haori de los hombros.**

—**Tú lo has dicho, entre caballeros dorados... Y para qué quiero yo hacer eso, puedo patearle el culo a Ares sin necesidad de eso.**

—**Jagger!**— Exclamo Dialga

En ese momento el hombre que había llegado con ellas apareció, tronando su cuello y espalda, una sonrisa bastante amplia mostraba un par de afilados caninos, no tenía armadura, solo el mismo traje blanco del día anterior, se paro a lado de Dialga.

—**Me llamaste?**

—**Si tan seguro estas de patearle el culo a Ares sin necesidad de aprender de mi, entonces pateale el culo a Jagger, y si lo haces entonces me largo, después de todo no nos necesitarían.**

—**Ni siquiera me preguntaste si quería Dialga!**— Se defendió el muchacho que gruñía como un felino

—**Cállate gato y pelea.**

—**Tsk maldita loca**

Milo se confió, él era el depredador, Jagger solo coloco sus manos sobre su nuca y bostezo, causando cierto enojo en Milo, Dialga camino hasta las gradas y se sentó a la par que junto a ella se materializaba Palkia, ambas observarían, y la pelea dio inicio, al comienzo Jagger solo esquivaba ataques sin esfuerzo, todo parecía demasiado fácil, incluso sonreía, Dialga leía cada movimiento del caballero, buscando algo, desde que lo vio sabía que ese caballero tenía algo, él seria su sucesor?, sería el próximo en ser capaz de soportar la máxima expresión de la naturaleza? A Dialga aun le punzaba la herida que escondía desde su brazo izquierdo hasta su espalda baja, y ahí estaba, ella supo el problema de Milo, y sonreía, el rompecabezas estaba solucionado, ea más facil juzgar cuando escorpio se enfrentaba a otro y no a ella.

La pelea continuo, y Saori la miraba desde su balcón, entrelazando sus manos con temor, el rival de Milo parecía salvaje y desembocado, había escuchado de labios de Shion, que desviar el maximo ataque era posible pero peligroso, un paso en falso sería la definitiva muerte de Milo, pues el rayo no solo despedazaba el cuerpo, también el alma, y esa idea aterraba a Saori...

Los problemas comenzaron cuando Jagger se desenvolvía en cada golpe fallido de Milo, y arremetió con fuerza, la suficiente para sacarle el aire del estomago a pesar de llevar puesta la armadura, su puño desnudo era como el hierro, ese hombre era demasiado... Pero no se daría por vencido y continuo, los caballeros que observaban todo se sorprendían aun mas al ver que el enviado por Dialga en vez de cansarse sacaba más energía, mientras que la de su amigo se consumía. Jagger reia como un maniaco y en un movimiento inesperado golpeaba de lleno a milo con... fuego?... Fuego azul se desprendía de sus manos, todos los santos se quedaron perplejos.

—**Así que, te orillo a usarlo, vaya, esto es interesante**— Dialga seguía observando sin inmutarse sobre lo ocurrido.

Mientras tanto del lado de los dorados que observaban aun no se explicaban el cosmos de fuego azul del rival de Milo, el color de esas llamas era tan hermoso como caliente, era bien sabido que el fuego azul era aun más caliente que el rojo convencional, se propaga más rápido y su impacto es aun más salvaje. La armadura de escorpio humeaba, de no ser por ella, probablemente a esas alturas el caballero tendría una herida bastante considerable aun que sentía lo caliente del metal hasta su piel. Ambos guerreros se desataron, las hermosas y peligrosas llamas eran como una piscina del infierno, definitivamente era un encuentro explosivo, pero no era suficiente.

—**Quiero aprender a hacer eso**— Angelo dijo observando la pelea con detenimiento y fascinación.

—**Interesante**— Camus susurro —**A pesar de encender mi cosmos para mantener el clima agradable, esas llamas arremeten de manera ruda.**

—**Si Milo no hace algo va a ser barbacoa de escorpión**— Afrodita se agrego a los comentarios.

—**Es barbacoa de escorpión**— Saga señalo con su indice lo que pasaba.

Milo se encontraba exhausto y sofocado por la temperatura, sus gotas de sangre y sudor se evaporaban, todos se levantaron de su lugar en cuanto Jagger hacía movimientos con las manos, extendiendo su dedo corazón e indice, cerrando los otros tres y apuntando, sus movimientos parecían como aquellos de los monjes Shaolin, y en cuanto apunto a Milo un enorme pilar de fuego azul salia disparado, Escorpio solo se quedo quieto era el fin?... En ese instante Dialga se movía de su lugar y con la palma de su mano detenía con demasiada facilidad el ataque de Jagger que ahora se lanzaba como una bestia furiosa contra Milo. Dialga aun se interponía, y tomando la misma posición de dedos apunto a la cabeza de Jagger que se detuvo a escasos milímetros.

—**Basta ya Jagger, se acabo, lo has vencido.**

—**Aun no se acaba**— Milo trataba de sostenerse en pie

—**Se acabo**— Dialga apareció frente a él y lo golpeo en la boca del estomago con fuerza, y él solo se derrumbaba ante la mirada atónita de todos. —**Tu caballero es demasiado soberbio, voy a tener que cambiar ese carácter, hazme el favor de decirle que mañana lo espero a las 4am, no más, no menos, y llévalo a la enfermería.**

—**Aun vas a entrenarlo?**— Shion aparecía con su transportación tomando al muchacho inconsciente.

—**Es mi trabajo, créeme que no quiero verle la cara, si es que tiene una, a caos, sabes lo que pasaría si al idiota de Ares se le ocurre romper los sellos del rayo, la guadaña y la furia.**

—**Bien... gracias.**

—**Hmm, solo haz que mañana despierte para seguir el trabajo. Y por cierto, es el primer hombre que hacer que Jagger use fuego azul, sabes lo difícil que es eso?...**

—**Mis hijos son fuertes, no los subestimes.**

—**Y orgullosos, no olvides eso, bueno te veré mañana... Dile a tu diosa que me disculpe, no era mi intención lastimar a su amado.**

Las palabras de Dialga ahondaron en Shion que no dijo nada y solo miro a Milo, con nerviosismo tomo a su caballero para llevarlo directamente a ser atendido.

"_Las horas se volvieron días y los días semanas, las semanas meses, Milo de Escorpio luchaba ferozmente para obtener la habilidad que Dialga le ofrecía, largas y arduas horas en medio del campo de batalla en las que incansablemente sacrificaba todo de él, la felicidad y estabilidad de Saori eran su motivo para continuar de pie sin dejarse subyugar por el cansancio, Dialga realmente comenzaba a ser su maestra._

"_El Rayo es la fuerza elemental más poderosa, es el balance perfecto de todo lo que conforma la existencia, es el momento en que la energía positiva y negativa chocan y se mezclan para crearlo, tú solo eres un conductor Milo, Zeus también lo es, el Rayo es indomable y salvaje, tu sangre debe ser fría, tus emociones nulas, no pensar en nada y formar parte de ese equilibrio, deshacerte de todo rastro de humanidad en ti y ser un elemento, eso es lo que significa, tú sirves al rayo, no él a ti, ni el mismo Zeus ha podido controlar su poder, pero sabe como guiarlo, y eso, eso es lo que yo te enseño"_

—_Para redirigir el relámpago lo primero que necesitas es..._

_Milo y Dialga se entendían, sus movimientos eran sincronizados, perfectos, extender los brazos como en una vieja danza ritual, era necesario, la fuerza natural del elemento era conducida desde el dedo indice y corazón, hacia el estomago que era el centro de todo el cosmos que fluía hasta el otro extremo del brazo. Ser cuidadoso y sumamente tranquilo, un paso en falso sería la muerte segura para Escorpio, la energía no debía tocar nunca el corazón de Milo, eso era algo que Dialga había aprendido por las malas._

Todos se reunían en el Coliseo, Athena junto a su orden dorada y otros caballeros serían testigos de los resultados del entrenamiento extenuante de Milo, Dialga se encontraba tranquilamente esperando a su alumno, si sus enseñanzas eran buenas, Milo debía ya saber redireccional el mortal ataque de Zeus... Debía admitir que estaba nervioso, en palabras de su maestra, llevar la armadura sería peligroso, al ser una fuerte conductora, Milo tenía que hacerlo con las manos desnudas y sin alguna pieza de metal que lo cubriera, respiro y medito hasta que una sombra lo interrumpió, era ella... su amada.

—**Estas seguro de esto Milo?.**

—**Si, es... para protegerte, si Ares logra su objetivo yo, te diste cuenta que ese tipo, Jagger logro hacerme pedazos, imagina lo que seria capaz de hacer Ares con el rayo de Zeus.**

—**Milo... prométeme que todo va a salir bien.**

—**Lo prometo Saori.**

Se acerco a ella para besarle en la frente, y después en los labios, un beso callado, la presencia de su diosa lo tranquilizaba, estaba listo para enfrentarse a lo que venía, salio a la luz del publico y espero a que su diosa tomara su lugar, Dialga sonreía confiada, mientras su bastón se desfragmentaba y mostraba una hoja larga, como una Katana.

—**Listo para la tormenta?...**

—**Si... maestra...**

—**Bien, bien no hagamos esperar al publico, recuerda todo lo que te he enseñado en estas pocas semanas, eres la esperanza de todo un mundo, y la de tu amada.**

Él solo rió por lo bajo, Dialga clavo la hoja en el suelo y las nubes se tornaron grises, el viento corría con fuerza, el brillo de relámpagos cargándose en el cielo atemorizaba a la mayoría que estaban con las sensaciones a flor de piel, Dialga se alejo considerablemente de su alumno, dándole la espalda, y el clima se torno más hostil, ahora los rayos caían directamente en el suelo causando grietas y dejando rastros de humo y carbón.

Cerro los ojos, estaba listo, su ultima memoria fue dedicada a Saori, al igual que su ultima mirada, se concentro, su mente se coloco en total estado de quietud, nada lo perturbaba, todo se volvio silencio, solo se escuchaba la furia de la naturaleza, los relámpagos que caian cerca y lejos de su cuerpo, estaba sereno a pesar de la presión, sus amigos no hacían otra cosa que observar con detenimiento, y los demás caballeros de otros rangos, pensaban en cómo haria para realizar tal acto...

Dialga se preparo bajo las manos extendiendo las palmas, luego cerro tres de sus dedos y apunto con los otros dos, calculo cada movimiento del cielo, cada nube, sabía cual de todos los relámpagos era el más poderoso, ese sería la prueba final de Escorpio, respiro hondo, lo más hondo que pudo, y entonces... Salto y giro el el Aire mientras capturaba con sus dedos al poderoso coloso de luz y energía que caía de manera despiadada, extendió los brazos aun en el aire, encontrando a Milo frente a ella, a pesar de estar a varios metros podía escuchar el latido de su corazón, y con sus ojos escarlata llenos de fuego le indico que era el momento. Levanto su mano izquierda y el poderoso rayo salio disparado con rapidez y brutalidad.

Milo abrio sus ojos de manera abrupta, se planto sobre el suelo sintiendo a la tierra moverse, siguiendo cada movimiento de su maestra, era el momento, y así sin más se dispuso a hacerlo, observo como ella tomaba la energía y la conducía eficazmente por su cuerpo hasta expulsarla con su brazo izquierdo. Extendio su brazo derecho, y el resto de sus movimientos fueron por instinto, recibió el rayo directamente y con toda su brutalidad pero aun así él no se movió de su lugar, inmediatamente su cosmos sirvió como conductor, desde su hombro clavícula y bajando a su estomago donde lo contuvo por escasas milésimas antes de direccionarlo hacía su parte contraria, era una sensación única, sentía que sus sentidos se agudizaron, la adrenalina corrió por su sistema llenándolo de una sensación única, realmente ese era el poder de los dioses?, Giro sobre su eje para así dar liberación a tan hermosa energía, directamente a Dialga...

Ella sonrió satisfecha y nuevamente recibió el ataque enviado por Milo para lanzarlo ella misma al cielo... Todo fue un silencio absoluto, nadie lo creía aun, Milo lo había logrado.

—**A partir de ahora eres el Escorpión Azul, no espere que lo lograras.**— Dialga se tiro de rodillas subiendo el rostro al cielo mirando las gotas de lluvia comenzar a caer —**Indudablemente eres el rival de Ares... o mejor dicho, de los dioses.**

Palkia corrió en dirección a la muchacha, le sonrió, su trabajo estaba terminado, debían marcharse, Dialga se levanto y camino hasta donde Milo, aquel muchacho arrogante que se negaba el primer día a ser su alumno, a humillarse por ser de la élite dorada, ahora era más fuerte, y sobre sus hombros caía una gran responsabilidad.

—**Gracias Maestra Dialga.**

—**No seas tan formal Escorpio, mi trabajo aquí ha terminado, solo espero que no lo eches a perder... Bien es hora de irnos, Shion el resto es de ustedes, Gea, Urano, Yo y mi hermana no podemos intervenir, pero ahora tiene al chico, y a Esperanza.**

—**Gracias.**

Dialga volvio al centro del Coliseo y del suelo sacaba su hoja para con ella cortar el espacio abriendo un desgarro igual al que abrió cuando habían llegado al Santuario, junto a ella Jagger y Palkia sonreían entrando al desgarro se retiraron, dejando en manos de Athena y sus dioses aliados la guerra, que comenzaría en poco más de tres semanas.

* * *

**.-PALACIO DE ARES-.**

* * *

El dios hervía en furia, en sus ultimos reportes, Milo había aprendido una técnica definitiva contra el rayo devino que era capaz de asesinar a los dioses, no conforme su nivel de pelea había aumentado considerablemente, ese tipo sería un fastidio, su plan debía acelerarse, no aceptaría derrota, no cuando todo estaba avanzado, cuando las cosas le habían salido tan bien, se levanto de su trono y comenzó a buscarla.

En uno de los jardines se encontraba Hera, serena y tomando una taza de Té esperando paciente a su jugosa venganza, por fin tendría la cabeza de Athena en sus manos, al fin ella sería su victima y no tendría piedad, frente a ella apareció su hijo con una inusual sonrisa, ofreciéndole su mano, ella enarco una ceja, Ares estaba ciertamente raro y eso la incomodaba.

—**Querida madre, podrías venir conmigo?**

Hera no dijo nada, tomo su mano con desconfianza y comenzaron a caminar adentrándose en el palacio, entre pasillos y pasillos, subían la torre de Atila, el nerviosismo lleno a la diosa, trato de soltarlo sin existo alguno pues Ares hizo más firme y brusco el agarre, el miedo invadió su cuerpo y entraron a una sala totalmente blanca, en medio de esta había una caja, y en tres pilares de cristal se mantenían las reliquias.

—**Ares que vas a hacer?**— Pregunto temerosa.

—**Bueno, dicen que una madre hace todo por sus hijos y he pensado que... tú podrías hacer algo por mi, Mamá...**

Lo ultimo lo escupió con cierto desprecio, y materializo su lanza, Hera ahogo un grito y busco la salida sin éxito, estaban en una caja sellada toda la luz blanca se opacaba, o tal vez era el terror que nublaba su juicio, de cualquier manera ya no había vuelta atrás, la diosa trato de atacar a Ares con su cosmos pero era en vano, la sala sellaba todos sus poderes, dio dos pasos hacia atrás, el terror aumento cuando Ares le apunto con la lanza directo en el corazón, y sin piedad alguna la atravesó hasta reventarle el corazón, la diosa grito con fuerza pero nadie la escucho, sus ojos abiertos derramaban lagrimas, su propio hijo había tomado su vida con una sonrisa enferma, el placer de ver la sangre de su madre escapandole del cuerpo y manchando sus inmaculadas ropas era tan hermoso para el dios, y con brutalidad saco la lanza dejando un horroroso orificio, Ares la sostuvo entre sus brazos, aun seguía viva, lo supo por su respiración pesada, y en otro movimiento Ares introdujo su mano para sacarle el corazón en una escena llena de morbo, Ares lamió su mejilla.

—**Gracias Mamá.**

La dejo caer al piso, Ares camino por la sala con el corazón de su madre aun palpitando en sus manos, dejando un hilo de sangre en el suelo, y lo dividió en tres, lanzandolo hacia las reliquias que emanaban cosmos, purpura, azul y amarillo

—**No te preocupes madre querida, tu sacrificio no sera en vano**

Hablo con sarcasmo mientras saboreaba de uno de sus dedos la sangre de Hera, y una carcajada cruel se escucho, tal vez las armas no estaban en toda su potencia, pero era suficiente para ir por la cabeza de Athena y sobre todo, la de Zeus.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

* * *

**El nombre de Palkia y Dialga los tome de Pokemon, es el único capitulo en el que aparecen, no quise entrar en detalles ya que quiero dejarlos como personajes misteriosos que salen solo una vez en toda la historia, aun que claramente fueron un elemento clave para la trama de la guerra con Ares.**

**Si no se entendió: Dialga y Palkia no son dioses en el amplio sentido de la palabra porque no ostentan un cargo y solo se dedican a viajar entre dimensiones a placer sin hacer daño a nadie, son algo que va un poco más allá, ambas nacieron con conciencia propia e independiente de Caos, sin su voluntad y se apartaron de todos los dioses, nunca han intervenido salvo como se menciono en una batalla en la que Dialga tuvo que aprender a redireccionar un rayo del titan Ceo para cerrar el camino de los dioses y evitar que Caos volviera para engullir a todos... (SI no sé que me fume para sacar eso xD) **

**Decidi que Milo debía entrenar y aprender una "Tecnica" nueva porque no quiero que la historia sea como Seiya que sin entrenar eleva su cosmos y CHAN! Saca una técnica de la nada, aquí quise que Escorpio se diera cuenta que él tiene limites y que debe explotarlos con entrenamiento, además que necesita más que solo su cosmos y fé para enfrentar a dioses de la talla del Olimpo**

**Y ahora si la guerra ya es el siguiente capitulo que me esta doliendo escribir porque van a pasar cosas que... NO HARE SPOILER! ò_ó **

**Saludos y besos XOXO :3**

**Si mate a Hera xD ya se veía venir**


	13. La ultima Guerra:La caída de Vigna

**Hola =D ha pasado tiempo y me disculpo xD he estado en finales y bueno ya saben lo que eso significa, pero aquí esta el capi final de la temporada 2! Oh dios mio D: pues, qué puedo decir, más que es un capitulo que me duele mucho y creo que es al que más cariño le tengo, ya verán por qué. Por favor no me maten jajajaja de verdad es muy, muy melancólico.**

**Gracias a mis seguidoras saben que las adoro un beso enorme! y Dafguerrero, espero con muchas ansias la historia de la que me contaste, y me permitas colaborar un poquito por supuesto si me lo permites.**

**La canción que puse en el capitulo se llama "You belong to me" es parte del Soundtrack de Bioshock Infinite Burial at Sea, búsquenla y escúchenla mientras pasa la "escena" a la que pertenece para ponerle feeling.**

**Sin más, les dejo el capitulo de hoy:**

* * *

**Just remember till you're home again... You belong to me**

* * *

El aroma de la guerra, pesado, abrumador, había ya pasado por esa situación tantas veces que ahora no sabía de que manera reaccionar ante lo que se avecinaba sin otro objetivo más que el destruir, si ganaba, probablemente ese sería el ultimo enfrentamiento, y ¿Si perdía? ¿Cuando dolor sería capaz de experimentar?, las preguntas llenaban su mente de dudas y miedo, tal vez no era tan divina como todos la creían, una diosa humana pensó para si misma antes de percatarse que, dioses y hombres no eran tan diferentes como ella lo pensaba, la única diferencia entre ambos era la mortalidad, probablemente por esa razón es que los dioses los mantenían a raya, una manera simple de asfixiarlos para que nunca se atrevieran a levantar el puño en su contra; pero, eso ahora cambiaba, el hombre dejaba de temer a los dioses, y era momento en que esos entes de enorme poderío sintieran en carne viva lo que era el miedo.

**FLASH BACK**

Milo terminaba uno de sus exhaustivos entrenamientos a manos de Dialga, Saori preocupada por él corría a sus brazos, con el alma en un hilo al verlo derrotado, cansado, herido, era una imagen que le dolía de manera inenarrable, pero que para su desgracia él debía enfrentar como caballero… Estaba semi inconsciente su maestra se encontraba observándolo con detenimiento, sin nada más que analizando por qué a pesar de haber quebrantado su temple, de humillarlo y que su ego desapareciera dejando no más que un guiñapo de lo que era Escorpio aun quería pelear, tras varios análisis de su persona, Dialga se dio cuenta que, de la manera más burlesca posible, el caballero se aferraba por una razón, una razón con nombre y titulo, Saori Kido, alias Athena diosa de la Guerra y la Sabiduría, titulo que no pasaba desapercibido por Dialga que noto el acercamiento de la muchacha, ¿Realmente estaba enamorada? O solo era el hecho de que Milo fuera un hombre atractivo ante los inexpertos ojos de la diosa "virgen".

—**Se va a recuperar**— Dialga trato de tranquilizarla, no tenía un solo rasguño, mientras que Milo estaba decadente —**Él es el asesino de dioses.**

Las palabras secas de la mujer dejaban a Saori helada, ese adjetivo sonaba tan crudo, una realidad que le desagradaba, pero con la que, tenía que lidiar día a día…

—**La pregunta es, si tú le permitirás reclamar ese titulo, debo recordarte que el enemigo es tu caballero legendario, el que lastimo a Hades y el que se enfrento a Poseidon.**

Dialga guardo silencio después de su declaración, debía estar segura de hacer lo correcto, después de todo estaba entrenando a un mortal tan efímero como el correr de los segundos, aquello podía ser tomado como una ofensa grave contra los designios divinos, cosa que poco le importaba a la criatura multidimensional, al final quien pagaba la cuenta de la osadía, no sería nadie más que Milo de Escorpio.

Saori callo, era verdad, Ares no era exactamente Ares, ahora tenía el cuerpo de Seiya, la voz de Seiya, técnicamente era Seiya pero sin ser él, una paradoja de la vida que no la dejaba dormir desde que el fatídico día ocurrió, a pesar de permanecer en los brazos protectores y fuertes del escorpión, su mente divagaba, él le había sido fiel, de cierta manera tenía una deuda que saldar, respiro pensando en todo lo que le quedaba.

—**Tal vez hay una manera de salvarlo**— Trato de sonar segura, pero la voz le temblaba en los labios.

—**Ya** **sacrificaste una vez a toda tu orden dorada por solo salvar una vida… Vas a sacrificar a Milo solo por un cascaron de carne?**

Si Dialga hacia algo bien, era el hecho de soltar comentarios directos y mordaces, no por malicia, más bien eran para ver hasta donde la psique ya fuera de un humano o de un dios.

—**Yo… no puedo abandonar a Pegaso**— Susurro casi de manera inaudible.

— **¿Y así de llamas diosa de la Sabiduría en la Guerra? **— Su voz fue más firme casi con un reproche desinteresado —**Si, es verdad que ha traído beneficios el sacrificio, sin embargo me sigue pareciendo demasiado estupido Athena, eres demasiado estupida a veces, pecas de vanidad aun que tratas de ocultarlo, sacrificaste vidas a cambio de una sola.**

—**El** **plan era acabar el cuerpo original de Hades**— Se defendió

—**Y para eso sacrificaste a toda tu elite dorada, dime, ¿murieron por ti o murieron por sus iguales? Por qué deberían amar a una diosa por sobre todas las cosas, a mi parecer eso es solo vanidad.**

—**Tú** **ni siquiera los conoces.**

—**Sigues** **siendo un dios atado a las leyes de los dioses, no cometas el mismo error con Escorpio**— Dirigió su mirada hacia él —**No vuelvas a sacrificar vidas solo para recuperar una, si de verdad lo amas tanto como alegas, déjalo ser lo que su destino dicta, y eso es ser el asesino de dioses, fuiste su primera victima desde que te hizo su mujer, no hay vuelta de hoja Athena.**

Dialga movió su mano desapareció dejando en total soledad a Saori con Milo en brazos, abandonar a Seiya a su suerte, era complicado después de tantas batallas, pero la sola idea de perder a Milo era terrible, no había descripción alguna que pudiera darle sentido a la sensación de no volver a ver a quien tanto amaba, Escorpio debía ser el asesino de dioses.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

— **¿En qué piensas?**

La voz a espaldas de Saori la hizo respingar, posando su mano sobre su pecho en un reflejo, Milo se acerco a ella para tomarla por la cintura y recargar su mentón sobre los suaves hombros de la diosa, algo la angustiaba, lo supo en cuanto ella trato de colocar una barrera fría entre ambos, algo que no funcionaba con él.

—**Milo, ¿De verdad tendremos que matar a Seiya?**— Pregunto temerosa de la respuesta de él.

—**Ya no es Seiya**— Sonó duro y sin titubeo alguno —**Es Ares, dime Saori, ¿Aun sientes algo por él?**

—**No**— Contesto de manera cortante y directa admirándose a si misma sobre la respuesta, realmente Pegaso dejaba de importarle —**Pero… no deja de ser mi caballero, que sacrifico varias veces su bienestar por la paz de la tierra.**

—**La paz, ¿o esperar algo a cambio de ti?**

—**Tú** **harías lo mismo**

—**Es diferente**— Milo argumento con un sonrojo y desviando el rostro ante la dulce risa de Saori.

—**Milo, mi corazón es solo para ti, así como el tuyo es para mi**— Agacho la mirada por instantes y sonrío con ternura —**Cuando todo esto acabe recuerda que tenemos una promesa.**

—**Bueno,** **pero primero ya sabes, a casarnos, quiero unir mi vida a ti cuanto antes, que seas la señora de Kalligaris**— Menciono con orgullo y un brillo en su mirada azul.

—**Espera tu apellido es Kalligaris?...**

—**Emm si, ¿por qué?**

—**Vaya, es muy lindo**— Dejo escapar una risa tenue —**Creo que aun hay cosas que no sé de ti.**

—Es **un buen momento para conocernos mejor entonces, ¿Qué te gustaría saber de tu futuro esposo?**

—**Bien veamos**— Saori medito colocando su dedo pulgar en índice sobre el mentón — **¿Es mucha molestia una pequeña biografía?**

—**Veamos pues, mi madre era de Ática y mi padre era de Pireo, ambos al servicio del Santuario, murieron cuando yo era muy niño aun, mi padre fue el caballero de plata de Perseo y mi madre la amazona de Aguila, si, suena un poco extraño ¿No?**— Su semblante se volvió melancólico pero con una sonrisa sincera —**No recuerdo casi nada de ellos, solo tengo un par de fotos, solo sé que cuando Shion le dijo que las estrellas anunciaban que yo sería el próximo caballero de Escorpio, se sintió orgulloso.**

—**Y desde donde este, debe estarlo aun más.**

—**Prácticamente crecí aquí, mi vida es el Santuario, tal vez por eso quiero viajar por todo el mundo, conocer lugares y gente, no te molestes pero, quizá por esa razón, Dany nos agrado, ella es casi como nosotros, ha vivido en una jaula toda su vida, y quiere alas para volar.**

—**Ella… ¿te gusta?**— Pregunto la muchacha mordiendo su labio inferior esperando una respuesta.

—**Es** **muy bonita no lo podemos negar, pero, tú lo eres aun más…**

—**Milo… tengo miedo**

—**¿De?**

—**De la guerra, de Ares, de tu nueva técnica, de que ahora seas el asesino de los Dioses…**

—**Dialga me dijo que, entre lo que vemos y lo que es, media un mundo de diferencia, al comienzo no entendía nada, pero, tiene razón, suena descabellada y aterradora la idea de asesinar a un dios, pero desde otro punto de vista, solo es una vida, en el infierno seas quien seas tienes el mismo valor que el resto.**

—**Dicho de esa manera no suena tan cruel**

—**Si, en pocas semanas aprendí de ella lo que en años no aprendí de mi antiguo maestro…**

**FLASH BACK**

Dialga estaba en posición de loto frente a Milo, su mirada era calma y el sol anunciaba su retirada, Escorpio solo tenia sus pantalones, pues su maestra le había exigido que durante todo su entrenamiento, la armadura sería descartada, con el propósito de que Milo aprendiera a balancear su poder, además de que sería peligroso llevar un elemento conductor cuando aprendiera a usar el Relámpago. La chica tenía una tetera y un par de tazas que servia con calma, había sido un día bastante exhausto.

—**Maestra, explíqueme ahora, quiero saber todo sobre el relámpago de Zeus**— Milo ahora estaba sereno y con unos ojos calmos, algo que a Dialga le hacía sentir orgullosa, su entrenamiento rendía frutos.

—**Todo a tu alrededor es energía positiva y negativa, Zeus y Ceo son capaces de separarlas y hacerlas chocar para generar un relámpago, en ese momento se vuelven ciervos del rayo, su energía es tan pura y única, que ni siquiera ellos podrían comprenderla y dominarla, por eso es que el relámpago es el único ataque capaz de asesinar a un Dios. **

—**¿Cómo aprendió usted a hacerlo?**

—**Observación Milo, solo observación, cuando Ceo generaba un Relampago me di cuenta que lo forzaba, cuando en realidad debes aceptarlo y permitirle pasar a través de ti para redirigirlo, pero es extremadamente peligroso**— Dialga cambio su semblante a uno más serio —**El día que redireccione el relámpago del titán Ceo, un mal calculo me dejo secuelas, de no ser porque soy parte del Caos mismo, su esencia, probablemente hubiera destruido mi existencia, escucha bien esto Milo, tú debes poner mucho más empeño, pasión y coraje en esto, porque si tú fallas, no vas a tener una cicatriz, vas a morir sin posibilidad de regresar, el relámpago fragmenta tu alma.**

—**¿Por qué yo?**

—**Creo** **que esa pregunta ya me la hiciste**— Suspiro —**Bien, la verdad… tu cosmos es único, la diferencia entre Pegaso y tú, es, que eres capaz de elegir, no te detienes por la nimia moral, eliges construir… Al final tú no haces las elecciones, las elecciones son las que te hacen a ti, solo era cuestión de pulirte, de explotar toda tu capacidad, y de esa manera, que comprendieras la naturaleza del relámpago, y así convertirte en el Escorpión Azul, el asesino de dioses.**

—**Capaz de elegir**…— Susurro dubitativo

—**Elegiste** **amar a una diosa y ahora ella te ama a ti, elegiste dar tu vida en un muro, y el camino se abrió, elegiste ser el caballero de Escorpio y eso eres… Elegiste seguir entrenando conmigo y ahora estas a un paso del máximo titulo, otorgado a un mortal. **

—**Pero** **Seiya era un héroe…**

—**Un** **héroe muy tonto si me lo preguntas.**

—**Jagger, el tipo con el que me enfrente el primer día, ¿Quién es él?**

—**Huérfano, sin lugar a donde ir ni donde llegar, nos sigue porque quiere, no por debernos nada, y nosotros le enseñamos porque queremos, formamos un lazo de "amistad" si quieres llamarlo de esa forma, él es mi primer aprendiz, aun tiene un largo camino, cuando le propuse aprender el relámpago se negó, no por cobardía, si no por fuerza de voluntad, el poder corrompe a los hombres, y yo necesitaba a alguien lo suficientemente honorable y fuerte para no dejarse corromper. Ese eres tú.**

Milo se sonrojo por las palabras de Dialga mientras miraba las estrellas que se asomaban en el cielo, meditando sobre la charla con su maestra, Dialga sonreía a pesar de su apariencia juvenil, sus ojos carmesí reflejaban el pasar de las edades, los mundos conocidos y las realidades experimentadas, un ser viajero que le mostró a Milo, la importancia de ser libre para elegir, por encima del deber.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

—**Milo, no sueltes mi mano, y así derrotaremos a Ares, porque si tú estas a mi lado, y el resto de caballeros a lado tuyo, sus amigos, aprendices y así sucesivamente, formaremos una cadena capaz de romper todas las barreras que se interpongan.**

—**Lo juro por mi vida Saori, Athena… Ganaremos esta guerra y cuando la ganemos…**

—**Recorreremos** **juntos cada rincón del mundo.**

Saori finalizo la frase de Milo mientras se daba la vuelta para poder besarlo en los labios.

—**Esta cerca, puedo sentirlo, ¿estas listo?— **Suspiro resignada lista para enfrentarse a su destino.

—**Solo si tú lo estas, ese idiota de Ares va a saber lo que es enfrentarse al Escorpión Azul… el sucesor de Dialga.**

—**Es hora de llamar a mis tíos, tú llama por favor a las tropas…**

—**Si mi diosa.**

Milo la soltó casi obligadamente mientras se marchaba dándole la espalda, dejando que la suave brisa moviera su larga capa blanca. Saori se adentro a sus aposentos, aun meditaba, se sentía de cierta manera perseguida, tal vez, era sería la peor de las guerras, es un poco complicado de explicar pero en palabras más sencillas, Ares tiene el poder, pero no la capacidad de controlarlo recordando una vez más las palabras claras de Dialga, _"No vuelvas a sacrificar vidas solo para recuperar una, si de verdad lo amas tanto como alegas, déjalo ser lo que su destino dicta, y eso es ser el asesino de dioses, fuiste su primera victima desde que te hizo su mujer, no hay vuelta de hoja Athena." _Arreglo su vestido blanco y materializo a Nike, el momento había llegado.

En el salón el silencio reinaba, dos poderosos cosmos se presentaban, uno de color azul pálido, y el otro de un tono púrpura, Poseidon y Hades hacían acto de presencia, acompañados por supuesto de sus respectivos guerreros, las marinas vestidas con sus escamas relucientes, los tres jueces de suplices púrpura brillante, y con ellos la frágil figura de Daenerys vestida con un largo vestido vaporoso de color marfil, los dioses con sus armas, Poseidon y su poderoso tridente, Hades y su implacable espada, se saludaron los tres con una reverencia. Las puertas se abrieron para recibir a la orden dorada, y entre ellos se encontraba Kanon a un costado de Saga, el corazón del oráculo dio un vuelco inesperado que oculto muy bien en su expresión ya melancólica de siempre, mientras él suspiraba desviando su mirada a una parte menos dolorosa, el juez por su parte se limito a mantenerse serio pero, no evitando que sus dedos se rozaran con el frágil dorso de Daenerys.

—**Bien, al parecer esta guerra comenzara antes de lo pactado**— Hades rompió el silencio mientras miraba fijamente a Athena —**Para nuestra suerte, hemos resuelto algunos acertijos en el Inframundo, que nos serán de mucha utilidad.**

—**¿Qué clase de acertijos?**— Poseidon atino a decir, mientras caminaba hacia la mesa sin perder detalle de lo que ocurría.

—**Bueno**,— Declaro tomando su respectivo lugar en la sala —**He llegado con el Oráculo a la conclusión de que, podemos sellarlo en la Caja de Pandorax.**

Las palabras del dios dejaron perplejos a los asistentes a la reunión, excepto claro a los jueces y Dany que aun se mantenía callada —**Pero**— El pero siempre era algo que pocos querían escuchar en una situación así —**La única manera de sellarlo es desde adentro.**

Saori que se mantenía tranquila hasta el momento se sobresalto ante la idea, en palabras de Dialga, Milo sería el asesino de los dioses, entonces eso significaba que él… no, él no podía ser la persona que tuviera que hacer semejante sacrificio, esa escala era demasiado cruel, respiro profundamente y apretó con fuerza la Nike, Saga que no perdía detalle de sus reacciones nego ligeramente y luego se dirigió a Milo que aun seguía serio —**Y sé que tu caballero ha sido entrenado personalmente por Dialga**— Eso ultimo de parte de Hades dejo a Athena descolocada, a punto de reclamar y negarse, sin embargo la voz poderosa y amenazante de Milo la callo.

—**Si,** **si mi deber es sellar a Ares o cualquier otro dios dentro de la caja, lo he de hacer**— Su determinación implacable dolía, tal vez todo había sido demasiado bueno para ser realidad, al final el destino de todos los caballeros terminaba siendo el mismo, sacrificarse… aquel era un circulo de sangre y muerte que nadie, ni los dioses podía evitar.

—**Debe haber otra manera**— Reclamo Athena con la voz cortada.

—**No**— La siguiente en hablar fue Daenerys que ahora tenía un par de glaciares, ya no esos calidos ojos violeta. —**El destino de Escorpio esta marcado por la voluntad del universo.**

—**No voy a dejar que Milo se sacrifique**— Saori continúo negándose.

—**Athena, basta**— Milo camino hasta ella de manera directa con el fulgor de su mirada cobalto en ella —**Entrene para esto, es mi deber como caballero. **

—**Tú debías protegerme**— Susurro la joven diosa con dolor.

—**Mi deber no es solo contigo, también lo es con mis compañeros de armas, con toda la humanidad, no sacrificaremos vidas solo por una…**

Nuevamente esa oración retumbaba en la cabeza de Athena, punzando y provocando un dolor considerable, estaba dolida, mordió su labio inferior, mostrándose débil. —**Es el deber de todos**— Agrego Saga desafiando a cualquiera dentro del salón —**No somos perros de Athena que están a su servicio y capricho, somos guerreros que pelean por el mundo sin preferencias, y eso Escorpio lo ha dejado claro.**

El resto de guerreros se miraron unos a otros, coincidiendo con la idea de Saga, que al parecer tomaba las riendas que Athena no podía, tras ello, se presento Shion de la mano de una pequeña esperanza que a pesar de su tan corta edad mantenía el semblante lleno de serenidad —**El señor Milo no esta solo en esto, el señor Milo irá conmigo… Juntos vamos a sellar esa caja y acabaremos con los males que Hera desato.**

—**La pregunta es… ¿cómo vamos a derribar el muro del Palacio de Ares?, la caja se encuentra en su terreno**— Poseidon cuestiono enarcando una ceja.

—**Nosotros**— La voz ronca y cruda de Radamanthys se escucho dejando a los caballeros de oro desconcertados —**El señor Hades nos ha dado su sangre para esa tarea, Minos Aiacos y Yo derribaremos a Vigna.**

Daenerys desvío su mirada, y con ambas manos presiono su vientre bajo, resignada pero haciendo frente al destino que se les deparaba, Wyvern volteo a mirarla dedicándole una sonrisa calida, y ella devolvió el gesto con melancolía, Kanon se mantuvo callado —**Los generales de Poseidon deberán derribar a Boadicea**— Daenerys mantuvo su tono firme —**Y los Atenienses, tendrán que derribar a Ecuba y Atila para abrirse camino a Milo y Esperanza.**

—**¿Qué tiene que ver esperanza en todo esto?**— Milo volteo a mirarla con desafío

—**Yo** **iré con usted señor Milo y no tiene que cuestionarlo**— Declaro la niña con seguridad

—**Athena…**— La llamo el oráculo —**Tú y tus tíos, deberán sellar los poderes que Ares robo, y yo…**

—**Tú no harás nada**— Radamanthys dijo con severidad —**Eso ya esta solucionado, tú eres la menos indicada para inmiscuirte en esta guerra, te recuerdo que eres de Apolo, tú te quedaras aquí.**

—**Muy bien, en ese caso, hay que encender las llamas del reloj, el enemigo ya se esta reuniendo afuera, y no creo que Ares tenga la cortesía de dejarnos atacar primero, esta ansioso por mostrarnos su nuevo poder**— Hades se levanto y elevando su cosmos se deshizo de la larga tunica negra que lo cubría, mostrando entonces su armadura divina, que desplegaba sus alas.

—Athena, colócate la armadura— Milo dijo en forma cortante y dándose la meda vuelta observando a sus compañeros —Es hora.

—**Milo**— Susurro ella una vez más —**Lo prometiste…**

A Escorpio se le encogía el corazón, pero su decisión estaba tomada, él pelearía, él le daría fin a Ares, para eso había estado al borde de morir en varias ocasiones a manos de Dialga. Al fondo del salón, en una biblioteca un tocadiscos viejo tocaba "La Vie en Rose" en la trompeta de Louis Armstrong, dándole un sentir de melancolía a cada rincón del santuario que era abandonado.

A las afueras del Santuario un poderoso comos se presentaba, amenazante y lleno de terror, un terror pútrido, con una pestilencia a muerte y hambre, resurgiendo de las entrañas de la tierra con una neblina de espeso color negro y rojo, se erguía nuevamente el palacio del dios de la guerra bruta, con ejércitos que se alzaban imponentes, sin temor a morir a manos de los tres dioses a los que tendrían que hacerles frente, Ares por su lado, estaba en Atila, sentado de manera relajada sobre un trono negro de hierro, con restos de escudos, cascos, y armas de las victimas en el pasado, tal vez ahora agregaría las respectivas armas de sus tíos y hermana, una sonrisa retorcida se dibujo en su mandíbula.

Frente a Vigna se encontraban Enio, Nemesis, Deimos, Phobos, Anteros, Harpia y Tereo, que bajo las ordenes de su Señor, debían matar a todo aquel que estuviera contra él, y el que le llevara la cabeza de los tres dioses que osaban oponerse a él, recibiría el mayor de los trofeos. Obviamente nadie de ellos quería perderse el premio mayor.

—**Que comience el juego, no quiero rehenes, mátenlos a todos**— Ordeno de manera telepática el Dios.

—**Ya escucharon a nuestro señor, será mejor que comencemos, recuerden el que le lleve las cabezas de Hades, Poseidon y Athena, se lleva todo**— Enio dijo con total orgullo mientras se colocaba el casco.

—**Si tu lo dices**— Phobos suspiro con fastidio —**Esto será demasiado fácil**— Finalizo y empuño una de sus lanzas, desapareciendo del muro para ir directo a su posición.

La casa de Aries era el último lugar de reunión, la gente de Ares esperaba impaciente, para Athena fue extraño no sentir a Seiya… Ares, fuera del muro, y eso le causaba un mal presentimiento, trago saliva sosteniendo la Nike con más fuerza de la acostumbrada. Daenerys observo a Radamanthys y se acerco a él, tal vez era hora de despedirse, desearle suerte, aun que no la necesitaba o por lo menos se aferro a esa idea, camino hasta él mientras delicadamente atraía su atención con ambas manos para sostener la de él, el Juez que conversaba con sus compañeros, enarco una ceja al sentir el tacto de su mujer, con severidad clavo sus ojos ámbar sobre los violáceos de ella.

—**Deja de preocuparte por mí, voy a estar bien, o al menos eso espero**— Dijo él con cierto tono frío y cortante.

—**Tienes que regresar**— Musito la muchacha que no tenía más opción que dejarlo ir a esa carnicería —**Recuerda que no es por mi**— Finalizo mientras su esposo chasqueaba la lengua y cierto sentimiento de dolor se enmarcaba en su rostro, tensando la mandibula.

Saori observo la escena, Daenerys era muy distante de parecerse a ella, sabía que en el fondo le dolía la partida del Juez de Wyvern, pero por otra parte lo dejaba enfrentarse a su deber, Athena no sabía si eso era ser una pareja que se comprendía, o aquello era terrible para ambos; tener que separarse… Con todo su valor tomo fuerza, si Dany era capaz de confiar en Radamanthys para que este regresara de la guerra, tal vez ella debía reaccionar de la misma manera con Milo. Con pasos titubeantes camino hasta el Escorpio que permanecia sereno mirando las afueras de la primera casa, en total soledad, él se giro topándose con ella, tan frágil a pesar de cargar con la pesada armadura divina que debía llevar una vez más, una media sonrisa se dibujo en él indicándole que podía acercarse, y ella accedió, quedándose callados por un largo rato hasta que Saori tuvo el valor de hablar.

—**Te dije que estaríamos de la mano pasara lo que pasara**— Sus palabras eran sinceras —**Y así va a ser, no importa lo que ocurra en cuanto coloquemos un pie fuera de nuestro territorio, yo voy a estar contigo.**

—**Gracias**— Milo trato de ser flexible pero sin ser capaz de mirarla a los ojos —**Cuando todo esto acabe…**

—**No digas nada**— Corto las palabras de Milo —**Te** **acepto como lo que eres y lo que siempre serás.**

Los dos observaron la luna que se posaba imponente para observar como los dioses se despedazarían unos a otros, por inercia, Milo entrelazo sus dedos con los de Saori, y ella correspondió, la brisa agito sus cabelleras, era momento, entonces la diosa tomo su papel, siendo la primera en soltarse del agarre, causándole un vacío terrible.

Hades camino hasta sus tres jueces, observándolos con seriedad y ellos quisieron arrodillarse, pero fueron detenidos, el dios se negó a que lo hicieran, dejándolos completamente perplejos —**Solo háganme sentir orgulloso del Inframundo, llevan gotas de mi sangre no lo desperdicien**— Con tono calmo les dio la espalda —**Hoy, quiero el alma de Ares en lo más profundo del tártaro**— Termino por decir .

Poseidon sonreía a sus Marinas, entre ellas Kanon que aun mantenía la cabeza agachada, sintiéndose de cierta manera mal, por sus acciones pasadas, algo que el dios no paso desapercibido —**Ya paso**— Se dirigió a él dejándolo helado —**Paga tu deuda en el campo de batalla Kanon de Dragón Marino. **

—**Yo no… debería llevar esta escama señor**— Susurro con el ceño fruncido —**No es justo después de todo lo que hice**— Argumento de manera tranquila, en cierta manera, melancólica.

—**No te pregunte si querías o no, vas a llevarla y punto, deja las disculpas y la moralidad para después, ahora concéntrate en el enemigo, ¿te quedo claro?**— El dios rodó los ojos mientras acomodaba el casco sobre su cabeza, dando la media vuelta agitando su larga capa blanca.

El sonido de los grillos silbando tensaba los músculos de cada persona, excepto a Hades que era el más tranquilo, extrañamente el dios menos esperado era el que más esperanza de acabar con una guerra que se avecinaba desde la era del mito, se posiciono a la derecha de Athena, Poseidon a su izquierda y Shion de la mano de una pequeña esperanza detrás de ellos, la infante suspiro y sus ojitos azules se posaron en Daenerys que estaba más atrás, el viento agitaba su cabellera platinada, cuando sus miradas chocaron, se escucho vociferar a una mujer, Milo que se encontraba a la cabeza del grupo la reconoció, esa era Enio, la bastarda que casi lo había matado en Mongolia.

—**¡Entréguenos las cabezas de sus dioses y mi señor tendrá piedad!**— Su tono era demandante y duro.

—**Ven** **por ellas si tanto las deseas Zorra**— El escorpión respondió con una media sonrisa, no antes de que una tercera voz interrumpiera el momento en que Enio se lanzara de forma salvaje contra el caballero.

—**El** **primero del que quiero su cabeza eres tú, Milo de Escorpio**— Resonó el tono arrogante de Ares, en las cuerdas vocales de Seiya —Así que ven a mi, me encontraras en Atila!— después una sonrisa despiadada —**¡Mátenlos a todos!**

Dichas las palabras de Ares, la primera en atacar no se hizo esperar, la diosa menor, Enio llevo a sus hombres directamente contra sus oponentes —**¡Sobre mi cadáver derribaran este Muro!**— se lanzo en dirección de Milo con rapidez, todos quedaron helados ante su velocidad mientras ella sonreía de manera arrogante, estando por enfrentarse al escorpión, que se posiciono para atacar de igual manera, y avanzo por enfrente de sus compañeros para recibirla, ella sería la primera en morir bajo sus manos… La revancha.

Sin embargo antes de poder impactarse con brutalidad, y ante la sorpresa de todos, la espada de Hades partió por la mitad el camino interponiéndose entre ambos —**¿Debo recordarte cual es tu maldito trabajo Escorpio?**— El dios miro a Milo con crudeza en sus ojos verdes

—**No te metas en esto Hades, estorbas**— Enio respondió con su característico orgullo.

—**Quien no debería meterse eres tu, molestia**— Sin que nadie lo esperara un puño salio disparado contra el estomago de la robusta mujer que salía disparada varios metros lejos de Milo, los jueces estaban totalmente de piedra, su señor peleaba como cualquier otro guerrero —**¿Qué? El Olimpo no gano la guerra contra los Titanes quedándonos de brazos cruzados, ¡muévanse!**— Antes de seguir sus ordenes, varios hombres de la diosa enojados ante la osadía del dios, se abalanzaron contra él —**Ya no hay respeto a los dioses**— Susurro con los ojos cerrados y con un solo corte de su espada los cuerpos eran masacrados, no había necesidad de elevar su cosmos más allá de lo necesario.

—**No eres el único aquí para lucirte hermano**— Poseidon con una media sonrisa tomo con firmeza su tridente para enfrascarse en la batalla, sus marinas sintieron una subida de adrenalina en cuanto su dios comenzaba mano a mano con Hades, el exterminio de las tropas de Ares.

—**Kanon**— Lo llamo la voz de Radamanthys —**Cuida** **a Dany si no regreso**— Su tono de voz era imperativo, y antes de que el gemelo pudiera decirle algo más, Wyvern extendía sus alas marchándose con Minos y Aiacos, Kanon dio una media sonrisa y busco a Dany que permanecía en las escaleras de la salida, observándolo todo, como única espectadora.

Athena no tenía experiencia en batalla, sin embargo elevaba su cosmos para dar apoyo a todos sus guerreros, estaba escoltada por Shun, Hyoga y Shiryu, que se negaron a ir a la trinchera, para asegurarla, por si algo ocurría, sus fieles caballeros de bronce, la hicieron sentir tranquila, aun que aun le preocupaba la situación de Milo, que había perdido los estribos ante Enio. Shion a pesar de no ir cubierto por una armadura, también se encargaba de algunos colados que trataban de ir directo a Esperanza, acompañado por Mü y Aldebaran, después de que lo Jueces derribaran a Vigna, ellos entrarían al palacio, y allí se encontrarían con Milo.

Casi al llegar a Vigna, dos personas se colocaron frente a los tres jueces, Deimos y Phobos llegaban para no dejarles tocar una sola piedra del imponente coloso de piedra, tal vez no era tan fácil como lo habían pensado, susurraron maldiciones por lo bajo, Radamanthys que era el líder, detuvo a sus compañeros mirando desafiante a los vástagos de Ares.

—**Así que los tres perros de Hades estan aquí para derribar el muro, no me hagan reír**— Menciono Phobos, un hombre alto y atletico con una barba espesa de intenso color negro comos sus ojos y nariz aguileña —**Alguien debe enseñarles a no levantar sus sucias manos contra los dioses!**

—**¿Y quién lo va a hacer, tú?**— Le contesto el juez rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cargada de soberbia —**Háganse a un lado si no quieren morir.**

—**Phobos recuerda lo que nos ha indicado nuestro padre, hay que matarlos**— Menciono Deimos, de complexión igual a la de Phobos pero cabello canela y ojos gris opaco con una larga cicatriz desde la mejilla hasta la oreja.

Las armaduras de ambos eran iguales, excepto por el color, mientras la de Phobos era negra en su totalidad y opaca, la de Deimos era carmesí igualmente opaco y carente de un indicio agradable, con múltiples espinas y formas filosas. Minos con sus somnolientos ojos se coloco a un lado de su hermano de armas —**Nosotros nos encargamos de estos dos, tú ve por el muro**— Aiacos también se coloco a lado de Radamanthys y con una gentil mueca de respeto lo alento a continuar.

—**¡No** **pasaras de aquí Wyvern!**— Phobos se coloco en su camino, pero fue detenido por Minos que lo ataba a unas invisibles cuerdas que lo forzaban a moverse de manera incomoda.

—**Hey, tu rival aquí soy yo, así que lo siento**— El peliblanco lo reto.

Deimos también trato de detener a Wyvern pero sin éxito pues frente a él y recibiendo un duro puño en la cara Aiacos lo detenía, dandole así completa libertad a Radamanthys que confiaba en sus camaradas, y de cierto modo, amigos. Dejandolos atrás a toda velocidad, a poca distancia podía observar el punto que Hades descubrió, era el talón de Aquiles de Vigna.

Se detuvo a contemplarlo unos segundos antes de disponerse a atacarlo de lleno, pero entonces con dificultad se vio forzado a esquivar una patada brutal de Enio que estaba más que enojada por lo que Hadesle había hecho, y la mejor manera de desquitarse, era con el Juez del dios que la había humillado —**¡Maldita rata, no tocaras ese muro!**— Su voz era incomoda, chillona y rasposa, le desagradaba al Wyvern

—**Hazte** **a un lado amorfo, tengo que destrozar ese maldito muro, y tú no lo vas a impedir**— Radamanthys la miro con asco y trato de avanzar pero nuevamente ella lo detuvo —Bien si eso quieres, eso haremos, realmente me das asco, y quiero acabar con esto rápido.

—**Voy a quebrarte todos los huesos y antes de matarte voy a decapitar frente a ti a esa zorra de Delfos.**

—**Eres una maldita Puta de mierda, no vas a tocar a Dany!**— Radamanthys encolerizo dejando de lado su frialdad, y sometiéndose a la furia.

Los dos se enfrascaron en una batalla sin cuartel, bruta y despiadada, Radamanthys ya había vencido a un campeón de los dioses, y ahora volvería a hacerlo, mataría a Enio antes de que ella siquiera se atreviera a tocar a Daenerys, los dos hicieron chocar sus puños.

En otro lado del campo de batalla estaban Saga, Camus, Milo y Shura que contenían a Nemesis, Anteros y Harpia, los cuatro estaban más que dispuestos a dar todo su poder, Shura cortaba sin piedad cualquier cosa que se le colocara en vista de ataque, Saga cubría a Milo acompañado por Camus que era el que en más acción entraba, nunca habían visto así a Acuario, el frío que desprendía de sus ataques de cierta forma aliviaba algunos golpes que los dorados tenían en el cuerpo, el ejercito de Ares era bastante duro, pero eso no iba a detenerlos. Del lado de las marinas, Sorrento, Bian, Krishna e Isaac hacían los suyo contra Tereo y una considerable horda de guerreros.

Hades regreso hasta donde Athena acompañado de Poseidon, estaban frescos totalmente miraron al cielo, habían limpiado considerablemente el campo de batalla, aun que perfectamente sabían que debían guardar toda su energía para lo que les esperaba adentro, Saori los miro con una calida sonrisa, pero su angustia por sus leales caballeros era palpable, los dioses no omitieron comentarios, la primera llama del reloj de fuego se extinguía.

La batalla transcurrió, hasta el momento sin pérdidas que lamentarse, sin embargo… Algo en el pecho de Daenerys la hizo levantar la mirada, miraba el cosmos de Radamanthys arder y chocar contra uno de igual manera brutal, no supo definir la sensación que le abarcaba el pecho, la angustia corrió por su cuerpo, y por instinto bajo las escaleras, nuevamente una punzada en el pecho ahora más fuerte, sostuvo su vientre con temor.

A los pies del muro Vigna la batalla era encarnizada, Enio la hija de la diosa Hera arremetía con saña en contra del espectro que apenas soportaba los golpes, su Suplice estaba casi hecha pedazos, excepto por el casco que se encontraba a varios metros, la vida comenzaba a abandonarlo, pero... No, él no caería, y si caía, Enio se iría con él y gran parte del ejército de Ares, recordó su batalla con Kanon en el Hades, y con Odiseo en Delfos.

—**Sabes una cosa Enio, tú y la puta que tienes como madre se pueden pudrir en el infierno.**

—**No me hagas reír solo mírate apenas puedes mantenerte en pie, escoria**— Aun que ella tampoco estaba en las mejores condiciones, todo indicaba que el cansancio y dolor surtían efecto en ella.

—**Sigh, mi poder es absoluto, Yo, el juez de los muertos, el máximo dragón del inframundo, no dejare que le coloques un dedo encima a las personas que amo, te demostrare que no solo las ratas de Athena pueden hacer milagros!**

Enio se lanzaba con todo su poder en dirección del espectro que en un movimiento le impidió el paso, Kanon llegaba a la escena, después de notar que el Juez comenzaba a debilitarse, preocupándose en cierta manera por él, o tal vez era el hecho de no querer ver a Daenerys sola, o triste por culpa de ese idiota... En ese momento todo se detuvo, era como si Chronos quisiera grabar ese momento, Radamanthys lo vio.

—**Hey Kanon, más te vale cuidar de Daenerys. ¡ !**

—**Radamanthy A**

La explosión fue devastadora, el suelo se estremeció aterrorizado, grandes colosos de tierra y roca se levantaban, una onda de choque destrozaba cualquier objeto que estuviera a su paso, los ejércitos de Enio trataban de huir aterrados, mientras en el palacio de Ares, el dios entraba en cólera, un maldito Juez asqueroso de su tío Hades, había dado muerte a su comandante... Y la muralla de Vigna caía a pedazos.

Cuando el humo se disipo, el escenario aguardaba con Enio que había lanzado su maza, en un vano intento por detenerlo atravesando el pecho de Radamanthys, y él de pie sonriendo, había logrado su objetivo, además de condenar a la diosa menor a una muerte segura, los huesos de la mujer habían quedado totalmente inútiles, sus músculos estaban desgarraros, y la sangre salía por cada orificio de su cuerpo.

El horror se apodero de Daenerys cuando lo vio ahí, con el pecho atravesado, pudiendo ver a través del mismo el rostro de la bestia que había herido de muerte a su esposo, se quedo quieta tratando de asimilar lo ocurrido, Radamanthys sangraba de manera profusa, seguía de pie como un verdadero guerrero, y su dama, su hermosa dama solo miraba con detenimiento, hasta que ella dio un grito desgarrador... Y el tiempo se detuvo, sus piernas se movieron hacía el, Dany se adentraba al campo de batalla, a pesar de que algunos de los subordinados del dios de la guerra quisieran detenerla, en un acto de compasión, algunos de los guerreros de Poseidon y Hades la cubrieron para poder llegar hasta un moribundo Wyvern.

—¡**RADAMANTHYS!****—**Vocifero mientras el camino parecía una eternidad.

Antes de que Wyvern cayera de rodillas ella lo sostuvo con su delicado cuerpo, su vestido se manchaba de la sangre del Juez que solo la miraba fijamente sin expresión, aun respiraba de manera pesada, y ella temblaba, sus lagrimas caían sobre el rostro de Radamanthys que atino únicamente a sonreírle y con la diestra acariciarle la mejilla, limpiando los cristales líquidos que derramaba por él.

—**Radamanthys, mírame, Rada por favor, no te mueras, no te puedes morir me escuchas? Wyvern, mírame, solo mírame...**— Suplico casi sin éxito.

—**Canta para mi, Dany**— Dijo con la voz entrecortada

—**Deja de jugar, por favor mírame, mírame todo va a estar bien, todo... ¡Alguien por favor!**— La desesperación de Daenerys era dolorosa.

—**Dany, tr... tranquila, esta bien... Solo, hazlo**— El juez sonreía para tranquilizar a Dany.

—**No, no esta bien, Rada esto no esta bien**— Las lagrimas de ella caían sobre el rostro de Wyvern que apenas se mantenía en la tierra de los vivos.

—**Dany, canta**— Susurro calmadamente, los ojos le pesaban.

**See the pyramids around the Nile****  
****watch the sunrise from a tropic isle****  
****just remember darling all the while****  
****you belong to me**

—**Quédate**** conmigo por favor quédate conmigo Radamanthys, no cierres los ojos, te lo suplico.**

**See the marketplace in old Angier****  
****send me photographs and souvenirs****  
****just remember when a dream appears****  
****you belong to me**

—**Me gusta como suena mi nombre en tus labios, vuelve a decirlo**— Cada vez le costaba más sacar su ronca voz —**Dany te amo...**

**And I'll be so alone without you****  
****maybe you'll be lonesome too... and blue**

—**Radamanthys... No, no, no... Despierta, Rada no juegues, Wyvern, abre los ojos, respira**— Daenerys respiro de manera agitada.

**Fly the ocean in a silver plane****  
****see the jungle when it's wet with rain**

_**Just remember till you're home again**__**  
**__**you belong to me...**_

El juez cerraba los ojos suspirando con una amplia sonrisa, Daenerys ahogo un grito, y se aferro a él como nunca antes lo había hecho, finalmente su desgarrador gemido de dolor ante la perdida de su esposo, quería morir, la escena más triste de la guerra, una mujer había perdido a su esposo, las gotas de lluvia caían del cielo acompañando a Delfos en su dolor, Kanon fue hasta ella, mirando los destrozos, Enio estaba tirada en el suelo a unos metros más, muerta, y la muralla Vigna caía, desmoronándose tal como la vida de Daenerys en ese instante no podía consolarla, no podía hacer nada más que protegerla, tal cual Wyvern hizo hasta su ultimo respiro, el sacrificio del Juez no sería en vano.

**Flash****back:**

Los días eran lluviosos, tanto que la mayor parte de su día la pasaba observando el agua deslizarse por los ventanales, el horizonte estaba gris, poso ambas manos sobre vientre bajo, sonreía tan calidamente y cerraba los ojos para sentir pequeños latidos en su interior, exhalaba despacio, apareció a alguien dentro de la habitación, Radamanthys estaba vestido con su Suplice, se veía tan imponente, el juez se levantaba dignamente, Daenerys se resigno a lo que su esposo debía hacer, se acerco a una mesita junto a la ventana y sostuvo entre sus manos el casco del Juez, era intimidante.

—**¿****Te vas con esta lluvia?**— Pregunto con tristeza.

—**¿****Quieres que lleve un paraguas?**— Él la trato de animar en vano.

Daenerys giro para verlo a los ojos con reclamo, pero él era tan implacable que le sostuvo la mirada, y ella lo supo, él era un hombre de honor, él no luchaba por su dios Hades, ni por la humanidad, Radamanthys iba al campo de batalla por ella y sus hijos nonatos, derramo lagrimas sobre el casco del Wyvern y tomo oxigeno con profundidad, tragando saliva apretó con todas las fuerzas que tenia el metal, sabía que la carga de su esposo no era fácil, ladeo la cabeza y en un acto del más puro amor, le dio su Yelmo.

—**Promete que vas a volver.**

No, Daenerys no tenia las fuerzas para volver a perderle, ya una vez había pasado y esa no seria la segunda, ella no lo soportaría, sin embargo Wyvern se coloco de rodillas frente a ella y pego su oído en su estomago, podía sentirlos, dos pequeños cosmos, sonrió con arrogancia, después de todo había hecho un buen trabajo, embarazar a su mujer de gemelos, aun que eso le hizo caer en cuenta y soltó una risa que admiro a su esposa.

—**Van a nacer a principios de Junio, es un poco irónico, gemelos géminis.**

Daenerys se contagio de su risa y se inclino retirándole momentáneamente el casco que le cubría la cabeza para así besarle en la frente, luego lo volvió a colocar, con sus manos sostuvo las del espectro y las coloco en su estomago, se miraron en complicidad —**Despídete**** de ellos, es lo mínimo que merecen**— Wyvern suspiro pesado, aclaro la garganta, se sentía tonto haciendo eso pero... Nadie los observaba y Dany era su mayor cómplice, su guarda juramentos, con voz profunda se acerco.

—**Sean fuertes, hagan enojar mucho a mamá, y obedezca igual, nunca dejen que les digan que uno es la sombra de otro, aun no los veo y ya los amo**— Radamanthys finalmente se levanto y en un acto de reflejo abrazo a Daenerys —**Te amo por sobre todas las cosas, y esto es por ustedes.**

La soltó con todo su esfuerzo y de manera tajante se dio la media vuelta, Daenerys mordió su labio inferior... El Juez se había ido, una vez más la abandonaba, pero esta vez, le dejaba algo con que recordarlo lo que le quedara de vida, Daenerys era como el autentico acero, nunca se quebraba así fuera sometida de las maneras más crueles, era una mujer fuerte e intimidante a veces, tal vez por eso Wyvern se sentía orgulloso de poseerla como esposa.

**Fin Flash back.**

El Wyvern se había extinto como el ultimo gran dragón, toda su facción lamentaba la perdida del más implacable espectro de Hades, y Hades se sentía orgulloso, el Inframundo mostraba su poderío ante tal sacrificio que no seria en vano, Wyvern sería vengado, y seria laureado con los más grandes honores.

Kanon tomo a Dany de los hombros, aun estaba mal herido, el gemelo la miro de rodillas con los ojos perdidos en el cuerpo inerte del Juez, como si esperara que solo fuera una mala broma, ella se giro para mirarlo, sus ojos estaban tan serenos.

—**Lo sé, se fue... verdad?.**

—**Si.**

Las lagrimas brotaban de su rostro sin expresar emociones, solo suspiros de vez en cuando, Kanon camino hasta ella entregándole el casco de Radamanthys y no pudo más, se aferro al cuerpo de Kanon con fuerza y sollozaba con tanta tristeza, que los caballeros que se encontraban cerca se estremecieron, esa era la cara de mucha gente al perder a sus seres amados en aquella brutal guerra, la segunda llama del reloj se extinguía.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

* * *

**Pues si, se nos fue Radamanthys, debo ser sincera, me costo demasiado DEMASIADO dejarlo Ir, pero el loquillo no se fue sin hacer de las suyas, dejo embarazada a Dany, aun que igual argh me duele no volver a ver a mi cejudo, pero era por el bien de todos, y en las guerras la gente muere.**

**No me odien xD**

**Si, Milo ya esta por enfrentarse a su Nemesis (La hace de emoción) es que tiene que ser la batalla final! Y tiene que ser EPICA!**

**Dejen sus comentarios y lloren conmigo la perdida de Rada T_T**

**Rada Kuuuun**


	14. Sacrificios

**Y lo que todas esperaban Siii MilovsAres :D antes de continuar debo advertir que, resumí la guerra, pero tratando de explicar de manera atendible lo que ocurrió, centrándome únicamente en lo que considere importante para la trama**

**Un personaje que pensaron que no regresaría, volvió (?) **

**Sin hacerles más largo esto he aquí el capitulo de hoy:**

* * *

**Sacrificio**

* * *

La lluvia caía con más fuerza sobre la tierra donde la masacre se llevaba a cabo, choques de cosmos por doquier, la palabra piedad no existía para nadie que se viera enfrascado en el sitio, a la distancia, una joven diosa caía en cuenta de lo que eso se trataba, el sabor de esa guerra era amargo, espeso y doloroso, Saori dejo que su mente volara entre su deber y lo que en ese momento sentía, tratando de asimilar lo que pasaba a su alrededor, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que se diera cuenta por si misma, que el precio a pagar de esa guerra sería bastante elevado, aun que era tarde para recapacitar, la primera perdida, el Juez de Wyvern y esposo del Oráculo de Delfos había caído para llevarse junto a él, a Enio, general de los ejércitos de Ares, y a Vigna, la imponente muralla que al atravesarla les daría acceso directo a donde, encontrarían su batalla final.

Sin embargo, no era absolutamente fácil, cuando detrás de esa muralla se escondía un poder terrible, poder con el que Hades y Poseidon se debían enfrentar; los gigantes, cíclopes y hecatonquiros, liderados por Perses el condenado hijo de Crio y Euribia, e Hipolita la reina amazona hija de Otrera y Ares, la ultima línea de defensa del dios de la guerra, y por supuesto, la más poderosa y brutal; para los dioses mencionados, aquello no sería tan difícil, después de todo mucho tiempo atrás, ya habían experimentado algo similar, el dios de los muertos no se haría esperar, detrás de esa apariencia indiferente y fría se encontraba un tenaz líder, quién iba a pensar que fuera tan bueno en pelea, cuando se lanzo en primera instancia para abrirle camino a Milo en dirección a la torre de Atila, sus cortes seguros y precisos se mezclaban con la carne y sangre de los cíclopes que furiosos trataban de detener su paso; a Hades le molestaba algo, y eso era la poca movilidad que las alas de su armadura le brindaban, por lo que sin más, se deshizo de las mismas, separándolas para hacerlo sentir más libre.

Poseidon no se hizo esperar, el dios se enfrentaba con saña a Hipolita, que para ser no más que una semi diosa, le estaba dando una buena pelea, el sonido crudo de su tridente impactando con las dobles espadas de la reina amazona.

Entre tanto dentro del muro Milo, Saga, Shura y Camus continuaban la batalla con otros guerreros más, de no ser porque a los tres santos les tocaba la peor parte, y esa era Perses, el enorme hombre sonreía de manera interesada, su suerte no podía ser mejor, el primero en colocarse en pose de batalla fue Milo, que de manera arrogante sonreía —Bien así que una nueva presa, no dejare que Wyvern se lleve toda la gloria, por haber derribado el muro— Ante sus palabras Perses no hizo más que reír, y Saga coloco su mano sobre el hombro de Escorpio dedicándole una severa mirada, de esas que llegaban a intimidar.

—Hades ya te dijo cual es tu trabajo, ahórrame el discurso y lárgate a la torre, Shion ya debe estar llegando— Su severidad dejo perturbado a Milo

—Pero— replico con evidente molestia, hasta sentir la mano de Camus sobre su hombro y una tenue sonrisa —Camus— susurro.

—Ve, no hagas esperar a tu máximo rival, además, tienes que ir con todas tus fuerzas para poder enfrentarlo, recuerda que Athena te esta mirando, vamos impresiónala— Su amigo lo alentó y con lo ultimo Milo solo se sorprendió.

—Anda tio que no tengo todo el día— Shura bufo, los tres estaban esperando a que Milo se marchara, y él, con agradecimiento y molestia a la vez se despidió del trío.

Perses se quedo quieto, sin decir nada más, dejando que Escorpio pasara de largo, mientras se tronaba los nudillos para comenzar su batalla contra los tres santos de oro, confiado totalmente en su fuerza bruta, considerando a los caballeros como no más que estorbos a los que eliminaría en segundos para después ir por Milo, y ahorrarle el trabajo a su señor Ares, los caballeros se posicionaron estando preparados para cualquier cosa, incluso morir, morir luego de ser revividos, oh que irónica es la vida.

Del otro extremo del campo, entre el conflicto DM, Afrodita y Mü continuaban avanzando con un Shion que llevaba entre brazos a Esperanza, los caballeros, aun que cansados, tenían una misiva que cumplirían, siendo frenados por dos hecatonquiros y varias amazonas de Hipolita.

—Me parece que el bicho ya se le ha adelantado su ilustrisima— DM sonreía con cierto cinismo y diversión, mientras se colocaba frente a Shion para protegerlo —Así que no pierda el tiempo, tiene que llevarse a la mocosa.

—An… Ange…— Shion no podía creerlo del todo, aquel sádico caballero estaba dando su propia existencia por él y una niña a la que ni siquiera conocía.

—Bueno el enemigo no se va a quedar quiero muévase!— Con un tono exigente DM saco a Shion de su sorpresa

—Por favor, cuídense muchachos— El sumo pontífice envolvió en sus brazos a la pequeña niña que estaba totalmente serena, y con rapidez se movió dejando atrás a sus compañeros, sus hijos.

—Muy bien, yo me quedo con uno de los grandotes— Se trono los nudillos el caballero de Cáncer —Ustedes repártanse a los otros— Finalizo mirando con desafío a su oponente.

—Unas ratas como ustedes jamás podían contra nosotros— La voz femenina de una de las amazonas no los turbo

—Agh odio a las tipas que hablan demasiado, hey florecita encárgate de ellas, y tú Mü, hazte cargo del otro grandote— DM no titubeo a la hora de indicar a sus compañeros que hacer.

—¿Quién te hizo líder, cangrejo de río?— Afrodita bufo con su típico tono de fastidio mientras Mü sonreía a medias, tal vez si Angelo no fuera tan bocon y arrogante, sería un buen líder, pues él fue el de la iniciativa de cubrir a Shion hasta dentro de las murallas, algo que dejo bastante sorprendidos a todos.

—Muy bien DM lo hare pero por favor si necesitas ayuda no dudes en decírnoslo— Mü rompió el tenso ambiente con ello, y su compañero de cáncer arrogantemente rió, preparándose para la pelea, que parecía sería para rato, si es que Milo y Shion tardaban en lo que les correspondía.

Ares desde su torre más alta miraba la guerra desatándose con furia, su enojo por la caída de Enio y permitir que Radamanthys derribara a Vigna aun se palpaba, tanto que él con sus propias manos se encargaría de los dioses, comenzaba a perder el control de sus emociones y tal vez eso no era muy bueno, de cualquier manera espero paciente la llegada de Milo, y es que, sin saber por qué, la sola idea de enfrentarse a ese caballero causaba una extraña sensación de éxtasis en su cuerpo, tal vez era el rencor generado por Seiya, o el simple hecho de que su estrella más brillante representaba lo opuesto a todo lo que su divinidad representaba. Sin embargo de lo que el dios de la guerra estaba seguro, era que Escorpio debía darle una buena batalla, al menos si este se hacía llamar el nuevo asesino de dioses. Empuño con fuerza su lanza, esperando a que Milo estuviera frente a él.

—Athena— Hades la llamo vía comos, a lo que la diosa respondió con sorpresa —Necesito un favor, necesito a alguien que le lleve algo a Escorpio— El rey de los muertos continuaba su batalla pero a su vez, podía mantener la comunicación con la diosa.

—Si, creo que hay alguien que puede hacerlo, pero dime Hades ¿de que se trata?— Saori respondió con cierta angustia

—Solo llama a esa persona— Fue lo único que dijo el dios antes de bloquear un brutal ataque en conjunto de Amazonas y los dos hecatonquiros a los que enfrentaba —Hey Poseidón, necesito tu capa.

Poseidon enarco una ceja mientras continuaba atacando y bloqueando con su tridente, el dios de los mares mostraba cierta destreza en sus habilidades de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, sin protestar hizo caso a su hermano, y arranco de sus hombros la blanca tela que los cubría, mientras en un hábil intercambio atacaban en conjunto provocando una fuerte explosión que se levanto varios metros al cielo. Entre tanto Saori con su cosmos llamaba a un amigo de Milo, un amigo que había conocido en su viaje… Antares, la majestuosa ave volaba con la diosa, posandose sobre sus hombros cubiertos por la armadura.

—Antares— susurro —Necesito un favor

Tras sus indicaciones, el águila levanto nuevamente el vuelo, su chillido potente llamo la atención del dios de los muertos, al verla volar sobre su cabeza, como si esperase algo —Cuando le dije a Athena que necesitaba a alguien que le llevara algo a Milo, no esperaba esto— Hades negó con la cabeza pero no se podía quejar, y sin más, envolvió su propia espada con la capa de su hermano, mientras la lanzaba al cielo, y el ave en picada la tomaba con sus garras como cuando atacaba a una presa, emprendiendo su viaje en dirección hacia Atila.

La siguiente torre en caer fue Boadicea gracias a una exclamación de Athena, cortesía de Shaka, Aioros y Aioria que hasta el momento no habían tenido una batalla tan intensa como sus compañeros, Ecuba fue abrazada por el poder de las marinas de Poseidon, desmoronándose y dejando únicamente a la torre principal.

En Atila, Ares esperaba impaciente a Milo, que no se hizo esperar, el sonido metálico de sus pasos fue inmediatamente reconocido —Aquí estoy Ares, ven y da la cara— Milo pronuncio con reto

—Vaya, vaya, pero si aquí tenemos a nuestro espectáculo principal, estuve esperando por ti, guerrero de Antares— La soberbia del dios era palpable, tomando su lanza con fuerza preparado para pelear

—Dejemos de hablar y pasemos a lo que ambos esperábamos Ares— Milo se preparo para atacar

Sus miradas chocaban, la carmesí de Ares con la azul de Milo, como fuego y hielo, entonces comenzó, puños se impactaban, aun que cabía destacar que la agresividad y fuerza superaban a Milo, él no se dejaría ganar, no cuando la vida de su amada estuviera en peligro con ese dios vivo. La fuerza del dios solo se comparaba con la bestialidad de una tormenta.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes Escorpio? ¡Me decepcionas!— Ares arremetió con fuerza y Milo salía disparado varios metros lejos, quedando sepultado entre escombros.

—¡Ares!— una voz infantil se escucho detrás de él —Tu tiranía y esta guerra se han acabado— Esperanza estaba a un costado de la caja de Pandorax que estaba cerrada, mientras Shion sostenía varios de los sellos de Athena, y Ares carcajeaba

—Entupidos, nada ni nadie puede detenerme ahora, yo soy el dios ¡supremo!— cuando Ares quiso acabar con la vida del patriarca y la niña, no espero que una aguja escarlata lo detuviera, Milo se sostenía aun con toda su voluntad

—Esto aun no se acaba Ares— se limpio un hilo de sangre que caía desde la comisura de sus labios lanzándose una vez más contra el dios —Patriarca, yo lo voy a contener, ustedes ¡apresúrense!

Con rapidez Shion trataba de trabajar, y la chiquilla solo miraba, sin lugar a dudas Milo era un verdadero héroe que sacrificaría todo por todos, y a pesar de su tan corta edad, la pequeña sabía que sacrificio, era lo que todos debían ofrecer para ganar esa guerra, algo crudo y doloroso, pero al fin y al cabo era una de esas cosas a las que nadie podía escapar. El corazón de esperanza comenzó a latir con intensidad, mientras Milo se sostenía con la poca fuerza que tenía, antes de que Ares lo tomara del cuello alzándolo.

—Deja de desafiarme acaso no ves que solo ¿perderás tu vida?— la sonrisa socarrona del dios y la oscura mirada de Milo bajo sus mechones de cabello eran desalentadores

—Señor Milo, usted no puede morir— Esperanza susurro sin quebrarse —Señor Milo

Cuando Escorpio la encontró, él le dio la fuerza necesaria para afrontar el destino, ella también haría algo por él, la caja se abrio pero entonces Ares con su palma abierta atravesaba el estomago de Milo la sangre salpico y Shion abrió los ojos en forma abrupta, corriendo a tomar en brazos a la pequeña esperanza, Ares lanzo el cuerpo de Milo con desprecio, y con paso lento camino a la niña y el patriarca, Shion con su valor y dignidad la coloco a sus espaldas dispuesto a protegerla con su vida, tal como lo haría con Athena.

—No pasaras Ares, no la lastimaras— la mirada de Shion era determinada y segura

—¿Ah no?— él se movió rápidamente desapareciendo del campo visual del patriarca y de un golpe lo saco de su camino —Ahora sigues tú, mi ultimo estorbo para alcanzar la gloria— con su cosmos materializaba una lanza dorada dispuesto a acabar con la vida de la niña

—¡Stardust Revolution!— un poderoso ataque estaba por golpear a Ares antes de que este lo esquivara alejándose de Esperanza —Te dije que no te permitiría lastimarla, ¡no nos subestimes!— Shion se volvía a levantar

—¡Argh! Malditos humanos insistentes— Ares tomo con fuerza la lanza con la que estuvo por matar a Esperanza y la lanzo a Shion, el patriarca intenso usar su muro de cristal casi sin éxito, sin embargo cuando este cedió y estuvo a instantes de perder la vida, la lanza se impacto sobre su hombro izquierdo y clavándose en un muro dejando a Shion suspendido mientras el dios caminaba hasta él para acabarlo de una arrancando su cabeza, preparando su propia mano para hacerlo, una sádica sonrisa se dibujo, soltando el ataque sin esperar que este fuera detenido por una mano que conocía muy bien.

—Esto es entre ambos— sangraba en manera profusa pero aun se aferraba a pelear

—Maldito humano— el cosmos de Ares se desato provocando una tormenta

Ahora si era el final, el cosmos de Ares era aterrador, desafiando al de los más poderosos dioses, y en el estado de Milo y el patriarca, nada lo detendría —Señor Milo— la voz de Esperanza llamo la atención de los tres presentes —Por favor usted debe vivir— el escorpión desesperadamente trato de ir con la niña que se dejaba caer dentro de la caja, provocando que la tierra palpitara

—¡Esperanza!— ella se había ido

Un cosmos comenzó a emerger de la caja, la fuerza de este se comparaba con la del mismo Ares, que rugió con furia sin poder volver a cerrar la caja, un pilar de luz blanca salía disparado haciendo pedazos el techo y toda la sala dejando solo el esqueleto de la torre una onda expansiva de poder dejaba admirar de lo que se trataba, los males de la caja estaban completos pero…

—Esa mocosa solo se sacrifico en vano, a menos que me mates o me selles sigo siendo el dios ¡más poderoso!— la soberbia de Ares era grande, lo suficiente para elevar su cosmos y traer con él, las armas de los dioses que había robado, rodeándolo y fundiéndose con él, causando que su cosmos se tornara de colores rojo, amarillo y azul, abrumando a todo ser vivo que se encontrara cerca.

—Milo— Shion trato de levantarse respirando pausado —Tenemos que hacer algo hijo

—Yo lo hare patriarca, usted debe guiar a Athena y los caballeros, así que retírese por favor— inquirió en un tono frío —para esto fui entrenado, ¿recuerda?— ante sus palabras el papa no podía hacer nada, con dolor se debía marchar, dejar atrás a su hijo

—Pero que hermosa escena, de cualquier manera también el morirá

—Sobre mi cadáver, pedazo de mierda— Milo se preparo nuevamente a costa del terrible dolor que lo paralizaba y le permitía apenas moverse

Ares movió los brazos de manera circular, y Escorpio lo supo, para eso había entrenado por tanto tiempo, aun que realmente prefería que aquello hubiera sido en mejores condiciones físicas, no era momento de quejarse, un relámpago se formaba en la mano de Ares, y con brutalidad fue lanzado, el caballero apenas pudiendo moverse acumulo el cosmos que le quedaba y estuvo dispuesto a recibirlo, la corriente eléctrica paso por todo su cuerpo sacudiéndolo dolorosamente, pero logrando regresarlo contra Ares que recibía el impacto con sus ojos abiertos por la sorpresa

—Así que eso fue lo que te enseño Dialga, lastima que no esta aquí para protegerte— nuevamente los golpes sin piedad magullaban la carne de Milo que solo era como un muñeco de trapo en las manos de Ares hasta que algo irrumpió el encuentro…

Las hermosas alas de Antares desplegaban sobre la cabeza de Milo, que solo observaba caer sobre sus manos la poderosa y temida espada de Hades, la misma con la que una vez intento tomar la vida de Athena, y Milo sin dudarlo decidió atacarlo, era todo o nada, sin embargo Ares esbozo una sonrisa arrogante, y llena de orgullo, el escorpión no pudo hacer nada cuando el propio filo de la espada del dios Hades le atravesaba el corazón literalmente y con una patada, Ares lo mandaba a volar, cayendo dentro de la caja de Pandorax que aun liberaba su poder luego de que esperanza se sacrificaba… era el fin, de verdad, ¿de verdad era el fin?...

Milo se encontraba en un espacio totalmente blanco, sus ojos perdían el brillo, sintiendo que su vida lo abandonaba, al final, todo fue en vano, la impotencia le lleno los sentidos, realmente aquello había sido patético, de nada sirvieron las enseñanzas de Dialga, cuando, nuevamente peco de arrogancia. —_Milo_— Una voz, esa vos que tan bien conocía se escuchaba aun en sus pensamientos, y una necia sonrisa escapo de sus labios, Saori su amada Saori aun oraba por él, pero ¿cómo luchar cuando se perdía la voluntad de vivir?, cuando se enfrentaba al dios supremo que ahora incluso sobrepasaba el poder de Cronos y Zeus juntos, sus memorias lo llevaron hasta los momentos más bellos de su vida, definitivamente era el final.

Recordó la rosa que Saori le regalo, y como su vida se sintió completa ante ese acto desinteresado, la mascarada en Rapture, su primer beso, su baile en la playa, la vez que ella le declaro su amor, y… la mágica noche que la hizo su mujer, provocándole un incontenible llanto, el miedo se apoderaba de él sin compasión alguna, no pudo cumplir su promesa y ella ahora estaría seguramente en las manos de ese bastardo, nunca, nunca se lo iba a perdonar.

—Levántate escoria— se escucho una voz y esa era…

—Maestra— Milo alcanzo a decir antes de perder la conciencia atándose al mundo.

—¿Qué esperas?— Dialga lo miro con desprecio y lastima —No te entrene ni te sometí para que murieras de manera patética, además veo que ya te la han entregado— Dialga señalo a la espada que aun seguía clavada en su pecho

—Yo… no puedo, él es un monstruo— Milo comenzó a llorar por despecho

—Por el amor a mi padre, ¡levántate Escorpio! Tu trabajo es asesinar a Ares, tu trabajo es estar a lado de Saori, no te rindas idiota, no me dejes en ridículo, así que saca esa espada del corazón y libera tu verdadero poder— Dialga apunto con su dedo índice dejando ver un brillo y tocando ella misma su pecho donde se supone se encontraba su corazón —No creas que yo selle el letargo de Caos sin un sacrificio— Despues de eso le mostró a Milo las cicatrices de su brazo y clavícula hasta el cuello

—Maestra, eso significa que— Milo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban tomo la hoja de la espada y con gemidos de dolor la retiraba

—Si Milo de Escorpio, hazlo, libéralo, no temas de tu poder, no dudes, porque si dudas morirás y no volveré a rescatar tu patético culo… tú eres— Susurro mientras se desvanecía lentamente

—El asesino de dioses— Agrego Milo dejando que la espada saliera totalmente de su cuerpo y la sangre saliera a borbotones, una sonrisa se dibujaba en el caballero —Athena, no, Saori, voy a vivir por ti— y la imagen de la diosa lo abrazo como un fantasma —Y no importa que deba sacrificarme como Dialga, yo… yo siempre seré un caballero de Athena, yo siempre seré tuyo

La sangre de Milo comenzó a brillar mientras la espada de Hades liberaba un humo negro que lo envolvía, y el caballero soltó un alarido de dolor que lleno toda esa nada causando que el espacio de la misma se distorsionara, comprendiendo las palabras de su maestra, no había poder sin un sacrificio, y él, por Saori soportaría ese sacrificio, la energía fluía por su cuerpo, como si lo quemara, su sangre hervía y su corazón se incineraba a la vez que miles de agujas se pinchaban en él, el proceso era cruel, ¿acaso Dialga paso por lo mismo?, no lo sabía… La espada de Hades se adhería a su mano

Ares celebraba su victoria, dándole la espalda a la caja y caminando para ir por la cabeza de quienes lo habían desafiado de manera tan insolente, lo que él no sabía es lo que le depararía el destino en cuanto un cosmos poderoso emano de la caja, la armadura dorada que había sido hecha trizas, brillaba de un color azul intenso pero aun manteniendo su color dorado, encima de la caja, un humo salía de forma espesa materializando lentamente un cuerpo, un cosmos se libero, una honda de choque brutal se esparció por todo el campo que rodeaba a Ares, la sorpresa del dios de la guerra se hizo presente, el fulgor que se liberaba de su cuerpo era impresionante, el despliegue de ese cosmos era como si un sello se hubiera roto, y así era, Milo había liberado un poder que nadie, excepto claro Dialga y Hades, conocían, cuando el humo se disipo, los ojos de Ares casi se salieron de sus cuencas, era inconcebible que un humano fuera capaz de lo que Milo fue.

—Tú, maldito humano no pudiste…— La voz del dios de la guerra tembló.

Y es que, ante él, se posaba ahora el verdadero asesino de dioses, la armadura de milo estaba totalmente restaurada, pero armada por encima del caballero y regresando por voluntad propia a donde Athena, Milo solo tenía unos pantalones azules holgados, con una larga cinta blanca atada con ellos sobre su cadera ondeándose, sus pies descalzos, desde su abdomen bajo hasta el cuello estaba cubierto por una especie de coraza de hueso enmarcando la esculpida musculatura del joven, y sobre su nariz y boca lo cubría una larga venda roja permitiendo ver solo un par de ojos cobalto que ahora eran salvajes y totalmente fríos, el cabello de Escorpio ahora era mucho más largo y revuelto, dándole un aspecto de misterio y brutalidad a la vez, sus brazos estaban cubiertos por la misma coraza de hueso, los dedos de las manos ahora parecían una especie de garras afiladas, sosteniendo una larga espada parecida a una Katana rodeada de múltiples rayos adherida literalmente a su mano.

—Blue Scorpio King— Susurro la voz de Milo que era más grave, casi de ultratumba —Gods murderer— finalizo en tono sombrío con esa mirada penetrante sin expresar emoción alguna.

—Maldito perro, esperaste a que esa mocosa liberara el poder de la caja de Pandorax para liberar el poder elemental de Caos!— Ares sonaba desesperado.

—Ares— Milo continuaba totalmente indiferente —Pagaras por tus pecados— alzo la espada apuntándole —Y quedaras dentro de la nada infinita por el resto de la eternidad.

Mientras tanto, Hades Poseidon y Athena miraban desde fuera de la torre lo que acontecía, el dios de los muertos suspiro aliviado, había funcionado, aun que el resto no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, el poder que Milo libero era tan estremecedor, que incluso Poseidon se veía perturbado, retrocediendo y casi cayendo de no ser porque sus marinas lo sostuvieron, y al igual que él, Athena se sostuvo con fuerza de Nike para no caer, pero cedió y Saga la sostuvo, Hades fue más descarado y se dejo caer al suelo sentándose antes de verse necesitado, por lo que Aiacos y Minos solo lo flanquearon, aun que también los guerreros resentían el brutal poder, sintiéndose mareados.

—Tu caballero logro que Pegaso jamás aspiraría— Hades hablo con severidad —El poder que Dialga sello luego de dormir a Caos, antes de la titanimaquia, nuevamente ve la luz, tu padre, mi hermano, ni siquiera sería rival para Milo de Escorpio en este momento— los presentes se aterraron ante esa idea —Así como Ares necesito de la sangre de un dios para liberar el poder de tres de los titanes, Milo necesitaba no solo la sangre, también el arma de un dios, y mi espada que es capaz de sellar el alma, también sirve para liberar… Mi espada combinada con lo que Dialga le enseño a Milo, ha permitido que el sello de Caos se rompiera, ahora, Escorpio ha sobrepasado el poder de un dios y el de un titán.

—Eso es imposible— Poseidon dijo con incredulidad

—Principios básicos hermano, Dialga no es un dios ni es mortal, ella es esencia, energía pura capaz de viajar a través del espacio y el tiempo, y se materializa, alcanzo un nivel más allá como el de Caos pero totalmente omnisciente, Milo, ha logrado trascender hasta ese punto, nosotros los dioses estamos peldaños debajo de Caos, Dialga, Palkia y Milo— Hades sentencio, la idea de aquello era aterradora y totalmente descabellada, pero no había duda cuando el cosmos de Escorpio los sometía —Sin embargo— agrego con preocupación —Su situación es demasiado arriesgada, él es aun un mortal, su cuerpo no soportara más de dos horas esa terrible presión, cuando Dialga lo llevo a los extremos en sus entrenamientos, era para que él fuera capaz de mantener ese poder por un limite de tiempo, pero con un sacrificio.

—¿Sacrificio?— Saori comenzó a temer por la vida de Milo

—Si, Milo no volverá a vestir nunca más a Escorpio, ni su constelación lo reconocerá— su tono de voz fue grave y seco

—Pero ¿por qué?— Saga se exalto y Camus solo bajo la mirada a punto de llorar

—Ya lo dije, Milo ha sobrepasado los limites que se le permiten a humanos, Escorpio lo ha dejado de ver como su dueño, porque ahora es nada comparada a su poder, la constelación lo rechazara, nunca más volverá a ser un caballero, no ante los ojos de Escorpio, también perderá todas sus técnicas, y al igual que Dialga, solo será un ente de gran poder que no represente a nada ni a nadie, no estará atado a dioses ni hombres

—Milo— Saori sollozo —Tu amor a mí y a la humanidad es tan grande, que has sacrificado una de las cosas que más amas, has sacrificado a Escorpio por mí, a Antares, a ser caballero— sin más la diosa se soltó a llorar

De regreso con Milo y Ares, el caballero lo observaba, Ares rabiaba, y fue entonces que un severo rugido del dios de la guerra se libero, su lanza estaba lista para ser lanzada contra Milo y destruirlo de una vez, pero en un parpadeo Escorpio se encontraba a un costado del dios y de un puñetazo lo envío a volar impactándose sobre el suelo con brutalidad, levando la espada que llevaba con él y se dirigió a atacarlo, entonces el sonido del metal impactándose se hizo presente, la onda de choque destrozaba todo, tan terrible era el poder de ambos que la tierra se estremecía, y colinas cercanas se desmoronaban, el espacio mismo llegaba a distorsionarse.

Poco a poco Ares entraba en desesperación, arremetiendo con forma cruel contra Milo, que apenas se inmutaba de los impactos del dios, cuando Ares se preparo para lanzar un relámpago y este salía disparado con una fuerza aun mayor al primero, Escorpio ni siquiera tuvo que mover los brazos, sencillamente lo desmorono en suaves esporas azules, ni siquiera Ceo era capaz de tan terrible acto, ¿en qué se había convertido Milo?, era turno de él para atacar, y bajo esos ojos que provocaban terror, Milo elevo su brazo apuntando a Ares.

—Blue Needle— Un hilo azul como seda salio disparado contra Ares directamente sobre el hombro derecho.

Antes de que el dios reaccionara, un dolor insoportable lo hizo retorcerse, realmente estaba pasando, ese humano lo había herido, sin embargo lo peor llego cuando desde el hombro hasta su brazo la carne de Ares comenzaba a secarse, y el músculo se consumía como si fuera corroído, mientras el hueso también se volvía polvo, el alarido de dolor del dios que jamás había sido escuchado resonó hasta el Olimpo, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas debido al terrible sometimiento, y así, sin más se vio obligado a arrancarse el brazo antes de continuar con el suplicio, pues eso era mejor. Furioso miro al responsable, y se lanzo como una bestia sedienta de sangre contra él, pero Milo empuño el delgado filo de la espada y corto el torso de Ares dejándole una profunda cicatriz mientras su icor emanaba.

—¿Qué clase de monstruo eres Milo de Escorpio?— dio dos pasos hacia atrás —Une… únete a mi, y tomemos el Olimpo, juntos podemos…

Sin poder proseguir, Escorpio lo tomo del rostro —Me das asco— con ello, comenzó a clavar las garras en la cabeza de Ares

Athena que miraba la escena se horrorizaba, ese no podía ser Milo, era tan aterrador, ya no era el hombre arrogante y orgulloso que conocía, ahora no miraba más que un cuerpo lleno de indiferencia y totalmente insensible a todo lo que lo rodeaba, ese era el precio de la guerra, aun así ella prometió que pasara lo que pasara, él seguiría siendo su Milo, y lo amaría, pero era difícil amar a alguien programado únicamente para asesinar a los dioses.

Ares trataba de zafarse pero era en vano, Milo constreñía su cabeza, en poco tiempo esta explotaría como una sandia, en un ultimo recurso el dios concentro sus fuerzas en una patada que impacto en la cabeza de Milo, esperando arrancársela pero no obtuvo más que esa mirada helada, cargada de absolutamente nada, y eso provoco un sentimiento en el dios de la guerra, que nunca experimento, y orillándolo a algo que realmente no deseaba.

—Por favor, no lo hagas Milo, soy yo, Seiya— uso aquel recurso barato con la voz cargada de miedo y suplica, pero Milo no cedió

—Debería arrancarte la lengua— Milo anuncio sin mayor interés y lo impacto contra el suelo, colocando ahora su garra robre el cuello de Ares, ¿así se sintió Hera cuando él le arranco el corazón?, Escorpio lo obligo a abrir la boca y de manera brutal tomando el músculo la arranco causando que chorros de sangre bañaran la cara del dios que libero un grito.

Todos los caballeros, espectros y marinas junto a los dioses no daban crédito a lo que miraban, algunos prefirieron no mirar, incluso aun que Ares fuera el enemigo, esa escena había sido demasiado brutal, pero aun no acababa, sin señales de emoción alguna, Milo comenzó a hacer lo que nadie de ellos imagino nunca de un caballero o dios, como un berseker, tomo el brazo de Ares y lo arranco sin piedad, los chorros de icor se volvían un charco, solo gemidos forzados de las cuerdas vocales del representante de la guerra, clamaban por piedad sin ser escuchados, Hades de cierta manera recordó a Radamanthys, con la diferencia que, Milo no expresaba ni emanaba emoción alguna, solo la nada infinita, luego como un cuervo, Milo con dos de sus dedos arranco los ojos del dios, el cuerpo realmente era mutilado, prosiguió con la quijada, dislocándola y arrancándola, Ares para esas alturas ya estaba muerto, pero, eso no importo, la carnicería continuo, abriendo la caja torácica y explorándola saco todo lo que encontraba, huesos, órganos, vísceras, todo…

El cielo comenzó a relampaguear, mientras las nubes grises se abrían y de ellas descendía una poderosa luz, un cosmos abrumador, Zeus bajaba de los cielos, pero ¿para qué?, se veía furioso, lleno de rencor contra los mortales.

—Tú, humano insignificante, has cometido el peor de los pecados— Pronuncio de manera tan severa que la tierra tembló

Milo seguía de rodillas sobre los restos de carne y huesos que quedaban del dios de la guerra, el rey de los dioses se acerco pero antes de poder atacar o continuar se estremeció, ese poder, esa sensación, ¿por qué?, solo era un humano, solo era un… Antes de reaccionar Escorpio le propino un brutal golpe en el rostro casi rompiendo su mejilla derecha, al instante aparecieron seis guerreros que detuvieron el cuerpo de Milo, uno de ellos el poderoso Aquiles, otras sombras se presentaron… los argonautas estaban allí para acabar con la guerra, sin esperar más que.

Antes de poder hacer algo la cabeza de Aquiles salio disparada para el horror de Zeus, los otros trataron de atacar pero de nada sirvió, sus cuerpos caían al piso, muertos, el dios estaba furioso causando que una lluvia de relámpagos comenzara a caer, pero el caballero ahora era una maquina de fuego y sangre que no se detendría, hasta exterminar a los dioses, cuando el rey trato de lanzar uno de sus relámpagos, sin esfuerzo Milo lo devolvió, y en una velocidad cegadora se poso frente a Zeus, quizá para hacerle lo mismo que provoco en Ares, hasta que…

—¡Milo ya basta!— El grito de Saori lo hizo detenerse por segundos, sus lagrimas caían desconsoladas y él solo miro con vacío en sus ojos

—Athena— Susurro, desapareciendo de la vista de Zeus para aparecer frente a la diosa que sintió un ahogo en su pecho, la garra de Escorpio apuntaba a su corazón, estaba por arrancárselo, por asesinarla sin remordimiento alguno, los caballeros dorados trataron de moverse.

El impacto de una katana sobre la garra de Milo lo desvío de su objetivo, una intensa mirada carmesí y una voz severa cargada de decepción —Basta, esta guerra termino— Era… Dialga, deteniendo la intención de su viejo alumno convertido ahora en un monstruo —Llévense a Athena, y tú pequeño idiota, si, tú Zeus, haz algo productivo y prepara tu mejor rayo, vamos a sellar esa bendita caja— Milo ataco y Dialga respondió con un fuerte impacto que lo hizo retroceder, nadie entendía lo que pasaba —Mueve tu maldito culo hijo de Rea, no voy a contener a Milo por mucho tiempo, si no quieres que tu maldito trono de mierda caiga haz lo que te digo— vocifero reteniendo los ataques de Milo.

La encarnizada pelea comenzaba mientras Zeus sin saber por qué, seguía las ordenes de Dialga, la mujer fruncía el entrecejo, lo que más temió, se reflejaba, tras haber roto el sello que liberaría el único poder de someter a los dioses, también se corría el riesgo de liberar a Caos, y eso, eso fue lo que pasaba, por eso ella había regresado, pero para su desgracia, esta vez no era solo poder bruto y puro, ahora el primordial dador de vida y creador de todo comenzaba a poseer omnisciencia, debido al cuerpo de Milo. Los puños se impactaban, y con Dialga apareció Palkia, relevando a su hermana contra el hombre que cambiaba su color de cabello y ojos a un tono negro, cubriendo con los brazos, lanzando ataques sin piedad, esa era una verdadera batalla entre colosos, el poder elemental de los dioses se batía desgarrando el espacio.

—Palki— Dialga respiraba entrecortado —Prepárate, esta es la última defensa, si fallamos, no habrá mañana

—Si, estoy contigo— respondió la peliazul —Padre, perdónanos— cuando ambas se dirigieron a Milo, vieron que la coraza de hueso comenzaba a agrietarse y desmoronarse, Palkia abrió los ojos con sorpresa, Caos se liberaba.

—¡No padre esta vez no sello del Uroboros!— Dialga miro fijamente a Milo, tras eso Dialga arrancaba su propio brazo con su Katana, mientras lo tomaba con su mano sana y el miembro se transformaba en un Uroboros de color rojo, por primera vez Milo mostraba una emoción y esa era fruncir el ceño, apuntando a Dialga

—¿Quieres sellarme Dialga? Necesitaras más que un brazo y tu voluntad— Esa ya no era la voz de Milo, ese era Caos mismo

—No solo es mi voluntad, es la voluntad de todos, Milo sé que estas ahí pedazo de mierda, despierta, tienes que ser más fuerte que nadie, ayúdame imbecil— Dialga sostenía el cuello con dificultad

—Milo ya no existe, resígnate Dialga, es mi voluntad y sabes que nadie puede con ella

—¿Dejaras que padre asesine a Saori?— ella sonrío de lado y Caos retrocedió —Más te vale que esa puta caja ya este lista Zeus

El cuerpo de milo se arqueo, y el azul volvía a sus ojos al igual que a su cabello, retorciéndose y abriendo los brazos —¡Hazlo ahora, Dialga, séllalo!— Escorpio lucho con lo poco que le quedaba de cosmos y humanidad propia.

—Lo siento, Milo— susurro Dialga y en un movimiento poso la palma de su mano sobre el pecho de Milo empujándolo con brutalidad a la caja de Pandorax, Caos nuevamente tomaba el control y con furia tomaba el brazo de su hija pero ella no hacia otra cosa que sonreír —volviste a perder, nada es más poderoso que la voluntad de los mortales, perdóname padre… COLAPSA.

Dialga sometía al cuerpo de caos, que poco a poco era absorbido por la caja que Zeus apenas podía mantener abierta, acompañado de sus hermanos, cada uno con un poder que Ares había robado, Zeus el rayo de Ceo, Poseidon la furia de Oceano y Hades la megas dreparon, la muchacha dio un ultimo golpe en el centro de Milo, justo debajo del pectoral, y Milo fue absorbido por la caja, desviando la mirada hacía Saori una ultima vez y estirando el brazo para alcanzarla, dejando salir varias lagrimas de sus ojos —Lo siento, Saori— fue lo que susurro antes de que la caja se cerrara con fuerza lanzando lejos a los dioses y Dialga.

—¡MILO!— Athena corrió pero Saga la detuvo, sobre el suelo se encontraba Dialga, Zeus, Poseidon y Hades, los cuatro exhaustos, pero de todos ellos, solo Dialga tenía el semblante deprimido

—Sacrificio— Fue lo único que dijo

Todos comenzaron a llorar, la guerra había terminado, y una intensa lluvia, lavaba la sangre del piso, Saori había perdido a su amor, las ganas de vivir se le escapaban del cuerpo, y tirada de rodillas en el suelo dejaba caer a Nike, mientras se despojaba de su armadura, ya no quería vivir, su voluntad se había marchado.

Dentro de la caja, el cuerpo de Milo volvía a la normalidad, Caos se despejaba de él y se marchaba a dormir nuevamente, Milo sonrío de lado, la muerte no existía en ese lugar, en realidad nada existía, eso sin lugar a dudas era peor que el más oscuro de los rincones del tártaro —Señor Milo— Esa dulce voz…

—¿Esperanza?— Pregunto aun nadando en esa nada infinita

—Usted debe vivir, usted no pertenece a este lugar

—¿Ah si? Y dime enana, ¿cómo salgo de aquí?, caos abandono mi cuerpo y prefirió ir a dormir, eso significa que nada sale de aquí, como tú— Lo último lo dijo con total tristeza

—Ese es mi regalo, recuerda, yo soy uno de los males de la caja, yo soy Esperanza y mientras yo exista, siempre hay un mañana— menciono la niña —Ten esperanza señor Milo, y abra un portal para salir, usted puede hacerlo, Dialga lo hace, usted acabo con Ares, usted…

—No, yo soy Milo de Escorpio, el caballero más leal y fiel a Athena, yo— Milo se concentro con todas sus fuerzas.

—Usted puede hacer un milagro, señor Milo hágalo antes de que las cadenas sellen totalmente la caja, señor Milo, tiene que vivir.

Una luz cegante apareció entre Milo y Esperanza que se despedía del caballero, que fue tragado por dicha luz, cuando Dialga estaba por colocar las cadenas de la caja algo la detuvo, y un portal se abrió arriba de esta, expulsando a Milo con fuerza dejándolo caer inconciente, sin que Dialga convocara las cadenas estas aparecieron dejando así totalmente sellada la caja de Pandorax.

Saori se percato de ello, sin que nadie pudiera detenerla corrió hasta él, y aun que su padre la quiso detener por considerar a Escorpio una amenaza, Dialga lo detuvo de una feroz mirada, la diosa tomo el cuerpo de Milo entre sus brazos mientras comenzaba a llorar dejando que sus lagrimas y la lluvia lo bañaran, respiraba pesado —Lo prometí Saori— Milo apenas alcanzo a susurrar antes de sucumbir a un profundo desmayo, su cuerpo aun estaba debilitado.

"_La tierra fue limpiada de los males de la caja de Pandorax, a costa de vidas, Seiya y Radamanthys, la capacidad de Milo de volver a vestir a Escorpio, los tiempos de paz eran amargos, aun que tranquilos, Zeus el señor de los dioses comprendió lo ocurrido, el complot de su esposa e hijo, el robo de las reliquias de los titanes, y aun que, quería imponer su voluntad, Dialga lo detuvo, si ella era capaz de contener el poder de un ser como Caos, ¿qué más no podía lograr? Enfrentarse a ella era suicidio, más aun si Gea y Urano intervenían, además de la muerte de los Argonautas a manos de Milo, aun que claro, bajo la influencia de Caos, el asesino de dioses, y héroes, ese titulo con el que cargaría toda su vida… _

_Milo aun así mantuvo algunos de sus otros poderes, como el redireccionar los rayos del poderoso Zeus, o el de abrir desgarros a otras realidades, como Dialga pero, aun eso, no lo volvía feliz, él sacrifico todo lo que tenía para acabar con la guerra, y por más títulos nobles que le ofrecieran los dioses, nunca recuperaría su identidad._

_Dialga desapareció junto a su hermana Palkia, sin un brazo, recuerdo que, ellas existían no solo como un juego y error de Caos, ellas existían con un propósito, y ese era mantener dormido a su padre, algo difícil de digerir para dos seres tan libres, que se preguntaban cuando seria la próxima vez._

_Poco a poco tratamos de volver a nuestras vidas normales, retirar los escombros del palacio de la guerra, reconstruir las partes dañadas del Santuario y tratar de continuar; aun que al parecer quien si encontró la felicidad, fue Kanon, aun que el remordimiento a veces lo acongojaba, se caso con Daenerys poco tiempo después de la guerra"_

—Me voy del Santuario, ya no soy parte de la orden dorada, he dejado de ser Milo de Escorpio, yo… no puedo permanecer aquí.

La deprimida sombra de un hombre derrotado se desvanecía en un largo atardecer, montado en su caballo Khan y sobre su hombro Antares, Saori una vez más estaba con el corazón destrozado, él había prometido llevársela, él prometió que estarían juntos y se marchaba, volvía a marcharse y ella no podía hacer nada, nada más que lamentarse su perdida, pero… Milo necesitaba tiempo, tiempo para asimilar que Escorpio no lo reconocía más, tiempo para asimilar que fue héroe y verdugo, para curar sus heridas, era duro de entender pero era lo mejor, nuevamente estaba sola…

* * *

**NOTAS:**

* * *

**Aclarando algunas cosas debo decir que:**

**1.- Cuando Milo rompió el sello junto a él se libero Caos provocando que este comenzara a poseer omnisciencia, como sabemos, el "dios" primordial es de cierta manera bruto, pero si consideramos ahora que posee un "avatar" osea Milo entonces su fuerza supera a la de los dioses. Si lo notaron él perdió su capacidad de "pensar" ya que fue explicitamente entrenado para matar a los dioses.**

**2.- Solo Dialga y Palkia conocían el método para sellarlo por eso las regrese**

**3.- Los dioses son como los Gatos xD es decir, sus genes son recesivos, en pocas palabras cada generación de dioses se vuelve más débil, provocando que esten en una escala: Urano/Gea-Titanes-Dioses del Olimpo-Dioses Menores-etc, por ende, es que solo Dialga y Palkia que son directamente parte de Caos podían sellarlos y se necesito de 3 de los del Olimpo para mantener el sello de la caja (Nota: Como dije ninguna de las dos representa a una deidad en especifico solo son parte de Caos mismo)**

**4.- La apariencia de Milo con el poder de Caos capaz de asesinar a los dioses, esta inspirado en el Final getsuga tenshou de Ichigo (Bleach)**

**5.- Milo perdió todas sus técnicas y fue rechazado por Escorpio debido a que, como Dialga, él de cierta manera se volvió parte de Caos, lo que implico que ahora sera una especie de ente errante**

**Bueno creo que son todas las dudas que pueden tener xD si hay más no duden en enviarme un MP o dejarmelo en la caja de mi TUMBLR que se encuentra en mi perfil, gracias por leerme y dejen sus Reviews! :D**


	15. Nuevos Comienzos Temp3

**Oh a que esta no se la esperaban?! Jajajaja bueno decidi adelantar capitulo porque... COMENZAMOS NUEVA TEMPORADA SIIIIIIIII -Salta de un lado a otro- Con nuevos personajes, nuevas historias, mucho Milori, etc...**

**Debo decir que he agregado personajes de LC, con algunas sorpresas que verán en el capitulo**

**Doy las gracias por mis seguidoras LAS AMO :D y bueno pues, doy por iniciada la Nueva temporada de este FIC **

* * *

**Nuevos comienzos**

* * *

_¿Dónde estas? No lo sé, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? Eso deseo conocer, ¿Te quedaras? No... Me quiero ir._

¿Alguna vez te has imaginado atrapado en un laberinto estrecho?, esa sensación incomoda por no encontrar oxigeno suficiente para mantener tus pulmones funcionando correctamente, la angustia de no moverte con libertad. Bien pues eso era lo que Milo había experimentados los últimos dos años; su vida estaba totalmente deteriorada, los residuos de su existencia eran enjuagados con la soledad, era irónico, había cumplido con "Salvar al mundo" y contrario a ello, sentía como si se estuviera ahogando poco a poco, era una muerte lenta y dolorosa, ¿Cómo se reconstruía una vida rota?, los excesos, la manera subversiva en la que vivió etiquetado eran solo guijarros a comparación de las atrocidades que Atila le había mostrado que era capaz de concebir.

La luz del sol se filtraba por las transparentes ventanas de su Yurta, ese lugar frío y seco que lo acompañaba desde que había vuelto a poner un pie sobre la tierra, aquellos escurridizos rayos dorados le golpeaban el rostro entrechocadamente, anunciándole que era un nuevo, aburrido, desgastado y enervante día, de no ser porque aun entre el sueño y la realidad que lo golpeaba, escuchaba los considerados pasos de "alguien más", ella aun seguía ahí, Milo aun se preguntaba como es que alguien tan lleno de energía y júbilo había soportado más de tres años convivir con su nefasta persona. Aquellas eran preguntas que era mejor ignorar por todo el resto del día hasta que cayera la noche, y en el medio de esta las volviera a formular para dejarlo dormido, aun que esa no era la palabra correcta, no tomando en cuenta la reacción de sopor que la bebida le brindaba; oh Milo Kaligaris, eres patético.

Aun no quería levantarse de la mullida cama, era demasiado pronto para volver a ser torturado por la ventura de la gente que caminaba afuera, esos sonidos de los animales pastoreados, las carretas, y por supuesto... las personas. Bufo con molestia quitando de su frente algunos mechones de cabello arremolinados, la noche anterior no había sido grata igual que todas las que recordaba, mientras pasaba sus manos entre su rostro como un instinto de resignación y otro más de cansancio; levantando su cuerpo para quedar sentado por el borde de las anchas vigas que funcionaban como cama, forradas con pieles y una colchoneta rellena de plumas, que hasta ahora era la única que no hacia comentario alguno sobre su manera tan deprimente de ser. Sintió la piel de animal fría bajo sus pies, causando que la sensación lo trajera al mundo de los vivos un poco más, mientras se estiraba como un gato haciendo tronar sus huesos desde la espalda baja hasta la nuca. —Buenos días— comento en voz baja irguiendo su cuerpo tambaleante producto de su temprano despertar, para dirigirse con los pies arrastrándose hacia una tina de agua caliente. Retiro la única pieza de ropa que lo acompañaba, sus pantaloncillos, que lanzo directamente al canasto de ropa sucia, y metiéndose directamente en ella sintió el agua mojarle la piel, sus músculos inmediatamente se contrajeron causando tensión, que tras unos segundos desaparecía la temperatura del agua era agradable, Milo levanto el rostro dando un profundo suspiro.

Sin percatarse, sumido en sus propios pensamientos semi suicidas, la puerta de su Yurta se entreabrió, asomando un par de ojos curiosos y grandes de color esmeralda, buscando como un animalillo inquieto que necesitaba algo con que jugar, la amplia sonrisa de la criatura se dejo notar en cuanto asomo su cabeza totalmente, notando de inmediato la ausencia de Milo en la "cama", lo que daba luz verde a poder invadir aquel espacio. —Yuzuriha— Se escucho la voz de Milo desde la tina, causando que la pobre respingara, a la par que su corazón casi salía disparado como una bala directo contra la suave pared de pieles y tela; mientras se encogía de hombros y torcía la boca decepcionada de no poder realizar su broma, sin embargo nuevamente volvería a recuperar su sonrisa entretanto iba directo hacia las cortinas que separaban el improvisado baño, de los aposentos de Milo.

—Maestro Milo, la abuela lo necesita, dice que por favor no tarde— la voz era la de una mujer de no más de veinte, de largo cabello color dorado sostenido en una coleta alta con unos mechones en su frente, una vestimenta típica de las tribus Mongolas y una bufanda larga y roja en su cuello

—Dile que iré en cuanto termine de asearme— Contesto el ojiazul aun con los ojos cerrados, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que llego?

Aun recordaba como la tribu volvía a recibirlo con animo y algarabía, el hombre que años atrás rescataron, Milo salio de la tina tomando una toalla y rodeo su cadera, pasando por las largas cortinas de delicadas telas, y de un amplio sillón tomo sus ropas, que distaban mucho a las que usaba en sus años de vida en el Santuario, unos pantalones abombados de color azul, botas de piel largas, que le llegaban a la mitad de pierna, en color tabaco, una camiseta blanca con algunos botones al frente de manga corta, y sobre la cadera una faja roja con un cinturón sobrepuesto de cuero con varias bolsitas de piel, después de ello tomo una chaqueta blanca con detalles azules en las mangas, la solapa y el forro, larga casi hasta las rodillas totalmente cómoda y calida para los climas del norte de Mongolia, con una capucha que caía en su espalda, la cual mostraba el bordado de un águila en hilo de color azul, y finalmente unos guantes de cuero café sin dedos que llevaba siempre, ahora su larga melena azul la sostenía en una coleta alta con una cinta roja, dejando que varios mechones de cabello le cayeran en su rostro adornado por sus facciones varoniles y su dura mandíbula con una barba de algunos días, con sus manos tomo la capucha y la coloco sobre su cabeza.

Cerca de la cabecera de su cama observo la larga espada que ahora llevaba con él como única compañera, en su soledad, y la que día a día le recordaba el precio a pagar después de sellar a Caos, la que antes fuera la espada de Hades ahora era su propiedad, unidos por un lazo más allá de sangre. Aun que ahora ya no esa ésa larga hoja que se blandía a dos manos, tenía un aspecto más estético, y en la empuñadura de ahora color cobalto, un par de cascabeles rojos con listones azules. Sin titubear la tomo y la acomodo en su cadera mientras caminaba a la salida de su tienda para ir a donde la anciana de la tribu.

Saludo a cada persona, sabía cada nombre, cada edad, cada actividad que desempeñaban, en poco tiempo Milo era como una especie de protector que les brindaba la seguridad que necesitaban, llego a la tienda principal, encontrándose con la calida fogata que siempre mantenía agradable el lugar, y sentada atrás de ella estaba la anciana, que con semblante pacifico invitaba a Milo, él asintió caminando y sentándose en el suelo como era costumbre en la tribu, retiro con respeto el gorro que lo cubría y su melena se agito cayendo sobre su espalda, ese cabello rebelde que se ondulaba a pesar de la coleta.

—¿Me llamaste abuela?— pregunto curioso mientras se cruzaba de brazos y cerraba los ojos

—Buenos días hijo— le respondió la anciana, tenía un largo cabello blanco suelto que se desparramaba por sus hombros totalmente lacio, ojos azules arrugados y sumidos del cansancio, una expresión apacible y una sonrisa en sus agrietados labios de un rosa pálido —¿Ya has pensado en lo que hablamos cuando llegaste?

—¿Para eso me necesitabas?— Milo bufo jugando con las hebras de su cabello azul que se escapaban en sus sienes —A caso… ¿me vas a correr abuela?— enarco una ceja indignado, aun que claramente lo fingía, le era incomodo tratar del tema en esa forma tan directa

—Nunca me atrevería, eres como un nieto para mi, y todos aquí te estamos agradecidos pero sobre todo te apreciamos, sin embargo, Milo, las estrellas han hablado, y debes tomar una decisión sobre quedarte con nosotros, o regresar a donde perteneces— finalizo la mujer sin cambiar sus facciones

—Yo no pertenezco a ningún lado— se encogió de hombros y susurro con enojo y tristeza

—Ya veo, aun te duele— suspiro la anciana mientras se levantaba de su lugar, el sonido de las salpicantes chispas de la fogata se hizo presente ante el silencio de ambos, la mujer tomo una jarra y sirvió una espesa bebida similar a la leche —Pero, creo que no solo tú estas sufriendo esto, allá, donde comienza el panteón de otros, se encuentra alguien que continua llorando tu ausencia y lo sabes— con amabilidad le ofreció a Milo la bebida

—A estas alturas debió haberme olvidado— contesto tomando el líquido y mirándolo mecerse con suavidad en el vaso de madera —Tuvo que hacerlo

—¿Olvidar a quien le entrego su corazón?— ella pregunto y Milo levanto la mirada sorprendido ante la sabiduría de la vieja chamana

—A veces me das miedo abuela, sabes demasiadas cosas— se defendió y trato de cambiar el tema sin existo alguno, hasta que se percato que alguien estaba detrás de la tienda escuchando muy animadamente la conversación de ambos —Yuzuriha ya sé que estas ahí sal de una condenada vez niña— dijo molesto, y suspiro pesadamente —¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no deberías escuchar las conversaciones de las personas?

—Lo... Lo siento señor Milo— se defendió la rubia que asomo la cabeza en la tienda y tímidamente se introdujo al ya ser descubierta por el hombre

Desde que lo había conocido, él se mostró hostil, duro, distante, aun incluso en las situaciones más tensas no lo vio quebrarse, al contrario, a pesar de todo, el continuaba en pie de lucha como un macho alfa en defensa de su territorio; podía admirarlo tanto como casi llegar a asegurar que le temía, y no porque él la pudiera lastimar, al menos no físicamente, considerándolo, el temor era producto de la incertidumbre al no saber por qué sus ojos cobalto, oh esos ojos azul cobalto tan profundos, siempre estaban tristes, sin importar que era lo que ella hiciera, Milo era un hombre solitario. Ella podía dar la mitad de su vida, por verlo alguna vez feliz, le entristecía la idea de no poder ayudar en algo.

—Retírate— sus palabras fueron secas y cortantes, doliéndole a la muchacha que con tristeza tuvo que salir

Afuera, sus piernas temblaron, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y la respiración apenas le daba para mantener funcionando su sistema respiratorio, trago saliva de forma dificultosa recargándose sobre un tronco lejos de aquella tienda, y acomodo su cabello mientras cubría su rostro con las manos, a veces aquel hombre llegaba a ser duro e insensible, después de todo él era el primer sujeto que conocía directamente, con él había experimentado la gran mayoría de emociones, miedo, tristeza, alegría, libertad, incluso un poco de amor, amor cuando la rescato de aquella maquina de tortura que absorbía su vida en forma agónica a manos de la mafia, para los finales macabros de de un hombre, Milo llego para rescatarla en el momento critico, la sostuvo entre sus brazos, y él se condeno por ella manchando sus manos una vez más con sangre para terminar con todo el ciclo oscuro de Yuzuhira, dándole muerte a sus captores, cargando él solo con el peso, ese "Escorpión" como lo habían llamado sus enemigos, se había ganado un lugar en su maltratado corazón. Pero por más que lo intentaba, por más que directamente dijera que estaba más que agradecida con él, Milo miraba a lo lejos, perdiendo sus ojos en la nada infinita y entre sueños la llamaba… Saori…

—¿Quién es Saori, señor Milo?— sollozo con dolor

Entre tanto Milo habiendo terminado su charla con la chamana, salio de la tienda mientras regresaba a la suya para pensar sobre lo que haría… seis años lejos del Santuario, seis años lejos de la piel y los besos de Saori, había sido una tortura, y ahora tenía la posibilidad de volver a ella, tener el valor para verla a los ojos y abrazarla fuerte para decirle que la extraño y que su vida solo tenía sentido con ella, suspiro y se tiro sobre la cama, mientras en sus oídos se escuchaba esa hermosa voz llamándolo, la imagen de la joven diosa era casi tan real en su mente, estaba de rodillas en el balcón de su habitación pidiendo a los dioses que Milo regresara, sus lagrimas caían, un vacío en el corazón de Milo lo devolvió a su realidad.

—Ya es hora de regresar al Santuario— determinado se levanto listo para decir su decisión a la anciana

Sin saberlo, nuevamente Yuzuriha se inmiscuía en sus cosas, y con la declaración de Milo, algo en ella quedo hecho pedazos,

**SANTUARIO SEIS AÑOS DESPUES DE LA GUERRA**

—¡Ven aquí tienes que bañarte!— una voz femenina resonaba por toda la sala del patriarca

—¡No! No quiero, no quiero, no quiero— le contestaba una vocecita infantil mientras sus pasitos se escuchaban por toda la sala

—Por Athena tienes que bañarte estas demasiado sucio— agrego otra voz femenina

—Oblígame— y nuevamente corría

—Llamare a Saga entonces— amenazo la primera voz y el niño dejo de pelear o mejor dicho correr escondiéndose detrás del trono

—No eso no es justo Juliette, eso es trampa, además si llamas al tío Saga yo llamare al tío Kanon y a ver como te las arreglas— trato de defenderse el pequeño de manera triunfal

—¿Así que no te quieres bañar eh Kardi?— otra voz infantil sonó mientras entraba por la puerta principal con orgullo

—¿Qué quieres aquí Rhaego, vienes por la revancha?— un pequeño peliazul de intensos ojos azules salio detrás del trono, vestido con ropa de entrenamiento totalmente sucia y desgastada, con el cabello rebelde y enmarañado

—No gracias, acabo de ducharme y a diferencia de ti yo si tengo modales— le contesto un niño de cabello rubio alborotado con una peculiaridad, tenía heterocromia, su ojo derecho era azul y el izquierdo era dorado

—Kardia deberías bañarte, es malo, puedes enfermar— detrás del rubio se asomo una pequeña de cabello rubio platinado largo hasta su cintura. De ojos igual a los de su hermano gemelo

—Bien, solo porque Rhaegar me lo pide— Kardia se embobo inmediatamente ante la presencia de la niña que parecía tímida

Los gemelos Rhaego y Rhaegar, hijos biológicos del difunto Rhadamanthys de Wyvern y Daenerys Fitzroy mejor conocida como Delfos, y de padre adoptivo Kanon de Dragón Marino, eran la alegría del Santuario junto a Kardia, el hijo de nada más y nada menos que Saori Kido, Athena, los tres eran como un huracán, Kardia y Rhaego todo el tiempo peleaban por saber quien de los dos era el más fuerte, mientras que Rhaegar funcionaba como mediadora cuando las cosas aumentaban de tono, era bien sabido que Kardia mantenía en secreto su gusto por la pequeña Rhaegar, a pesar de ser cuatro meses más chico, y que si ella le pedía la luna, él sería capaz de bajársela con todo y estrellas, estaba totalmente enamorado, pero lo ocultaba frente a sus tíos, es decir, toda la orden dorada, que no desaprovechaba momento para hacerle burlas a Kanon sobre su futuro parentesco con la diosa Athena, a lo que el gemelo respondía con gruñidos, y es que el menor de los géminis protegía a su pequeña sol y estrellas.

—Juliette llévame a bañar entonces— Kardia a regañadientes comenzó a caminar hacia la doncella que por fin se sentía aliviada

—Gracias por hacerlo entrar en razón señorita Rhaegar— la muchacha le sonreía tiernamente a la pequeña que de devolvía la sonrisa

—No es nada Juliette, por cierto, me dirías por favor ¿dónde esta mi padre? Dijo que vendría a buscar al abuelo Shion pero, creo que no están aquí— la niña era bastante educada, pero sobre todo encantadora, que casi nadie le podía negar algo en el Santuario, después de Saori, Rhaegar era la princesa

—Bueno deben estar en Star Hill recuerden que ustedes no pueden ir, así que espérenlos— le contesto la joven que tomaba a un sucio Kardia entre brazos y se lo llevaba directo a los baños privados, pues al ser hijo de la diosa Athena, disfrutaba de algunos lujos y comodidades

—Meh Rhaegar ya vámonos, mejor vamos con Angelo y le pedimos que nos lleve a ver a Minos, además me prometió que nos llevaría a Noruega para ver auroras boreales— Rhaego trato de convencer a su hermana, el niño era totalmente opuesto a su gemela, impulsivo, y muy eufórico, lo que a veces traía problemas con su padre al considerar que corrompía a su hermana, aun que gracias a los dioses, Saga y Shion siempre estaban para defenderlo de sus travesuras

—No— contesto secamente su hermana —Si vamos al Inframundo papá va a enojarse mucho, sabes lo que paso la ultima vez, además que solo podemos ir en vacaciones de invierno cuando nos toca estar con la abuela Persefone y el abuelo Hades— el sentido de responsabilidad y orden de Rhaegar era por demás admirable

—Eres una aburrida— bufo el niño dejándose caer al piso con los brazos cruzados, al final él también caía bajo los encantos de su pequeña hermanita

—Rhaego, Rhaegar— una voz familiar muy conocida para ellos sonó en un tono dulce

—¡Tía Saori!— ambos exclamaron y corrieron a donde la mujer, abrazándose a ella efusivamente a lo que ella respondía con una sonrisa, inclinándose para corresponder el acto de afecto

—No me digan, Kardia no se quería bañar de nuevo— la diosa suspiro, su hijo realmente a veces llegaba a ser un poco desesperante, pero sobre todo necio y obstinado como su padre… Milo…

—Aparte de eso, queríamos ver a papá, prometió llevarnos a las fiestas de Rodorio— Rhaego levanto sus ojitos suplicantes a la diosa —Le darás permiso para llevarnos ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que si, no puedo negarles nada a ustedes, son mi adoración— los estrujo con más fuerza mientras un semi desnudo Kardia corría por la sala directo a su madre, solo con una toalla cubriendo sus partes más intimas

—¡Mami!— exclamo en su carrera —Ya regresaste de Japón, dime que me has traído— mojado y aun con jabón en su largo cabello azul abrazo a su madre, salpicándola a ella y a los gemelos de agua

—Argh Kardia, ¡al menos pudiste sacarte el jabón y no venir en esas fachas tan desvergonzadas!— Rhaego dijo molesto mientras se lanzaba a su hermana para cubrirle los ojos —Escorpión pervertido— inflo las mejillas con indignación

—Amor te extrañe tanto mi hermoso osito— Saori comenzó a mimarlo, tal vez no había sido muy buena idea haber recibido a su madre, al menos no frente a Rhaego que estaba a punto de reír por el acto

—Mamá, de haber sabido que ibas a tratarme como un bebé no hubiera venido a recibirte— dijo molesto y tratando de zafarse del agarre de su madre que lo besaba

—Que cruel Kardia— se unió una ciega Rhaegar con las manos de su gemelo aun cubriéndole los ojos —Agradece que puedes disfrutar de tu mamá— aquello ultimo causo la impresión del resto

Después de todo, los gemelos eran huérfanos de madre, y padre, aun que para ambos su papá era Kanon, él los amaba como sus verdaderos hijos, pero de alguna manera, se sentían solos, un embargo de tristeza llegaba cada vez que Kardia y Saori disfrutaban momentos juntos —Y ustedes de un papá— Kardia susurro, él también se sentía raro cada vez que miraba a los gemelos ir de la mano de Kanon, cuando los subía a sus hombros, cuando entrenaban, cuando salían a pescar incluso a acampar.

—Bueno niños no hablemos de temas tristes, mejor vengan les he traído regalos y dulces— a pesar del tono de voz sereno de Saori, el dolor de ver a sus tesoros casi desamparados la avasallaba

Cuando Saori se supo embarazada, Milo se había marchado, sin la posibilidad de decirle que en su vientre, se encontraba el fruto de su amor, sola y totalmente desecha por la perdida del hombre que amo, sus fuerzas nacieron de ver a un bebé entre sus brazos idéntico a su amado Escorpio, tenia ese cabello azul rebelde y esos ojos cobalto intensos llenos de fuerza y vida, ella aun estaba embarazada la noche que Daenerys murió, había sido el día del nacimiento de los gemelos, y en su lecho de muerte, prometió que velaría por ellos, desde entonces Rhaego, Rhaegar y Kardia se habían convertido en la razón de vivir y luchar de Athena.

—Mami ¿puedes pedirle al tío Camus que deje ir a Degel con nosotros a Rodorio?— Kardia le pregunto a su madre mientras las doncellas corrían hacia el niño que aun estaba a medio bañar

—Primero ve y termina de bañarte, después hablamos amor— beso su frente con ternura y Kardia asentía dejándose llevar una vez más al baño.

Degel era hijo de Camus y una bella mujer llamada Seraphina, que era sobrina de Julian Solo / Poseidon, se conocieron tiempo después de la guerra y a unos meses de salir, anunciaron su matrimonio, para inmediatamente después, anunciar que serian padres, Degel era un año menor que Kardia y los gemelos, también estaba Manigoldo, hijo de Angelo y una bella Italiana que era mesera en el bar Rapture, de la misma edad de Degel, Shura era padre de Cid un pequeño de apenas un año de edad, Saga también había encontrado a su media naranja, una bella mujer rusa llamada Erika con la que tenia unos gemelos, Aspros y Defteros, que eran tres años y medio más chicos que los gemelos de Kanon, y Afrodita también era padre de un pequeño de nombre Albafica de cuatro meses, de madre desconocida, dejándolo como padre soltero.

Al final eran tiempos de una inmensa paz, toda la tropa de infantes se reunía en vacaciones de verano, los únicos en vivir en el santuario era el trío conformado por los gemelos y Kardia, eran los más unidos. Luego del baño, Kardia salía limpio y perfumado, aun que no totalmente seco, su alborotado cabello aun estaba húmedo, era legendaria su ansiedad por hacer todo, apasionado y rebelde, así era el futuro escorpión. Luego de los regalos y los dulces llegaba la hora de cenar, ese día era el aniversario del final de la guerra, aun que en cierta forma amargo, merecía ser recordado, había invitados especiales, entre ellos estaba Hades el abuelo de los gemelos y padrino de Kardia, junto a Poseidon que era padrino de los gemelos, la llegada de ambos dioses solo significaba una cosa, eso era deliciosas manzanas rojas para Kardia además de golosinas y nuevos juguetes, y libros para los gemelos además de alguna pieza de arte de colección para Rhaego, eso lo había heredado de Rhadamanthys.

La cena transcurrió como cada año, risas y comentarios agradables, era de las pocas veces en el año que se veía disfrutar a Saori, por lo que nada podría romper ese momento, o eso era lo que ella pensaba, cuando, Kardia comenzaba a sentirse extraño, era como si un raro calor le inundara el cuerpo, y no era el hecho de que esa noche Rhaegar estuviera muy linda, era diferente, una especie de temperatura dolorosa, comenzó a sentirse falto de oxigeno, pero su orgullo le impedía mostrarse débil o siquiera perturbado, no arruinaría la noche que su madre se veía feliz al recordar a su padre, pero desgraciadamente Kardia no esperaba que la temperatura de su cuerpo comenzara a aumentar de forma aun más desmedida.

—No puedo respirar— susurro entrecortado con las mejillas encendidas y sin más cayo al suelo.

Su madre se horrorizo y corrió hasta su hijo mientras todos los presentes se levantaban de sus lugares, cambiando las risas por un silencio sepulcral, Shion acudió a Saori, Kardia hervía en fiebre, una fiebre intensa y dolorosa, lo sabían al ver el pequeño cuerpo del niño convulsionando, los gemelos asustados se aferraron a Kanon comenzando a llorar, Saga le indico que era mejor llevárselos a otro lado hasta que las cosas se calmaran, el general asintió tomándolos entre brazos y sacándolos del lugar.

—Kardia amor, Kardia respóndeme, hijo, mi vida— desesperada su madre lo llamaba sin obtener una respuesta —Shion haz algo, alguien haga algo por piedad, mi amor respóndeme, soy yo mamá— en un acto desesperado Saori encendió su cosmos, pero el calor afectaba más que aliviar el dolor de su indefenso hijo

—Athena tranquila debemos llevarlo a su recamara, Saga carga a la criatura por favor— Shion indico inmediatamente mientras Saga se inclinaba para tomar al niño

—Vamos campeón ayúdame quédate conmigo— Saga le susurro a su sobrino que respiraba con dificultad y con sus manitas trataba de arrancarse la ropa —Por Zeus esta hirviendo en fiebre, rápido traigan al medico

**MONGOLIA**

Milo tenia una sensación rara, como un león enjaulado caminaba de un lado a otro, estaba incomodo y su corazón ardía, a su tienda entraba la vieja Chamana de la tribu mientras lo miraba tranquilamente, como si ella supiera que era lo que pasaba, negó ligeramente mientras desenvolvía un frasco de cristal que contenía un extraño liquido de color azul brillante, miro a Milo y se lo ofreció, él lo tomo dubitativo, enarcando una ceja.

—¿Qué es esto abuela?— pregunto mirando con curiosidad el frasco

—Ambrosia— dijo ella con su típica calma

—¿Ambrosia? Abuela, pero…yo no puedo, esto es demasiado valioso— Milo estuvo a punto de rechazar el frasco pero ella se negó

—No más valioso que la vida de alguien— sus palabras intrigaron a Milo

—¿La vida de quién?— comenzó a darle vueltas a su cabeza, y la primer persona que paso por su cabeza fue Saori, tal vez estaba en peligro, definitivamente debía volver a Grecia cuanto antes.

—Tú solo llévalo contigo, y sabrás a quién dárselo, lo necesita Milo, y debes apresurarte a entregarlo allá en la tierra donde naciste— le contesto la anciana —Solo de esa manera borraras tu carga o la harás mayor, así que debes marcharte al amanecer

Dicho eso, la anciana se despidió de Milo, dejándolo desconcertado pero sobre todo intranquilo, si Saori estaba en peligro y no llegaba a tiempo, nunca se lo perdonaría, tal como el no perdonarse abandonarla hace años, por su cobardía.

**SANTUARIO**

En la habitación de Kardia se encontraba Saori, Shion, Saga, y el medico que se preocupaba por el estado de salud del pequeño, que aun que ya había bajado su temperatura aun se encontraba delicado de salud, las doncellas que cuidaban de Kardia lloraban por el niño que aun que hacía travesuras, era un amor para ellas, ese pequeño era para todos, alguien demasiado especial, no solo por ser hijo de la diosa Athena o de Milo el héroe y asesino de dioses, si no, porque de una u otra manera encontraba la forma de proteger al resto de la tristeza con sus bromas y sonoras carcajadas, Saori acariciaba su larga melena azulada mojada por el sudor de su frente, mirándolo con amor y una profunda tristeza, si tan solo Milo estuviera con ella… pero no lo estaba y debía ser fuerte.

—Mami— susurro el infante con debilidad

—Shhh, shhh mi pequeño, no hables aquí estoy— su madre le susurro con amor

—Mami tengo mucho calor— su voz débil le quebraba el corazón a todos los que se encontraban con él

—Vamos campeón tienes que descansar— Saga hablo tratando de no quebrarse ante la escena

—Tío Saga, quiero ver a Rhaegar— Kardia suspiro, no dormiría ni descansaría hasta ver a la niña

—No creo que sea correcto Kardia— Shion mantuvo la calma e indico a las mozas y el doctor que podían salir para dar las indicaciones correspondientes

—Por favor, quiero verla— rogó el niño

—Saga— Saori lo llamo —Trae a la pequeña, solo será un momento

Géminis suspiro con resignación, y salio de la habitación dejando a solas a madre e hijo, Kardia abrió con dificultad sus ojitos que le ardían por la fiebre, mirando a su madre y sonriéndole débilmente, Saori le devolvió el gesto besando su frente —Mami cuéntame de nuevo cómo es que mi papá rescato a todos del dios Ares y de Caos— a pesar del cansancio Kardia se aferraba obstinado a seguir despierto

—Bien amor todo comenzó…

Mientras Saori le narraba nuevamente la incansable historia, Rhaegar entraba caminando tímidamente hasta Saori que la tomaba para sentarla en sus piernas, saludando a Kardia con una sonrisa y posando una de sus pálidas manitas sobre la piel del niño que con su presencia se sentía mejor, bastante mejor, no se cansaba nunca de escuchar los logros de su padre, lo admiraba más que a nadie.

Afuera el medico conversaba con Shion y los dioses sobre el estado de Kardia, en efecto era delicado, una enfermedad del corazón que lo aquejaba desde recién nacido, y de la que no encontraban cura, ni siquiera con los mejores médicos, a pesar de eso muy raramente Kardia presentaba síntomas graves, solo cansancio, fiebres ligeras y muy rara vez dolor de cabeza, pero nunca nada como lo de esa noche, el medico quedo de piedra cuando vio sobre los bracitos del niño, algunas quemaduras, pero no eran quemaduras normales, estas parecían hechas desde dentro de la piel, el estado de Kardia empeoraba, tenían que hacer algo antes de que fuera tarde. Shion recordaba que en su dolor de madre Saori suplico ayuda a su padre Zeus, quien de manera egoísta se negó, al considerar a Kardia un insulto a los dioses, después de eso acudió a Gea, que desgraciadamente le dijo que el árbol del fruto de ambrosia, único capaz de curar a su hijo, permanecía en custodia del Olimpo y que Zeus preferiría destruirlo, antes que darle uno de los frutos para Kardia.

Saori se arrodillo e imploro la piedad de los dioses que la ignoraron cruelmente, pero no se dejaría vencer, y así Kardia comenzó un tratamiento con cosmos de su madre, tíos e incluso los dioses aliados de Athena que mantenían el estado de Kardia de manera apacible.

—Manténganlo fresco todo el tiempo, sería recomendable que el niño se mudara unos días con el señor Camus para mantenerlo fresco y estable— hablo el medico con tranquilidad

—Bien informare al Santo de Acuario para la tarea— Shion hizo una señal a una de las mozas para traer a Camus

—Y denle los tónicos que he recetado, recuerden que nada de cosas calientes, y nada de juegos bruscos por un tiempo, debe mantenerse tranquilo.

—Si doctor, gracias por atendernos a altas horas de la madrugada— suspiro el patriarca agradecido

—No es nada su ilustrísima, usted sabe que por mi señora Athena y el pequeño Kardia pueden llamarme a la hora que sea— con una reverencia el doctor comenzó a retirarse

—Patriarca ¿me ha mandado a llamar?— a la par que se retiraba el medico, Camus llegaba, se encontraba afuera de la sala esperando noticias de su sobrino, Shion le indico un si con la cabeza

—El doctor ha indicado que debemos mantener fresco el ambiente de Kardia, te sería una molestia que…— antes de finalizar Acuario lo interrumpió

—Claro que no usted sabe que por mi sobrino y mi señora Athena haría lo que fuera, usare mis habilidades para establecer la temperatura del pequeño, velare por él todos estos días de ser necesario— anuncio en forma solemne dirigiéndose a donde Athena y Kardia

Shion por su parte debía despedir a los invitados y anunciar que el niño ya estaba estable, que no había de que preocuparse.

**MONGOLIA**

Milo preparaba sus cosas para marcharse, llegar a su antiguo hogar era prioridad, la inquietud de saber sobre su amada era mayor a cualquier cosa que se pudiera presentar en el momento, en su cuello colgó el frasco con Ambrosia, no llevaría nada más que su caballo y su águila, después de todo ellos eran su compañía y no los abandonaría por nada del mundo, los animales parecían entender sus emociones, pues estaban inquietos por comenzar el viaje de regreso a casa, había llegado con las manos vacías y se iba con una misión encomendada por la anciana, afuera todas las personas de la tribu lo esperaban para despedirse dándole algunos regalos, ya fueran amuletos o alimento, lo poco que tenían se lo ofrecían a Escorpio.

Sin embargo faltaba alguien, lo había notado, normalmente cuando él salía de caza o se perdía por la estepa para pensar, era la primera en despedirlo al igual que recibirlo, ese huracán rubio y a veces desesperante no se encontraba entre la gente y eso lo preocupo, por lo que antes de marcharse la comenzó a buscar en los lugares que acostumbraba luego de algún berrinche.

—Ya sé que estas ahí sal de una vez Yuzu— su voz ronca la llamo pero ella no respondía aun que era más que obvio que la muchacha se encontraba en el lugar —Vamos no seas infantil— tras lo ultimo una piedra se dirigía directamente a su nuca pero la esquivo —Bendita mujer sabes que me jode tu telekinesia— espeto molesto y cansado, dándose por vencido, no le rogaría

—Creí que estaríamos juntos, siempre— la voz quebrada de la rubia aparco en el pecho de Milo que suspiro cansado —Lo prometiste ¿recuerdas?

—Si, si lo recuerdo pero a veces hay promesas que no se pueden cumplir— contesto él recordando la promesa que le había hecho a Saori y que jamás pudo cumplir…

—Maestro… Milo yo— la chica no podía contenerse más, tenía que expresarlo, que decirle lo que pasaba, lo que le dolía en el pecho, el hecho que, ese forajido se había robado su corazón sin siquiera pedir permiso o avisar —Yo— titubeo —lo amo— finalizo temblando dejando a Milo con una ceja enarcada y no expresando nada más allá de simple desconcierto ante la confesión, ahora se sentía idiota, sabía que esos sueños despiertos en los que Milo la estrechaba y correspondía a ella, estaban muy lejos de cumplirse.

—¿Cuando paso?— fue lo primero que dijo Milo —Yuzu yo no… nunca te he dado motivos— oh si, Milo era experto en destrozar corazones, pero era verdad ella lo supo, él nunca le dio motivos, el jamás le dedico una mirada, una palabra un roce que le indicara que pudiera sentir amor por ella… solo cariño fraterno como el de un hermano mayor y ella tan patéticamente lo confundía con otra clase de sentimientos

—Olvídalo— sus mejillas le comenzaban a arder por las lagrimas que caían en su rostro —Solo márchate y déjame atrás, yo sabre como sobrevivir— le contesto en forma cortante aparentando ser fuerte, y si una esperanza se albergaba en su corazón de que al menos Milo mostrara compasión, estaba muy equivocada.

Milo era un hombre roto, y los hombres como él, poco se preocupaban por el resto, menos aun cuando sus pensamientos albergaban a otra persona, él no se ataría a una niña solo por lastima y piedad, prefería lastimarla y que lo odiara antes que verse comprometido, Escorpio suspiro y negó varias veces, sabía que lo mejor esa solo retirarse de la vida de esa mujer, para él solo existía Saori y nada más, se dio la media vuelta, comenzando a caminar para con su caballo y emprender el viaje.

—¡Apuesto a que ya te olvido y esta con otro!— pero aun así Milo no se detuvo, típico, berrinche de mujer dolida —Si tanto te amaba por qué te dejo ir, es una cobarde es… es una niña estupida seguramente, alguna hija de papi que solo juega con los hombres como tú

—No vuelvas a hablar así de Saori— había sido mala idea hablar de esa forma de su diosa, si algo no toleraba Milo, era que alguien mancillara el nombre de SU mujer, y con rabia tomo a Yuzuriha del cuello, con esos ojos salvajes y aterradores

—Eres un monstruo— las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar y Milo la soltó con culpa, dándole la espalda y retirándose, si continuaba escuchándola, se arrepentiría, Yuzuriha solo se quedo atrás, desconsolada y rota, como la vez que él la rescato… curioso, Milo la rescataba de un pozo oscuro y frío, y al marcharse la dejaba en el mismo lugar como un cachorro abandonado.

Milo monto a Khan y Antares emprendía vuelo sobre su cabeza, su figura se perdía con el sol de un nuevo amanecer que lo coronaba, seis años lejos del Santuario, seis años en los que volvería a dar la cara, preguntándose si era capaz de si quiera sostenerle la mirada a Saori, ¿Cuántas cosas eran diferentes?, él se había alejado de todo y todos, refugiándose en un remoto país con tribus de las que apenas se conocía existencia, vivió como un nómada, como un animalillo libre, sin atarse a las reglas de dioses y hombres, totalmente dueño de su destino, o eso pensaba, hasta que el recuerdo de ella volvía a su mente, al final, era muy distinto de Dialga.

**FLASH BACK**

—_Veo que ya despertaste, estuviste inconsciente dos semanas— Dialga hablo con serenidad sentada en su posición de loto a un costado de la cama de Milo _

—_¿Qué paso?— pregunto un adolorido Milo_

—_Bueno te daré un resumen— suspiro preparándose para hablar —Liberaste a Caos y casi se apodera de ti, mataste a Ares y su alma fue condenada al tártaro sin posibilidad de salir o reencarnar, y nunca más vestirás a Escorpio, creo que eso te lo mencione cuando te entrenaba ¿no?_

—_Si— le contesto con dolor —Y… ¿Saori?_

—_Afuera, no se ha despegado de ti en estas semanas, bueno yo solo me quede para decirte que me debes un brazo— señalo su muñón izquierdo donde se supone debía estar la extremidad —Aun que no lo usaba mucho— comento con desinterés —Oh y, ahora debes cargar con esto toda tu vida— se levanto y le lanzo lo que parecía el bosquejo de la espada de Hades_

—_Pero, esto es— el hombre se sorprendió y trato de rechazarla pero Dialga lo atravesó con la mirada_

—_Tuya, es tuya, ahora es como tu vida, si la pierdes, la rompes, o te la arrebatan, olvídate de existir escorpión idiota— su mirada era bastante segura, lo que lo convenció y tomo la empuñadura_

—_Te costara acostumbrarte, nunca has peleado con armas, pero bueno, siempre existe una primera vez, puedes pedirle a Libra que te entrene en eso— rodó los ojos_

—_Si— susurro —¿Cómo te acostumbras?_

—_A ¿Qué?_

—_A vivir con ello, con tus estigmas, con saber que lo perdiste casi todo, a estar roto— hablo de manera amarga y Dialga endureció su mirada_

—_Solo aprendes a vivir con eso, y… ¿perderlo todo? Por favor no seas imbecil, tienes a Saori, y a tus amigos, creo que con eso tienes suficiente— alego con tranquilidad haciendo una pausa —Pero lo que como maestra y en experiencia propia te recomiendo es que disipes toda duda allá afuera, vueles con tus propias alas y cuando estés listo, lo enfrentes, el rival más sádico, cruel y poderoso no esta en Padre, en Ares o Zeus, el rival más desgraciado eres tú, si no aprendes a vivir con tus culpas y decisiones, nunca podras volver a mirar a la cara a Athena— finalizo_

—_¿Qué debo hacer?— pregunto desesperado y conteniendo sus emociones por orgullo_

—_Primero dejar de ser una niña, y segundo, salir, siempre he odiado tu arrogancia, tu orgullo, tu inquebrantable manera de mirar al resto— le dijo con total sinceridad en sus palabras —Desde que te conocí, supe que ese sería tu mayor defecto, deja de apuntar a todos con tu aguijón, solo camina— Dialga finalizo saliendo de la casa para no volver atrás, esa mujer era extraña pero a veces las lecciones que le otorgaba, aun que duras, terminaban por hacerle un bien._

_Una semana luego de recuperarse, dio su anuncio, se retiraba de su misión como caballero, él no podía seguir siendo Milo de Escorpio, ahora solo era… Milo, Milo Kaligaris, más de veinte años de su vida se quebraron como un vaso de fino cristal, Saori se negó tratando de convencerlo y aun que estuvo a punto de llevársela con él, no tuvo el valor de atarla, primero tenía que juntar los trozos de su vida, y luego, con el tiempo tal vez, regresar… ¿Para qué querían a un hombre que no podía vestir armadura?, las dudas que albergaba su alma eran tantas que el santuario lo asfixiaba, aun recordaba como montaba a su caballo sin mirar atrás, avanzando con el sol que se ocultaba._

—_Hasta pronto Saori… mi… mi amor— Susurro en el viento que igualmente le arrancaba algunas lagrimas dolorosas._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Cuando Milo arribo a Grecia, fue a través de un desgarro espacio temporal, benditas habilidades que Caos que había dejado, era lo mino que podía hacer después de joder su vida, aun que aun no sabía utilizarlos a la perfección ya que quedo varios kilómetros fuera del Santuario y prácticamente del otro lado de Rodorio, era aun muy de mañana, por lo que comenzó a andar con Khan tranquilamente por los paisajes de su natal Grecia, mientras sostenía las riendas del equino en su mano izquierda, con la derecha acariciaba el frasquito con el liquido primordial, preguntándose aun, a quien se lo tenía que suministrar. Anduvo por las laderas que rodeaban en Santuario mirando cada vez más cerca los territorios del mismo, y adentrándose en ellos, se detuvo a las afueras, con el pretexto de querer saciar la sed de su amigo en un río cercano, pero no podía engañarse, aun tenía duda y miedo.

El sonido de alguien entre los arbustos lo alerto y busco con la mirada mientras empuñaba su espada esperando a cualquier ataque, cuando vio lo que parecía un niño caer de bruces a sus pies, Milo se quedo estático, y se sorprendió por el pequeño que al contacto lo sintió hirviendo en una brutal fiebre, lo que lo asusto, por instinto y sin saber por qué, Milo lo abrazo casi de manera paterna.

—Mami— susurro el niño de forma apenas audible

—Al menos aun esta conciente— Escorpio medito en qué es lo que debía hacer.

Cuando lo observo mejor, una punzada le acaparo el corazón, ese niño era su viva imagen de cuando tenía cinco o seis años, lo único que los diferenciaba es que ese muchachito tenía un cabello más rebelde y abundante, rápidamente subió con él a su caballo, y a todo galope se dirigieron al Santuario, lo primero que pensó, es que seguro era un aprendiz que había tenido un entrenamiento terrible y ahora trataba de huir por temor. Su aroma le parecía extrañamente familiar, le recordaba a Saori…

**SANTUARIO**

Camus había salido del cuarto de Kardia para desayunar dejándolo totalmente tranquilo y dormido, o eso fue lo que pensó, lesbio indicaciones a las doncellas sobre prepararle la tina y sus alimentos, no tardaría en regresar para ver su estado, probablemente no despertaría en un largo rato, las muchachas asintieron, pero antes de dirigirse con el pequeño Shion las llamo, para indicarles que medicamento debían otorgarle y a que horas, en ese lapso de soledad, Kardia se despertó sintiéndose mejor, bastante mejor, y como todo infante que detestaba estar en cama todo el día, hizo lo que solía hacer cuando enfermaba y no quería permanecer con tónicos amargos y comidas desabridas, y eso era… escaparse por la ventana. Pero Kardia no contaba con que su enfermedad era más grave de lo aparente, y llegando a las orillas del Santuario nuevamente se comenzó a sentir muy mal, teniendo la ferviente necesidad de sumergirse en agua fría para aliviarse, sabía que cerca de donde él estaba, había un río, al que acostumbraba a ir con los gemelos, comenzó a buscarlo pero su rápida fatiga y dolor lo vencieron, lo ultimo que recordó, fue que, un hombre lo recogía y de alguna manera rara, le agradaba…

Cuando las criadas llevaron lo indicado para Kardia, una de ellas grito y Shion corrió hasta el cuarto, topándose con la escena más perturbadora que jamás experimento, Kardia había desaparecido; como Patriarca debía mantener la calma pero, no cuando se trataba de su nieto, y dejar pasar tiempo en ese momento era algo que no se podía hacer, inmediatamente con su comos llamo a toda la orden dorada que exaltada por el estado de Shion se presento, los once hombres enfundados en sus armaduras se presentaron, y Shion dio la noticia: _"Kardia desapareció"_ sin querer, Saori lo escucho y con desespero exigió saber sobre Kardia, ¿cómo un niño convaleciere desaparecía del Santuario? La peor pesadilla de Athena se volvía realidad. Camus se sintió culpable, no debió abandonarlo, Saga trato de consolarle, no había sido su culpa, de nadie en realidad, pero fuera quien fuera que se atreviera a llevarse a su sobrino, lo pagaría demasiado caro, más aun en el estado del niño.

Mientras tanto Milo observo que la temperatura de Kardia subía y bajaba a ratos, eso era preocupante, se mordió el labio inferior, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, y bajando de Khan, lo ato a un árbol dejándolo pastar, sostuvo al niño con un brazo como si fuera un costal, y con el otro levantaba su mano para desgarrar el espacio como si de una telaraña se tratara, esperando que su plan surtiera efecto, el portal se abrió para él y entro.

—Todo va a estar bien pequeño— dijo con ternura estrujándolo, ese niño era especial

Ante la mirada desconcertada de los caballeros dorados y Shion un portal se abrió, todos se colocaron en posición de defensa pues no sabían de quien era esa energía, frente a todos apareció dejándolos en silencio, sin reconocerlo debido a la capucha que tenía sobre la cabeza y sus extrañas ropas, Milo no dijo palabra alguna, era como si alguien le hubiera inhabilitado las cuerdas vocales, y en cuanto Saga y Camus miraron lo que tenia entre brazos, como fieras se lanzaron a él, Camus se coloco a sus espaldas preparado para matar de un solo golpe y Saga lo encaraba por si se atrevía a lastimar a Kardia

—¿Quién eres y porque tienes a Kardia contigo?— pregunto con tono severo Saga

—¿Así me tratan luego de seis años? De haber sabido que me tratarían como un delincuente mejor ni hubiera dado un paso en este lugar

—Mi…Milo— Camus inmediatamente lo rodeo para quedar frente a él y cerciorarse de que era verdaderamente su amigo, su mejor amigo

—Ya habrá tiempo para reencuentros, Saga deja de apuntarme como un inquisidor, este niño necesita atención medida de inmediato— al finalizar alguien lo saco de su zona de confort, conocía esos pasos pero sobre todo… esa… esa voz

—¡Kardia!— Saori inmediatamente se zafo del agarre de las mozas y se abrió paso entre los caballeros para ver a su hijo —Kardia mi amor, soy mamá respóndeme.

Sus ojos se abrieron llenándose de lagrimas, todo era confuso, sin querer derramo algunas sobre el rostro de Kardia mientras Saori aun sin reconocerlo trataba de arrebatarle el cuerpo de su hijo, ese niño, ese niño era hijo de Saori, un mar de dudas dejo sin habla nuevamente a Escorpio que no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar, entonces la diosa se percato de su presencia, alzando la mirada y topándose con la cobalto de Milo, se miraron reconociéndose en ese instante, Saori se soltó a llorar, era él, era su Milo de Escorpio, el padre de su hijo, el hombre que le arranco el corazón y ahora se lo devolvía al salvar la vida de su hijo, el fruto del amor de ambos

—Eres tú— Athena sintió que el corazón se le saldría del pecho

—Si— fue lo único que contesto él

—Athena ya habrá tiempo para explicar cosas, Kardia necesita un medico, vamos hay que llevarlo a su cuarto, Saga, toma a Kardia— Shion indico, y géminis asintió solicitándole con un ademán a Milo que le entregara a Kardia, él sin oponerse lo hizo.

El silencio entre ambos fue como un abismo negro, habían demasiados sentimientos encontrados, tantas cosas que decir, años sin verse y aun se miraban con la misma intensidad, sin embargo, las cosas habían cambiado y ahora para Saori, su hijo era prioridad.

—Hablaremos luego, tengo que ir a ver a mi… nuestro hijo— la mujer le dio la espalda y se apresuro a ir con su pequeño sin que él detuviera su paso

—Milo— lo llamo Shion —Hay demasiadas cosas que hablar, y explicar pero no creo que sea momento, no cuando la vida de Kardia corre un grave peligro— agrego con total amargura en sus palabras

—¿Peligro, qué clase de peligro?— pregunto con desespero

—Bien, pues, Kardia puede morir si no se atiende, necesito que me digas cómo lo en contraste, y dónde— le indico Shion

Tras explicarle a Milo la situación de Kardia, este se sintió abrumado, débil pero sobre todo culpable, abandono a Saori embarazada por sus fines personales, la dejo cargar sola con el dolor de un hijo enfermo, era el peor de los hombres, ¿qué podía hacer para enmendar ese pecado?... lloro cuanto pudo y Shion lo consoló como un padre a un hijo, quiso gritar, quiso suicidarse tal como Saga hace años bastantes años atrás, llevo su mano al pecho y se percato de algo que había olvidado, recordando las palabras de la chamana "_No más valioso que la vida de alguien" _acomodando sus ideas tomo al patriarca de los hombros y lo miro fijamente.

—Sé de que manera salvar la vida de Kardia— ante sus palabras Shion se sorprendió —Por eso he regresado— finalizo ante un pontífice que no daba crédito a sus palabras

—Pero Milo, la única manera de salvarlo es— entristeció sus ojos y los desvío al suelo —Ambrosia, y Zeus se ha negado de forma rotunda a darle la cura a su propio nieto, incluso la madre Gea lo ha amenazado con una devastadora guerra pero… dijo que prefiere destruir el árbol del fruto de ambrosia, antes de dárnoslo.

—No hay tiempo para explicar ahora su ilustrísima, solo puedo decirle que no vine aquí solo por casualidad, yo… yo tengo la Ambrosia que necesitan para salvar a mi hijo

—¿Cómo?— cuestiono con esperanza de que las palabras del ex caballero fueran verdaderas

—La abuela, la chamana de la tribu en la que estuve viviendo todos estos años, me dijo que debía decidir, entre darle la espalda a mi pasado, o tener la posibilidad de recuperar lo que amaba y con ello salvar una vida— dijo en un tono serio —Creí que esa vida era la de Saori y me aterre… ahora sé que esa vida es la de Kardia, y me dio esto— saco de su cuello el frasco entregándoselo al patriarca

—Esto es…— Shion no contenía las lágrimas de felicidad y agradecimiento

—Si, es jugo de Ambrosia, Patriarca, hay que salvar la vida de Kardia

Shion abrazo a Milo para luego ir inmediatamente con el medico, la situación del niño empeoraba, cada vez le costaba más trabajo respirar y la temperatura que le brindaba Camus dejaba de funcionar, Saori no paraba de llorar, hasta que la figura del mayor de los Aries se presento, acercándose a Kardia y tratando de abrir el pequeño frasco para dárselo a beber

—Su ilustrísima ¿qué hace?— Camus cuestiono desconcertado

—Salvando la vida de mi nieto, ¿no ves?— le contesto —Esta es la cura, una cura que Milo ha traído milagrosamente, y a tiempo

—¿Milo?— Saori se quedo quieta observando como le suministraban el extraño contenido a su pequeño

—Si, Milo, él regreso para traer la Ambrosia que Kardia necesita para vivir, Saori confía en mi— finalizo mientras las ultimas gotas del frasco iban directamente a la boca de Kardia que tragaba con dificultad, el patriarca rogaba a Gea porque el niño se salvara y volviera a llenar el Santuario de alegrías

Mientras tanto afuera esperaba un Escorpio impaciente por saber que su hijo se salvaría, hasta que unos pasitos lo sacaron de su pensamiento, miro a una tímida niña con un par de ojos peculiares asomarse detrás del cuerpo de otro niño muy parecido a ella, gemelos fue lo primero que le paso por la cabeza, la pregunta era ¿de quién?

—Mira, se parece mucho a Kardia— dijo el niño sin siquiera disimular

—No seas irrespetuoso Rhaego— lo reprendió la pequeña

—¿Quién es usted señor?— el chico era bastante altivo, de alguna manera a Milo le parecía familiar igual que la niña

—¡Deja de ser tan bruto por amor al abuelo Hades!— abuelo Hades eso era realmente escalofriante

—Yo soy un amigo del Santuario— contesto Milo

—¿Amigo? Humm… bueno nosotros somos Rhaego— se presento al niño que luego señalo a su hermana —Y esa niña fea de ahí es Rhaegar

—A veces creo que eres un tonto, te recuerdo que somos gemelos— bufo la pequeña mientras se acercaba a Milo y se presentaba como toda una pequeña princesa

—Gemelos ah, ¿Kanon o Saga?— agrego Escorpio con una sonrisa ladina

—Kanon— se apresuro a contestar Rhaegar —¡Es el mejor papá del mundo! El tío Saga tiene a Aspros y Defteros— puntualizo

—Y… ¿su madre?— continuo con el interrogatorio, habían cambiado demasiadas cosas en el Santuario

—Esta en el cielo— ahora contesto Rhaego —Junto a Radamanthys nuestro padre biológico, aun que yo prefiero a Kanon, ¡él es el caballero más poderoso y fantástico que existe!— las ultimas palabras del niño admiraron a Milo, tenia conocimiento de la muerte del juez de Wyvern, pero nunca de Dany, aquello de cierta manera le dolió, no comprendió cuanto debió haber sufrido Kanon por la ausencia del oráculo

—Rhaego, Rhaegar los he estado buscando por todo el bendito Santuario y aquí están, ¿cuantas veces les he dicho que los viernes debemos ir con su padrino? Poseidon va a molestarse, además Kardia necesita reposo y no quiero que lo molesten— esa voz era sin lugar a dudas el gemelo menor de los géminis, Kanon, casi no había cambiado en nada, seguía tan serio y recto como siempre, sobre todo intimidante

—Pero papá— alego Rhaegar —Kardi esta enfermo y queremos cuidarlo, además no creo que por un fin de semana que no estemos en tu pilar este vaya a caerse a pedazos— bufo con molestia

—¿Desde cuando es "_Kardi_" ese niño va a sacarme canas antes de tiempo si te sigue rondando, no me imagino la clase de pervertido que va a salir igual que su padre cuando sea mayor, por eso te voy a enviar a un internado de monjas— sin siquiera notar la presencia de Milo, Kanon hablo con molestia, era un hombre celoso con su hija

—Pues yo no considero a su padre un pervertido, señor Kanon— Milo hablo en tono de burla y géminis inmediatamente se admiro, realmente era Milo, pero ¿cómo y cuando? —Y más respeto, a mi primogénito

—¿Milo? Por Hades pero cuantos años sin saber nada de ti escorpión, y ni una sola carta o señales de vida, de verdad que no tienes vergüenza— géminis sonrío y suspiro mientras Rhaego tiraba de su ropa para que lo cargara, y así lo hizo, tomo a ambos entre brazos

—Te sienta bien ser padre— Escorpio le devolvió el gesto —Siento mucho lo de Dany

—Humm, ya lo he superado, por ellos— indico a sus dos hijos —No compartimos lazos de sangre, pero, de cualquier manera son míos, se lo prometí a su madre

—Hay muchas cosas de que hablar— trato de continuar el ex caballero

—Será en otra ocasión amigo, ahora debo llevar a estos dos a preparar sus cosas, si o si vamos a ir con su padrino Julian, no quiero que después me ponga misiones absurdas solo porque no le lleve a este par a visitarlo— con un gesto se despidió mientras los niños comenzaban a peguntar quién era Milo.

—Así que, ya los conociste— Saori estaba detrás de él con el semblante más sereno —Son adorables ¿verdad?

—Saori— susurro con dolor sin ser capaz de verla a los ojos —Perdóname, yo…— comenzó a sollozar

—No, tú tienes que perdonarme a mi, nada de esto hubiera pasado si yo te hubiera dicho sobre mi embarazo, ninguno de los dos se quería atar… pero… si yo hubiera hablado, nunca habrías ido a esa tribu y esa mujer nunca te hubiera dado la cura para Kardia, y él

Sin soportarlo más se lanzo a los brazos de Milo que correspondió, se fundieron en silencio, seguía siendo ese mismo cuerpo delicado, seguía siendo su Saori y él seguía siendo su Milo, su protector —Él no estaría conmigo, con nosotros, Milo te extrañe tanto, y te necesite tanto pero, le has regresado un pedazo de vida a nuestro hijo, no vuelvas a irte, te lo suplico, no me dejen sola— agrego entre el llanto, a lo que él respondía con un abrazo más fuerte y cargado de todas emociones contenidas por los años lejanos, y no, no volvería a abandonarla nunca más, él se quedaría con ella, por siempre, para siempre.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

* * *

**Bueno pues creo que algunas van a saltar de felicidad xD por el capitulo pero bueno, debo agregar algunas cosas:**

**Los gemelos OH POR CRISTO! Son un amor y de mis personajes favoritos ya irán viendo porque, si desgraciadamente Dany murió en el parto, eso lo explicare en un episodio dedicado a ella Rada y Kanon **

**Kardia es el hijo de Milo y Saori, además es quien los ha unido de nuevo :D use su enfermedad (maldita escritora cruel) para que sus padres regresaran **

**No, Milo no va a vestir su Armadura en un buen rato (Al menos no esta temporada) **

**Bueno como saben (si han leído mi perfil xD) soy fan de Song of Ice and Fire, y quise que los gemelos de Dany se llamaran Rhaego y Rhaegar (que en la serie y libros son su hijo y hermano) y como de cierta manera comparten la silaba "Ra" con su padre Radamanthys, considere que eran nombres adecuados para ambos ya explicare esa historia**

**Yurta es una casa típica de las tribus ****Mongoles**

**Si algunos dorados de LC son hijos de estos dorados (viajes fumados mentales LOL) **

**Y muchos, muchos celos paternos de Kanon (La idea la tome de mi querida amiga Dafguerrero te adoro Swettie) **


	16. Recuerdos & Despedidas

**Bueno primero que nada gracias por los Reviews que me hacen el día, y quisiera invitarlas a leer mi nuevo Fic titulado High as Duty, que esta algo fumado xD pero creo que les va a gustar esta ambientado en la guerra santa del siglo XVIII **

** Jabed: Aquí se resuelven tus dudas xD sobre los gemelos, aun que debo agregar que estan en el Santuario porque Kardia iba a estar muy sólito si los mandaba a vivir con el tío Pose LOL debían tener figuras honorables (?) Yeah Suuure y sobre los dorados ya ire poniendoles que hacer con sus vidas ò_ó no estan para vacacionar, pero paciencia :D **

** Dafguerrero: Aquí aparece el amor de tus amores :D**

**Debo anunciar que he agregado un personaje que les gusta de mi amors Dafguerrero, *redoble de tambores* Euphemia, la verdad es que estimo mucho a Daf y es una especie de tributo a ella, ya que gracias a ella es que ustedes llegaron a este Fic c: Swettie esto es para ti *llora como en los premios Oscares* xD y bueno ya que ella también agrego uno de mis personajes a su historia, ¿por qué no? creo que colaborar entre escritoras es algo bastante divertido**

**Comentario random: Mi personaje favorito de esta temporada es Rhaegar **

* * *

**Don't leave me alone**

* * *

El pequeño Kardia abría sus ojitos, el niño tenía la certeza de que alguien muy importante para él lo estaba esperando, y así era, a los pies de su cama estaba una figura encantadora que llenaba su corazón de alegría, esa era Rhaegar, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios; después de un largo fin de semana en la mansión Solo, la niña no veía el momento de regresar con Kardia y saber que se encontraba bien, lo primero que hizo al llegar, fue lanzar su maleta en la sala de la casa de géminis, y correr escaleras arriba para llegar hasta la habitación de su mejor amigo, se escabullo cual gato a media noche, evitando a las mozas y a Shion que probablemente le prohibiría el paso, los adultos a veces eran demasiado estrictos, la pequeña suspiro al verse fuera de peligro y con cuidado abrió la puerta, encontrándose a un Kardia débil y durmiendo, pero sabía que estaba mejor.

—Hey Kardi, ¿cómo te sientes?— pregunto casi a susurros como si se tratara de un gran secreto entre ambos

—Mucho mejor Regie— Regie era el apodo que Kardia le daba a la niña —Me da mucho gusto que seas la primer persona que veo al despertar— declaro con su sinceridad

Rhaegar se acerco a Kardia rodeando la cama y se subió en ella quedando a un costado del niño acostándose y mirándolo fijamente, sus respiraciones chocaban de manera constante, comunicándose solo con sus expresiones faciales, una escena tierna —Te traje manzanas y dulces— sus ojos bicolor no se despegaban del niño que aun estaba un poco sonrojado por la fiebre, o quizá por el acercamiento de ella.

—Gracias, sabes, creí que iría de visitas con mi padrino Hades— soltó una risa en complicidad a la que ella correspondió

—Tonto, no puedes morirte acuérdate que prometiste que serias el próximo caballero de Escorpio y protegerías a tu mamá de todo mal— Rhaegar se coloco boca arriba y suspiro Kardia la siguió en el acto

—¿Y Rhaego? Quiero patearlo de aquí a la casa de Afrodita, hace tiempo que no le doy una buena lección— Kardia recuperaba su tono altivo

—Dijo que venia después, se quedo con papá, hablaban de algo relacionado con mi papá Radamanthys— le contesto

—¿Tienes hambre? Le pediré a Juliette que nos prepare muffins, de banana, y algo de zumo— Kardia trato de levantarse pero al instante se mareo y permaneció acostado mientras Rhaegar esbozaba una sonrisa burlona

—Tranquilo, yo iré, no quiero que papá me encuentre aquí y de el grito en el Olimpo, ya sabes como se pone— Rhaegar se levanto con cuidado para luego saltar de la cama y correr a la puerta asomándose para que nadie la viera salir

—Cuando nos casemos, no importa que el tío Kanon de mil gritos— mascullo en forma inaudible escondiéndose bajo las sabanas

En la cocina Rhaegar entraba dándole los buenos días a todos, Saori se encontraba dando indicaciones de que darle a Kardia, hasta percatarse de la presencia de la niña que tiraba de su falda para llamar su atención, con una sonrisa de esas a las que nadie se resistía.

—Kardia quiere unos muffins, y algo de Zumo, ¿lo puede consumir?— la pequeña pregunto

—Si pero no demasiado aun debe estar débil, ven cariño vamos por algunas cosas

Kanon se encontraba en la casa de Géminis, buscando entre algunos cajones unas llaves para abrir la bodega que se encontraba en el sótano de la casa, para su sorpresa se encontró con algo que no espero ver en mucho tiempo, una fotografía, la fotografía pertenecía a su familia, la pequeña familia que alguna vez formo a lado de Dany, estaba ella embarazada, lo recordaba bien, ocho meses de gestación, tenia una grande sonrisa y él se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo, ¿cómo olvidarlo? Detrás de la foto, estaba una dedicatoria: _"Para Kanon y mis hijos, recuerden que siempre los veré desde el cielo, con todo mi amor Daenerys" _tercas lagrimas querían salir de los ojos de Kanon, la extrañaba demasiado y a veces la necesitaba cuando no sabía que decisiones tomar respecto al rumbo que los niños tomaban, entonces recordó esa trágica noche

**FLASH BACK**

_En una de las habitaciones del salón del patriarca se escuchaban los gemidos de dolor de Daenerys, y las fuertes indicaciones de Mü que fungía como partero._

—_¡Puja Daenerys Puja!_

_Era lo único que se escuchaba acompañado del dolor de la futura madre, en la habitación estaban Daenerys, Shaka que llevaba toallas limpias, agua caliente todo lo que se necesitara, y Kanon que sostenía la mano de su ahora reciente esposa, si, esposa, durante sus momentos finales Radamanthys sabía que debía dejar a su mujer protegida y amparada, aun que le pesara esa idea, la opción más viable era Kanon, del que tenia conocimiento estaba enamorado de ella, golpeándolo en su orgullo, admitiendo que probablemente el menor de los Géminis sería buen padre y ejemplo para sus hijos que a pesar de seguir en el vientre de su madre, amaba._

_La tensión mantenía al borde de sus asientos tanto a guerreros como a Dioses, las únicas mujer que se encontraba ahí era Athena que respiraba angustiada, pensando el dolor por el que Dany estaba pasando, peor aun, siendo gemelos, era irónico, el Juez de Wyven había procreado a gemelos géminis, Hades frío como siempre dibujo una media sonrisa en cuanto se escucho el primer llanto, era potente, tenía buenos pulmones, sin lugar a dudas era como su padre biológico; la tensión regreso pues nuevamente los gemidos de Daenerys no tardaron en escucharse, para que pasados tres minutos otro llanto más apacible y tranquilo se escuchara, Gea les daba la bienvenida a los gemelos._

—_Tú serás Rhaego— Susurro Daenerys mientras le entregaban al primero en nacer, tenia el cabello de un rubio platinado más oscuro que el de ella —Y tú vas a ser Rhaegar— le dedico esas palabras al segundo recién nacido._

_Kanon se sintió el ser más feliz del mundo, compartiendo con su mujer, el nacimiento de sus hijos, si, esos pequeños no eran sangre de su sangre, pero a pesar de ello, les tenia un amor y devoción que un verdadero padre podía tener, pero no todo sería felicidad en la vida de géminis. _

_Shaka y Kanon tomaron a los gemelos para ir a presentarlos ante el Patriarca y Athena, para que ellos les dieran sus bendiciones, era una tradición, cuando un bebé nacía, sus padres lo presentaban inmediatamente frente a Athena para que ella diera su bendición, y que mejor que la misma Athena en persona para hacerlo, la puerta se abrió, Mü sudaba frío, era la primera vez que fungía como partero, totalmente inexperto y apenas armado con el sentido común, sus compañeros lo palmearon en la espalda indicándole que había hecho un trabajo increíble. Saori acudió de inmediato a mirar al par de recién nacidos, eran preciosos._

—_¿Cómo se van a llamar?— Pregunto Saori._

—_El que sostiene Shaka es Rhaegar, y el que sostengo yo es Rhaego— Menciono Kanon_

_Nombres peculiares, tanto Dany como Kanon habían elegido esos nombres en honor a Radamanthys, y al ser gemelos su madre pensó que sería lindo que tuvieran nombres similares. Saori suspiro e invoco a Nike todos quedaron en silencio, incluidos el par de bebés, suspiro y sonrío ampliamente._

—_Yo, Athena diosa y protectora de la tierra, les doy mis bendiciones a los pequeños Rhaego y Rhaegar, nacidos bajo la estrella de Géminis— Ante ese comentario todos se quedaron callados._

_Hades se levanto de su lugar y camino hasta los niños, tanto espectros, marinas y santos se quedaron perplejos frente al dios que suspiraba mirando casi indiferentemente a los pequeños._

—_Bueno Athena no te robes el protagonismo— Hades sonreía dejando a la multitud desconcertada —Yo el gran señor del inframundo, les doy tanto a Rhaego como a Rhaegar mi gracia, y su pase directo a Eliseos cuando partan de este mundo, claro que primero tendrán una vida larga y espero muy prospera— Dijo Hades con total serenidad —Siendo hijos de mi más Leal sirviente— Ante ese comentario Lune, Pandora, Aiacos, Minos y los otros espectros bajaron la cabeza con tristeza —Es lo mínimo que merecen, sé que serán mortales de bien, y que como su padre serán implacables, fuertes y orgullosos de quienes son._

_Sin otras palabras que agregar Hades se daba la media vuelta volviendo a su lugar cerrando los ojos un tanto fastidiado, entonces las sorpresas no acabaron, Poseidon sin querer quedarse atrás se acerco ante Kanon mirándolo con frialdad, pero enseguida sonrío rendido._

—_Te lo has ganado Dragón Marino— Suspiro pensando en su discurso —Yo como Rey de los mares, también les doy mis bendiciones, así como Athena celebro este día de su nacimiento, que es el comienzo de una nueva era para la humanidad— Poseidon no tenía mucho que agregar debido a que su hermano y sobrina ya habían hablado sobre lo mismo por lo que ahora se dirigía a Kanon —Cuídalos bien, más te vale que no les pase nada, a partir de este momento te guste o no, soy padrino de este par, que espero sean grandes guerreros como sus dos padres._

_Kanon perplejo solo se mordió el labio tratando de no llorar en el momento, Shion se acercaba como el gran Patriarca que era, después de las bendiciones de esa trinidad divina, ungió a los niños con un aceite de aroma dulce en sus frentecitas._

_Aun que faltaba el bautizo oficial, los niños ya poseían todos los buenos deseos y bendiciones de los tres dioses que habían librado la anterior y más devastadora guerra ocurrida en mucho tiempo, las horas pasaron._

_Kanon sostenía a Rhaego en el regazo susurraba algunas cosas con cariño, el pequeño bulto se movía, era la primera vez que cargaba a un recién nacido, se sentía nervioso, una extraña sensación de confort abarco su pecho, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía totalmente pleno, tras haber hecho tanto daño se reivindicaba. El pequeño abrió los ojos, mostrando unos orbes fascinantes, su ojo derecho era dorado y el izquierdo azul intenso, un curioso caso de Heterocromia que Rhaego y Rhaegar compartían._

_Daenerys estaba totalmente exhausta, aun que ya había alimentado a los pequeños, era extraño, sudaba y se quejaba de vez en cuando, ya no tenia esas mejillas rosadas y su piel se tornaba pálida, Kanon se acerco a ella tocando su frente, estaba helada, causando que él se exaltara y tratara de buscar ayuda, temiendo por la vida de Dany, que lo detuvo de la muñeca con las nimias fuerzas que tenía._

—_Hey— Susurro ella de manera débil —Sabíamos que este momento iba a llegar— Sonreía satisfecha tratando de consolar a su marido —Todo va a estar bien Kanon..._

_El silencio reino mientras Kanon la abrazaba con fuerza, la sangre brotaba de entre sus piernas en manera abundante sin poder hacer nada para detenerla, su cuerpo era demasiado frágil para el desgarro natural causado por el alumbramiento de los gemelos, Mü había tratado de pararlo, pero solo fue por unas horas._

—_No Dany, no puedes dejarnos._

—_Shh, Kanon, quiero ver las estrellas— Ella rodeo débilmente el cuello de Kanon depositando un beso suave en sus labios —Prometiste que cuando todo terminara, me llevarías a verlas._

_Sus palabras lo destrozaban la tomo entre brazos horrorizándose por la sangre de la cama que se extendía hasta sus piernas, con fuerza de voluntad descomunal, la llevo hasta un riachuelo cercano del santuario y se metió con ella al agua para que esta, lavara toda la sangre que escurría de sus frágiles piernas, la vida se le estaba escapando y él no podía hacer nada._

—_Kanon— Respiraba de manera más pausada, estaba agonizando pero aun así sonreía ampliamente —¿Cual es la estrella de Radamanthys?._

—_Esa de allá— Él señalo una brillante estrella en el firmamento, sabía que esa era la que representaba al Wyvern en la bóveda celeste._

—_¿Desde allá nos mira?— Agrego aun sonriente —Hey, Rada, al parecer tu plan no funciono, te voy a seguir en el firmamento._

_Kanon no lo soporto más y la abrazo con más fuerza soltándose a llorar, al igual que Daenerys sin borrar su enorme y preciosa sonrisa._

—_Kanon va a ser el mejor padre de nuestros hijos, y eso me hace feliz— Suspiro, comenzaba a desvanecerse —Kanon— Susurro con debilidad y las esmeraldas de él se fijaron en las brillantes amatistas —También te ame a ti, y también eres el padre de mis hijos, por favor... cuídalos... y diles que Rada y Yo los amamos, como tú._

_Antes de que él pudiera responder el cuerpo de Dany se desplomaba totalmente en sus brazos, sus ojos se cerraron y una ultima exhalación escapo de su pecho, tenía el rostro sereno, una lagrima escapo de su mejilla, siendo alcanzada por los dedos de Kanon, y una sonrisa, una gran sonrisa estaba en su cara... Se había reunido con Radamanthys en el firmamento. Ahora comprendía totalmente por qué el Juez la amaba tanto, no era su belleza descomunal que podía competir con las diosas, ni su templanza, era la manera en que vivió hasta sus últimos instantes, con fe, esperanza, fuerza. _

_Detrás de Kanon estaban todos sus compañeros dorados y Athena, el Santuario una vez más estaba de luto, Saga se acerco a su gemelo, se inclino y miro la escena desbaratando su corazón, la sostenía con tanto amor, no evito también entregarse al momento cuando con sus brazos rodeaba a Dany y Kanon, momentáneamente recordó cuando eran niños, mucho, mucho antes de todos los acontecimientos trágicos de sus vidas, entonces él lo protegía, Kanon era el más frágil de los dos, lo que causaba que Saga instintivamente lo protegiera contra todo y todos._

_Y así terminaba un año, un año en el que pasaron tantas cosas que habían cambiado a todos. _

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Cuando Rhaego y Rhaegar cumplían años, Kanon acostumbraba a llevarlos a Holstein, visitaban las ruinas de la casa que Daenerys y Radamanthys compartían, durante mucho tiempo Dany le pidió a Kanon que los gemelos vivieran bajo la protección del Santuario, a pesar de saber que él formaba parte de la filas de Poseidón, dejando entonces la casa casi al abandono... Esa casa que ahora se caía a pedazos poco a poco, aun que detrás de la misma contuviera las cenizas del Juez y su amada Daenerys, acompañada por un enorme jardín de tulipanes.

—Papá entonces ¿no iremos este año a ver a mamá y a nuestro padre fallecido Radamanthys?— Dijo entristecido Rhaego

—Mm, no, pero, iremos tres semanas más tarde, es una sorpresa.

El niño lo miro sin saber que ocurría, aun así confiaba en Kanon.

—Qué es la sorpresa?— Saga en el umbral de la puerta miraba a Kanon acomodar el libro de lecciones mientras Rhaego salía a jugar—Venia a darles sus lecciones de cosmos pero veo que Rhaego va a jugar y Rhaegar, ¿dónde esta esa señorita?

—Cuando digo Sorpresa, es porque es una Sorpresa, y seguramente debe estar con el hijo del bicho

—Bien, oye, ¿has notado que Rhaegar es como tú cuando eras un crio?

—Rhaegar es una niña muy sensible pero fuerte— Suspiro —Rhaego es la viva imagen del ceju... digo, Radamanthys, Tsk, ese bastardo no sabe lo que se perdió al morir el muy idiota.

—Ser padre te cambio la vida.

—Nos, nos cambio la vida querido hermano, esos dos te sacan unas sonrisas, y te han ablandado ese carácter que tenías, además que aprendiste a cambiar pañales

—A veces eres insoportable— Contesto molesto Saga —Quién no iba a adorar a esos dos, y ni se diga de Kardia, a este paso pronto va a llamarte suegro

—¿Kardia?, ja, ese niño cuenta por dos, se nota que será un excelente Escorpio como su padre, y nada de suegro, Rhaegar debe ser una señorita decente, y Rhaego la debe proteger

—Respecto a eso Kanon— Saga se vio un poco preocupado —Hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar

Kanon comenzaba a preocuparse, y ¿cómo no?, esos dos eran su vida entera, él hacía todo cuanto podía para tenerlos a salvo y felices, si alguien le pedía que se lanzara por un acantilado por ellos, accedía sin negarse, los hermanos se sentaron uno frente a otro antes de comenzar Saga tomo un respiro hondo.

—Bien, no sé si Shion te lo ha informado pero Aspros es el elegido para heredar la armadura de Géminis.

—Aja, ¿y eso qué tiene que ver?— Contesto intrigado.

—Pues que— Tratando de ser suave —Hades ha reclamado que Rhaego herede la suplice de Wyvern.

Kanon casi escupía el agua que estaba consumiendo, antes de levantarse enérgico y contestarle a Saga

—Cómo se le ocurre a ese Dios idiota decir que mi hijo se vuelva un espectro— Protesto molesto.

—De la misma en que su padre Biológico, aun que nos pueda, era un espectro, un Juez para ser más precisos.

-—Sigh— Kanon quedo desarmado ante el comentario de Saga.

—Se supone que el cejudo— Aclaro en tono despectivo —¿Reencarnara dentro de unos 200 años?, es decir a diferencia de nosotros, los jueces del inframundo viven en un ciclo diferente, reencarnan en sus viejos cuerpos, y tengo entendido que Radamanthys era Escorpio, más no Géminis.

Kanon trataba de defender lo más que pudiera a su hijo, no permitiría que lo separaran de él, no, además eso seria letal para Rhaegar que vivía prácticamente de la mano con su contraparte, los Gemelos nunca podrían separarse por tanto tiempo.

—Bueno, es que... hay un detalle, Radamanthys dejo un testamento en poder de Hades.

—¿Testamento?!

—Si, testamento, su ultima voluntad fue que el mayor de sus hijos, en este caso Rhaego, heredara su Sauplice, terminando su ciclo y dándole paso a uno nuevo, además Radamanthys en sus cálculos sabía que ambos serían Géminis y que uno tendría que vivir a la sombra del otro— Aquello sonó con un tono sombrío y melancólico —No deseaba eso para sus hijos, así que bueno ya sabes…

Kanon entendía, las intenciones de Hades y Radamanthys no eran más que meramente el bienestar de los gemelos, era verdad, solo Aspros heredaría la armadura de Saga, dejando de cierta manera a un lado a Rhaego, pero seguía siendo algo que no le gustaba en nada, debía haber una forma de solucionarlo, por lo que, la siguiente mañana hablaría con Athena y Shion, de ser posible, igualmente con Hades.

En la habitación de Kardia, se encontraba Saori y Rhaegar que desayunaban con el pequeño de manera animada, poco a poco la alegría del pequeño escorpión regresaba a las vidas de todos, era increíble como el jugo de Ambrosia, había sido capaz de curarlo rápidamente, aun que todavía se veía algo debilitado, la puerta sonó un par de veces, tras de ella estaba alguien que quería conocer mejor a Kardia, Shion pidió permiso para pasar con un gesto y Saori asintió, con él llego Milo, nervioso y un tanto avergonzado, inmediatamente Kardia lo reconoció

—Mami, él es el señor que me salvo la vida— alego con fuerza —Señor que bueno que esta aquí, quiero darle las gracias

Milo se paralizo por la efusividad de Kardia y carraspeo un poco antes de poder hablar —No es nada hijo— Kardia enarco una ceja y miro dubitativo a su madre —Me alegra que estés mejor

—Señor ¿podría decirme su nombre por favor?— el niño esperaba una respuesta pronta con su ansiedad infantil

—Mi nombre es… Milo

Kardia abrió su boquita admirado mientras Rhaegar permanecía atenta a lo que ocurría —¿Cómo mi papá?— sus ojitos sin saber por qué, se llenaban de lagrimas

—Amor— Saori atrajo su atención —Él es tu papá, él regreso por nosotros

—Papá, tú eres papá— sollozo Kardia sintiendo infinitas emociones que lo conmocionaban —Tú de verdad eres…

—Si Kardia yo soy tu padre— y sin esperarlo el pecho de Milo se lleno de un calor intenso cuando Kardia se lanzo a sus brazos, abrazándolo con fuerza para no dejarlo ir, Rhaegar dejo salir una gran sonrisa de su carita mientras apretaba la mano de Shion mirando la escena de la familia nuevamente reunida. —Hey yo a ti te conozco hermosa señorita— Milo miro a Rhaegar mientras aun sostenía a su mujer e hijo

—Si, nos vimos la noche que Kardia estaba muy enfermo— le contesto con calma

—Si que no has perdido el tiempo eh campeón, es muy bonita— Milo le guiño el ojo a Kardia que se sonrojo al instante

—Solo es mi amiga— se defendió —¿Quieres desayunar con nosotros?— Kardia cambio el tema de inmediato

—Me gustaría pero hay cosas que debo conversar con tu madre— trato de ser suave con sus palabras que Kardia comprendió

—Si temas de adultos, el tío Saga dice que debemos dejar que los adultos arreglen sus problemas en privado— suspiro Kardia y miro a Rhaegar —Sigamos desayunando tú y yo, y el abuelo Shion, anda abuelo desayuna con nosotros o al menos manda a alguien no me gusta sentirme solito

—Kardia Kaligaris eres todo un poema— el Patriarca índico a las mozas que le llevaran el desayuno con los niños, compartiendo así una mañana agradable

Al terminar, Shion solicito que se llevaran las cosas, y Rhaegar se despidió de Kardia que debía descansar, además ella se había olvidado por completo de sus lecciones con Shaka y eso ya era bastante malo, comenzó a correr entre pasillos y pasillos hasta que sin querer escucho una conversación que se suponía era privada…

—_Entonces lo has decidido?_

—_Si Milo, además Shion y Yo en las estrellas lo hemos visto, y quiero pedirte ese favor, debes encontrarla, sabemos con seguridad en el lugar que ahora reside_

—_Saori, yo…_

—_Milo para mi aun eres mi caballero, quiero que hagas esto por mi, por nosotros, ¿si?_

—_Bien, lo hare, en unas semanas partiré en la búsqueda, y la traeré_

—_Gracias_

Cuando Rhaegar se asomo por la puerta entreabierta se sonrojo de manera intensa, su tía compartía un apasionado beso con el ex caballero, ya había visto eso entre Saga y Erika, incluso entre Camus y Seraphina, pero Milo y Saori se besaban de manera diferente, algo que le parecía fascinante y aterrador a la vez, en ese momento Kardia paso por su pensamiento, y el sonido de las mozas caminando por los pasillos la hizo devolverse a su realidad, huyendo para no ser descubierta en su intromisión.

El día se marcho de manera normal, entre el almuerzo con Saga y sus primos que llegaban de visita, la verdad es que los gemelos Aspros y Defteros eran como la noche y el día a un a pesar de su corta edad, Rhaegar tenia más acercamiento y compatibilidad con Defteros, Rhaego con Aspros pero ambos normalmente solo estaban callados y acatando las ordenes que se les daban, por la noche, compartían habitación, con dos literas, Rhaegar siempre dormía en la de abajo, y cubriéndose con las sabanas recordó a su tía besándose con el papá de Kardia.

Reunidos la siguiente mañana en la sala, la tensión podía percibirse, Kanon no estaba de acuerdo, y lo comprendían, los gemelos estaban demasiado unidos, y separarlos de manera muy brusca terminaría siendo traumático, no quería eso para sus dos más grandes tesoros. Hades llego acompañado por Pandora que tenia entre sus manos varios juguetes y distintas golosinas para los niños, con ellos igualmente Aiacos y Minos que tenían más bolsas, estando un poco fastidiados, cada que los gemelos visitaban Alemania, solían ir a Heinstein para ver a Pandora y llenar el lugar una vez al año, de risas y alegrías, convivían igualmente con sus "Tíos" Aiacos y Minos, que a pesar de ser fríos, cuando ese par se encontraba, estallaban en una fiesta de juegos infantiles que de vez en cuando sacaba de quicio a Hades, pero a la vez le agradaba.

—Kanon, ¿los niños están en casa?— Pegunto Pandora.

—Si, están con Saga, puedes ir a verlos si quieres.

—Oh también he traído algunos juguetes para Kardia.

Athena sonreía agradecida, mientras el mencionado salía detrás de ella, y corriendo hacía Pandora para abrazarla, Hades se sorprendió un poco, realmente el hijo de Athena era efusivo como su arrogante padre, sería un excelente semi dios en el futuro no muy lejano, ya imaginaba los problemas que causaría a sus padres. Pandora comprendía que en la reunión no podía quedarse con Kardia, y con el permiso de su madre y su señor Hades, se retiro con el niño en brazos, tras de ella los dos Jueces que esperaban ver a sus sobrinos y por qué no, organizar una reta de algún juego con los caballeros dorados.

—Bien, supongo que saben por qué estoy aquí.

—Si— respondió Kanon de forma tajante y siendo reprendido por una mirada severa de Shion.

—Kanon— Hades pronuncio eso con total autoridad —No he venido para llevarme a tu hijo, que igualmente lo es de mi difunto Juez— Pauso unos segundos al recordar a Radamanthys —Sé que sería demasiado traumático para los niños, y aun que me pese decirlo, y no quieran creerlo, también me dolería, son como mis nietos— El rey del bajo mundo suspiro, era verdad, la capacidad de los gemelos para ganarse a todo el mundo era increíble, tanto, que a veces Hades deseaba que pasaran más tiempo en el Inframundo que en el Santuario, pues también eran hijos de un espectro —Pero no podemos dejar el testamento de Wyvern a un lado, además tu hermano debió haberte comentado el por qué de nuestras razones.

—No lo sé, es que...

—Kanon— interrumpió Athena —Ahora portar una suplice no es símbolo de maldad, y tus hijos no tienen porque enfrentarse a futuro, en dado caso que Rhaegar quiera ser una amazona

Shion suspiro analizando las palabras de los dioses, era verdad, ambos niños no estaban destinados a enfrentarse, al contrario, estaban destinados a trabajar hombro a hombro por un bien común. Aun así la idea de separarlos...

—Hablare con ellos— dijo resignado el menor de los géminis —Son dos niños muy maduros, también hay que considerar sus decisiones, tienen derecho a expresar lo que desean... Y si ambos aceptan, entonces... que así sea.

Los dioses presentes asintieron, a ninguno se le obligaría a nada, querían el bienestar de ambos, la reunión siguió con Kanon abandonando la sala, Hades debía tratar otros asuntos con su sobrina.

En Géminis, Aiacos corría con Rhaegar jugando a "Pillame si puedes" mientras Rhaego escuchaba fascinado las historias de Minos, Pandora jugaba con Kardia y sus juguetes de vivos colores, Saga estaba en la cocina, al parecer los invitados se quedarían para rato, y era descortés no invitarles nada de comer, Kanon entro mirándolos a todos y sonriendo de lado, sin esperarlo no faltaron en asistir Afrodita que llevaba una gran jarra de jugo para los niños, y Mü que entraba de improvisto, Mascara de Muerte no tardo en reunirse cuando escucho la bulla armada en Géminis su vecino, Shaka buscaba a Rhaegar para sus clases de idiomas, Camus quería ver a Kardía para entregarle el libro de colorear que le había prometido, y con él llevo a Shura, Aioros y Aioria.

Por instantes los dos jueces se sintieron incómodos junto a Pandora, sabían a lo que habían llegado, probablemente si Saga y Kanon no los destazaban era porque había un pacto de no agresión, el día transcurrió tranquilamente, llego la hora de despedirse, Rhaegar suplicaba porque Aiacos se quedara más tiempo, pero debían marchar de regreso a Heinstein, otro día se verían, pues faltaba poco para que como cada año, llegaran de visita por un día.

Entre tanto Dohko llegaba y los gemelos corrían a su encuentro, Dohko y Shion eran como sus abuelos, y como un gran abuelo que era, les daba pequeños presentes de sus viajes, que si una Matrioshka de Rusia, que si un barquito Ingles, o un caballito de madera de Polonia.

—Es hora de dormir enanos— grito Saga y recibiendo a Dohko con un saludo.

—Pero— dijeron al unísono —Si el abuelo Dohko acaba de llegar

—Hagan caso a Saga, anden, mañana les prometo que tendremos todo el día para jugar.

El par sonrieron y se metieron a la casa para correr a cambiarse, esperaban ansiosos el día para pasarla de manera fabulosa con Dohko, tras quedar en total sueño como cada noche, Kanon se tumbaba en el sofá de la sala mirando al techo, estaba tenso, nervioso, no quería ser separado de uno de sus hijos, Dohko movió la cabeza mientras con sus sabios consejos trataba de guiarlo.

—No puedes negarle ese derecho a Rhaego, creo que fue un gran regalo de Radamanthys, heredarle la suplice

—Si pero... maestro, no quiero que se separen, eso es... terrible.

—Hmm, pero, no es igual de terrible ¿que solo uno de los dos tenga una armadura?— cuestiono Dohko.

—Yo... no sé— contesto Kanon agobiado

—Piensa en Daenerys.

Daenerys nunca hubiera permitido que separaran a sus hijos, sin embargo, algo en él le decía que ella estaba de acuerdo, siempre y cuando existieran unas normas que permitieran que los gemelos aun estuvieran juntos, era descabellado, pero... Y si ambos eran entrenados en el santuario, y posteriormente Rhaego recibia a Wyvern?; nunca, ni en los sueños más bizarros de un dios, un Juez del Inframundo podía ser entrenado en el Santuario, pero tal vez, si tan solo tal vez.

Todas las mañanas eran casi iguales, dos pares de piecitos corrían de un extremo a otro dentro de todo el complejo de la casa de Géminis, pequeñas risitas inocentes y pausadas podía escucharse en los rincones que provocaban eco, su plan esta vez era infalible, si, se vengarían ambos por lo de la tarde anterior, se asomaron al cuarto de su padre Kanon, que aparentemente aun dormía, una delgada voz mascullo para asegurarse de que su padre estuviera dormido.

—¿Papá, estas despierto?— pregunto en la forma más inocente e inusitada que se espera de un pequeño de seis casi siete años.

—Claro que esta durmiendo tonta— Dijo entre susurros severos su gemelo mientras le propinaba un buen golpe en la cabeza.

—AUCH Rhaego, ¿siempre tienes que ser así de bruto?— Se quejo su hermano.

—Claro, cuando tú dejes de ser una tonta— le contesto de manera tajante.

Ambos escucharon el sonido del cuerpo de su padre moviéndose en el colchon de la cama, causando que el corazón casi se les detuviera en aquel instante y cerrando la puerta con cuidado, se dieron a la tarea de huir despavoridos, uno corría detrás del otro como si escaparan de la escena de un terrible crimen, sin embargo antes de asegurar su victoria se toparon con un cuerpo mucho mayor que el de ellos, cayendo de sentón y causando las quejas.

—Por Hades— Se quejo uno de ellos —¡Rhaegar!—

—¿Qué?! Yo no hice nada no me culpes.

Los dos levantaron sus rostros para observar lo que los había detenido de esa manera tan abrupta, y se quedaron congelados, por instinto Rhaegar, trato de esconder su pequeño cuerpo detrás de Rhaego, el par de pilluelos se gastaban el día entre bromas y juegos infantiles, sus pequeños pulmones casi se quedaron sin oxigeno mientras buscaban el rincón más seguro para huir, pero era tarde, ambos eran tomados entre los brazos de la persona que los había descubierto, parecían pequeños costales sobre los hombros de la entidad que en silencio los conducía hasta la sala principal de Géminis.

—A ver— Dijo la voz inmediatamente reconocida de los dos pequeños que suspiraban resignados —Rhaego y Rhaegar, ¿qué planearon esta vez?— Comenzó a interrogar el mayor de los Géminis, portador en ese momento de la armadura dorada.

Ninguno de los dos quería hablar, solo se dedicaban miradas de complicidad, Rhaegar quería hablar pero su gemelo mayor la amenazaba por lo bajo con su pequeño puño, a lo que la niña asintió con pesadez, era mejor esperar a que su plan diera resultado y entonces... Un estruendoso grito de horror en el cuarto de baño de la habitación de Kanon hizo que Saga acudiera en su ayuda, qué había pasado como para que su hermano estuviera tan horrorizado. Rhaego se soltó a reír a carcajadas contagiando a Rhaegar que no evito sostener su pequeño estomago, el plan había sido un éxito. Saga se adentro sin preguntar al cuarto de su hermano que estaba en el suelo, todo lleno de madejas y madejas de hilo de colores, su cabello estaba cubierto por un extraño liquido de aroma empalagoso, caramelo para Flan, y en sus manos sostenía la cabeza falsa de un caballo, Saga trato de contener la carcajada vanamente, soltándose a reír, cosa que a Kanon no le parecía gracioso.

—¿Dónde están esos dos?— pregunto furico —Me van a escuchar, los hare correr por el coliseo hasta que sus piernas pidan clemencia!— sentencio el menor de los Géminis.

—Pues será mejor que te apures Kanon, seguramente ya debieron correr a las faldas de Shion y Athena para salvarse de tu furia— estructuro Saga aun riéndose por lo sucedido.

Kanon salía hecha una fiera en dirección a esos dos, buscando sus diminutos pero muy vivos cosmos, se las iban a pagar, desde que Kanon no los había querido llevar a Rodorio en las fiestas patronales, ambos estaban sumamente enojados, y buscaban cualquier cosa para hacer bramar a su padre, lo que no le causaba gracia, apenas hace dos días ambos niños lo habían hecho pasar por una situación vergonzosa, cuando lo dejaron afuera de la casa de Géminis, debido a que el agua caliente dejo de fluir en la regadera y Kanon sin mascarlas salio para investigar lo sucedido, trayendo como tragedia que los niños cerraron por dentro toda puerta, con su padre afuera y casi desnudo, peor aun, enjabonado. Los reprendió severamente, cosa que Rhaego el más rebelde de los dos, no tomo bien, más bien era encender la hoguera declarándole la guerra a Kanon, ya no sabía como lidiar con ese par de enanos.

—¡Ustedes pequeños granujas!— exclamo el hombre observando a Rhaegar y Rhaego escondidos a las espaldas de Shion y Saori que estaban reunidos en la sala del trono —Más les vale que vengan aquí o les ira peor.

Shion enarco una ceja desconcertado, ¿qué sucedió para que Kanon estuviera tan molesto con las criaturas?, si ambos a su parecer, eran toda una delicia de ternura, le recordaban calidamente a Saga y Kanon cuando llegaron desde pequeños al Santuario, ah que hermosos tiempos.

—¿Kanon, qué ocurre?- Pregunto Shion acariciando las cabecitas de los dos niños que temían en ese instante por sus vidas ante un furioso Kanon.

—Pregúnteles su ilustrísima, a ver si tienen el valor de contestarle— arremetió Kanon molesto, bastante molesto.

—¿Ah si?— Dijo Rhaego que salio a encarar a su padre —Pues pasa que tú no quisiste llevarnos a las fiestas de Rodorio por más que te rogamos— contesto con una lagrima traicionera que quería salir de sus pequeños ojitos bicolor —Y después cuando te hicimos una broma te molestaste— su voz se quebraba y comenzaba a sollozar —Y nos castigaste sin postre, mi tío Saga dijo que eras injusto y lo ignoraste, yo... Yo solo quería comprarte algo bonito para el día del padre y— ya casi no podía hablar por el llanto que le causaba un nudo incomodo en la garganta —Rhaegar solo quería ver los fuegos artificiales pero nos enviaste a dormir temprano.

Finalizo con un llanto y sus manitas restregando sus ojos para que dejaran de salir las lagrimas, Rhaegar corrió hasta él y lo envolvió en un abrazo quebrándose por dentro por su hermano, mordiéndose el labio para no llorar, pues era un pacto, que si uno lloraba el otro debía ser fuerte, y así ninguno dejaría caer al otro, la escena era tan conmovedora al punto en que Kanon se quedo totalmente paralizado, susurrando algunas maldiciones imperceptibles y sintiéndose el hombre más ruin y cruel del mundo, las atrocidades de su crudo pasado no se comparaban en nada con el hecho de haber lastimado a las dos únicas personas mas puras e inocentes por las que daría su vida, sus hijos y por supuesto Saga eran todo para él, desde que Daenerys había muerto después del parto.

Athena reacciono ante sus llantos, acercándose y envolviéndolos en sus brazos, Rhaego aun sollozaba, podía aparentar ser un niño rudo y a veces brusco con su gemela, pero en realidad el pequeño tenia un corazón enorme y calido como el de su madre, Rhaegar por su parte era sensible como Daenerys pero implacable y nunca perdía la compostura, a pesar de siempre esconderse tras de su hermano, quizá porque su naturaleza salía a flote cuando veía que su gemelo la necesitaba.

—Shh, ya mis pequeños, tranquilos— susurro Saori reconfortando a ambos.

Shion desaprobó las acciones de Kanon mirándolo con dureza, a su vez Kanon suspiraba mientras llamaba a ambos niños con la voz más apacible, ambos voltearon a verlo, Rhaego como siempre no accedía era demasiado orgulloso, a diferencia de Rhaegar que corría a los brazos de Géminis, el pequeño testarudo suspiro aun resentido pero inmediatamente al ver a su hermana tener todo el amor de Kanon, corrió igualmente a sus brazos aforrándose con sus pequeñas fuerzas, los tres eran una familia, solo faltaba Saga para tener completo el cuadro de la familia de la tercera casa, y como un llamado celestial, Saga ingresaba a la sala, lo hacía por si Kanon quería reprender severamente a los niños y entonces él interviniera salvándolos en lo mayor posible de los castigos a veces excesivos de su hermano, suspiro aliviado al ver tan tierno abrazo de los tres.

—Papá, ¿por qué estas triste?— Le pregunto Rhaegar

—Porque soy una mala persona— Kanon suspiro aceptando sus errores.

—Tú no eres malo papá, solo un poco, muy poquito tonto— Rhaego lo dijo en un tono inocente sin percatarse de que Shion, Saori y Saga se soltaban a reír por el comentario.

—Si, bastante tonto— suspiro su padre volviendo a abrazarlos, y recordando que ese era el último domingo de fiesta, no había fuegos artificiales como en la inauguración y el día del padre ya había pasado, pero aun así quería compensarlos. —¿Qué les parece si vamos a la casa, me doy un baño, se dan un baño y todos nos vamos al pueblo?.

No tuvo que decirlo dos veces antes de que los niños comenzaran a saltar de felicidad, corriendo hasta Saga que sonreía tomándolos de las manos para llevarlos hasta el templo. Saori suspiraba enternecida, ya habían pasado 6 años desde el enfrentamiento con Hera y Ares, las perdidas habían sido devastadoras para algunos, como el caso de Kanon, que perdió a uno de sus mejores amigos y a la vez su Némesis declarado Radamanthys, y meses después al alumbramiento de esos dos encantadores gemelos, las garras de la muerte reclamarían la vida de Daenerys, la mujer que Kanon más había amado. Recordaba su tristeza, la depresión severa que lo quería consumir, sin embargo Saga, sacaba a relucir su lado protector de hermano, ayudando a su gemelo para salir de tan asfixiante modo de vida monótono, de manera que ambos criaban a los hijos del fallecido Juez.

—Es un excelente padre, igual que Milo— Shion la saco de sus pensamientos sonriéndole de forma apacible.

—Si, los gemelos no llevan su sangre, pero los ama como si lo hicieran— suspiro Saori —Aun que a veces es duro con ambos, quizá porque quiere que sean igual de fuertes que el Juez de Wyvern.

—Eso me preocupa un poco— Shion observo a Saga, Kanon y los gemelos bajando por las casas entre risas, cada uno llevando a uno de los niños en los hombros.

—Por cierto, están cercanos a cumplir años.

—Si— contesto nuevamente el patriarca

Al regresar de Rodorio, Kanon estaba más serio de lo acostumbrado, sorprendiendo a los niños, pensaban que habían hecho algo que lo molesto, tanto que después de su rutina de estudio y entrenamiento, ambos lo encararon dejándolo totalmente sorprendido.

—Papito— Lo llamo Rhaegar —¿Estas enojado con nosotros?

—No— Kanon se inclino para casi quedar a la altura de ambos niños —Nunca me enojaría con ustedes.

—Entonces ¿por qué estas tan serio?— recrimino Rhaego.

—Bueno yo— suspiro, tal vez ese era el momento —Niños ¿ustedes quieren ser grandes guerreros en el futuro verdad?

—Si— dijo Rhaegar emocionada —Pero en realidad yo solo quiero estudiar y ser una gran doctora, o tal vez arquitecta o maestra— Agrego la niña, aquello dejaba a Kanon decidido.

—Y si les dijera que tú Rhaego puedes tener una armadura igual de poderosa que tu tío Saga

Ambos niños alzaron una ceja, tal vez su papá no había despertado muy cuerdo esa mañana.

—A lo que me refiero es— tomo aire para explicar de manera entendible a sus dos pequeños —Su padre, Radamanthys también era un gran y poderoso guerrero, ¿lo saben verdad?

—Si— Contesto entusiasmado Rhaego —Él era el Juez más poderoso del ejercito del señor Hades— medito sus palabras un momento antes de continuar —Pero tú también eres muy poderoso papá.

—Bien pues, y si les dijera que tú Rhaego seras el próximo Juez de Wyvern ¿qué me dirían?.

Ambos niños abrieron sus ojos como platos, estaban totalmente desequilibrados por la revelación, Rhaego sintió un fuego intenso encenderse en su corazón, él, ser un Juez del señor Hades a quién tanto admiraba y a la vez portar con orgullo la poderosa e imponente armadura del Wyvern, que alguna vez fue de su padre biológico.

—Eso seria fabuloso papá— Rhaegar miro a su hermano entusiasmada y dieron brinquitos de la emoción.

—Rhaego, ¿qué tienes que decir tú al respecto?.

En ese instante Rhaego abrazo a Kanon del cuello dejándolo perplejo, quería llorar pero se aguantaba las ganas su cabecita estaba enterrada humedeciendo los hombros de su padre.

—Yo quiero ser fuerte papá, quiero que estés orgulloso de mí, y quiero que también mi madre Daenerys y mi padre Radamanthys lo estén

Sin embargo no todo era miel sobre hojuelas, Kanon dio la noticia de que Rhaego tendría que marcharse al Inframundo, pero sobre todo a Alemania, Rhaegar nunca se había separado de su gemelo, eso era extraño, siempre vivió pegada a él, era su otra mitad, a su edad, cosas de gemelos, Rhaego se veía tan feliz con la noticia, pero tampoco quería abandonar a su hermana en el Santuario, ni dejar a sus amigos, ambos niños conversaron toda esa noche, para luego avisarle a Kanon, que ambos se mudarían con Hades y comenzarían su entrenamiento para que Rhaego se volviera el nuevo juez de Wyvern.

—¡Regie!— Kardia exclamaba mientras corría detrás de la silueta de la niña que se encontraba cerca de las costas de Cabo Sunion, y ella se giraba quedando totalmente tiesa ante el pequeño, sin saber como explicarle que no se volverían a ver en un largo tiempo

—Hola Kardia— declaro agachando la mirada —¿Cómo esta tu día?

—Pues, hoy mi papá salio a una misión importante, y no regresara hasta dentro de unas semanas, mamá ira a Japón así que tenemos mucho tiempo para salir y vernos— Kardia adoraba pasar sus días a lado de Rhaegar, más allá de las peleas con su hermano o las travesuras, le agradaba la compañía de esa niña

—Kardia, yo…— sus ojos bicolor comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas y Kardia se sorprendió

—Regie ¿por qué lloras?— el niño se acerco a ella mientras limpiaba sus cristales líquidos con sus pulgares —Dime quién fue y lo pateare hasta que pida clemencia— si algo detestaba Kardia era ver llorar a la niña

—Me voy del Santuario— sus palabras fueron como una ria daga que atravesaba a Kardia y él se quedo paralizado mientras Rhaegar lo abrazaba con fuerza —No quiero pero tampoco puedo dejar a mi hermano, él va a ser el nuevo Juez de Wyvern y se ira a Alemania, y yo tengo que irme con él

—No— susurro él —No te puedes ir… Regie no puedes dejarme— y también comenzó a llorar, solo ante ella se mostraba débil, solo con ella dejaba su capa da arrogancia

—Kardi— dijo hasta que él se separo de forma brusca del abrazo mirándola fijamente

—¿Vas a regresar?— pregunto serio y apretando los puños

—Supongo, cuando Rhaego termine su entrenamiento— declaro antes de que sus pequeños y suaves labios fueran sellados con los de Kardia.

Un beso casto, sin malas intenciones, amor puro y blanco que nacía de ambos corazones infantiles, Kardia una vez pregunto a su madre que significaba besar a alguien, y Saori le explico que era un acto entre dos personas que se amaban, que además era como una promesa de estar siempre juntos, lo que el niño tomo de forma literal, y no lo soporto, no soporto las ganas de mostrarle a Rhaegar que su amor por ella era sincero y puro, como su alma, su corazón, los dos niños se separaron casi de inmediato y se vieron fijamente, sonrojados y respirando pesadamente, Kardia sonrío orgulloso de lo que hizo.

—Te quiero Rhaegar, y yo siempre esperare por ti, sin importar el tiempo que pase— de su cuello se saco un bello collar que tenía un escorpión de cristal azul —Tómalo, y no olvides nuestra promesa, tú eres mi princesa, y así como mi padre el Legendario Milo rescato a la princesa Athena, yo juro que me convertiré en el caballero más poderoso de Escorpio para protegerte a ti, princesa Rhaegar

—Idiota— mascullo volviendo a abrazarlo con fuerza y tomando el collar —Yo nunca te olvidaría, es una promesa, voy a regresar— declaro

Todo ese día la pasaron juntos, juegos y risas, una larga conversación sobre sus años juntos, hasta muy caída la tarde en que se debían despedir, el sol se ocultaba y frente a la playa, ambos se tomaron de las manos observando el atardecer.

_Cada vez que estoy contigo, cada vez que miro tus ojos, estoy seguro que, no pudo haber mejor suerte que la mía, porque no importa si aun somos demasiado chicos, o si nuestras travesuras nos traen problemas, siempre que entrelazo tus manos con las mías, nada puede salir mal, saber que volveremos a vernos no es solo una promesa, es nuestro destino, porque yo he decidido que Antares te proteja a ti, y solo a ti._

Aun lo recordaba, fue el día 13 de Agosto, los cerezos dejaban sus pétalos danzar como una hermosa lluvia, a las afueras de Aries, las maletas estaban listas, y con ellas Minos que esperaba a los gemelos para marcharse, desde su habitación Kardia daba cuerda a una caja musical escuchándola solo miraba a "Regie" bajar las escalinatas, de la mano de Kanon, sus ojos sin querer se llenaban de lagrimas, él prometió que sería fuerte pero, no podía, no cuando su razón de ser alegre se marchaba para regresar en un tiempo indefinidlo, sin seguir pensándolo más dejo la caja continuar sonando y salio corriendo, las doncellas lo miraron pasar como un rayo, bajo las escalinatas, sus pequeñas piernas estaban cansadas pero continuaba…

—Me parce que he visto esa escena en algún lado— Afrodita le susurro a Aioros que miraban al pequeño Kardia correr

—Se invierten los papeles— declaro con una sonrisa —Es ahora al escorpión al que le toca ir tras su princesa…

Aun no supo como alcanzo a tener fuerzas para llegar hasta las ultimas dos casas, faltaba tan poco, y con determinación avanzo apresurado, cuando vio a Aries, se aferro con más fuerza a su voluntad, mientras la puerta del auto se abría para los gemelos y su padre que miraban por ultima vez el Santuario. Kardia a la salida grito con toda la fuerza que le permitían sus pulmones

—¡Regie, prometiste que volverías, tonta!— se tiro de rodillas y soporto las ganas de llorar mientras Saga lo tomaba de los hombros

Rhaegar se giro y coloco su palma en su pecho sonriéndole, Kardia hizo lo mismo, la niña subió al auto y se marcho…

Tras dos semanas después de que los gemelos se marcharan, las cosas en el Santuario de cierta manera eran más apagadas, las bromas de Kardia ya no existían, solo un niño que pasaba la mayor parte de su día entrenando con Degel, Shion parecía preocupado, dispuesto a hablar con él, sin embargo la llegada de Milo lo hizo cambiar la charla para otra ocasión, el gallardo ex caballero se adentraba a la sala principal, aun que ya no vestía la armadura, aun era imponente con ropas de civil, tanto que las doncellas envidiaban a Saori por tener un esposo como él.

—Ya se les esta haciendo costumbre mandarme a buscar señoritas ¿no?— dijo con tono de burla y una media sonrisa

—Bueno eres el mejor protegiéndolas— le contesto Shion —Dime hijo ¿cómo te fue?

—Pues excelente, no hubo altercados al menos esta vez no me dejaron medio muerto— tras la oración se giro un poco —Vamos no temas, estas en un lugar seguro

—Oh pero que hermosa señorita, hola preciosa, dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre?— pregunto el patriarca.

Detrás de Milo se encontraba una niña de no más de cuatro años, tenia un cabello rosado sedoso, y corto asta sus hombros, unos ojos violeta intensos con largas pestañas, vestida con un sencillo vestido blanco y sandalias, aun estaba temerosa, hasta hace unos días se encontraba viviendo en gran pobreza en una de las ciudades más marginadas de Serbia, y ahora se encontraba en un lujoso lugar que parecía sacado de un cuento de princesas, la pequeña se aferro más a la ropa de Milo, y respingo.

—Él es el patriarca Shion y va a cuidarte, yo también— Milo trato de tranquilizarla

Sin avisar entraban dos niños, casi de la misma edad obviamente Kardia como siempre haciendo el mayor ruido posible para atraer la atención y Degel leyendo —Oh mira tu papá ya regreso— Degel atrajo la atención de Kardia y él suspiraba

—Si ya lo note, tengo hambre iré a que Juliette me prepare algo— Ignoro a su amigo, si, Kardia había cambiado

—Kardia— lo reprendió Shion y el niño bufo molesto

—¿Qué?— regreso sus pasos quedando a un costado del sumo pontífice y observo a la nueva invitada —¿Quién es ella?— disimulo su curiosidad

—Euphemia— susurro casi inaudiblemente

—¿Perdón?— Kardia seguía siendo hostil

—Euphemia— dijo con más fuerza y la voz temblorosa

—Oh, bien, soy Kardia, futuro caballero dorado de Escorpio— se presento con indiferencia —¿Ya me puedo ir?— rodó los ojos y Milo lo atravesó con la mirada pero poco le importo, sencillamente se retiro

—Ese hijo tuyo nos va a dar grandes dolores de cabeza, desde que los gemelos se fueron se ha vuelto demasiado huraño, de no ser por Degel que esta aquí, no sé como lidiaríamos con él— Shion negó repetidamente y froto sus sienes, Degel le sonrío a la niña y se retiro corriendo detrás de Kardia.

Y antes de reincorporarse a la conversación sobre la misteriosa niña, nuevamente las puertas se abrieron, esta vez se trataba de Aioros que traía de la mano a un infante de igualmente no más de cuatro años, rubio y de ojos azules, algo sucio pero con una gran sonrisa en la cara, aun que reservado —No pensé que estuvieran ocupados lo siento— se excuso Sagitario

—No hay problema Aioros, dime ¿Qué ocurre?— el patriarca se relajo después del momento tenso con su nieto

—Bien, quería pedir permiso para tomar a este niño como aprendiz— señalo al infante —Sus capacidades me han dejado sorprendido a su corta edad y lo creo un excelente sucesor— declaro con honestidad

—Oh ya veo, dime tu nombre pequeño— Shion se inclino quedando casi a la estatura del niño

—Sisifo, mi nombre es Sisifo señor— la alegría del pequeño sorprendió a los tres adultos

Pero lo que más los dejo sorprendidos, fue el hecho de que los dos pequeños, Euphemia y Sisifo se miraron e instantáneamente comenzaron a reír, Euphemia porque vio la mancha de lodo que Sisifo tenia en una de sus mejillas y él porque ella tenia igualmente una similar pero en la otra mejilla —Soy Euphemia, mucho gusto Sisifo— la niña le estrecho la mano y él la tomo, Milo indico con un gesto a los adultos que se retiraran a otro lugar más privado y dejaran a las criaturas conversar, tal vez lo que necesitaban era adaptarse a su nuevo "Hogar".

* * *

**Notas:**

* * *

**Pues... no creo que exista mucho que agregar xD**

**Danyyyyy ;-; agh si algo detesto es mi complejo para hacer sufrir personajes e_e peero bueno**

**Sisifo de niño me lo imagine todo un amors**

**Kardia se ha vuelto un rebelde sin causa (?)**

**Rhaego sera el nuevo Juez de Wyvern (Imaginense a Cejamantys Kun pero con un ojo de color ambar y el otro azul y sin una ceja tan... prominente LOL )**


	17. Desequilibrio

**Y qué hay de nuevo? Si, si ya sé que tarde en actualizar xD pero he tenido mucha carga emocional y de trabajo -w- pero más vale tarde que nunca (?) jajajajaja**

**Dafguerrero: Hice algunas modificaciones xD pero Euphie sigue siendo diosa LOL**

**Bueno no tengo mucho que decir más que, disfruten el capitulo :D y que dejen sus sensuales reviews!**

* * *

**DESEQUILIBRIO**

* * *

Los años corren como las estaciones y cambian al igual que las mismas, las épocas de paz abrazan con su calor a los seres humanos, el Santuario gozaba de una nueva era llena de esperanza, nuevas aventuras y nuevos comienzos esperaban a sus puertas…

El pueblo de Rodorio... aun seguía hermoso, el sol caía travieso por sus tranquilas calles, los aromas eran únicos, cada acción había valido la pena después de todo, abrió los ojos expresivamente para no perder cada detalle de un lugar que le daba la bienvenida con los brazos totalmente abiertos, entonces comenzó a caminar, a perderse, a no mirar atrás. Todas aquellas emociones la avasallaban dejándola casi en shock, que importaba si su ropa era extraña, o si había cambiado todo, ella solo quería disfrutar de lo que aquel sueño podía darle; miro hacia atrás observando a Kanon parado con las manos en los bolsillos, casi podía asegurar que había sonreído, corrió hasta él levantando la cara para observarlo mejor. —Gracias papá

Rhaegar abrazo a Kanon con un sentimiento de agradecimiento, aun no podía creer que estaba de vuelta, y tan libre como las aves, sin embargo su padre se separo de ella ligeramente mirándola a los ojos con determinación, y suspiro de manera pesada —Pues ya estamos de regreso, vamos tenemos que ir al Santuario— le dijo con su típico tono serio

—Papá pero primero déjame recorrer todo el pueblo, quiero caminar nuevamente por los rincones de mi infancia… a solas— declaro con determinación

Kanon se admiro, una extraña sensación de dolor abarco todo su pecho, y un nudo en su garganta le impidió el habla, ya no era la pequeña niña que corría detrás de él para hacer sus suplicas, ni tampoco tenía esa inocencia en la mirada, de alguna manera Rhaegar ahora era como Daenerys, decidida y necia, una mujer independiente que iba contra viento y marea, aun se preguntaba si había sido correcto dejarla ir a Alemania con Hades, no era malvado, eso quedo en el pasado, pero Kanon los sentía suyos, eran sus hijos, pero cuando Rhaego decidió convertirse en el sucesor de Radamanthys eso significaba abandonar el Santuario, lo que para su hermana fue un doloroso golpe que la orillo a seguirlo, lazos de gemelos, él mejor que nadie lo conocía, muy a su pesar los dejo volar con sus propias alas.

—Esta bien, pero solo un rato, de cualquier manera te estaré vigilando por si algo ocurre— declaro implacable a su hija que torcía la boca con molestia

Aquello era como un evidente sarcasmo, la conocía perfectamente, y ella no dependía de nadie para sobrevivir, ya se lo había demostrado, sin embargo, aquel era un nuevo mundo, y Rhaegar, poco sabia sobre la crueldad de los hombres, alguien aprovechando de su ingenuidad, Kanon se tenso al pensar las peores cosas, si, definitivamente debía estar con ella.

Tras una larga caminata subieron a una lujosa camioneta, cortesía de Julian, el padrino de Rhaegar, que más que como una ahijada, la trataba como una princesa que lo merecía todo sin hacer esfuerzo alguno, Kanon llegaba a discutir con su señor por el hecho de nunca negarle capricho alguno a la ahora sacerdotisa de la diosa Persefone, pero cada discusión era una batalla perdida, al final no le quedaba más que acceder, ser padre era una tarea complicada, por lo menos ya había pasado por la etapa del descontrol juvenil, vaya que si recordaba esos años en los que Rhaegar era un huracán descontrolado, cuando niña ella era la justa, la sabia, la prudente, ahora era todo lo opuesto e irónicamente ese papel lo tomaba su descontrolado hermano, que no asistio con ello debido a su nuevo cargo como Juez de Wyvern. En efecto sus hijos habían crecido.

—Ya casi llegamos— Kanon le aviso a la chica que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos

—Kardia— era lo único que su cabeza podía pensar, habían pasado casi diez años desde que se fue, aun recordaba esa promesa infantil y esas lagrimas amargas que derramo la tarde que Hades llego por ambos, Rhaego estaba totalmente extasiado por la idea de ser un poderoso Juez, y ella, ella no podía abandonar a su gemelo, decidiendo seguirlo a donde fuera, por su sola felicidad.

A los pies del Santuario se encontraba una pequeña comitiva que los esperaba, entre los presentes estaban sus primos Aspros y Defteros, Aspros era bastante serio y reservado, manteniéndose distante de todos como si el mundo no le importara, y Defteros continuaba siendo esa adorable persona de siempre, también vio a Degel tan galante e intelectual, Manigoldo ese manojo de bromas y su sonrisa sarcástica, Asmita apacible, sereno, Albafica callado y tímido pero no por eso desagradable, y Cid, siempre callado y serio casi como Aspros, sus tíos también estaban presentes, respiro profundo años sin volver a verlos, no sabía que clase de reacciones provocaría entre todos.

Las puertas del auto se abrieron y expectantes todos la miraron bajar, Rhaegar había cambiado tanto, ya no más esa niña que se escondia detrás de Rhaego a cada momento, no, más de uno se quedo con la boca abierta al ver al vivo retrato de Daenerys en ella, excepto claro por sus ojos de color distinto que más que hacerla ver extraña, le daban una clase de belleza exótica, llevaba un vestido negro de corte griego con unas sutiles sandalias doradas, su cabello ondulado sostenido en media coleta, el primero en reaccionar fue por supuesto Manigoldo.

—Pero miren nada más, que belleza nos ha traído el tío Kanon— le giño un ojo y Saga inmediatamente lo perforo con la mirada

—Más respeto para tu prima— le sentencio con voz seria

—¿Prima?— Degel alzo la ceja curioso

—¿No se acuerdan de mi? Soy yo Rhaegar— hablo ella mientras los jóvenes y futuros caballeros se sorprendían por la declaración de la chica que seguía de pie con una gran sonrisa

—Rhaegar— Defteros se acerco e inmediatamente la abrazo, un abrazo calido y fraterno, los halagos no se hicieron esperar, sin embargo aun que tuvo un recibimiento calido, alguien faltaba en esa bienvenida.

—Y ¿Kardia?— se atrevió a preguntar aun que Kanon la mirada con desaprobación —¿Por qué no esta aquí?

—Kardia se la pasa todo el día cuidando de la señorita Euphemia— Manigoldo abrió la boca y Degel le propino un fuerte codazo, el nuevo Acuario sabía lo que Kardia y Rhaegar se habían prometido la tarde que se marcho, y tal vez aquello no le caería nada bien a la jovencita que comenzó a temblar

—¿Quién es Euphemia?— su tono aun que lo disimulaba estaba un tanto molesto

—La señorita Euphemia ahora es la diosa Nike, que encarno en la tierra para protegerla a lado de Athena— Aspros rompió su silencio mientras miraba con desden a Rhaegar —Y nosotros somos sus nueva orden dorada, Escorpio tiene la responsabilidad de ser su guardia personal

—Oh, había escuchado algo de eso— por un momento su corazón se tranquilizo, sin embargo, aun sentía una sensación por demás desagradable ante el hecho de que él no llegara a recibirla

—Aspros, te he dicho que dejes de ser tan rudo con la gente— su padre, Saga, lo reprendió —Sobre todo tu familia

Aspros chasqueo la lengua, se encontraba molesto, bastante molesto, después de todo detestaba con todas sus fuerzas que Kardia fuera el guardia personal de la princesa y no él, cada vez que escuchaba algo de ese tipo, la sangre le hervía —Perdóname padre— fue lo único que dijo antes de darse la media vuelta y retirarse

Entre tanto en uno de los jardines del Santuario, se encontraba una hermosa jovencita de cabellos rosados y pálida piel como la leche, siendo empujada en un columpio por un alto y atractivo joven de una larga melena azulada revuelta, se veían enteramente felices, ella no dejaba de reír y cerrar sus ojos por la intensa sensación que causaba el vaivén de aquel juego

—Más fuerte Kardia— exclamaba con su dulce tono al que el nuevo caballero de Escorpio no se podía resistir

—Si lo hago más fuerte te mandare a volar hasta la estatua de Athena, y mi madre me mataría— le contesto con cinismo

Entre juegos, la bella niña se soltó de las cuerdas y se lanzo directamente a la arena, a lo que Kardia con terror corrió hasta ella, había sido un idiota al empujarla de esa manera tan brusca, por lo que de inmediato la tomo en brazos, estaba preocupado, no abría los ojos y su cuerpo estaba totalmente suelto, su padre lo asesinaría lentamente si algo le ocurría a su joven diosa, por Hades, era su segunda semana como guardia personal de Nike y ya se había metido en un lío grande

—Ponerte nervioso es muy fácil Kardia— Euphemia abrió uno de sus orbes azules y comenzó a reírse descontroladamente a lo que él reacciono con un fuerte sonrojo

—Argh eres una tonta ¿te lo han dicho?— declaro con molestia

—Ay Kardia solo era una broma, una inofensiva broma— ella reía con dulzura causando aun mayor nerviosismo en su fiel caballero de Escorpio

—Uhmm, pues no me gusta que bromees de esa manera, no me perdonaría si te pasa algo— le contesto a regañadientes ocultando su interés que ya era más que obvio

—¿Te preocupas por mi Kardia?— apenada desvío su mirada mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban

—Claro que si, eres mi diosa y… además de eso yo…— antes de terminar su oración, una sombra lo interrumpió

—Kardia— otro joven de bellas facciones aparecía, alto con ojos azules y vestido con la armadura de Sagitario se presento —El señor Milo te mando a llamar al salón de reuniones, esta con mi señora Saori— galante y gallardo, eso describía al joven Sisifo, había llegado casi al mismo tiempo que Euphie al santuario, ambos eran casi de la misma edad, excepto porque Sisifo era unos meses mayor que ella

—Argh, ahora qué quiere el viejo, además no puedo dejar sola a la señorita Euphemia— espeto molesto y fastidiado frunciendo el ceño

—Yo la cuidare, pero te necesitan— siguió con su serenidad y Kardia en una fulminante mirada casi lo quiso desaparecer

—Volveré pronto mi princesa— se dirigió a la hermosa joven mientras tomaba su mano para depositar un calido beso —Después de todo Yo soy tu guardia personal— finalizo con un tono sobre protector dirigido a su compañero sagitario, que se quedo inmutable

El escorpión se retiro con paso veloz para regresar cuanto antes con su hermosa diosa, dejándola sola con Sisifo que solo se quedo callado ante ella, por los dioses, ¿Por qué tenia que ser una diosa? Pero sobre todo ¿Por qué tenia que fijarse en Kardia?, era verdad, kardia era el hijo de la diosa Athena por lo tanto era un semi dios, y claro también era hijo del héroe más grande de todos los tiempos, Milo, el curriculum del muchacho bastaba y sobraba para que cualquier mujer ya fuera mortal o diosa se fijara en él, además de Aspros, que entre los rumores se aseguraba era el caballero dorado más poderoso de toda la orden por supuesto por debajo de Kardia, y él, él solo era el sucesor de Aioros, un total desconocido que un día llego para entrenar, ante la belleza y porte de la princesa él no se sentía digno, pero eso no era lo que ella pensaba.

Euphie siempre se vio embelezada por la sinceridad y humildad de Sagitario, sus serenos ojos azules la hacían sentir bien, y aun que debía admitir que su amor por Kardia era grande, desde que lo vio por primera vez, Sisifo tenía un lugar especial para ella.

En la sala de reuniones se encontraba el patriarca Shion, Milo y Saori, actualmente, Milo era el principal protector del Santuario, a pesar de no vestir a Escorpio, él siempre seria el héroe e inspiraba a todos los aprendices a caballero por su gran valentía, además de ser el "esposo" (aun que aun no de manera legal) de Saori la consejera personal de la señorita Euphemia, los tres formaban un consejo que guiaba a la diosa y a todo el Santuario, jerárquicamente. La puerta se abrió para dar paso al arrogante caballero de Escorpio que miro a sus padres y al patriarca que era como su abuelo para darles una reverencia, digna de un santo dorado.

—Hijo— Saori lo llamo —Tenemos que hablar sobre tus tareas como guardia personal de Euphie— con los años, Saori la consideraba como una hija más y le brindaba el amor materno que la pobre careció

—¿Ocurre algo, hice algo mal madre?— Kardia pregunto en total respeto ante su madre

—No— le contesto ahora Milo —Pero solo son reportes de rutina

Antes de seguir la puerta sonó un par de veces, cuando Shion indico que se podía pasar, entro Kanon con su escama de General Marino y reverencio a los superiores del Santuario —Mi señora Saori, su Ilustrísima, Milo, disculpen el atrevimiento no pensé que estuvieran en algo importante, vendré después si me lo permiten.

—Claro que no amigo, adelante, vamos déjate de formalidades— bromeo Milo que lo invito a adentrarse

—Bien— suspiro —Solo quería informarles que mi hija ha llegado y quiero que se quede en el Santuario por un tiempo, en la casa de Saga por supuesto, ya que estaré ocupado con mis labores en la Atlantida, Rhaegar amor entra por favor.

Kardia se quedo hecho piedra aun inclinado, los suaves pasos de la niña se hicieron presentes, Shion se lleno de nostalgia al ver a su pequeña Rhaegar convertida en toda una mujer, y Milo sonrío con cierta malicia hacia su hijo Kardia, Saori no se contuvo de levantarse de su lugar y recibir a la joven.

—Estas preciosa Rhaegar, cuantos años— hablo Saori

—Diez tía Saori, diez años— le contesto la chica

Kardia se giro para mirarla luego de tanto tiempo y frente a él, como la divina imagen de una ninfa, se presento Rhaegar, tan distinta a como la recordaba, no era la niña menuda y frágil que se escondía en las piernas de Kanon o Rhaego, ahora era delicada pero segura como una gacela, largas piernas, torneadas curvas, en verdad era toda una mujer… el corazón del caballero se constriño recordándole su enfermedad infantil que casi le cuesta la vida, y se quedo en silencio mientras sus miradas se cruzaban.

—Rhaegar— susurro el muchacho anonadado ante la presencia de la bella mujer

—Kardia, ha pasado mucho tiempo— declaro con serenidad Rhaegar

El contacto fue corto, pues Kanon carraspeo llamando la atención de su hija que delicadamente dio la media vuelta para retirarse, no se sentía cómoda en el lugar, algo dentro de ella le indicaba que demasiadas cosas habían cambiado, Kardia por su parte fue despedido de la sala por su padre, y él se retiro, casi detrás de la recién llegada, su corazón aun se estremecía por volver a verla, y ante sus ojos la visión de la nivea y suave espalda desnuda de Rhaegar fue algo que lo dejo fuera de sus cabales, la seguía con la mirada, y Rhaegar solo caminaba entre los largos pasillos antes de llegar a las escaleras que daban a la casa de Piscis.

—Regie— la llamo Kardia y Rhaegar sintió una punzada intensa en su sistema, no había escuchado ese sobrenombre en años —¿Cuando llegaste?

—Hace poco menos de una hora— contesto con su tranquilidad de siempre sin ser capaz de devolverle la mirada —Creí que tú…— pero en ese instante callo, Aspros llegaba subiendo los escalones dedicándole una mirada de muerte a Escorpio y este la correspondió

—Rhaegar, mi padre te esta buscando, quiere mostrarte donde vas a instalarte— su tono de voz cortante y seco incomodaba a la chica que solo trago saliva y asintió

—Creo que nos veremos después Kardia— declaro la mujer siguiendo a Aspros

El camino fu silencioso, el nuevo portador de géminis distaba mucho de parecerse a su padre o tío, tan frívolo e intimidante, de vez en cuando Aspros la miraba de reojo, callada y con un andar delicado, su prima sin lugar a dudas era hermosa, como su madre, alguna vez vio una fotografía de Daenerys, ahora comprendía mejor por qué Kanon la protegía tanto, Aspros suspiro y en la casa de Escorpio Rhaegar se detuvo momentáneamente, necesitaba tomar un respiro antes de seguir, no recordaba que las escaleras de las doce casas fueran un suplicio, al menos no cuando niña jugando y teniendo energía de sobra.

—Lo siento— Rhaegar se disculpo y Aspros frunció el entrecejo

—Así nunca vamos a llegar a Géminis— le dijo con seriedad y caminando hasta ella, sin pensarlo y avisarlo la tomo entre brazos, a lo que ella solo contrajo su cuerpo como una reacción ante lo desconocido, cual presa en peligro.

Aspros esbozo una sonrisa y comenzó a caminar con la mujer entre sus brazos, él era un hombre astuto demasiado para el gusto de los demás, sabía que Kardia a pesar de los años lejos de Rhaegar aun llegaba a pensar en ella, quizá no de manera frecuente, pero a Degel se le escapaba discretamente que el dolor de Escorpio al perderla fue grande, intuyo que su regreso desequilibraría al caballero, y lo aprovecharía para alejarlo de la princesa, de esa manera él tendría un acercamiento más directo, lo que Géminis no esperaba es que no solo lidiaría con los celos de Kardia, o Kanon ni la desaprobación de Saga, también se encontraba un imponente Juez de Wyvern que haría pedazos a la tierra misma si alguien se atrevía a jugar con Rhaegar.

Llegados a la tercera casa, la bajo con delicadeza, por accidente sus dedos rozaron con la piel desnuda de la espalda de Rhaegar y Aspros se ruborizo, escondiéndolo en una fría capa de indiferencia, a lo que ella no presto atención, y siguió su camino, al final de cuentas eran primos, dentro de la casa Saga la invito a ir a la que seria su habitación el tiempo que ella se quedara, era la misma que ocupaba con Rhaego cuando niños, y aquello le trajo nostálgicos recuerdos, desempaco la mayor parte del día, cuando Defteros la llamo para la cena se sorprendió por la cantidad de libros que había, pero sobre todo las partituras que yacían en mesas y atriles varios.

—¿Rhaegar?— pregunto el muchacho adentrándose en el cuarto

—Adelante Defteros— Rhaegar se daba la media vuelta mientras dejaba ver un amplio estuche de cuero con un cello dentro de este

—Que bonito— el joven miraba también varias pinturas y algunas esculturas —Por cierto, papá dice que ya esta lista la cena, puedes subir al comedor

—Gracias, iré en un rato— la joven saco el instrumento, y con cuidado lo acomodo en uno de los atriles especialmente construidos para la delicada pieza

—Tú… ¿eres músico?— pregunto tímidamente

—Si, en Alemania no había mucho que hacer así que mi abuelo Hades me dijo que podía ingresar al conservatorio y bueno, termine siendo cellista— le contesto calidamente

—Ya veo, ahora sé por qué el tío Kanon a veces iba tan elegante a Alemania— soltó una risita a la que ella correspondió

—Si, creo que esta orgulloso de eso— y era verdad, Rhaegar era una de las más talentosas cellistas Alemanas, los genes de la música corrían por sus venas, su madre y abuela cantantes, además del porte y elegancia de su padre, mezclados dejaban ver a una gran artista, sin embargo ese no era su único talento, ella también dibujaba y pintaba, además de practicar danza, varios de los cuadros que tenía eran obra de ella.

—Defteros te dije que no tardaran— Saga irrumpió en la habitación y miro el cambio que esta había sufrido —Bien, cuando Kanon me dijo que mi pequeña Rhaegar se volvió toda una artista no pensé que fuera tan literal, como sea, a cenar

Mientras tanto en la casa patriarcal se encontraban Saori, Milo, Shion, Euphie y Kardia cenando, a pesar de que Kardia fuera un caballero de la orden dorada, cenaba con sus padres en el templo principal, con el tenedor solo movía las albóndigas de la cena de un lado a otro, pensativo distante de la conversación que se mantenía en la mesa, ¿cuántos años pasaron? La mirada de Rhaegar no había cambiado en nada, aun que si su físico, la pequeña Euphemia miro a su Escorpio y la duda se sembró en su corazón, por la tarde estaban tan a gusto, y ahora él permanecía callado.

—Rhaegar es el vivo retrato de su madre— Milo saco a flote el comentario dirigido a Shion, a lo que Kardia reacciono con incomodidad

—Si, aun recuerdo cuando corría por los pasillos detrás de Rhaego— el patriarca hablo y Saori se limito a sonreír

—No llegue a conocerla, pero sospecho que no solo físicamente se parece a ella, gracias a los dioses se pareció a su madre y no al bruto del unicejo— Milo se quedo pensativo por un momento, aun se preguntaba como alguien como Radamanthys pudo haber tenido una esposa como Daenerys

—A mi me parece que a los Escorpio les gustan las mujeres imposibles— Shion hizo el comentario que inmediatamente calo en padre e hijo a lo que Saori comenzó a reír por lo bajo, Euphie que se sentaba a lado de Kardia, tomo la mano de él con delicadeza y le ofreció una sonrisa, que el correspondió de manera amable, y Shion carraspeo ante el acto —Ya Milo nos ha arrebatado la pureza de nuestra diosa Athena, ¿ahora si vástago quiere la de nuestra amada Nike?— el patriarca enarco una ceja y los jóvenes solo se ruborizaron, provocando aun más risas en la mesa.

Las cosas en géminis eran un tanto más diferentes, la bulla era mayor pues habían llegado inesperados invitados, Manigoldo y Degel se encontraban cenando con Saga, Aspros, Defteros, Rhaegar y Kanon, los chistes del ahora caballero de Cancer provocaban carcajadas de todos, incluso las de Saga que solo se sostenía el estomago por los vivos comentarios del Italiano, el único aparentemente serio era Aspros, aun que sonreía de vez en cuando.

—La mia bella ragazza— Manigoldo se dirigió a Rhaegar —Avere un fidanzato?

Rhaegar se sonrojo y agacho la mirada, mientras Kanon desaprobaba las acciones de Cáncer, sin embargo Saga lo callo con la mirada, y espero la respuesta de su sobrina, ella dulcemente se atrevió a responder —Ancora non riesce a trovare il indicata— hablo en un perfecto Italiano que dejo a todos con un rostro de sorpresa y Manigoldo soltó una sonora carcajada

—Hey Kanon, ¿me dejarías salir con tua figlia?— con una amplia mueca de orgullo y desafío Manigoldo casi causo que Kanon se atragantara con un trozo de lechuga que estaba por consumir, inmediatamente todo se quedo en silencio

—Se non si uccide per la prima volta, credo che se— Rhaegar se adelanto a contestar con delicadeza mientras tomaba el brazo de su padre que se encontraba tenso, y con su mirada lo tranquilizo

—¿Dónde aprendió a parlare Italiano mia bella ragazza?— Manigoldo prefirió calmar la conversación antes de terminar con una Explosión de Galaxias en la cara, o dos, ya que Aspros comenzaba a sentirse incomodo ante los comentarios de uno y otro

—Estudie idiomas en mis ratos libres, también manejo Ingles, Alemán, Ruso, y Frances— contesto mientras se servia un vaso con jugo de arándano —Es importante para la vida fuera del Santuario o cualquier otro reino— contesto, ella sabia que la mayoría de caballeros, solo conocían muy poco del mundo, incluso podía asegurar que solo tenían entendimiento de sus países natales, y Rodorio, el resto solo era el Santuario

—Rhaegar— Defteros hablo con cierta timidez, al parecer era el único que no cambiaba —Me gustaría llevarte a la Isla de Kanon, hay muchos niños y adultos que apenas saben leer y escribir, quiero… alfabetizarlos, y creo que eres la más indicada para hacerlo

La chica se admiro por la iniciativa del gemelo menor, y Saga se sintió orgulloso —Claro, podemos ir cuando quieras— contesto, Kanon no espeto nada, después de todo, si podía confiar en alguien para proteger a su pequeña, ese era Saga y Defteros

—Bien creo que es hora de ir a la cama, Manigoldo anda, retírate antes de que Angelo venga por ti de las orejas— Kanon soltó el comentario en un tono bufón y el muchacho solo se paralizo recordando el carácter que a veces llegaba a tener su padre, y se levanto de la mesa

Todos se despidieron, Manigoldo usaba sus encantos y porte Italiano para causar el interés de Rhaegar, aun que de cierta manera todo eso era solo para molestar al general marino, el Italiano sabia perfectamente que, meterse con la hija de un ex dorado o en este caso General de Poseidón, significaba una muerte segura, y él aun quería conservar su vida; solo quedaban los integrantes de la familia.

—Hoy es mi aniversario con Erika y quede de verla en Paris— Saga se dirigió a su familia mientras prestaban no mucha atención excepto Rhaegar —Defteros, Aspros, por favor no quiero problemas, Rhaegar creo que puedo confiar en que me dirás si estos dos se les ocurre hacer algo— el mayor de los Géminis tomo de los hombros a Rhaegar y beso delicadamente su cabello —Me da gusto que estés de regreso— Rhaegar asintió y Saga salía de la sala para abrir un portal dimensional y retirarse del Santuario, hacia la cita con su esposa

—Y yo tengo que ir a la Atlantida, si algo le pasa a mi Hija, ambos van a terminar en el Triangulo Dorado, ¿me han escuchado par de bestias?— los atravesó con la mirada de forma amenazante a lo que los gemelos se miraron mutuamente, tenían que admitir, que cuando Saga o Kanon se enojaban, era como ver el reino de Hades en vivo, la niña solo reía y abrazo a su padre con fuerza —Mañana estaré de regreso, es para ver como va el mantenimiento de mi pilar— suspiro cansado —Cuando regrese te llevare a donde quieras— Kanon igual que Saga salio y abrió un portar para dirigirse a la Atlantida.

Solo quedaban el actual guardián de Géminis Aspros, Defteros que lavaba los platos, y Rhaegar que bostezo, había sido un día cansado y necesitaba descansar, antes de ir a su habitación, se dirigió a la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua, y sobre ella sintió la mirada de Aspros que la observaba desde la sala contigua, sintiéndose un tanto incomoda e ignorándolo, ayudo a Defteros en acomodar los platos y vasos, al igual que dejar limpia la cocina y comedor, se despidieron y cada quien se fue a su habitación.

Con los gemelos, Defteros se tumbo sobre su cama pesadamente después de un baño, su entrenamiento como siempre había sido duro, su padre no hacía diferencias en ninguno de los dos a la hora de entrenar, sin embargo debía admitir que Aspros era mucho más resistente, luego de unos minutos quedo profundamente dormido, Aspros sin embargo no dejaba de reproducir en su cabeza una y otra vez el tacto de la piel de Rhaegar, era demasiado intensa la sensación en su cuerpo, al grado que sus pantalones comenzaban a sentirse incómodos, y eso lo fastidio, con enojo se levanto de la cama y camino hasta la cocina para tomar agua, escucho ruido y camino hacía el lugar.

Debio haberse quedado en la cocina, y es que, con lo que Géminis se toparía, seria una escena por la que Kanon le sacaría los ojos, si era descubierto, Aspros con todo se descarado carácter entre abrió la puerta de la habitación de Rhaegar, y ella no se percato de eso, pensándose en total privacidad y seguridad de su viejo hogar, considerando que colocar el pestillo no era necesario, caminaba por todos sus aposentos únicamente con una bata color hueso, Aspros estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta y así todo terminara, pero algo lo detuvo, y como una estatua solo se quedo a observar, su larga cabellera platinada estaba húmeda, al parecer había tomado un baño, sin pena alguna, Rhaegar soltó la bata de su cuerpo y la deposito sobre la cama, estaba desnuda en su totalidad, sus hebras de cabello caían por su espalda hasta sus glúteos perfectos y redondeados…

Aspros respiro entrecortado, por los dioses, era la primera noche que veía a su prima luego de tantos años, y ahora ella estaba ahí frente a él, exponiendo su cuerpo, Rhaegar se paseo por su habitación buscando en un cajón un bote de crema, abriéndolo tomo un poco entre sus dedos, y coloco su pie sobre una de las sillas, para así esparcir la crema por sus piernas, la escena era demasiado provocadora.

En Escorpio las cosas no eran muy distintas que en Géminis, Kardia no lograba sacar de su cabeza la imagen de la hermosa mujer que después de diez años regresaba a su vida, ya no eran unos niños, el amor puro ahora se volvía como fuego griego dispuesto a consumirlo, el solo imaginar sus manos en la piel de Rhaegar, sus tersos gemidos, y después la imagen inmaculada de Euphie, la diosa que acompañaba a su madre, ambas con sus sensuales miradas torturaban la parte baja de su vientre, Kardia negó repetidamente y se levanto para ir al cuarto de baño, abriendo las llaves de agua del lavamanos y dejar que el liquido a una alta temperatura lo hiciera entrar en razón, el ardor en su rostro al sentir la quemazón lo distraería de sus sucios pensamientos.

La mañana que llegaba al Santuario las cosas se comenzarían a poner tensas, había una reunión de la Elite Dorada en la sala patriarcal, la recién estrenada orden de caballeros dorados acompañados por sus respectivos padres y maestros, al fondo dos tronos, el de Athena y uno más pequeño que pertenecía a Nike, mejor conocido como la Princesa Euphemia, ambas deidades vestidas de manera similar, aun los recién llegados se preguntaban de que se trataba la reunión, hasta que Shion se presento con la tunica ceremonial, desconcertando aun más a los jóvenes.

—Hijos— Shion capto la atención de todos —Como saben la diosa Nike descendió a la tierra como nuestra diosa Athena— hizo una pausa y miro a la pequeña niña diosa que tímidamente levantaba la mirada —Todo esto para que la princesa Saori, pudiera tener una vida más tranquila

Ante dichas palabras Milo hizo acto de presencia posándose a un lado de su diosa y amada, rozando sus dedos con los de ella, provocando las miradas de unos a otros, excepto para la vieja orden que solo sonreían satisfechos, recordando las batallas pasadas y los amigos perdidos, pero sobre todo los tiempos de paz y alegría.

—Nuestra diosa Athena se retirara de su cargo— la admiración de la nueva generación de caballeros no se hizo esperar, todos se desconcertaron y antes de que reinara el caos y la confusión Shion termino de hablar —Y Nike quedara como la regente del Santuario, pero eso no significa que Athena nos abandone, simplemente luego de muchas batallas ella a lado de sus padres, es decir la antigua orden de caballeros dorados, tomaran un descanso, siendo así que ahora la princesa Euphemia tomara las riendas del Santuario, hasta que la paz se vea amenazada y Athena deba volver con sus caballeros.

—¿Es decir que ahora le daremos lealtad a ambas diosas?— Degel interrumpió de manera pacifica

—Así es— contesto parsimoniosamente Shion —Nike y Athena ahora son las protectoras de la tierra, es por esa razón que se formo una nueva orden Dorada, estaba escrito en las estrellas— sonrío con calidez

—Así que como Nike, es decir la princesa Euphemia ahora estará en el Santuario, yo hare formal mi noticia, Athena y yo el ex caballero Milo de Escorpio, nos casaremos dentro de dos semanas antes de partir a un viaje alrededor del mundo— ahora irrumpió Milo con su típico tono arrogante, lleno de orgullo por saberse al fin a lado de Saori

—Ya se estaban tardando— bufo Angelo —Comenzaba a preocuparme que nuestra diosa viviera en unión libre con alguien tan despreciable

—Oh vamos Angelo tampoco es como si tu hubieras hecho bien las cosas, te recuerdo que al principio le huiste a la paternidad— contesto Afrodita con tono pícaro a lo que Cáncer se ruborizo y las risas no se hicieron esperar

—Bueno al menos no soy padre soltero— se defendió y las risas continuaron

Luego del anuncio todos se retiraron, Kardia debía despejar su mente, pero no era el único, Aspros y su "carga" de conciencia no lo dejaban tranquilo, busco durante un largo rato a Rhaegar, necesitaba explicarle, desahogarse de su culpa, finalmente Kiki le menciono que estaba en uno de los jardines al poniente del Santuario, y en efecto la encontró allí, sentada en un pequeño banco, sostenía un cello dejando sonar las notas de la Suite 5 de Bach, estaba de espaldas a él, mostrando su desnuda piel, debido al vestido de corte griego que llevaba, su cabello platinado danzaba con la brisa y Aspros solo la contemplo por un rato.

Al finalizar géminis aplaudió, el sonido metálico de sus guanteletes la hizo girarse con sorpresa, y ella sonrío ligeramente —¿Desde hace cuanto estas aquí?— lo cuestiono

—No más de diez minutos— Aspros le contesto tranquilamente con su rostro serio y duro como siempre

—Supongo que tuviste una reunión en la sala del Patriarca— Rhaegar trato de romper el hielo —Lo digo porque estas vistiendo a géminis

—Si algo así— suspiro fastidiado —Anoche te vi desnuda— aclaro de manera tajante esperando la reacción de Rhaegar que solo enarco una ceja

—¿Disculpa?— sonó un poco indignada

—Que anoche te vi desnuda, abrí la puerta de tu habitación y estabas ahí, sin nada más que humedad en el cuerpo— dijo con obviedad mientras la chica soltaba una pequeña risa —¿Qué es tan gracioso?— Aspros se molesto al ver la reacción de la mujer

—Lo dices como si fuera un pecado— le respondió —No hay problema, procurare cerrar con seguro la siguiente vez, solo no dejes que Papá o Saga se enteren

—Invadí tu intimidad y ¿no te importa?— Aspros odiaba que le tomaran del pelo pero Rhaegar sonaba demasiado sincera

—Solo es un cuerpo desnudo, Aspros estudie artes, he visto distintos cuerpos desnudos, para mi no es un tabú— Rhaegar suspiro con resignación mientras acomodaba sus partituras en el estuche —Tampoco es que vieras mis secretos, o indagaras en mi cabeza, solo me viste desnuda

—Bien en ese caso ya no me sentiré tan acosado por eso— Géminis dio una sonrisa perversa a la que ella reacciono con una negativa mientras acomodaba sus cosas para marcharse

—Supongo que te veo en el almuerzo— la platinada se despidió, dejando atrás a un Aspros que cerro los ojos con enojo, no podía ocultarlo, se sentía aun más confundido.

Desde que Euphemia había llegado al Santuario y fue presentada como Nike, Aspros había sido elegido como su guardia personal tras convertirse en el caballero de Géminis, ya que de la nueva orden dorada, él era el más apto y fuerte, sin embargo, Kardia se interpuso en su camino, causando los celos del joven caballero, que tenia sentimientos especiales por la princesa, siempre compitiendo, tras una pelea hace un par de años, Aspros fue retirado del cargo, lo que provoco aun más tensión entre Escorpio y Géminis, y todo empeoro cuando Kardia y Euphie se comenzaron a acercar más, sin embargo, la llegada de Rhaegar apenas un día anterior a esa mañana lo dejaban confuso.

Por otro lado Kardia miraba el cielo despejado, Euphie se encontraba sentada junto a él sobre una floreada colina en la que la brisa refrescante los acogía, él estaba demasiado pensativo, tanto que no había ni siquiera notado que ella se coloco un par de zarcillos que le regalo por su "aniversario" aun recordaba el día que cuando niña, paseando por el Santuario se topo con algunos soldados rasos que, al considerarla una simple pueblerina trataron de atacarla y Kardia la defendió, desde ese día se volvieron amigos y Escorpio prometió protegerla. Con el tiempo gano su confianza y cariño, dejando la tristeza del pequeño a un lado. Un año más tarde Kardia le regalaba un dije en forma de llave con un cristal azul, conmemorando su amistad.

—¿En qué piensas?— la bella pelirosa pregunto tímidamente

—En nada importante— Kardia respondió con desazón —No tienes nada de que preocuparte princesa— trato de convencerla con una de sus pretenciosas sonrisas.

Nadie esperaba que, a pesar de no haber dioses que amenazaran la tierra, la paz en el Santuario no estaría asegurada, las bajas pasiones se desatarían ante el regreso de la hija de Delfos y la Diosa Nike, ambas protagonistas de un nuevo circulo infinito, nuevamente los amores prohibidos se desatarían, al final, tanto dioses como hombres estaban atados a sus instintos, _los dioses también sangraban._

* * *

**NOTAS:**

* * *

**Y pues nada, que el proximo capitulo es la boda de Milo y Saori *o* sé que han esperado todo el fanfic por ese momento? xD pero paciencia que, pasaran cosas EPICAS en la boda, lo prometo**

**Sobre todo un enfrentamiento de machos como el de Rada y Kanon en capitulos anteriores xD ya veran quienes son los causantes**

**Milo y Saori se van de viaje por el mundo :D y Nike/Euphemia se quedara como la nueva regente... ¿qué le espera a la pobre joven diosa?, ¿podra controlar sus instintos o sucumbirá a ellos como Athena? **

**Kanon estallara de celos y matara a Aspros? ¿Aspros aclarara sus sentimientos igual que Kardia? **

**Léanlo en el próximo capitulo de esta historia SIIIIII**


End file.
